Unable to Lose Her
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: Knowing he could not bear to lose her, Arthur still marries Guinevere after her betrayal with Lancelot.
1. Lancelot du Lac

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Lancelot du Lac**

* * *

Arthur didn't know if he was more tired or annoyed as he followed his uncle through the corridors of the citadel. He'd been woken in the middle of the night and told that there was something of the utmost urgency he must attend to, though he was told no more than that, meaning it couldn't be an attack on Camelot, and so he was tired and annoyed that he'd been woken up. As they continued walking Arthur recognized that they were heading towards his presence chamber. What of import could be in there at this time of night he did not know, though it became painfully obvious when they entered the chamber. There, on the far side of the room was Guinevere, _his_ Guinevere, _his_ soon-to-be wife, with her lips locked with Lancelot's. He wasn't even aware of the anguished cry that left him nor that he'd unsheathed his sword, until the clang of metal against metal rang out as Lancelot defended himself. The two fought for a few moments until Arthur finally got the upper hand and was preparing to strike Lancelot down, until the woman he loved got in the way.

"Please stop!" She implored, standing protectively in front of Lancelot. "Stop, please, this has to stop." Arthur was hurt that she protected another, but that wasn't the only emotion he felt: anger was most certainly present. As he stared at her he saw their life together disappear, the future they had planned gone. With it he thought his love for her went as well, given this betrayal, only that wasn't the case. He wouldn't be hurting so much if his love could evaporate so easily, and the mere thought of never seeing her again, never holding her or kissing her felt like a knife to his heart, and he knew that he couldn't bear that. Grabbing Guinevere's arm he pulled her towards him and held her close, though it wasn't the comforting embrace she was used to.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted and though none were stationed outside at this time of night, he'd been loud enough for those patrolling the halls to hear him. "Take him to the dungeons." He knew the guards would draw their own conclusions and it was exactly that which he was counting on. The scene before them seemed to speak for itself. Lancelot standing there with a bloody nose, the absolute fury in their King's eyes as he held his tearful betrothed close; they would assume Lancelot had attacked Guinevere and Arthur had come to her rescue. This suited Arthur's purpose – the specifics of which he was currently uncertain about – just fine. All he knew was that he couldn't lose Guinevere and so the truth could never get out or he would have no choice but to send her away, or worse; the people of Camelot would never stand for a Queen who'd betrayed their King. The guards dragged Lancelot away with far less care than they would any other prisoner, given what they thought this man had tried to do to their soon-to-be Queen. The commotion had also drawn the attention of Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine, who'd been doing their own patrol nearby when they'd heard their King's shout. They barged into the presence chamber with swords drawn in time to see their fellow Knight dragged away.

"Sire?" Leon questioned, looking between Arthur and a still crying Guinevere.

"Take Guinevere to my chambers." He instructed, gently pushing her towards the Knights. "My chambers are closely guarded, she will be safe there." He offered as a brief explanation, again allowing their own conclusions to be drawn, this time being the assumption that something had happened to put her in danger. The two Knights nodded and led Guinevere away. They said nothing as they walked the corridors and when they arrived at the royal chambers she was placed inside with the utmost care and unwarranted looks of worry and sympathy. When she was finally alone, Guinevere fell to her knees and allowed her sobs to overtake her. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up under her chin, rocking back and forth. When she next opened them, she saw the bracelet Lancelot had given her and with a strangled cry she pulled it off and threw far away from her, unaware in her sorrow that her thoughts were no longer filled with Lancelot, but with Arthur.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Far be it from me to advise you on personal matters, Sire, but this is also a matter of state." Agravaine said to his nephew once Guinevere was gone, leaving just the two of them in the presence chamber; neither counted nor worried about Merlin who stood off to the side. "You've been made a fool of, and you must respond robustly. Of course, in the days of your father, adultery in noble families was punishable by death. And as for Lancelot, death's too good for him. He must die but…painfully." Merlin listened, outwardly the good servant awaiting his master's orders, but truthfully eavesdropping on Agravaine, and also wanting to keep an eye on him. He did not trust Arthur's uncle, knew him, in fact, to be working for Morgana, but had no proof.

"I love her, uncle."

"Regardless-" Arthur held up his hand to silence him.

"You mistake my words for an argument, but I am not arguing with you, uncle. I am King, and I am telling you how it is to be…at least so far as I've gotten for now. I will not be separated from Guinevere. The wedding will continue, and tomorrow she will be my Queen. As such, the truth must never leave this chamber. None will believe Lancelot should he speak when it is his word against mine, nor will Guinevere say anything. That just leaves you who knows the truth and so allow me to make myself plain: if people begin talking, if I hear rumours, if I even suspect that you have uttered even a single word of this to anyone…it will be your life, Lord Agravaine, do you understand?" This is not how Agravaine had hoped things would go, nor would the Lady Morgana be pleased with him at this turn of events, but seeing the look in Arthur's eyes, he knew that to speak would see him dead and so he merely nodded. Arthur took his leave then, closely followed by Merlin, and made his way to his chambers. Leon and Gwaine stunned him by actually standing guard outside the door, though he shouldn't have been surprised for he knew they cared for Guinevere and thought her in danger.

"Thank you, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine. That will be all." Arthur said and the two departed with a bow. "You will leave us too, Merlin."

"Sire-" Merlin did not like the idea of leaving Guinevere alone with Arthur at the moment. He knew his friend would never hurt her, but he also knew Arthur to be impulsive when angry and there was all likelihood he would say something he would regret later, once all the facts were found out; he did not believe Guinevere would ever betray Arthur, especially like this, and so there must be a reason.

"Now." Although he wasn't happy about it, Merlin left as commanded, though he didn't go far. Once he was certain no one was nearby, Arthur took a deep breath and braced himself to face Guinevere. He opened the doors and looked for her, finding her sitting against a nearby wall, though she sat up onto her knees when he entered, head bowed in shame. "What are you doing on your knees?" He asked. "Am I just your King? Get up, for goodness' sake. I was to be your husband." She did as instructed and when standing dared to look him in the eyes. "What happened, Guinevere?" She tried to answer, but no words would form. "We were happy. I know we were happy." She settled for nodding when words still failed her. "You felt it too?" Again she nodded. "But you love him? You've always loved him?"

"No" She said finally.

"All those times you said you wanted to be with me-"

"I meant every word." Arthur wasn't buying it.

"Tomorrow is our wedding day."

"I know…"

"If you had worries-"

"I wasn't worried."

"If you had doubts-"

"I didn't have any doubts." Finally he lost his temper.

"Then forgive me, because I must have been really stupid!" He shouted. "What were you doing?" He came forwards and grasped her arms, shaking her as he looked on her tear stained face with furious eyes. Her whimper of pain stopped him from shaking her again and he moved back with a muttered apology.

"No. No, it is I who should be sorry." She said. "You mean everything to me, Arthur. Once, there was Lancelot, a long time ago. But I haven't considered him in that way for many years. I thought he was dead, I thought I would never see him again. And then when I did…I was overwhelmed. I was drawn to him. I couldn't stop myself. I don't know why." She cut off as another sob escaped her. "I love you! You mean everything to me. All these years I've waited for you."  
"You only had to wait one more day." He snapped, though it came out more anguished then angry.

"All I've ever wanted was to be your wife. I still want to be your wife." Arthur merely looked at her for a moment.

"Good. Because you will be." She seemed shocked, having not expected nothing to change, and by the look in his eyes she was right to assume things would be different, just perhaps not in the way she'd originally thought. "I will not be made a fool, Guinevere. I will not have my people laughing at me behind my back, gossiping about how I've been deceived, and fool that I am, I believed the deception." He knew that was not the truth, that honestly he just did not want to lose her, but his pride as King would allow no other answer. "So tomorrow we will become man and wife, and you will be my Queen, just as everyone expects."

"Arthur-" He cut her off, not wanting her to speak.

"To the world we will be happy and in love as we always were, and you will do your duty as both a queen and a wife. You will not go anywhere alone, you will have a guard with you, if you leave these chambers without me by your side."  
"I'm to be a prisoner in my own home?" She blurted out, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach with each word he said.

"Not a prisoner, Guinevere. I will not keep you under lock and key or dictate your every move, but I cannot trust you. Not after tonight. I will not risk you running off to _him_ , or any other man, so yes, you will be watched."

"And how are we to appear happy and in love when you set a watch dog on me?" She felt some anger rise as he stripped away her freedom, though he said he wouldn't, but it didn't last long as she remembered tonight's events and knew he was being more than generous when he could have her put to death.

"With Morgana intent on destroying us the people will simply see it as a loving husband wanting his wife safe from a madwomen, and taking the necessary precautions." He replied with a shrug. The two looked at each other for a moment, each coming to terms with what did, and would, happen. Finally, Arthur had had enough and turned to leave.

"So this is to be our life now?" Guinevere all but whispered sadly. He paused by the door, turning to look at her one more time.

"Perhaps one day I will trust you again. I am sorry, Guinevere. I am truly sorry."

 **oo00oo00oo**

The following day things went exactly as Arthur said they would. Before the entire court – and the throngs of cheering people that had crammed themselves into the courtyard – Guinevere stood before Geoffrey of Monmouth and pledged herself to Arthur as his wife, before immediately being crowned Queen of Camelot. They smiled as the crowd cheered, and though they both appeared happy, there was a distance between them that had never been there before. Guinevere was still wracked with guilt concerning last night while it was clear that Arthur was still angry, the coldness she felt from him being a clear indication of that. The feast that followed was as merry as any other though it quickly became clear to those closest to Arthur and Guinevere that something was amiss. Merlin, of course, already knew the truth, while Leon had known them both long enough to see through the happy masks they had in place, having seen them many times before. Even Gwaine and Percival knew something was up, as did Elyan, who while having known his sister all his life, had been absent for many years and so could not say they were as close as they once were. A quick look to each other had them agreeing to find out what was wrong, though perhaps the wedding feast was not the right time to do so, as Merlin silently indicated to Leon. As the night wore on, Guinevere grew more and more nervous, knowing that while the feast may end, her night would not. She had not forgotten that Arthur had essentially commanded that she not only be a dutiful queen, but a dutiful _wife_ as well, and while she was indeed still a maid, she knew that part of a wife's duty was to please her husband in bed and give him sons. When the time came and several ladies of the court ushered her from the room, Guinevere had worked herself into quite a state, and it was this state Arthur found her in when he came to their chambers a little later. She was pacing before the fire when he entered and looked at him with worried – near frantic – eyes; it did not take a genius to figure out why she was worried.

"Did _he_ ever touch you?" Those were not the words Arthur had planned to say. Upon seeing her worry he had instinctively wanted to comfort her, but knowing the reason she was worried had planted the image of her and Lancelot together in his mind and his jealousy had quickly risen.

"What…?" She asked surprised, not having expected that question. "No! He never…we…it was just one kiss." She wasn't sure if he believed her, his face gave nothing away, but she'd unknowingly relieved him for he could see the truth in her eyes.

"Then why are you so worried, if it is not because I'm about to discover my bride is no maid?" She didn't answer him and his eyes narrowed. "Do you not wish to lie with me? Are you concerned I would force myself upon you?" That thought did not sit well with him; regardless of what had happened, she should know him better than that. She gasped and her gaze, which she'd previously been averting, shot to his. "After all these years, Guinevere, you should know by now that I would _never_ force my attentions on one unwilling, not even on my wife. _Especially_ not on my wife."

"That is not what I thought!" She insisted. "I know you would never force anyone."

"However…?" She averted her gaze again and looked down at her hands.

"However, I admit a part of me did wonder – only for a moment mind you – if after what happened you would…insist." A part of him wanted to rant and rave at hearing that even if it was only for a moment she thought him capable of that. However, he remembered the previous night when in his anger he'd grabbed her, shaking her hard and even hurting her some, having been unable to control himself. Seeing the genuine worry in her eyes, he supposed it wasn't too far a stretch to think that he might be angry enough still to not be completely in control of himself. Forcing his anger down now, he sighed and went to remove his crown and cape.

"I would never harm you, Guinevere, please understand that. And that includes harming you by insisting we consummate our marriage. We will do naught but sleep, unless you so wish it." Their eyes met once more and Guinevere could see the sincerity in his and felt her worries disappear. It was not the act itself she was worried about, she'd certainly thought enough about what being with Arthur in that way would be like and had even been somewhat excited at the prospect. It was his state of mind after recent events that concerned her, and seeing now that even if he could not forgive what she had done he would not bring that anger to their marriage bed, she calmed greatly. Coming forward, Guinevere began to help remove his armour, being quite adept at it as a blacksmith's daughter.

"I said I wished to be your wife, and I meant it. In all things." Taking but a moment to see the sincerity now shining in her own eyes, Arthur hesitated no longer and scooped his wife into his arms, carrying her to bed.

* * *

 **A/N - New Merlin story! My musings on if Arthur had married Gwen anyways. He's not going to become cruel to her or anything, I don't think he would and I will try to keep them in character. He is angry though, understandably so.**

 **Review please!**


	2. The Hollow Queen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Hollow Queen**

* * *

The following morning Guinevere awoke to find that Arthur had already left, and it brought reality crashing back down on her. He had been gentle and loving last night, ensuring she found her pleasure as well instead of just taking his, but his early departure on this particular morning made it clear nothing had changed. She had been awake no more than a few minutes when a knock sounded at the door and her maid, Sefa, a girl new to Camelot who'd never known Guinevere as a servant, entered to help her mistress dress. When she was ready, Guinevere prepared to go see to the wedding guests who'd stayed the night, but did not reside in the citadel and so would be leaving this morning. However, when she opened the door it was not to the empty corridor she'd expected, but to Sir Leon, who sent her a guarded look the likes of which she'd never received from him before. He politely informed her that King Arthur had asked him to be her personal guard when she was not with The King himself, to ensure no harm came to her. She saw through his words quickly, knowing this was Arthur keeping his word that she would be watched, and suddenly Leon's weird look became clear: he knew. Arthur had clearly told him what had happened, probably in explanation as to why she needed a guard while in the citadel, and now Leon knew she'd betrayed The King. She said nothing in return but simply offered a smile, though it came out uncertain, before going on her way. As the day progressed Leon switched out with the other knights Arthur was closest to and it became clear that he'd told Gwaine, Percial and Elyan as well. He said he had wanted to keep it secret, but though four more people now knew, there was no chance of this secret leaking from one of them; not even Gwaine when he was in his cups. Each Knight treated her differently. All were polite, for she was still now The Queen, but each of them presented varying degrees of coldness and uncertainty towards her. It hurt that they now treated her so – though she supposed she honestly couldn't blame them – but the one that hurt the most was Elyan. Her own brother looked on her with disgust. He neither stood up for her nor even spoke to her about what had happened, but merely took Arthur's word at face value. She knew she was at fault and so like the others could not truly blame him, but it still hurt that her brother would not even try to stand by her or question what had happened. During his watch of her that afternoon she could stand it no longer and returned to her chambers simply to get away from him, being near tears and not wanting anyone to see them. She hid them quite well, though there was one who still saw; the only person who questioned what had happened. Merlin had been leaving the royal chambers after fetching something for Arthur when Guinevere had returned and had not taken kindly to Elyan.

"You're not even trying to help Gwen?" He all but demanded.

"Why would I help her when she betrayed The King?" Merlin grew angry.

"I don't know, maybe because you're her brother? Maybe because regardless that Arthur isn't ready to see it yet, this is Gwen we're talking about. You and I both know she doesn't have such betrayal in her."

"And yet the evidence says otherwise."

"The evidence has been wrong before. And when it's proven to be wrong this time, I hope for your sake that she forgives you, _her own brother,_ for abandoning her and not sticking up for her." He stalked away then, not feeling calm enough to remain and talk to Elyan any longer. He all but ran to the training field to give Arthur the gloves he'd forgotten before making a hasty retreat to Gaius' chambers. He needed some good news right now, and hoped the physician had some. After discovering Lancelot to be a shade, he and Gaius had been working on how to reveal this to Arthur without revealing how they knew, for they could not reveal Merlin's magic. However, it appeared that luck was not on his side and so instead receiving good news, Merlin got down to work trying to figure out how to reveal to Arthur that Lancelot wasn't real. With no single way to destroy a shade, for they could die in any way a human could, Merlin's best bet was to have Lancelot be destroyed in some highly magical manner while in Arthur's presence and then use Gaius and his standing as the magical expert in Camelot to tell Arthur that only a shade could be destroyed in such a manner. This wouldn't clear Guinevere's name, for whether or not Lancelot was real it is the betrayal Arthur cared about. However, it would plant the seeds that things are not as they seem so when they finally figured out how to prove Guinevere's innocence – for Merlin was certain she was innocent – he would believe it. Another conundrum arose in that while this was not really Lancelot, a shade could only be created by summoning a person's soul from the other side, and so Lancelot's soul was inside the shade. If they merely destroyed the body, his soul would forever roam the earth, never finding peace, which was not something Merlin was willing to contemplate. It took several hours, but Gaius finally found a solution. With a tricky piece of magic, Merlin would be able to create a copy of Lancelot's body and it was the copy they would destroy, allowing Merlin to release Lancelot's soul to finally rest peacefully.

While they had a semblance of a plan, they were uncertain how to implement it, and it was that which they worked on into the next day when their plans became unnecessary. Lancelot was found dead in his cell, apparently having taken his own life, and as Court Physician, Gaius was called to look at him. He took Merlin with him, seemingly to carry his bag, and while the guards stood outside, not paying the least bit attention to the old physician attending a dead man, Merlin cast the spell that would copy the body, before sending the real one to the shores of Avalon's lake where he knew it would be safe for a few hours until he could attend it. Arthur was naturally called and came to see Lancelot's body only after it had been brought back to Gaius' chambers for proper examination. Agravaine came with him and Merlin could see that he was not surprised by Lancelot's death, telling him that it had been at Morgana's command that her shade was dead. Standing behind both Arthur and Agravaine as they stood around the body, Merlin decided to go ahead with the plan and muttered the words that would see the Lancelot copy disintegrate to dust. He felt some sorrow as he watched that which looked like his friend turn to nothing, but knowing that this was not the real Lancelot, nor even the real shade, helped. The three men jumped back when the spell began to take affect and when there was naught but dust lying on the table, Arthur turned to Gaius and Merlin preyed the physician had the skills to get through this, having not discussed implementing the plan this quickly.

"What happened?!" The King demanded.

"I…" Gaius muttered confused, looking around the room and his eyes landing momentarily on Merlin, narrowing as they did. Knowing he had to play along he bade The King wait a moment and made a show of searching through some books. "It appears that Lancelot was a shade, Sire." He said after some minutes.  
"A shade?"

"Yes. A magical creation that is entirely built by, and loyal to, a sorcerer."

"But…it's Lancelot."

"This makes no sense, Gaius. Surely you are mistaken." Agravaine said, trying not to appear put out.

"I'm afraid not, my lord. Only a shade can disintegrate so when it is destroyed."

"But Lancelot killed himself hours ago. Surely that constitutes being destroyed." He tried to argue.

"A shade can die like any human, my lord, but it still exists. It's body is created solely by magic and unless that magic is stopped the body will remain though the shade no longer lives. Whoever created this shade must have stopped the continuous flow of magic needed to maintain it."

"Or they were stopped by another." Said Arthur. "Only one person would know to use Lancelot against us and she would not stop her spell so soon and risk us discovering her ploy." Merlin was surprised that Arthur accepted the explanation so readily, though it quickly became clear that he did not associate a fake Lancelot with Guinevere's betrayal, much to Merlin's annoyance. "We must search the citadel, ensure nothing is amiss and that our defences are not compromised. We can only hope Morgana was stopped before her shade accomplished whatever it was sent here to do." He turned and quickly left the room, missing the relieved smile that appeared on Agravaine's face, though Merlin did not.

"He still thinks he's won." Merlin told Gaius when The King and his uncle were gone. "Lancelot was sent here to ruin Arthur and Gwen's relationship. I'm assuming Morgana meant for Gwen to be executed, or at the very least banished and so she'd never become Queen, and while that part backfired Arthur's trust in Gwen is still broken. Agravaine's going to do everything in his power to ensure their relationship stays broken, and to do that he has to ensure that Arthur never finds out the truth that Gwen wasn't to blame for her actions."

"But Arthur _doesn't_ know."

"He will. We just have to figure out how to prove it to him."

"But _we_ don't even know that for sure, Merlin. We have no proof that Gwen did not act on her own." Merlin shot Gaius a withering look.

"I don't care what anyone says. This is _Gwen_ we're talking about; she would never betray anyone, let alone Arthur. Morgana is somehow responsible for this, and not just by bringing Lancelot back, but truly responsible. Somehow she controlled Gwen. I know she did."

"Your unwavering loyalty does you credit, Merlin." Gaius said with a small smile. "You are right that such betrayal is not in Gwen's nature, and if you believe so strongly that Morgana is responsible then I will help you find the answers we seek. But perhaps we can do so together this time?" Gaius raised an eyebrow, unhappy that Merlin had implemented their plan with no warning and left him floundering, though he couldn't deny that the outcome was the same.

"Yeah, sorry." He apologized. "I was winging it."

"Clearly."

 **oo00oo00oo**

As days turned into weeks and then months, Guinevere became accustomed to her role as Queen. A portion of her daily life didn't change terribly much, as she still worked towards the upkeep of the citadel. While she had been Morgana's maidservant for most of her life, the year Morgana had been missing, as well as the time after her betrayal, saw Guinevere without a mistress and so she worked elsewhere in the citadel, wherever help was needed. This was not much different, she discovered, save that instead of scrubbing floors and performing menial tasks, she was now chatelaine and made the final decisions. For years that task had fallen both to Morgana, as the first lady of the court, and the Housekeeper, but now it fell to her as Queen, and it appeared that the Housekeeper was determined to include her in all decisions, at least in the beginning, until she learned how Guinevere wanted things run. She visited the lower town as well, making rounds all the while being followed by her guards. The people adored their new Queen, who had once been one of them and in the few months since being crowned had proven that she was still one of them at heart and would care of them as no other Queen of Camelot had. Their love for their Queen was further cemented by the obvious love their beloved King Arthur had for her. In public he was quite besotted, though there were several who knew it to be an act. Arthur's apparent acting skills made it all the more hard for Guinevere as his performance was such that even she began to believe he still loved her; until, at least, they were in private. Although he was never cruel to her, always kind and courteous – and gentle and loving in bed – he was distant and cold and every day he reminded her in one way or another of what she had done and that he could neither forgive nor trust her ever again.

Arthur had been true to his word and did not try and place any further limitations on her, though there were times she wondered if that was because she had changed to the point she barely recognized herself sometimes. Her husband's distrust of her weighed heavily on Guinevere and saw her withdraw more and more into herself as time passed. Outwardly she performed just as well as Arthur, attending her duties, caring for the people and appearing deeply in love with The King; though this was not a performance on her part, for she still did love Arthur. However, inside Guinevere knew she was different. Having betrayed Arthur once she could not bear to disappoint him further and so became everything she thought he wanted in a wife and queen. Her outspoken, and even mischievous, side was squashed down tight, she never fought with nor even criticized Arthur, regardless that before she'd set him straight immediately. Any actions that could even potentially be considered controversial or scandalous, even something as innocuous as putting on breeches and helping in the lower town as she'd used to, came to a stop; all unladylike behaviour disappearing.

While her kind and loving heart was still there, all the little things that made Guinevere who she was seemed to either change or disappear completely, and though Guinevere thought she had hidden that change well, there were at least two who had noticed. Arthur was not blind to the changes in the woman he admittedly still loved; regardless that she'd betrayed him. However, he neither said nor did anything, both unsure how to go about it with this woman who was quickly becoming a stranger, and also not sure if he wanted to. His pride was still wounded and that part of his brain told him that she deserved a much higher penance than this, and so to leave her to it. Merlin was the other to notice and he grew more and more upset with it by the day. He could see the Guinevere who'd befriended him when he'd first come to Camelot slipping away, and knew that it wouldn't be long until she was gone forever, something he didn't want, nor did he think Arthur did, though the dollophead apparently refused to see that.

* * *

 **A/N - Bit of a slow chapter but I wanted to show that Arthur's anger and hurt won't go away quickly and that things are different. Of course I don't want to drag it out for several chapters, thus the "As days turned into weeks and then months" bit.**

 **Updates should be on a weekly basis. I've got about 8 chapters written (but not edited) and by trickling them out I hope to give myself time to write and keep ahead instead of posting all the chapters quickly then not posting anything for awhile cause I don't have anything else written.  
**

 **Review please!**


	3. A Helping Hand

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – A Helping Hand**

* * *

Nearly four months after their wedding, Arthur called a surprise meeting of the council. Even Guinevere appeared to be in the dark. As Queen she was privy to almost everything concerning the kingdom, though she had little actual say in the running of it; Arthur allowing her to sit in on council meetings but his treatment of her discouraging her to participate. That Arthur appeared to be no longer including her in the little he had been did not sit well with Merlin, nor that Agravaine seemed to know what the meeting was about. After The King and Queen had entered the presence chamber – Arthur leading Guinevere to her seat, though not taking his own – did the meeting begin.

"My Lords, fellow Knights, gentlemen. As you are all aware, Camelot's claim to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today I can announce that after months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Camelot and Nemeth have reached an agreement. There is nothing to fear." He assured those gathered when murmuring broke out. "It is a fair and honourable agreement, that befits two great kingdoms. King Rodor and his daughter, Princess Mithian, will journey to Camelot in one week's time to sign the treaty. Also," He continued, looking both embarrassed and amused at once "All you eligible lords and knights should be aware that King Rodor has also not so subtly indicated that he looks for a husband for Princess Mithian, and deems cementing this treaty with an unbreakable union of marriage between our two kingdoms to be a fine match for his youngest daughter. Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, as my brother-in-law and Camelot's First Knight he will no doubt be looking to you two first. I wish you both luck." A chuckle went through the crowd, the two in question accepting this news, while also acknowledging Arthur's unspoken assurance that he would not force them into anything. "As their arrival coincides with the festival hunt, Queen Guinevere will arrange other entertainments for Princess Mithian." He turned to his wife who nodded with a small smile.

"Certainly, Sire, there is much we can-"

"I am certain whatever pastimes you ladies get up to will be well received." Few noticed the interruption for Guinevere's words were soft spoken and went unheard by many. Merlin was one who noticed and his mouth set in a hard line. Guinevere used to speak her mind, and would never stand for such interruptions, now she could barely make herself heard. He'd determined that it was time to talk to Arthur and seeing his friend so subdued only cemented the need, though he now had to get around this royal visit.

"Smile." Gaius' voice interrupted his thoughts and he became aware that the room had broken out into happy applause.

"I can't believe the change in her." He murmured.

"And clap. Smile and clap." Plastering a fake smile on his face Merlin did as instructed, though his mind was elsewhere. When the meeting ended, Arthur barely spared a glance in Guinevere's direction when she murmured that she needed to speak to Cook about the upcoming visit, merely nodding in Leon's direction who understood he was to accompany The Queen. Merlin's jaw set once more and he decided to screw the upcoming visit.

"How come I didn't know any of this?" He asked, opening with something innocuous, as they walked the path back to the royal chambers.

"That's what 'confidential' means, Merlin. Keeping it from blabbermouths like you."

"What has happened to you?" Any plans of broaching the subject carefully were forgotten.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Gwen. You and Gwen. Particularly how you treat Gwen."

"That's Queen Guinevere to you, Merlin."

"She was my friend long before she was your wife." He defended. "And now I'm losing my friend because of how you're treating her!" Arthur could hear the serious upset in his voice and turned to look at him.

"I treat my wife with nothing but courtesy, Merlin. Not even you can say otherwise."

"Courtesy only goes so far-" Arthur cut him off with an angry look and all but dragged Merlin the rest of the way to the royal chambers where his manservant could yell at him in privacy; a sentence he knew a king should never have to think, but that Merlin would allow for no less.

"What is wrong with the way I treat Guinevere?" He demanded when the doors closed behind them.

"Can't you see she's withering, Arthur?" Merlin asked with a sigh. "She's not the same person anymore, she's closed in on herself ever since…" He trailed off as storm clouds brewed in Arthur's eyes.

"Since what, Merlin?"

"Since…since you two got married." His save wasn't as good as he thought it was.

"Since Lancelot, you mean? I told you never to mention that again."

"Which is why I didn't."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Guinevere made her choice. She betrayed me. Now she must take the consequences."

"Then why did you marry her? If you're so upset, if you can never forgive her or trust her ever again as you claim, why marry her?"

"I told you I will not be made to look a fool."

"We both know that's a load of tripe." Merlin wasn't letting up. "You married her because you still love her, and she still loves you, I know she does! But instead of loving her like you should, you're stifling her. You neglect her and treat her not like the person she is – the person you fell in love with – but as some docile, prim and proper…ornament that's to be seen and not heard."

"Are you finished?"

"No! She doesn't deserve this, Arthur, and you know it. How you can even believe her to have betrayed you, I still don't understand. You've known her for years and not once has she ever given you any reason to believe something like this of her. It's so far out of character for her, Arthur-"

"And yet it happened." Arthur had had enough. "I believe it, Merlin, because I saw it with my own eyes. Regardless that Lancelot wasn't real, she still betrayed me. Morgana may have brought back a fake Lancelot to tempt her, but clearly Guinevere had missed him enough to _be_ tempted and to kiss him on the _eve of our wedding!_ I married her, Merlin, because I cannot be without her, but I cannot trust her again if her affections are so fickle. So this is the best I can do. I have given her everything, made her Queen of Camelot and kept her betrayal a secret to protect her. I could have banished her. I could have _executed_ her but I didn't."

"So she should be thankful that instead of banishing her you kept her around yet treat her as if you wish she were gone?"

"Yes, she should be thankful for all I have done for her! And I will not have you, of all people, questioning how I treat my wife!" Arthur's voice went deathly quiet and Merlin knew he'd pushed this too far; he should have planned better, he realized, though his plans almost never came to fruition. "And if you ever say anything like this again, I swear you will be the one sent into exile forever. Understand?" Although he wanted to say more, Merlin knew now was the time to keep his mouth shut and so merely nodded.

Arthur's foul mood lasted the rest of the day, but not for the reason anyone thought. Most had not idea why their King was angry, while Merlin thought that Arthur was simply mad at him for saying what he did, and while a part of him was, Arthur's mood was more because he knew that Merlin was right. Contrary to his behaviour of late, he was not as blind to his treatment of Guinevere as Merlin thought, nor was he as immune to the change and deep sadness he could see in her. Every day that she continued to turn into herself he could feel a piece of him died with her, and yet he did nothing about it. His heart was still too hurt by her actions, his pride still too wounded. And yet he knew that if he did not fix this soon, he would lose her forever, regardless that she would physically still be with him. And so he had a choice to make: he could continue to believe the worst of her, let his pride control his actions and lose her for good, or he could believe that what had happened was an anomaly, that she had been seduced by Lancelot and it was an impulse that she deeply regretted the moment it happened and he could move on. Seeing his options laid out so clearly before him, Arthur knew there was only one real choice, but it would have to wait until King Rodor's visit was over.

 **oo00oo00oo**

A week later the delegation from Nemeth arrived to much pomp and circumstance as befitting a visit from neighbouring royalty. The most senior members of the court stood on the steps behind their King and Queen as King Rodor and his entourage rode into the courtyard. Arthur stepped forward and offered general words of welcome as Rodor dismounted and moved to help his daughter, the one female in the group, off her own horse.

"King Rodor, Princess Mithian, you are most welcome." He addressed them personally now.

"Thank you, Arthur." Rodor smiled his own greeting.

"Allow me to introduce my Queen, Guinevere." He turned and held out his hand, prompting Guinevere to step forward and greet their guests. Rodor took her hand in his and kissed it while Mithian offered a short curtsey. "As well as my brother-in-law, Sir Elyan, and Camelot's First Knight, Sir Leon." The two knights had not expected any such differentiation from the others but came forward nonetheless, both shooting looks to Arthur who just managed to hide his smile; while he would not order either to marry Princess Mithian, Arthur was only too happy to help King Rodor in his quest to find his daughter a husband.

"Sir Knights, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you both." If anyone thought Rodor's greeting a bit too enthusiastic, none mentioned it. "My daughter, Princess Mithian." He all but pushed her forward and both greeted her as Roder had Guinevere, somewhat worried for the Princess' sake, though they needn't have been; Mithian was quite capable of handling both herself and her father.

"It is indeed a pleasure, Sirs. We have heard much about you, though I must say, you are both more handsome in person than reports suggested."

"Mithian!" Rodor spluttered a reprimand at his daughter's audacity, though her response had set both knights at ease; her innocent smile to her father's reprimand, however, told them that she would be trouble.

"Shall we return indoors?" Guinevere suggested. "I have had rooms prepared for you both, my lord, no doubt you'd like to refresh yourselves before the feast this evening." Rodor nodded his thanks and followed Arthur and Guinevere inside. Later that evening at the feast Mithian watched those around her with calculating eyes. If her father had his way she would leave here betrothed – ideally to either Sir Elyan or Sir Leon, the only two he deemed of high enough rank to marry his daughter – and would soon after return to live here permanently. The first thing she noticed was that Arthur was not like any other king she had met. He placed value on the common man, deeming a person's worth to be based on their abilities, not their birth. This was most notably demonstrated in both his choice of queen, who they learned had been a maid before marrying Arthur, and also his regard for his manservant, Merlin. The dynamic between the two was both intriguing and entertaining, for they rarely treated each other like servant and king but more like brothers; though Mithian did note their formality when in public. While observing Merlin and Arthur, it was impossible to not observe Arthur and Guinevere and it was this relationship that gave Mithian pause. It was said King Arthur married for love, and though he was nothing but gallant and kind to his queen, there was a distance she could not deny. Mithian's older brother, the next King of Nemeth, had also married for love – luckily having fallen deeply in love with his father's choice of bride – and it was easy to spot the differences when comparing his relationship to Arthur and Guinevere's. Of course, while the differences weren't easy to deny, she had no proof as to anything, but their visit was far from over.

"I'm afraid the festival of Ostara will soon be upon us." Arthur's voice broke through her musings and Mithian turned her attention to their host.

"Should we be worried?" She asked.

"It's a tradition in Camelot to have a hunt that day." He explained, looking apologetically at Nemeth's Princess. "Of course, Guinevere has arranged other entertainments for you both, Your Highness. You need not worry about being stuck bored in the citadel."

"My lord, I love hunting." Mithian ignored her father's disapproving look at admitting to enjoying an unladylike pastime. Arthur looked surprised for a moment, but quickly got over it.

"Then of course you are more than welcome to join us." Mithian tried not to frown

"And what of your queen's entertainments? Are we to leave her here alone?" Arthur turned to his wife, who's look was impassive, and all but shrugged.

"Guinevere has never much been one for hunting. I am certain she has other duties she can attend to that day." Again Mithian tried not to frown as it appeared that Arthur did not even consider his wife's opinion on the matter. However, she did not miss Merlin's frown and thought once again that something was amiss. It wasn't until the following day that Mithian got a chance to find some answers upon cornering Merlin. Having not really tried to hide his displeasure with Arthur – never really having had to, for being a servant few paid him any attention – Merlin could not exactly deny Mithian's claims though he refused to give details, simply confirming that she was right. Hearing clearly how much Guinevere meant to Merlin, Mithian vowed to help in any way she could and told Merlin as much before taking her leave. For his part, Merlin initially didn't know what to make of this virtual stranger trying to integrate herself into some of the most private matters in Camelot. However, he didn't detect any ill will from her and as he watched over the next few days during which Mithian practically forced her friendship on Guinevere he determined that her heart was in the right place and she simply did want to help. Why, he wasn't sure, but he supposed that her reasons, if there were any, were her own and so long as she didn't intend harm on either Arthur or Guinevere, or Camelot itself, then he could use all the help he could get. Eventually he confided that something had happened to break Arthur's trust in Guinevere, though he would not say what, and that ever since Arthur had acted this way towards her, punishing her for what had happened. He knew Arthur still loved her, and said as much to Mithian, even going so far as to say that Arthur had still married her because he couldn't be without her, but was so stuck in his hurt, anger and pride that he was concerned that Arthur wouldn't realize his love for Guinevere and give up his anger and pride before it was too late.

"You said Arthur married her because he can't lose her." Mithian muttered as she sidled up to him one morning just over a week into their fortnight long visit. "Well what if he did?" Merlin looked at her with wide eyes, glad that the corridor was deserted though he shouldn't have been surprised; Mithian had proven herself nothing if not discrete.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if she were to…disappear? Not that we'd allow anything to happen to her." She rushed to assure him. "But if we went for a ride in the woods and decided to race each other. Naturally Guinevere is a much faster rider than I am and I lost sight of her quickly, but by the time I realized she was gone I had lost my own way and it took hours to find my way back. Of course by then she was so much further into the woods and was lost herself. She managed to find her way to some village and the people there were generous enough to offer her lodging for a few nights, at which point the patrol would no doubt have found her." Clearly she'd given this some thought. Merlin weighed the pros and cons of this plan and came up with a long list for each. The key ones being that if Arthur ever found out the truth then it'd be his head on a pike, and yet if they didn't do something soon, the Guinevere he knew and loved might be gone forever. It was risky, but this plan could work. Not having Guinevere by his side, even for but a few days, might just be the kick Arthur needed.

"And what of the guards sent to escort you?" He asked.

"I'm sure we could think of something. Perhaps a disturbance to which we thought they were overreacting to and so decided to use our freedom from our escorts to have some fun."

"Only to have it turn on you. Your father will not be pleased with you." Merlin cautioned, knowing that Mithian would take at least some of the blame for such a scheme.

"I can handle my father, don't worry." She replied with a gentle roll of her eyes. "All I'd have to do is ask whether Sir Leon has a betrothed or not and he'll forget everything else besides maybe finally getting me married off." One of Merlin's confessions regarding the incident had been Elyan's reaction and how he'd not stuck by his sister and Mithian had not taken too kindly to that, least of all in that she wrote him off as a potential husband.

"Perhaps then we can make this work." Although he wasn't sure it was the best idea, it was the only one in all these months that had the potential to work and Merlin was now desperate enough to try it.

* * *

 **A/N - A bit earlier than a week, but won't be able to update this weekend. I'm still not sure what I'm doing with Mithian here. I've always liked her as a character, not as Arthur's potential wife as she was in the show, but I liked her in general and we'll see where - if anywhere - this goes.**

 **Review please!**


	4. Something Always Goes Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Something Always Goes Wrong**

* * *

Their plan went into motion two days later after Mithian convinced Guinevere to go for a ride with her. Naturally guards were sent to escort them, but Merlin had assured Nemeth's Princess that he would arrange for a suitable distraction, while leaving out that that distraction would include some magic. It was not easy for Mithian to get Guinevere to agree to a race, Camelot's Queen was far too cautious for such things, not deeming them suitable for a queen and certain that Arthur wouldn't like it; if Merlin still had doubts about this plan, Guinevere's answer swept them away as the friend he knew would not have cared what Arthur thought about a simple race. Eventually though Mirthian succeeded and Merlin waited until the two were just far enough ahead of their guards to make it plausible that they'd gotten lost before sending the guards in a totally different direction with a little magic to help them think it was the right one, at least for a little while, before going to meet the girls.

"What is this?" Guinevere asked when Merlin strode into the clearing she and Mithian had stopped in, carrying two saddlebags full with what didn't take her long to discover were her belongings. "Merlin what is going on?" She demanded when he merely handed her one of her old tunics, worn when she was still Morgana's maid, and told her to go change. Seeing the stubborn set of her jaw, a flash of the old Guinevere, Merlin wisely decided on the truth.

"You're going away for awhile, Gwen." He said. "To Ealdor. My mother will take care of you." Guinevere stared for a moment before her eyes widened incredulously.

"Are you mad?! I cannot leave, Merlin! I am the Queen of Camelot, I can hardly just disappear!"

"Which is why Princess Mithian and I have arranged this little charade." Guinevere's eyes shot to Mithian who didn't look repentant in the least. "You got lost in the woods. Rode all day thinking you were heading in the right direction, but you weren't. Finally you recognized where you were from our previous journey to Ealdor and decided to seek refuge with my mother. At least that's what you'll tell Arthur, when he finds you."

"I should have known Arthur knew nothing about this plot of yours. No, Merlin. I cannot just disappear, Arthur will be furious with me-"

"And that is exactly why you must disappear." He was not relenting and the hard edge in his voice had her listening. "Before Arthur would be worried out of his mind and angry at the situation, but not at you. Things have changed, Gwen, we all see it-"

"Of course things have changed, Merlin! After…after what happened how could they not?"

"But that does not give Arthur the right to treat you as he does!"

"He treats me with nothing but kindness and courtesy-"

"That is not you speaking, Gwen. That is this…shell of yourself that he's turned you into. He is kind and courteous to you, yet he treats you with nothing but distrust and disdain too. He doesn't listen to you, he doesn't seek your opinion as he once did, he's all but turned you out of his life except where he absolutely cannot in public." Tears came to Guinevere's eyes and she allowed Merlin to take her hand in a comforting gesture. "This is not the Guinevere I became friends with when I first came to Camelot. That girl was outspoken, adventurous and takes no crap from anyone, not even a dollophead prince turned king. But this Guinevere…she's all but a pretty bauble on her husband's arm who lives only to please and serve him. You cannot tell me you _want_ things to continue this way." No she couldn't. And yet regardless, she still felt she had no right to complain.

"I deserve this. After everything that's happened how could I ask for more?"

"You made a mistake, though honestly I'm not so sure you did. This was Morgana's doing. Lancelot was a shade sent to tear you and Arthur apart."

"But I didn't have to betray him." Merlin merely hummed noncommittally. He still suspected that Morgana had done something else to entice Guinevere towards Lancelot, but he didn't know what, nor did he have any proof.

"Regardless, you deserve better, and I don't want to lose my friend. Please, Gwen." She looked at him for a moment, still uncertain.

"What will me disappearing do? How is this going to help?"

"Arthur said he married you because he cannot lose you. Well that's exactly what's going to happen. At least for a few days." Merlin explained. "Unless he's more hard-headed than I thought, losing you even for just a few days, will hopefully snap him out of it and make him realize that what happened doesn't matter anymore because he still loves you." It wasn't the worst plan she'd heard, Guinevere could certainly think of a few that would be worse.

"But what if it doesn't work?" She had to ask.

"Then you're no worse off than you are now. You got lost, he can't blame you for that." The fact that neither of them really believed that, that they both knew Arthur as he currently was would probably blame Guinevere and see it as her running away from him, convinced them all the more that something had to be done. Without another word, Guinevere turned and went behind a bush to change. She returned with her riding habit wrapped in her rich velvet cloak and handed them to Merlin, knowing she couldn't take them where she was going.

"Few outside the city will know what Camelot's Queen looks like, and certainly no one in Essetir, though perhaps it best you go simply by Gwen and not Guinevere. While they won't know what you look like, they may very well know your name." Said Merlin as he helped her onto her horse. "The path to Ealdor is straight. I don't like sending you alone, but not much choice there. You'll make it to the inn Arthur refused to stop at the last time we went to Ealdor. You'll be safe there for the night and you should arrive in Ealdor before dark tomorrow. The path from the inn is well travelled so bandits and the like don't usually attack people on it as it's too open, so today's really the only day you need to be careful." He didn't mention that he'd be casting a protective charm on her to ensure her safe arrival in Ealdor. "Princess Mithian won't even be found until tonight, too late to start looking for you, so you'll be far away before Arthur sets out tomorrow." Guinevere had almost forgotten that Mithian was still there, for she'd remained silently off to the side the whole time.

"You had a hand in this scheme?"

"I'm actually the mastermind behind it." She said proudly. "I'm not some dimwitted princess as many think. I saw what was going on between you and Arthur, though I didn't know why. I wanted to help."

"Thank you." She said sincerely and Mithian nodded. She and Merlin watched as Guinevere took her leave, Mithian waiting only long enough for her to disappear from sight before turning on Merlin.

"Who is Lancelot?" Merlin groaned, not having remembered her presence enough to watch what he and Guinevere were saying. Knowing she'd be able to put the pieces together herself anyways, he obligingly began the tale.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Where is my wife?!" Arthur roared as yet another search party returned with no news. Regardless that the sun was beginning to set, Arthur and Rodor had frantically ridden out the previous evening when Mithian and Guinevere's guards returned without them. They'd found Mithian quickly enough and seemed to buy her tale, largely because Rodor knew such recklessness was in his daughter's nature while the guards confirmed they'd raced too far ahead and gotten lost. It had initially taken all of Arthur's will power not to throttle the visiting royal when she'd said his wife was lost on her own, but her seemingly sincere worry – and tears – stopped him; Merlin secretly rolled his eyes at the over the top act, though had to admit she was good at it. Rodor had taken his daughter back to the citadel while Arthur continued on with his knights. For hours they looked until finally the dark had them returning to the citadel themselves, though Arthur had ordered search parties to ride out at first light the next morning. It was now late afternoon and the last of them had just returned, apparently with nothing to show for the hours of searching.

"We found hoof prints, Sire, but there were too many to track properly." Leon, who'd led this particular search party, explained. "They appeared to be going in all directions, as if The Queen had been riding in circles."

"As if she was lost, which we already know she is!" Arthur snapped and Merlin silently congratulated himself on that little stroke of genius that made it harder for them to find Guinevere, while also adding credibility to their story.

"I want her found, Sir Leon! Do not disappoint me again!" His growled command, so like Uther, had Leon and the other knights bowing before their King and leaving his presence.

"If I may, Sire, we must consider the possibility that The Queen is gone." Agravaine had originally not known what to make of Guinevere's disappearance, but a quick visit with Morgana late last night told him this was a good thing. Arthur's feelings for Guinevere had made him marry her regardless of her betrayal, something Morgana had not anticipated, though it told her his feelings for her former maid ran deeper than she thought. If Morgana could get her hands on Guinevere before Arthur, she'd have Arthur giving her the throne to get his wife back. Meanwhile it was Agravaine's duty to see that Arthur remained as scattered as his initial anger and worry had made him; Morgana did not want his infamous determination to set in or there would be every likelihood he'd find Guinevere first. "She is a woman travelling alone, a prime target for bandits. Who knows what could have happened to her by now, for all we know she could be dea-"  
"Enough!" Arthur snapped, turning his furious gaze on his uncle, who recoiled instinctively. "You would be wise to use caution, Lord Agravaine, lest your words regarding The Queen becomes treasonous. Now leave my sight and do not return until you can hold your tongue!" Agravaine bowed and left The King's presence chamber, where the young man had spent the whole night pacing. This left Merlin alone with Arthur for the first time since Guinevere had disappeared, and he knew to use the chance to speak to him while he had it.

"We'll find her, Arthur." He started out sympathetic and optimistic, not wanting to immediately jump into him finally forgiving Guinevere. Though perhaps he wouldn't have to wait as long as he thought he would. Merlin knew, of course, that he was one of the few that Arthur would actually let his guard down around, especially concerning Guinevere as for the longest time Merlin had been the only one to truly know of Arthur's feelings for her; not including Gaius, whom Arthur did not know Merlin had told. He had watched as Arthur broke down when his father had sentenced Guinevere to death for witchcraft and it was that which he witnessed now.

"I cannot lose her, Merlin. I can't…" Arthur all but sobbed, dropping his head into his hands. His next words would be crucial and Merlin took a moment to decide if soft and understanding or hard and unforgiving was the way to go. Ultimately he decided on a combination of the two.

"You've said that before." He said softly. "But given the way you've been treating her, I can't see why." Arthur drew a shuddering breath before answering.

"Because I love her." He lifted his head to look at Merlin. "I was fool, Merlin. Is that what you want to hear? I took out my anger and hurt on her, and thought that because of what she'd done I couldn't trust her or have her in my life as I wanted so I distanced myself from her. I treated her as my Queen but no more, and let my father's unforgiving and prideful teachings take hold. I was a fool to do so. And now she's gone." Merlin tried to hide his surprise at how perceptive Arthur was being. He had to remind himself that it had been weeks since he himself had said similar things to The King, though at the time Arthur had told him never to mention it again. It appeared that Arthur had been thinking on it for those weeks and Guinevere's disappearance had been the catalyst into getting him to fully make that realization for himself. Still, Merlin was cautious. His – and Mithian's – plan was working far too well, and given how badly most of his other plans went, he didn't want to get cocky.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment.

"I'm going to find her. I _have_ to find her." Merlin could see determination set into Arthur's eyes. "Then I'm going to hold her close and beg for her forgiveness. If by some miracle she gives it, then I'm never going to let her go again. But this time I'll do it the right way." Merlin liked the sound of that and decided against saying 'I told you so' thinking it better to let Arthur have this one then to throw it in his face that he had known this all along. With Arthur's determination set, he ordered Sir Leon to ready a group of knights to ride out the next morning, this time with him leading them himself. Rodor offered his own knights services in the search, which Arthur accepted, though he asked that they ride with some of his other knights in the opposite direction, in case Guinevere had doubled back. Agravaine tried in vain all throughout the evening to get Arthur to remain at the citadel and change his mind regarding Guinevere but he had lost his chance. His words earlier had set his nephew against him in this, his move having caused him to lose this game, much to Merlin's delight. Early the following morning, Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine set out in the direction Guinevere and Mithian had taken two days ago, with Merlin subtly leading them towards Ealdor.

 **oo00oo00oo**

It took two days of hard riding to reach the small border village, during which Arthur planned how best to earn Guinevere's forgiveness. He was prepared to fall to his knees and beg if necessary, but upon arriving in Ealdor he found his plans put on hold as it was not the peaceful village they thought to find.

"What happened here?" Merlin was off his horse and helping the nearest person – his mother's neighbour Alfred – right a cart within moments of spotting him.

"Merlin!" Alfred greeted as happily as he could given the circumstances.

"What happened, Alfred?" He asked again.

"Helios attacked just this morning. He took our livestock, our grain, killing anyone in his path."

"My mother?" Merlin dared to hope she was still alive, and it appeared luck was on his side.

"Helping the wounded." Alfred pointed towards the village's centre.

"And Guinevere?" Arthur asked with wide, scared eyes. The man looked confused.

"Gwen. The young woman who came to stay with my mother a few days ago." Merlin explained. He could feel Arthur's gaze burning into his back when he said that. No doubt he'd be furious at Merlin's subterfuge – and it was his as far as Merlin was concerned, he'd not place any blame on either Guinevere or Mithian – and knew he'd have some explaining to do later. "She did arrive, didn't she?"

"Oh…yes."

"What happened to her?" Arthur now demanded, seeing the man hesitate. "She's not…" Dead went unspoken, though Alfred understood clearly.

"I do not know, Sire." Like Guinevere had been remembered as one of the women who had come to their village's aid a couple years ago, so too was Arthur remembered, and he'd not hidden his identity at the time.

"Then we shall find someone who does!" The King was growing impatient.

"Calm down, Sire." Merlin tried to placate him. "We'll find my mother, she'll know what happened." They left Alfred in search of Hunith who was not difficult to find, being in the centre of the action, giving orders to those around her.

"Mother!" Merlin called, gaining the woman's attention.

"Merlin!" She cried happily, seeing her only child. She rushed to his side and hugged him close, having not seen him in many months. "My Lord." She greeted Arthur when she finally released Merlin.

"Where is Guinevere?" He demanded again, searching the dead and breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't see her among them. Hunith's expression grew pained, though she answered quickly, seeing how upset Arthur was.

"He took her, Sire. The warlord Helios took her." Arthur froze, not liking that piece of news one bit, though it didn't last long.

"We ride after them. Now!" He growled and his knights surged into action.

* * *

 **A/N - Review Please!**


	5. The Hunter's Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The Hunter's Heart**

* * *

"Sire, it is nearing nightfall, we'll never catch them now." Merlin protested, but Arthur didn't want to hear it.

"We go with or without you, Merlin. You have five seconds to choose!" Merlin looked to his mother who nodded, telling him to go, which he did, knowing he couldn't leave Arthur now and that Camelot's King wasn't in his right frame of mind. They found Helios' trail easily enough though as Merlin predicted they stood no chance of continuing to follow the trail once night fell. They made camp for the night, glad at least for the clear skies as it meant that no rain would come to hinder their search in the morning. However, the inactivity of the night meant that Arthur could demand an explanation from Merlin, though he believed he'd worked it out already.

"Guinevere never got lost did she?" He said, calmer than Merlin would have thought.

"No." Merlin decided on the truth. "I couldn't watch her disappear anymore, Arthur. I had to do something." The pained look he sent Arthur was entirely sincere, that much was obvious to The King. "You say you can't lose her because you love her. Well I can't lose her either, Arthur. She's my friend, my first friend in Camelot who helped me when some pompous prince threw me in the stocks my first day there. I couldn't watch her become a shell of who she once was anymore, so yes, I came up with some hairbrained scheme and convinced Gwen to go along with it." He thought Arthur would kill him if he ever found out the truth, and had never actually intended to tell him. Of course, the events of Helios' attack had changed that; Merlin knew this plan was going too well, he just didn't expect it to be ruined in this way. However, for the second time in as many days, Arthur surprised Merlin and remained calm.

"And Princess Mithian?"

"She agreed to go along with it too." He hedged, and suspected that Arthur knew Mithian was more involved than that, though he let it go.

"I'm only going to say this once, Merlin, so listen closely." Arthur lowered his voice so only Merlin could hear. "You were right. I needed something drastic to make me realize the truth. And if we get Guinevere back safely, I might even forgive you for this." Merlin felt hope that he'd come out of this unscathed, though he should have known better. "However, if she's hurt in any way, or even if she isn't and you ever do something like this again, then I will kill you without hesitation."

 **oo00oo00oo**

"I was not mistaken." Guinevere startled when the voice spoke. So far she'd been able to keep her identity from this man – bandit, she thought – and hoped to keep it that way. After being taken from Ealdor, she had been brought to his hideout in some cave and given a bath, fresh clothes and servants to tend her. He'd left her alone until now, but obviously that could not continue. "The filth of the pigsty cannot disguise true beauty." He gave a short bow then and introduced himself finally. "Helios. I am only sorry we had to meet under such circumstances." Guinevere's heart beat faster when he gave his name. She knew who he was, of course, though she'd never met the man to recognize his face. Helios was a warlord who had been wreaking havoc in Camelot as well as neighbouring kingdoms; it was now even more imperative that he not discover she was Queen of Camelot.

"Gwen." She offered a short curtsy. It was risky giving the name she was often called. All those working at the citadel knew her by that name, but it was unlikely she'd run in to any of Camelot's former servants here and she was widely known only as Queen Guinevere, not by her shortened name. It was also less risky giving it than a false name as she would respond naturally to it; if Helios called her by the false name she gave and she didn't respond he would no doubt get suspicious. "I suppose I must thank you for my life. The villagers were not so lucky." She tried not to sound too reprimanding, and more like a concerned friend of those who had died.

"These are difficult times. I need new recruits, and the youth of today are not always…enthusiastic. Who are you? From what family do you come?"

"I am no one."

"I find that hard to believe." She would have to tread carefully.

"Nevertheless it is true."

"No matter. I'm not concerned with where a person comes from, only with what they can become. Will you do me the honour of dining with me tonight?" With no other choice, she simply nodded.As they ate, Helios asked her about her life and Guinevere stuck to the truth as much as possible while not giving too much away, certainly not events that could lead him to believe she was Camelot's Queen, for her past as a blacksmith's daughter and maid was well known.

"You have suffered much for one so young." Helios said after Guinevere finished recounting a made up tale of how she had come to be in Ealdor. Not wanting to add more lies to the mix, Guinevere simply nodded and thankfully they were interrupted before he could ask her more questions.

"My lord." One of Helios' men had entered the room, looking quite apprehensive.

"I said we were not to be disturbed." Apparently he had good reason to be nervous, Helios sounded far from pleased.

"The Lady Morgana requests an audience." A chill shot down Guinevere's spine, seeing all her entire charade crumble around her.

"She's here?" He sounded surprised, luckily as it meant they were not allies and so it was unlikely Morgana would spend much time here; if only Guinevere could escape until Morgana was gone, she might be safe. "Make her welcome. Tell her I will see her right away." The man nodded and left, allowing Helios to turn his attention back to Guinevere. "Are you alright?" She apparently looked nervous and did all she could to change her expression lest he grow suspicious.

"Yes, of course."

"You don't mind if someone joins us?"

"I had thought we'd be alone." She tried to infuse disappointment into her voice, hoping to make him think that she'd wanted to be alone with him.

"It'll take but a few moments." He assured her.

"I should retire." Guinevere stood, not wanting to stay a moment longer lest Morgana enter the room.

"There's no need."

"I'm very tired."

"But we have barely begun to know each other." She cringed at the lustful tone of his voice; evidently she'd done too good a job of making him believe she wanted to be alone with him.

"I'm sure there will be time enough." She said, coming forward to grasp his hand for but a moment. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Until the next time then." He said after a moment, allowing her retreat. Guinevere bowed and took her leave, trying to walk at a normal pace. The moment she was in the corridor, Guinevere pulled the veil she wore around her face, and not a moment too soon for Morgana was coming her way. With her face covered and sticking to the many shadows in the dimly lit corridor, Guinevere was able to pass by Morgana without being noticed. She breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her chambers. Two days later Morgana returned and Guinevere was determined to find out why. She watched from a hidden alcove as Morgana presented Helios with some map, claiming that they were the plans to the siege tunnels under the citadel and that they had come from Lord Agravaine. Suddenly a rock slipped, falling too loudly to go unnoticed, and Guinevere knew she had to get out of there. A shout went up to seal the camp but Guinevere had been prepared for that. They would close off the main entrances first, leaving an almost invisible exit, used only by Helios' servants, for last, giving her the perfect escape.

"Any sign?" Helios asked his men, Guinevere being the only one unaccounted for.

"She's taken nothing." One of them replied.

"Who is this woman?" Morgana demanded.

"A serving wench I recently acquired, no more." Morgana was about to scoff at Helios for his fondness of beautiful women when something caught her eye. Reaching down she picked up a familiar red tunic.

"Does this woman have a name?"

"Gwen." He replied, feeling just a tinge of fear when Morgana's eyes narrowed.

"Your appetite has betrayed you!" She growled. "She is no serving wench, but the Queen of Camelot! We must find her now!"

 **oo00oo00oo**

The trail was easily picked up when they awoke, though it took them all day and partially into the next before it led them directly to Helios' hideout. However, upon arrival they discovered few were there.

"We waited too long!" Arthur growled. "They must have moved camp." While they all understood Arthur's concern, his lack of sensibility was starting to get to them.

"Sire, think for a moment!" Leon tried not to snap at his King. "If they had moved camp they would not have left guards behind. Helios may not be here right now, but he will return."

"It may make it easier to get The Queen out without him here." Gwaine offered a silver lining.

"That's of course _if_ she herself is here." Arthur countered. "He may have taken her with him…and who knows what he's done to her…" Still, they had to get in and check if she was here or not, though before they could, a sight none of them wanted to see rode into the clearing that housed the hideout's entrance.

"The trail has gone cold, we should call off the search until morning." Helios said, though his companion didn't like that.

"No, that woman must be found." Morgana argued. "We'll search all night if necessary."

"She could be anywhere by now." Morgana scoffed.

"There's only one place she'll go. To Camelot and to Arthur. Gather your men." Hearing the conversation from the cliff top they'd hid upon was both a boon and a worry. They now knew Guinevere to be alive and that she was not inside Helios' hideout; however, Morgana was looking for her and if they didn't find her first Guinevere's life would be forfeit.

"We search all night if we have to." Though he hated her with everything inside him, Arthur could not disagree with that statement, and knowing what they were up against the Knights couldn't disagree either; they had to find Guinevere. As The King had said they searched all night, though came up empty. Come morning they were tired and hungry, having neither slept nor eaten since the night they left Ealdor two days ago. Even with his sense compromised, Arthur recognized that if they did not at least eat soon then they would burn themselves out and be of no use in finding Guinevere, and so said that if they came upon a deer or boar then they could stop and eat. It was those words that caused Merlin's heart to stop a couple hours later when they did happen upon a doe. With his magic he saw through the spell to the person inside and knew that this was no doe, but Guinevere. Morgana had played them. She knew, somehow, that they were there, and that they would hunt a deer should they come upon one. She thought to have them kill Guinevere without even knowing it; however, she could not know of Merlin's magic. When Arthur himself pointed a crossbow at the doe, ready to shoot, Merlin quickly re-directed the arrow and sent it flying into a nearby tree. The doe ran in fright and they all gave chase, Merlin trying to think quickly how to get Guinevere out of this without revealing his magic. Percival was the next to take a shot and though Merlin tried again to re-direct it, the way the doe was prancing around, trying to escape, made it difficult and he could not guarantee that the arrow had not hit. Percival crowed that he'd caught them dinner and the Knights dismounted to search for it, though luckily they found naught but its tracks. Or so they thought.

"Here!" Arthur cried, and Merlin felt his heart drop. However, it was not the doe Arthur had found but a ring looped on a piece of cord that they all recognized well. "She was here." The doe was forgotten as they renewed the search for Guinevere, only Merlin knowing they were looking for the doe after all. He suggested they split up, to which Arthur agreed, and Merlin went off on his own. He found her quickly enough with the help of his magic and saw that Percival's arrow had indeed hit its mark, though thankfully had hit her leg and not killed her. She was shivering, the injury having returned her to her human form – which he had no doubt was Morgana's doing, for she'd want to destroy Arthur by having him know that he'd killed Guinevere – and he was quick to pull the arrow out and heal her wound. She did not wake though, and Merlin did not want to move her, so stayed by her side until she woke, which she did not do until the sun had risen.

"Merlin!" She gasped happily, sitting up and giving him a hug.

"How are you, Gwen?" He asked.

"I'm all right. I think. What are you going here?"

"You were injured." He left it at that, thinking it best not to mention that she'd been turned into a doe.

"Oh, yes, I remember now." She didn't mention how much she remembered, though he could see by her expression that the details at least were hazy.

"But you are all right, truly?" He asked pointedly, having seen the way she was dressed and fearing the worst after being in Helios' hands for two days. Reaching over and taking his hand in hers, she nodded sincerely, looking him in the eyes and allowing him to breathe easy again.

"I'm fine, Merlin. Where's Morgana?"

"I do not know."

"She enchanted me…" More of her memory appeared to return for her eyes widened. "She and the Southrons and Helios, they're planning to attack Camelot."

"They'd never succeed, they must know that." Guinevere shook her head.

"They have help. Agravaine gave them plans of the siege tunnels under the citadel."

"Agravaine?" That didn't surprise Merlin. "We must tell Arthur." Suddenly a distant shout was heard along with the galloping of hooves.

"Who's that?" Guinevere asked, fearful that it was Morgana or Helios. Merlin went to look and smiled when he saw whom it was.

"It's Arthur!" He went to call out but Guinevere pulled him down.

"You have not mentioned how he is doing." She said pointedly, even sounding a bit frightened. Merlin was quick to reassure her.

"The plan worked." He said with a smile. "He even knows it was a plan and that you didn't just get lost." Her eyes widened in surprise. "And now that we've found you unharmed, he won't even kill me for it."

"Truly?" It seemed too good to be true.

"Yes. I'm sorry about what happened in Ealdor. I wouldn't have sent you there if I knew of the danger."

"That was not your fault, Merlin. You could not know."

"But you're safe now, and completely unharmed…?" The question was there as he thought that perhaps Helios had harmed her in some way, though Guinevere was quick to rid him of that notion.

"Completely unharmed." He smiled again.

"Then everything will be all right. Better than all right, certainly better than they have been." He turned and rose up once more and this time Guinevere did not try and stop him. "Hey! Over here!" He shouted. The horses reared up as their riders quickly turned around and changed direction.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "Where the bloody hell have you been all night?!"

"I found her." He said simply and stepped aside. Arthur drew to a halt when he saw Guinevere sitting there on the ground. She looked at him hesitantly and he could see the apprehension in her eyes, but that didn't stop the absolute relief and joy that ran through him. At least until he saw what she was wearing and more specifically what it did not hide. He knew instantly that Helios had forced her into the garment, for she would never choose it on her own, and it made him wonder what had happened to her, turning his relief to dread. Regardless, within moments he'd dismounted and rushed to her side, pulling her into his embrace.

"Please tell me you're all right." He begged, looking to Merlin when she didn't answer and feeling his relief return when his manservant nodded, able to guess what thought had crossed Arthur's mind. "Thank god you're all right. Oh Guinevere." He sat there with her for several moments, not even noticing that she did not reciprocate his embrace. Only when he finally pulled away to look at her did he become aware that she did not return his relief. "Guinevere…"

"Sire." She murmured stiffly. It hurt briefly to hear her address him as such, but he knew it was his own fault and so stomped the hurt down.

"Guinevere please look at me." He begged, waiting patiently until she did so. "I'm so sorry. I was an utter fool." Her face remained impassive and he began to worry that it was too late. He'd known that it wouldn't be so easy as to apologize and everything would go back to how it was, but he'd hoped for some reaction, he'd even take anger if it got this blank look off her face. "I'm so sorry, Guinevere. I cannot apologize enough for not only believing the worst of you, but treating you as I did. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She said nothing and he felt his heart break, thinking he had his answer. "Very well. I understand I have hurt you, Guinevere, and that you cannot forgive this-" He made to stand but found he couldn't for she gripped him tightly. It was then he saw the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"But I still betrayed you, though." She whispered. "You had every right to believe the worst of me and treat me thusly."

"No." He said forcefully. "After everything we've been through I had no right to believe the worst of you. Lancelot wasn't real, and though you still kissed him…I don't care. I just don't ever want to lose you again."

"Arthur…" She murmured before flinging her arms around him and sobbing onto this shoulder. She spoke almost incoherently through her tears though he got enough to know that she forgave, and felt love like never before to hear him sincerely say he didn't care about what had happened. The two held each other for a bit longer until they both calmed down. Only then did Arthur pull out the ring he'd found and held it before her.

"I cannot lose you again." He repeated. "And I don't just mean physically. I want you back, Guinevere, the real you, and if you will have me, then I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. So…will you have me?" Guinevere merely nodded and they smiled at each other as Arthur slid the ring back to its rightful place on her finger before bending to kiss her. When they pulled apart, Arthur stood with Guinevere in his arms and carried her to his horse, wanting to get her back to Camelot as quickly as possible. Along the way she told them of Agravaine's betrayal, making their return to the citadel much more urgent. Although he believed Guinevere – refusing to do otherwise after all that had happened between them – Arthur would still not confront his uncle without proof and knew that the vaults where the plans to the siege tunnels were kept would hold the answer. They arrived late at night and quietly made their entrance with no pomp or circumstance that usually followed the return of The King, regardless of the hour, and did not stop but headed straight to the vaults. The plans were exactly where they should be, leaving the group quite confused.

"Morgana specifically mentioned the plans to the siege tunnels." Guinevere reiterated. "She did not know I was there. She had no reason to lie."

"Perhaps she made a copy and had Agravaine return them?" Merlin suggested.

"She's _is_ a sorceress." Percival reasoned. "And you _can_ copy something even without magic." Arthur nodded, accepting that reasoning, though he stood by his previous decision.

"I do believe you, Guinevere, but he is a respected peer of the realm and my uncle. I will not – cannot – move against him without proof." She nodded, knowing he was right. At the very least the other lords would not stand for it if Arthur moved against one of them with no proof for it meant he could move against the others. "We will watch him, though. If he has betrayed us, we will find proof. I also want to increase the patrol and include the area of the forest leading to the tunnel entrance."

"We shall see to it personally, Sire." Leon confirmed. With nothing else to be done tonight they decided to retire for what remained of it, Arthur leading his wife to their chambers, though they knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep. There was too much to discuss.

* * *

 **A/N - Of course they still have to talk, that couldn't be it, not after all that's happened.**

 **Review please!**


	6. With All My Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – With All My Heart**

* * *

Arthur closed the door behind him and slowly turned to face his wife. For the first time since the early days of them falling in love he felt awkward in her presence and didn't know what to say. He was sad to see that Guinevere appeared just as awkward as he did, and it was entirely his fault.

"Guinevere." He knew he had to be the first to speak.

"You don't have to say anything."

"What's happened between us-"

"Please, Arthur, I can't forgive myself."

"I don't care." He said strongly. "I meant what I said in the forest. I don't care anymore what happened. I just don't ever want to lose you again."

"You've always had me, Arthur." He shook his head.

"Perhaps you have always been here physically, but I lost you after our wedding. Through my own stubbornness and pride I pushed you away and I almost lost you for good. Please don't try and pretend otherwise." He added when it looked like she was going to do just that. "I hurt you, Guinevere, and for that I can never be more sorry."

"But I hurt you too." She said through the tears that had begun to fall. "After what I did you have been too kind to me. I deserve far less than you have given me."

"Yes, you hurt me." He admitted what they both already knew, not trying to hide it or brush it off. "But you did not deserve to be treated so. If the tables were reversed and it was I who was caught kissing another woman, no one would think anything of it, for it is perfectly acceptable for a man to take a mistress, or have liaisons. It was not the act itself that hurt me, Guinevere, it was that I thought we were different from the norm. That we truly loved each other and had no need to seek our pleasure elsewhere."

"We do." She insisted. "I love you, Arthur, I always have. With Lancelot…I don't know what happened. One moment all I could think about was you and our future together, and the next he took over my thoughts. I can't explain it." He said nothing but neither did he cut her off, and for that she was grateful. As for Arthur, he wasn't sure what to make of her explanation, or lack thereof as the case may be. However, the thought that her actions had been so out of character and that they already knew Morgana was responsible for the fake Lancelot did enter his mind.

"Regardless, you did not deserve to be treated so by me. And I am sorry."

"I felt like you didn't want _me_ anymore." She mumbled and he listened intently. "That all you wanted was a prim and proper wife. You were never cruel to me, Arthur, and I know many women would be so lucky to have their husbands treat them as well as you have treated me. But as you said, we were different and the man I loved no longer looked at me the same and treated me as naught but his queen, as if the public image was all you wanted and I myself, for who I am, was not only no longer needed, but was not wanted either. So I turned into myself and hid behind the queen I thought you wanted me to be. Everyday losing hope that you would love me again."

"I never stopped loving you, Guinevere. Please believe that. But for a time that's all I allowed myself to want from you." He said. "It hurt too much to pretend that nothing had changed between us, so I distanced myself. I believe you when you said it was just a kiss, but I couldn't help but think that if it happened once then it could happen again, perhaps as more than just a kiss this time, so I didn't allow myself to trust you."

"So what changed? What has happened in the last few days to make you trust me again?"

"I saw the damage I was doing to you. I married you nonetheless because I loved you still and could not lose you, yet that is exactly what was happening anyways. I saw the damage I did you and realized that love could not truly exist without trust. So if I loved you, as I knew I did, then I would have to trust you. I also realized – admittedly after having it shoved in my face – that your actions were so unlike the years of proof as to who you are that what happened with the shade was an anomaly and I should not destroy what we had over one mistake." He finally approached her and took her hands in his.

"And my disappearance?" She asked. "If I hadn't have left would you…"

"I would still have begged your forgiveness…eventually. My stubbornness saw me take my sweet time. Your disappearance pushed aside that pride as I feared I was too late, but I had reached these conclusions beforehand." She was happy to hear that, though wasn't sure if she would be any less happy if he would have only reached those conclusions after she was gone. "I want to move forwards from this, Guinevere. I want to put it behind us and not let it affect our future. In the woods I asked if you would still have me, and I ask you again: do you still wish to be my wife?"

"Yes. Yes with all my heart." She replied and happily returned the kiss he leaned in for.

 **oo00oo00oo**

The following two weeks saw great change between Camelot's King and Queen. Outwardly they were still the loving couple the people were used to, though now, if it was possible, it appeared as if the two were even more in love. For those who knew them well, they could see the change and knew Arthur had forgiven Guinevere. It was plain as day for those who cared to look. He no longer dismissed her, or brushed by her when they passed in the corridors. Her guard detail, which Arthur's closest knights had shared, disappeared except when she ventured out of the citadel – and even then it was often merely a regular guard who accompanied her – now there entirely for her safety as Arthur had publically claimed, instead of to watch her every move. They both smiled more, Arthur looking on his wife with love and happiness instead of the cold longing that had been present the last few months, while Guinevere's look no longer held sorrow. The citadel was generally a happier place, especially for those who knew the truth, and they were relieved by it. Guinevere too could feel the difference and knew it was no act. Arthur truly had forgiven her and though neither would forget what she had done, both were happy to move on. The only one not happy by this turn of events was Agravaine, though he seemed to remember Arthur's warning and still took it seriously for he said nothing and skilfully acted for his nephew's benefit.

Two days after Guinevere had been 'found' – the people as a whole still believing their Queen to have simply gotten lost – King Rodor and Princess Mithian took their leave, but not before Arthur could show his gratitude to Nemeth's Princess for her part in bringing him and his wife back together.

"Princess." He stopped Mithian as she walked down the steps passed the congregation that had gathered to see her and her father off. Mithian turned to face him, still somewhat sheepish at the part she'd played, though it appeared Arthur held no ill will towards her for it. "I owe you more than I can possibly say." He spoke lowly, knowing her father knew nothing of the plan she and Merlin had hatched. "It is for this reason that I hereby offer you and your descendants all the disputed lands of Gedref." She looked shocked, and rightfully so.

"You would give up your ancient claims?" She gasped. "Even after the treaty between our kingdoms was signed not one week ago?"

"You know as well as I that the treaty merely prevents bloodshed and that no true agreement over Gedref was reached as neither your father nor I were willing to give up our kingdom's claim on them."

"And now you are?"

"Gedref is nothing compared to what you have given me." He replied.

"Such an offer cannot be rushed into." She hedged. Having been thrown quite off guard she was trying to reconcile this turn of events in her head and come up with a proper response. He surprised her yet again when he drew a scroll from behind his back.

"I've had my scribes draw up an agreement. If you're happy with the terms, I'll sign forthwith." Clearly he'd given this a lot of thought.

"I…Nemeth would certainly be grateful for your generosity…"

"While I am certain Nemeth will benefit, it is to _you_ that I offer this gift, not your kingdom. If you give it into the hands of your father that is your choice, but I surrender my claim to you specifically."

"I cannot possibly accept such a gift." She said with a shake of her head.

"You can, and I pray that you do. Without Guinevere my very life means nothing to me. I have you, in large part, to thank for reuniting us." He held out the scroll again and she took it hesitantly, still appearing in a reverie.

"Perhaps this will appease your father, since no marriage is forthcoming." Guinevere, who'd been standing with Arthur the entire time, tried to pull Mithian out of her shock. The two had talked much during the visit, and more than once Mithian had bemoaned her father's attempts at seeing her married.

"Yet, at any rate." Arthur added with a near smirk. "Sir Leon has taken quite a liking to you, Princess." This was only somewhat true. Whereas before Leon, and Elyan both, had avoided Mithian at all costs knowing her father sought them for her hand, Leon had seemingly had a change of mind when he'd learned of Mithian's part in helping Arthur and Guinevere back together. Camelot's First Knight had been torn when he'd been told of Guinevere's betrayal. He'd known Guinevere since they were children and like Merlin thought it suspicious when she'd done something no one had thought her capable of, and yet he also knew Arthur would not lie about something like that and so was quite torn between his childhood friend and his King. Having them properly back together was like a weight off his shoulders and knowing that Nemeth's Princess was in part responsible for it saw him pay her attention. "If it soothes your honour into accept this gift, then just think that perhaps the lands will come back to Camelot should a wedding take place." Mithian scowled.

"Goodbye, Sire." She all but snapped before giving Guinevere a much more warm goodbye and promising to visit her new friend again soon. After the royal party left, things returned to normal within the citadel, or perhaps a new normal, though all were happy with it. Merlin seemed happiest of all, second only to Arthur and Guinevere themselves, and he showed his happiness every day by lessening his insults of Arthur and actually attempting to be a good servant. It was this that saw him scrubbing the floors of the royal chambers, without having been told to and even while humming to himself. Needless to say that Arthur was quite shocked by this turn of events.

"What are you doing?" He asked upon seeing his useless manservant on his hands and knees actually doing work; this could not possibly be Merlin. It was a trick, it must be.

"Cleaning the floors."

"Without me yelling at you to do it?" Merlin shrugged.

"It's been awhile. Thought I'd better get to it before you throw a royal temper tantrum." And there was the Merlin he was used to.

"If you were a better servant I wouldn't have to instruct you in your duties so much." He retorted, earning a scoff, as he moved further into the room, heedless of the floor Merlin had just cleaned. He sat at his desk and looked over the papers he had neglected these last few days, glad that Merlin had not made a snarky comeback and forced an all out argument. He had not been working long, however, when he was interrupted by an unwelcome surprise.

"What's this?" Merlin asked, holding up a silver bracelet he'd never seen before. Arthur looked up and his gaze darkened.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded.

"In the corner, hidden far under the wardrobe. Is it Gwen's?"

"Yes." His curt reply and set jaw told Merlin there was more to this bracelet than he thought.

"And…?" He prompted a reply.

"She said Lancelot gave it to her." He'd taken notice when his betrothed began wearing a new piece of jewellery, that he hadn't given her, so close to their wedding, so knew that bracelet well. Merlin's eyes widened.

"You mean the shade gave it to her? Morgana's puppet?" Arthur merely nodded.

"That can't be a coincidence. The shade did nothing that Morgana didn't want it to. If it gave this to her there had to have been a reason." Arthur eyed him, wondering where he was going with this. "We have to find Gwen." It proved unnecessary for no sooner had Merlin moved towards the door that Camelot's Queen entered, stopping short when she saw her husband's dark look.

"Arthur?" He said nothing and so Merlin took the lead, holding out the bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" She gasped, having forgotten about it entirely and not at all happy to be seeing it again.

"It was on the floor." He said. "Apparently Lancelot gave it to you?" She nodded. "How? When? What did it do?" He asked desperately.

"It's a bracelet, Merlin. I threw it away after…after what happened because I couldn't bear to look at it."

"It's a gift from Morgana's puppet. Think Gwen, please!" Guinevere shook her head exasperated.

"That's all. He visited me, gave me the bracelet, and then left."

"It can't be. Tell me everything about this bracelet."

"Merlin, no! Just…stop!" Arthur moved for the first time since Merlin showed him the bracelet and came around to comfort his wife upon hearing the distress in her voice.

"Please, Gwen." He implored. "It could be important." She sighed.

"Lancelot gave it to me at my house the day he returned. He put it on for me and I thought how lovely that was of him to think of me. There's really nothing else to tell."

"Did you wear it the whole time?"

"Well…yes. Every time I went to take it off I thought of Lancelot and how wonderful he was being and knew that taking off his gift would be an insult to him, so I left it alone." She didn't like recounting these things after she and Arthur had worked so hard to put it behind them, but Merlin was insistent. He'd felt the faint traces of magic within the bracelet, which was why he had asked Arthur what it was instead of merely placing it with Guinevere's other jewellery and assuming it had simply fallen. Hearing that the shade Lancelot had given it to her had him on edge and hearing how her thoughts had turned to Lancelot upon putting it on, he more than just wondered if it was not just resurrecting Lancelot that Morgana was responsible for. Thanking her, Merlin took off back to his and Gaius' chambers.

* * *

 **A/N - Of course they were going to learn the truth, but I wanted Arthur to fully forgive Guinevere before that. I liked how the show played the Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot love triangle, with her not really betraying Arthur and also liked that they got back together without ever learning the truth. Of course here I wanted them to know the truth, just afterwards so it's more like a reassurance then anything else, cause it doesn't really matter anymore since they're fully together again.**

 **Also not the last time we'll see Mithian.**

 **Review please!**


	7. Truth Discovered

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Truth Discovered**

* * *

Gaius was unsurprisingly busy when Merlin burst into his chamber but given the seriousness of what was going on the warlock had no qualms about interrupting him. He then explained his theory and showed Gaius the bracelet. Gaius had long ago agreed that Guinevere's action were unlike her, and since they knew Lancelot to be a shade, it was not impossible that this was Morgana's handiwork.

"We will have to prove it though." He said as he gathered a few books. "Regardless that he has forgiven her, Arthur will need proof that Gwen was enchanted to truly believe it."

"So how do we prove it?"

"First we must find out exactly what spell Morgana used. We will go from there." Given what Guinevere had said, they suspected that it was some type of compulsion charm she had been under, but exactly what kind they did not know. It took all day and the better part of the night before they found the spell Morgana had used on the bracelet. It was indeed a strong compulsion charm that was also keyed to Guinevere, as Merlin had discovered when he'd tried the bracelet on and nothing had happened, making it the perfect spell for it would be just another piece of jewellery in anyone else's hands. Because of this, Merlin was uncertain exactly how to prove to Arthur it was enchanted. Unless they didn't tell him the entire truth. Merlin could easily alter the spell so it wasn't keyed to a specific person and they could then show Arthur exactly what Guinevere had felt. Although neither liked lying, both Merlin and Gaius were in agreement that it was the only way, and reasoned that as they weren't creating a different spell and merely altering the part that keyed it to Guinevere, that they were still technically telling him the truth. They brought it before Arthur after a council meeting, but while the Knights were still there – Merlin taking great pleasure in making Elyan feel guilty – though it also meant that Agravaine was there as well. At first Arthur tried to refuse to even let them speak given how upset it had made both him and Guinevere, but in his usual fashion, Merlin ploughed on regardless of Arthur's wishes.

"Gwen was enchanted. Her betrayal with the shade wasn't her own doing but brought on by magic." That got Arthur's attention, as well as Guinevere's, who tried not to look too hopeful.

"When Merlin brought the bracelet to me I could tell immediately that it was magical, Sire." Gaius said.

"This all sounds very convenient, Gaius." Agravaine interrupted. "The King's betrothed betrays him and suddenly, months later, she was enchanted?"

"It is because it is months later that I would have no reason to lie, Sire. If this was a trick, would I not have brought it forth much sooner?"

"And what does it do?" He seemed almost scared to ask.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Gaius held up the bracelet and though Arthur hesitated, he eventually took it and placed it around his wrist. At first nothing happened, but slowly Arthur's face paled before growing thunderous. He whipped the bracelet off and threw it with an angry roar across the room.

"You wore that for two days before giving in to Lancelot?" He demanded, rounding on Guinevere and looking in her eyes with guilt and desperation in his own. That he did not say 'betrayed me' did not go unnoticed. Guinevere nodded, and Arthur kicked over the nearest chair in a fit of rage.

"Sire, what did the bracelet do?" Leon asked.

"It filled her head with nothing but thoughts of Lancelot." He growled. "Not a minute wearing it and he was all I could think about…and she held it off for two days."

"Sire, are you certain-" Agravaine tried to intervene but cut off when Arthur's thunderous look turned on him.

"Do you doubt me, uncle? Do you doubt what I felt when I put that bracelet on?" Agravaine merely shook his head. He'd learned his lesson the last time he'd tried to put a wedge between them; Guinevere was the one thing upon which Arthur would accept no games. "Double the guard searching for Morgana." He instructed his uncle. "She will pay for this, I will make sure of it. Now get out. Now!" Agravaine scrambled to do as commanded, and when the door closed Arthur sank to his knees before his wife, grasping her hands in his and dropping his head onto her lap. "I was a fool to ever doubt you." He muttered finally. "Your actions were so unlike you…and I believed it."

"We both did, Sire." Elyan said, looking stricken at the pain he'd caused his sister. Merlin was tempted to say that _he'd_ never doubted Guinevere, but thought better than to voice that particular thought. While he had not believed Guinevere capable of such actions, her own brother had and Guinevere had yet to forgive him for it; though it wasn't until now that it appeared Elyan would seek her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Arthur mumbled over and over again, heedless to the fact he was allowing himself to appear so weak in public; her knew none here would hold it against him.

"We all are." Leon said, feeling upset that he'd ever believed the worst of his childhood friend, regardless that he'd been suspicious of it. Each Knight felt the need to personally apologize to their Queen, though they knew words were not enough and vowed to make it up to her. Of course, Arthur would have to let them first and it appeared that he wouldn't any time soon for the moment he had regained control of himself he'd lifted Guinevere into his arms and, ignoring her protests, carried her to their chambers.

"Arthur, it's all right." Guinevere tried yet again to get him to stop pacing. He'd been agitated since they'd arrived, alternating between needing to hold her while apologizing and pacing while muttering what a fool he was and that Morgana would pay.

"No it's not all right!" He snapped, before apologizing once more, though she knew it was not her he was angry at. "I believed the worst of you, Guinevere. I believed you capable of such betrayal even against all the years I have known you. Not once in all those years have you ever even given a hint that you were capable of such a thing and yet _I believe it of you._ " He was quite torn up about this and though a part of Guinevere had been hurt that he could believe the worst of her so quickly, she knew it was hard to argue with what you saw with your own eyes.

"Come here." She said, holding her hand out to him and staring him down until he did as instructed. He sat next to her and allowed her to comfort him though he felt it should be the other way around.

"I don't understand how you aren't angry with me. Or how you could forgive me."

"I am angry, Arthur, but not with you. I am angry that this ever happened and angry with the one responsible. This is Morgana's doing and it was done to tear us apart. I am not going to let her win."

"But I-"

"You reacted the only way you could. Under a spell or not I still kissed Lancelot, and we did not know I was under a spell. As such how else could you react? I mean, I suppose you could have executed me or banished me instead of still marrying me, but you believed what you saw with your own eyes. How could you do otherwise?"

"If I believed in you more I would have thought that perhaps magic was involved earlier on, for your actions were so unlike you."

"Perhaps, and I am quite relieved that I was enchanted, for I believed it of me too, Arthur, don't forget that. Elyan too believed it. My own brother believed it and cast me aside. That hurts far more than your actions. You did what you must with the information you had, but Elyan is my brother. He should have stuck by my side regardless and yet he didn't. He is the one I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive, not you."

"Guinevere-"

"I do not want to talk anymore of Elyan." She waved him off, knowing he was going to speak on her brother's behalf, and try to vilify himself to do so; she was not ready to listen just yet. "You must forgive yourself, Arthur, for I do not blame you. Do this, if for no other reason that I ask it of you, and to do otherwise would have Morgana succeed." Those two things combined sealed Arthur's fate; he would do anything she asked, and knew he could also not let Morgana win.

"Very well, I shall do as you ask. But under one condition." She eyed him suspiciously. "Even if for tonight only, you allow me to make it up to you." His tone had turned suggestive and Guinevere could not help the smile that graced her face.

"I do believe we will both enjoy such efforts, husband mine. However, it is far from nightfall." It was, in fact, not even midday.

"I am The King am I not? If I wish to spend the day in bed with my wife, no one will disturb us." He picked her up again and carried her to their bed.

"You are using your station to neglect your duties." She teased as he removed his shirt and came to hover over her.

"Is not providing the kingdom with an heir one of _our_ main duties? We neglect nothing, wife, and are actually hard at work on matters of state." A laugh escaped her but before she could utter any further retort Arthur lowered his lips to hers and everything but the two of them in this moment was swept away.

 **oo00oo00oo**

They did indeed remain in their chambers for the rest of the day, Merlin being the only one granted access and only then to bring them food and remove the trays. When they emerged the following morning they went about their duties as if nothing had happened and those who knew the truth took their cue from their monarchs, though the knights found some way to try and make it up to her. Leon was the first to approach her and given his history with her he had no hesitation in asking her directly, in his straightforward manner, for her forgiveness. She willingly gave it, having seen his hesitation in believing her betrayal, but knowing that what Arthur had seen was quite irrefutable he could do no more than believe it. Gwaine and Percival had the same idea of shyly asking forgiveness while presenting her with flowers. Gwaine brought her a few daisies and other wildflowers placed in water and using an old beat up ale tankard – identifying it as his favourite – as a vase. However, when he finally got around to giving it to her it was to find Percival already standing before her door with a large bouquet of peonies, her favourite flower, that he no doubt had to have begged the royal gardener for. Seeing that regardless of the sentimentality of the pseudo vase his offering looked shabby in comparison, Gwaine merely left it in front of the door and vowed to return with something to put Percival's gift to shame. The two spent the rest of the day trying to one-up the other until finally, when the royal chambers had no more room for flowers, did Guinevere thank them for their thoughtfulness and told them that she of course forgave them. Unsurprisingly it was Elyan who would have to work for her forgiveness. Her brother's actions having hurt her as they did she was not prepared to forgive him simply because he asked her to or brought her a few flowers.

"Gwen?" Elyan hesitantly asked as she passed him in the corridor, and considering it a good start that she stopped. "Gwen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Really?" She interrupted coldly. "Because I could have sworn that is exactly what you intended."

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you, Gwen. You're my sister and-"

"Oh so now you choose to remember I'm your sister! You've been doing a very good job these last months of pretending you had no sister."

"That's not fair, Gwen-"

"It is more than fair!" Her voice had risen and Elyan wasn't sure if that or the coldness in her eyes frightened him more. "I needed my brother. I needed someone who, regardless of what they believed to be the truth, stuck by me. Yet you, my own brother, abandoned me. Do you know how much that hurt? How much I needed my brother, only to have him decide I wasn't worthy of his support? How could you, Elyan? How could you abandon me so?"

"You were caught red handed! Or so we all believed!"

"And you didn't think to question it? You didn't think to come and ask me what happened? Or at the very least come tell me that no matter what I had done I was still your sister and you loved me? You did none of those things. Not a one. And you expect me just to forgive and forget as if it's no big deal?"

"You forgave everyone else!" He was getting frustrated and it was not the right time for such an emotion. "They believed it too and yet they come crawling with puny flowers and you forgive them easily!"

"I expected more from my brother! I expected my family to stand by me no matter what! Not abandon me and treat me with scorn, as if I was nothing but a common whore!"

"Oh knock it off Gwen! Enough is enough. Just say you forgive me and-"

"You forget yourself Sir Elyan!" She spoke on top of him, her eyes furious as she stood every inch the queen she was.

"What's going on here?" Leon called as he strode down the corridor towards them; neither would have been surprised if a passing servant had heard their Queen's raised voice and called the guard. "My lady is everything all right?" Seeing brother and sister standing confrontationally before each other he had a good idea what was going on, but had to ask.

"Quite, Leon. _Sir_ Elyan merely forgot that it was his Queen to whom he spoke."

"Gwen-"

"Enough!" Leon ordered, pulling rank as First Knight, seeing that his Queen was not in the mood to deal with Elyan any longer. "You will remember to whom you speak, Sir Elyan. Do not forget again. Now, back to your duties, The Queen has clearly had enough of your presence." As Elyan moved passed him, Leon muttered too low for Guinevere to hear. "Give it time. She'll come around." Elyan wasn't so sure, having never seen his sister so angry with him, but he had no other choice.

 **oo00oo00oo**

That evening the entire court was gathered for a feast that Arthur had call for with no warning; nor did he give any reason for it, only a handful knowing why their King felt like celebrating. The mood was joyful overall, though it did not go unnoticed that The Queen and her brother appeared at odds, and for a few short hours everything was perfect. It seemed though that fate was against them. That very evening during the feast word reached them that part of the lower town had caught on fire. The feast was quickly forgotten as Arthur led a large contingent of men to help, Guinevere insisting on coming as well to help where she could. They should have known it was a diversion, for no sooner were they fully immersed in putting the flames out did the alarm sound, announcing an attack. They raced back to the citadel and were met by the Southrons who engaged them in battle. Eventually it became clear that the force led against them was too large to hold off given they were already inside the gates and so retreating became the only option. Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin had managed to stay together during the fighting, largely because no matter the force he was facing Arthur would not let Guinevere out of his sight, while Merlin wouldn't let Arthur out of his. They narrowly avoided Morgana as she entered the citadel alongside Helios and Agravaine, whose treachery was only now fully established. Arthur wanted to kill his uncle when he saw him, but between Merlin and Guinevere was instead pulled away to where they could regroup with the others who had managed to retreat and had holed up inside The King's presence chamber.

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold out much longer." Percival reported to his Queen given that Arthur was currently under Gaius's care, having been injured in battle. Of the knights only he and Gwaine were present. Elyan and Leon were unaccounted for though they refused to believe them dead.

"How long until they reach us?" She asked.

"Minutes at best."

"They're coming for Arthur." Merlin said. "If they find him, they'll kill him. You as well, Gwen."

"We must get them both to safety while we still can." Percival agreed.

"Arthur would never abandon his people." Gwaine added.

"Neither will I!" Guinevere tried to interrupt but it seemed that while they deferred to her as their Queen, she did not have a say in matters concerning her own protection.

"Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can." Merlin instructed and moved towards Arthur, pulling Guinevere along with him.

"Merlin-"

"Now is not the time to emulate Arthur, Gwen." He said. "You may not want to leave but you're rational enough to know that it is the only thing we can do. Either we leave and live to fight another day, or we die here tonight." With her options laid out before her so simply she realized that Merlin was right. They joined Gaius and Merlin asked quietly if there was a potion or something that could knock Arthur out for they had to get him to safety whether he liked it or not. Gaius replied that he didn't have anything strong enough, and his subtle emphasis on the word 'I' did not go unnoticed by Merlin, though Guinevere missed it being preoccupied with her husband.

"Arthur won't go willingly, but perhaps if he was to lose his will?" The physician muttered to Merlin who nodded. Under the guise of doing one last thing to treat Arthur, though he'd already done all he could, Gaius gave Merlin the cover he needed to cast his spell. Arthur seemed a bit dazed after, but otherwise it appeared as if nothing had happened.

"We need to leave now, Sire." Merlin put it to the test.

"Of course." He replied after a moment. If Guinevere, Gwaine and Percival found his response odd they decided not to question it.

"Then let's go while we can." Percival wrapped one of Arthur's arms around his shoulder, offering his injured King support. "We leave through the postern gate." Gwaine pushed Guinevere forward but he himself did not follow.

"I'll keep them off your back as long as I can." He said and though he didn't like it, Percival nodded, leading his King, Queen, and Merlin out of the citadel.

"Thank you, Percival." Arthur said sometime later when they were making their way through the woods.

"You can walk on your own?" Merlin wanted to make sure.

"Oh yes, just point me in the right direction!" A noise off to their left stopped Guinevere from questioning what was wrong with Arthur for he was not acting like himself. Percival readied for the threat and used his immense height and strength to his advantage when the person came around from the other side of a crop of trees; however, it was only Elyan, much to their relief. They continued on for a time, Elyan reporting that the way out of Camelot was safe, for now at least, and both knights knowing they had to get their monarchs out of Camelot before Morgana got her hands on them. Merlin suggested going to his home in Ealdor but Guinevere reminded him that Morgana knew of his home, and while it might not be the first place she'd look, she would eventually get there; for now their path was rather aimless, their only goal to get out of Camelot. Eventually Morgana's men did catch up with them, chasing them through the forest. They lost Percival along the way, though they did not believe him dead, while a little further along Elyan stayed behind to give them a chance. Finally it appeared that they had outrun those that chased them and were safe for now, Merlin coming to a sudden halt when he realized they didn't need to run any longer.

"Sorry, my fault!" Arthur said when he bumped into Merlin after he'd stopped suddenly. Both Guinevere and Merlin looked at him oddly but it was his next words, spoken after Merlin said they needed to find both him and Guinevere a disguise, that had her truly worried.

"Well whatever you say, I am entirely in your hands."

"Alright, Merlin, what is wrong with him?" Guinevere demanded. Not being able to tell her it was a spell, Merlin went with the next best thing.

"Gaius gave him some herbs. He knew we wouldn't be able to get him out of the citadel without doing something."

"But Gaius said he did not have any herbs to give him, didn't he?" Merlin thought fast, hoping that while Guinevere had heard that bit, she had not caught on to his magic.

"Gaius said he didn't have enough herbs to put Arthur to sleep. He did have something to addle his mind a little though. It's only temporary, I promise." She seemed to accept that explanation, much to Merlin's relief, and so they moved on.

* * *

 **A/N - Simpleton Arthur. I found that quite funny and well done in the show, don't know if I was the only one. Moving on to the end of Season 4 now, though still plenty to come! I've got 17 chapters written, and there's at least several more to go.**

 **Review please!**


	8. Tristan and Isolde

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Tristan and Isolde**

* * *

Merlin found them some clothes to try and disguise their identities – Guinevere didn't ask whom he stole them from – and despite the seriousness of the current circumstances, both Merlin and Guinevere could find some humour in how ill-fitting the clothes Arthur was given were, especially given Arthur's own lack of reaction to them. They camped for the night and began walking once more, heading north to escape Camelot. As the day wore on Guinevere became more concerned about her husband who's brain still appeared to be quite addled. Merlin assured her that it was temporary, though he didn't know how temporary so it might be a few days before he was back to normal. However, Arthur's unusual behaviour proved to be their saving grace when they came upon a band of travellers.

"I agree with _him._ " Arthur cut in as the one in charge questioned Merlin and Guinevere on why they were there, and more importantly, what they had seen.

"What's wrong with your friend?"

"He's a simpleton. He can't help it." Merlin replied.

"Look after him, do you?" The man's eyes shot between Merlin and Guinevere.

"Without us he wouldn't last a day." Arthur nodded empathetically.

"And how do you all know each other again? I can't recall." He was rightly suspicious.

"We never said. This is Gwen, I'm Merl-" He cut off, trying to quickly think of a different name.

"Merl?"

"Yes. Merl." He shrugged subtly at Guinevere when she shot him a look.

"And the simpleton?"

"Adam."

"And you all know each other how exactly?"

"Adam is the son of a friend of my father's who I promised to care for many years ago. And Gwen is my…betrothed." While his inclination had been to say she was his sister, it was quite clear that that was not the case so he went with the next thing to pop into his head.

"I see…very well then, I suppose you can be on your way." The man turned away but Merlin thought that perhaps it would be safest to travel with them.

"Can we not come with you? I mean we would be grateful for the company to be honest."

"I'm very annoying." Arthur's timing could not have been more perfect.

"No."

"Please?"

"Don't push it, boy. You're lucky I let you go with your lives."

"I could pay you." Merlin said the one thing that would no doubt get any poor man's attention, and he was right. "With gold."

"Well why didn't you say so before?" The man, who now introduced himself as Tristan, asked for payment upfront and was given two gold coins, half of the payment, he was told, though in reality it was all they had, while they would give him the rest when they reached their destination: Lot's kingdom.

"Betrothed?" Guinevere muttered quietly when they were left alone.

"Sorry. Couldn't think of anything else." He truly appeared apologetic. "Better than wife though." Guinevere hummed in agreement.

"It means Arthur will only yell at you and throw you in the stocks rather than kill you, as he would had you claimed I was your wife." His apologetic expression vanished in an instant at the thought of annoying Arthur and Guinevere smacked him on the shoulder. As they prepared to depart, Tristan allowed Arthur to ride in the back of the cart while Guinevere was given a place up front with Tristan's wife, Isolde, while Merlin would have to walk. It was a quiet journey of several hours, punctuated by the occasional loud comment from Arthur. Eventually they stopped for the night and made camp. Guinevere helped Arthur out of the cart, and watched as he promptly went to hug a tree, allowing both her and Merlin to continue to help setting up camp.

"That doesn't concern you." Merlin found himself at the sharp end of Isolde's blade as he snuck a look inside a chest as he helped unload the cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I recognized that smell. That is frankincense, isn't it?"

"What if it is?"

"Must be worth a fortune.

"It must be." Tristan came up beside his wife.

"You're smugglers?"

"We prefer to think of it as free trade."

"It's forbidden, by edict of The King. If you're caught you could be killed."

"Caught? Tristan and Isolde? I don't think so. We're too quick and too smart for the half-wit king in Camelot." Merlin could not deny that at the present moment that was indeed true, for Camelot's King was currently knocking on the tree he was hugging, while whispering to it. Later that night, Merlin and Guinevere sat with Arthur around a campfire some distance from the others.

"More soup?" Merlin asked his King.

"Yes please." He even thanked Merlin when he was given the soup, surprising the warlock.

"A 'please' and a 'thank you' all at the same time. It's amazing." Guinevere tried not to laugh.

"Is it?" He seemed genuinely curious. Merlin nodded yes.

"Let's just say manners are not your strong point."

"Really?" Again he nodded. "In what way?"

"Rude, thoughtless, insensitive."

"Merlin…" Guinevere gently reprimanded, though in all honesty she couldn't disagree with him. Regardless that Arthur truly did care for Merlin – though he'd be the last to admit it – his daily treatment of his manservant was often exactly as Merlin said.

"Don't stop my fun, Gwen. Let me have it while I can." He muttered. "And that's when you're in a good mood." He turned back to Arthur when Guinevere said no more.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't think you realize how hard I work for you. I know you're The King, but it would be nice if you could do one small thing for yourself. As a…gesture, mark of respect." Although she knew she should take issue on her husband's behalf, Guinevere could not find it in herself to do so; this was far too amusing.

"Sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlin. I'll try harder in future."

"Oh, I look forward to that." He looked down at his bowl and a thought hit him. "On the other hand, why wait?" He took his empty bowl and Guinevere's and placed them in Arthur's hands. "That pot will need rinsing out as well." Guinevere shot Merlin a look, but he ignored it.

"Of course."

"And when you're done with that, the horses need a rubdown too."

"My pleasure." Arthur stood to do as told and Guinevere went to stand with him, intent on helping, but Merlin pulled her back down.

"Over there." He pointed to the nearby stream and Arthur went off, tripping as he went.

"You said you'd let me have my fun, Gwen." She scowled.

"I said no such thing, Merlin, but I shall allow it so long as you take it no further." Acknowledging that he'd reached the limit of his Queen's humour, Merlin nodded and settled down next to the fire. Guinevere waited for Arthur to return before also settling down in between the two boys, laying as close to Arthur as she could while still keeping up the pretence of being Merlin's betrothed should anyone look in on them during the night. As dawn broke, Arthur was the first to awaken and found that he remembered nothing of the previous few days. He saw Guinevere lying beside him and breathed a sigh of relief before his eyes landed on Merlin. Standing, Arthur felt far too much cold air against his skin and looked down to see he was wearing clothes at least two sizes too small. Eyes narrowing, Arthur went to his manservant's side and began to kick him awake.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this, Merlin." He hissed, trying not to wake his wife. "Fine, then I'll just go on kicking you." He said when Merlin didn't immediately offer an explanation.

"You're back." Merlin was somewhat relieved, at least now knowing his spell hadn't done any permanent damage.

"What you do you mean I'm back? You're talking gibberish." He turned to go and find answers as to who these other people were, but Merlin stopped him.

"Listen to me. Camelot is lost. You were injured in an attack. You passed out. Gwen didn't want to leave, knowing you wouldn't, but I had to get you both out of there." Arthur took in that information and felt relief at least that his wife was safe; while she was right that he would not have wanted to leave his people, it would not be at the cost of her life.

"Where are we now?"

"We're heading north to a safe haven near Ealdor. Hopefully the knights will meet us there." Arthur accepted that and asked the next most pressing question.

"Who are these people?" Merlin hesitated.

"They're, uh, smugglers."

"Smugglers?!" He cried loudly and Merlin shushed him. While luckily his cry hadn't been loud enough for the band of smugglers to hear, it had been loud enough to wake the one sleeping near by.

"Arthur?" Guinevere asked, wondering if he was back to normal. Seeing she was awake, Arthur smiled and went to her side.

"Hello my love." He murmured and Guinevere laughed happily, throwing her arms around him.

"You're back!"

"So I've been told." He helped her to stand and kept an arm around her as he turned back to face Merlin. "All right. Let's assume for one moment you know what you're doing. It doesn't explain why I look like a village idiot."

"It's the perfect disguise." Merlin argued. "No one would ever suspect you of being, you know, who you are."

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I am not going around looking like this."

"You have to. You've got to keep in character."

"Character? What character?" He looked between Merlin and his wife who was studiously ignoring him.

"You!" Tristan called as he came up beside them, addressing Merlin. "We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain it to the simpleton, would you?" He looked to Arthur and his brow furrowed in surprise. "You allow another man to hold your betrothed so?" Merlin could feel Arthur's furious eyes boring into his head and laughed nervously.

"He's known her all his life, thinks of her like a sister. Besides, he's harmless. Simpleton and all." Tristan shook his head but let it go and left, leaving Merlin to face Arthur. It took much convincing, and several well placed words from Guinevere, for Arthur to go along with the plan, though they wondered how long they could keep it up given Arthur's horrible acting skills.

"Pack your things, simpleton." Merlin said loudly to Arthur when Isolde sent them a suspicious look after Arthur's clear change in attitude.

"Call me that again and I'll run you through."

"Don't worry, Sire, I'm sure you won't have to keep it up much longer." He muttered.

"How long?" His answer was given in the form of a crossbow bolt flying passed and hitting one of Tristan and Isolde's men. Agravaine had found them and he and his men were intent on killing. Arthur told Tristan and Isolde to run for cover, sending Guinevere with them as he and Merlin took out what men they could before joining them.

"They haven't found the cargo." Isolde said as they hide behind a fallen tree.

"They will." Tristan predicted. "Besides, they weren't after the cargo, they were after you!" He shot at Arthur. "Who the hell are you?" Arthur hesitated a moment, but ultimately decided on the truth.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon." Tristan's eyes widened. "Beside you is my wife, Guinevere."

"The King and Queen of Camelot?"

"At least we were." Arthur corrected him.

"I lost everything I've worked for for some good-for-nothing king?!"

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler."

"Well I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I?"

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land."

"My people are dead! You call that protection?"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." Merlin spoke up. "But…" He nodded behind them to where Agravaine's men had found them. Arthur and Tristan didn't hesitate in jumping into battle, and neither did Isolde. She was quite good with a sword, but against two men bigger and stronger than she was, she quickly lost the upper hand. Just as one was about to finish her off, Guinevere ran him through, having picked up Isolde's sword when she'd been disarmed. The few men had been dealt with and Tristan ran to his wife's side, while Arthur did the same, glad to see she was unhurt, though Isolde hadn't been so lucky, though she was still alive.

"We need to keep moving, there'll be more coming soon." Said Arthur.

"Then go. There's nothing stopping you." Tristan snarled.

"Come with us." Merlin suggested. "You'll be safe."

"I'm choosy about the company I keep."

"She saved my life, Tristan." Isolde spoke softly. "Thank you." Guinevere smiled softly in return.

"But none of this would have happened if it wasn't for them." Tristan argued.

"She's injured." Arthur argued right back. "She needs shelter and rest." Tristan seemed torn but one nod from Isolde and his decision was made.

"Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon. I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land." Guinevere looked like she wanted to fight back against Tristan's claims, but Arthur stopped her and merely nodded before they moved on.

* * *

 **A/N - Earlier than a week, but I had time. ;)**

 **Some of you reviewed and/or messaged about thinking that Guinevere forgave Arthur too quickly. You do have a point, I don't disagree with you, but I also don't think that she necessarily couldn't, or shouldn't, forgive him that quickly either. And yes, she's still angry with Elyan, but it's different people and different circumstances, regardless that Arthur and Elyan believed the same thing. There will be another scene or two a few chapters from now where Guinevere explains more as to why she forgave him so fast, so hopefully that'll clear things up a bit more.**

 **Review please!**


	9. The Sword in the Stone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The Sword in the Stone**

* * *

"You knew? You knew Agravaine was betraying me?" Arthur asked as they sat around the campfire on the last night before they reached their destination.

"I couldn't be sure. But, uh, I did have my suspicions." Merlin muttered.

"I feel like such a fool. I put so much trust in him. All this time I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's."

"You were deceived, Arthur. It could happen to anyone." Guinevere tried to reassure her husband.

"Yet it keeps happening to me. I cared about these people. I…I don't understand. What have I don't wrong, why do they hate me?"

"They don't hate you. They just crave your power for themselves." Merlin too tried to be comforting, while still remaining truthful.

"Perhaps. But would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? Maybe Tristan was right-"

"Tristan was angry. And…afraid. He needed to blame someone. But it's not you that's to blame."

"You seem very sure about all this, Merlin."

"All I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest, and brave and true-hearted. And one day you _will_ be the greatest king this land has ever known." He said it with such empathy that Arthur couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well. Good to know I have the support of my servant, at least."

" _Only_ him?" Guinevere raised an eyebrow and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I had hoped that your support was a given." She smiled.

"Always."

 **oo00oo00oo**

In the morning they continued on, walking in silence for the most part. Merlin did, however, begin to fight with Arthur regarding their destination. Unsurprisingly after last night's conversation Arthur was still feeling a fool and as a result was quite aimless in his direction, both literally and figuratively. He was still determined to get out of Camelot and while initially Merlin had agreed with him, it was only so far as to regroup at a safe place before heading back to Camelot to retake the kingdom. Now Arthur appeared to be thinking of leaving Camelot for good, having no plan once he got them to Essetir, and Merlin was no longer sure that leaving Camelot was the right thing to do. On top of that, Merlin was no longer sure that they would be meeting up with the knights in Essetir for they had lost them days ago. He knew in his heart that Gwaine, who'd stayed behind at the citadel, was lost to them – at least until they could rescue him – and that there was a good chance that Percival and Elyan were as well. Leon was the only unknown having disappeared during the initial attack. There was every possibility he had returned to the citadel and like Gwaine was Morgana's captive; however, it was also likely that he'd been helping people to escape and had gone with them. Of course, if any of the knights had escaped it was now unlikely that they'd make their way out of Camelot and instead would stay to protect the people who had managed to escape the town. Although he gave Arthur this sound logic, and Guinevere backed him up, Arthur was still resistant to the thought and so the argument continued and Merlin knew a decision had to be made quickly as they were nearing the border. Unfortunately, the choice was taken from them by Agravaine's forces who had finally caught up with them, chasing them through the last bit of woods and into a set of caves that would lead them into Lot's kingdom, not far from Ealdor. Against Arthur's better judgement, Merlin stayed behind to allow the others to escape but they only got so far before Arthur stopped.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Shh! Merlin." He said. While the knights who had stayed behind could take care of themselves, Arthur knew his bumbling manservant didn't stand a chance against Agravaine and his men.

"He knows the tunnels, he'll find his way." Arthur shook his head.

"I'm going back." He paused as he passed by Guinevere who nodded her agreement, just as worried about Merlin as he was. Even so, he could not just leave his wife given the current danger without doing all he could to protect her. "Promise me you will look after her." He all but demanded of Tristan. The smuggler appeared stunned and so it was Isolde who answered that they would, but it was enough for Arthur who kissed his wife goodbye and left to retrieve his wayward servant.

"For a servant?" Tristan sounded genuinely surprised and Guinevere tried not to take offense on her husband's behalf.

"You're wrong about him." Tristan wasn't sure if he believed her, but decided it was unimportant and so went to continue on. However, his efforts to get them safely out of the tunnels were hampered by both Guinevere and Isolde who wanted to remain and ensure Arthur and Merlin were safe. Guinevere's insistence he understood, but Tristan couldn't fully grasp why his beloved Isolde wanted to stay as well. Knowing they would have a talk later on, and writing it off as her simply siding with Guinevere as she wanted to pay her back for saving her life, he agreed to move slowly to allow the two men to catch up. Eventually they did, much to Guinevere's relief, and all five continued on together, knowing, thanks to Merlin's assurance, that Agravaine would no longer be a problem.

"We need to travel back towards Camelot." Merlin insisted when they exited the tunnels. He'd led them in a slightly different direction that had taken them to Camelot's border but not over it; he still felt anxious about allowing Arthur out of Camelot.

"No, we need to keep going." Arthur insisted, telling Merlin he was right.

"If we hole up in the Forest of Ascetir we'll be safe, at least for a while."

"No."

"If anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding." Guinevere agreed with Merlin, earning an unimpressed look from her husband for siding with another instead of him. Of course, Guinevere was not blind and had seen in Arthur exactly what Merlin had; she too wanted to get him moving back towards the citadel.

"I know which I'd do." Said Tristan, not giving anything away as to which he would choose. "But you're The King, Arthur. You're our leader."

"All right. Forest of Ascetir it is." Arthur said with a sigh. It was two days of listening to Arthur grumble about stupidly re-travelling the path they had already taken before they reached the forest, but reach it they did, thankfully before Merlin lost his patience. Guinevere was not so kind and reprimanded her husband more than once about his grumblings until finally she told him, in no uncertain terms, to stay silent if he could not add anything constructive to the planning she and the others were trying to do. This led to the final half-day's travel being pleasantly quiet, and also the reason Merlin hadn't lost his cool. As night neared they decided to make camp before searching out the others the following day. Much to Arthur's shock, Merlin caught a rabbit for their dinner – the warlock neglecting to mention he'd all but summoned the animal – leaving Guinevere and Isolde to prepare it while Arthur and Tristan started a fire.

"Well, well, well, look at you. First you go back for a servant, now you're getting your hands dirty." Tristan taunted as they both collected wood for the fire. Regardless that he'd seemed to warm up to Arthur some, they were far from being friends.

"But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. There's nothing special about you, is there?"

"Maybe you're right." Arthur snapped, turning to face Tristan. "Maybe I don't deserve to be king."

"Well that's all right, because you're not. Not anymore." Tristan said with a smile as he continued on, blanching under Merlin's disappointed and angry gaze as he felt, for but a moment, a power in his eyes that belied his station. Internally Merlin was ranting at Tristan, knowing his words would have a negative impact on Arthur and knowing that he, Merlin, would be required to set things right. Guinevere would try no doubt, when she saw the haunted look in her husband's eyes, but while Arthur would allow her comfort it would be for her sake not his. He would listen to what his wife said but it would not have the same impact for the simple fact that she was his wife and he knew that she would try and ease his pain regardless of the truth. No, it was more likely he would believe Merlin, someone he cared for and knew cared for him in their own way, than the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Arthur what's the matter?" Merlin started with a broad question later that night. Tristan and Isolde were asleep together and Guinevere had finally dozed off, allowing Arthur to retreat and wallow without worrying her. "Don't listen to Tristan. He doesn't know you."

"I trusted the wrong people."

"They betrayed you. That wasn't your fault."

"No. I was a fool. I misjudged everyone. My uncle. Morgana. Every decision I made has been wrong." A part of Merlin wanting to strangle Arthur for thinking he had failed so spectacularly as king instead of seeing these betrayals for what they were: isolated incidences that were not his fault.

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"I should be more discerning. Wise. I mean look at what happened with Guinevere. I believed the worst of her just as I believed the best of Agravaine. I was wrong on both counts. I can neither tell when one wishes my kingdom harm, nor even when the woman I love is under a spell. Tristan's right. There's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're not." Merlin insisted with as much conviction as possible. "You're a worthy king."

"I'm good with a sword. That's all."

"Your people love you."

"Most of them are dead. Thanks to me."

"No, most of them escaped. They'll be here in the forest, I'm sure of that." Arthur shook his head and stood from where he'd been sitting, his back against a tree.

"If they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king." Those words sent a chill up Merlin's spine. He hadn't thought it quite this desperate yet.

"Arthur. Arthur!" He hissed, trying not to wake Guinevere, though after Arthur's profession that he would not longer be King of Camelot, he was no longer so sure it would be him that would be able to snap Arthur out of it. Merlin tried to wrack his brain for a solution as he watched Arthur ignore him, going to lay next to Guinevere, pulling her into his arms and closing his eyes in a fake attempt to sleep. Not knowing what else to do, and not having Gaius to seek advice from, Merlin stood and ran deep into the forest, going for the next best thing as he summoned the Great Dragon.

"Well thank you." He started once Kilgharrah had landed in the clearing. "You saved us all." After having sent the others into the tunnels without him, Merlin had summoned the dragon to help against the army that followed them. His flame had done more than just help but had decimated Agravaine's army, leaving only him and a few men to follow them into the tunnels.

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril." He answered simply. Merlin nodded his understanding and allowed the weariness he'd felt these last few days settle in. "What is troubling you, young warlock?"

"It's Arthur. He's lost the will to fight. He feels he's failed his people. He believes he no longer deserves to be king."

"The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young warlock. For you and you alone can restore The King's faith." Merlin shook his head.

"Gwen's much better at dealing with him than I am."

"Queen Guinevere is indeed adept at handling her headstrong King. It is true that she plays no small part in the kingdom we all work to build; without her by his side, Arthur will surely fail."

"That's what I mean! He can't live without her. It is _her_ Arthur needs not me."

"That could not be further from the truth, Merlin. While Guinevere may sit at his side as his partner in ruling Camelot, Arthur needs you to reunite Albion once more. Without you, Merlin, Camelot alone would live on, but the kingdoms of Albion will forever remain divided, never to know the era of peace and prosperity as has been foretold." Merlin wasn't sure if he believed him, but he knew that things often did not go well when he didn't listen to Kilgharrah and so decided to go along with it.

"How? How do I restore his faith?"

"You must make him believe that he can be king once more." It sounded so simple, and though the Great Dragon liked to speak in riddles, Merlin thought on the simplest solutions. "I wish I could be of more help, Merlin."

"No." He said after a moment. "I know how. The people who fled Camelot, do you know where they're hiding?"

"I am a dragon." He sounded somewhat annoyed to have to remind the Last Dragonlord, of all people, of that fact, but let it slide given recent events. "I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Then we have no time to lose."

 **oo00oo00oo**

"This better be good, because this really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games." Said Arthur as Merlin led him through the forest the following day. Though Arthur had been hesitant to leave his wife, he thought Merlin just wanted to speak with him privately for a moment and so followed him, believing Guinevere to be waiting for him back at the camp. Unbeknownst to him, the warlock had spoken quietly with Guinevere about his plan, giving only the barest of details to have her, Tristan and Isolde meet up with him and Arthur at the proper location after having gathered the people of Camelot, who were much closer than they thought.

"I was thinking about earlier and how you were saying that you had given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and would be a shoddy King."

"Shoddy?"

"All right, shabby."

"Thanks." Arthur's sarcasm was well noted.

"Well our talk earlier reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me."

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories."

"For once in your life…just listen." He asked and Arthur held up his hands in defeat. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war. But one was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the land to be divided. Each would respect the others boundaries, and rule over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first King. Ancestor to every king to follow, including you."

"Bruta." Arthur named the king.

"You know the story." Merlin tried to sound surprised.

"Yes, every child in Camelot has. Can we go back now?"

"No. Because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard."

"Really?"

"When Bruta was on his deathbed." Merlin continued. "He asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only the true King of Camelot, the one destined to unite the land as he once had, could pull it free." Arthur stopped and looked to Merlin with an expression that clearly said he didn't believe him.

"Are you making this up?" He asked with no small amount of suspicion.

"Of course not." Merlin replied and continued walking.

"Alright. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?"

"Well, history isn't really your strong point is it?

"And where is this rock?" Arthur asked, sounding far from interested.

"Oh, it was lost many years ago, during the Great Purge. But, I've managed to find it."

"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life."

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you an idiot."

"What's that then?" Merlin looked to his left and Arthur followed his gaze to see the rock Merlin had spoken of. A sword, the most impressive Arthur had ever seen, with gold inlaid throughout the blade and hilt, was shining in the sunlight and stuck fast inside a large rock. As they approached, Arthur could not take his eyes off the sword in the stone, at least he couldn't until movement caught his eye and he looked up to see his wife leading Leon, Percival, and the rest of Camelot's people into the clearing. However, his relief at seeing them all again was overshadowed by the realization of what Merlin intended.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Arthur hissed.

"I'm proving that you're their leader, and their King."

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone!"

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin, it's impossible."

"Arthur, you're the true King of Camelot." He said simply.

"Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No I'm going to make you see that Tristan is wrong, you are someone special. You and you alone can draw out that sword." Arthur looked more unsure than ever, but clearly saw he had no choice, not with the eyes of all his people on him. With a look to his wife who smiled softly with encouragement, having come to the same conclusion as everyone else as to why they were here, Arthur unsheathed his sword, stabbing it into the ground and turned once more to face his manservant.

"You better be right about this." He approached the sword in the stone with trepidation and placed both hands on the hilt. He pulled, but as he thought, the sword was stuck fast and didn't even move an inch.

"You have to believe, Arthur." Merlin said from behind him. "You're destined to be Albion's greatest king. Nothing, not even this stone, can stand in your way." Arthur released the sword and took a step back, staring at it as Merlin's words reached him. With nothing else to lose, he stepped up once more and grasped the sword, this time with only one hand, holding it as he would any other sword he was about to withdraw. Arthur closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing to slow his pounding heart as he thought on what Merlin had said as well as on those around him. His wife, whom he loved with all his heart, Leon and Percival, two of his best friends, and the best knights Camelot had ever seen, the people of Camelot…they all counted on him. Merlin too, he supposed, allowing himself only in his mind to admit that Merlin had unwaveringly stood by him throughout the years and was even now doing all he could to help. "Have faith." He barely heard Merlin the words, but could hear the tone in which they were said: Merlin had the faith the he himself was currently lacking. Knowing that failing them all was not an option, Arthur pulled on the sword once more, feeling as it came loose from the stone as if it was butter. With sword now in hand, Arthur stared in awe, though he wasn't the only one.

"Long live The King!" Leon called out, his cry being quickly repeated by all who had just witnessed the impossible.

"Long live The King! Long live The King!"

* * *

 **A/N - So I'm out with pneumonia...life sucks right now. But it means I've got more time to write/edit and post! Maybe I'll get 2-3 chapters posted this week, who knows?  
**

 **Review please!**


	10. Reclaiming Camelot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Reclaiming Camelot**

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure how he felt at the looks of complete adulation his people showered on him in the minutes and hours after pulling the sword from the stone. Somehow, word of 'Gaius' story – and he was still not convinced it wasn't Merlin's story – had reached every single person hidden in the woods, and though many said they had never doubted him, Arthur could still see a certain amount of relief in their eyes. Even Tristan, disliking Arthur as he did, could not deny that there must be something about him if he could pull out a sword stuck fast in solid rock that was rumoured to have been there for centuries, though many had tried to pull it out before Arthur.

"What about the drawbridge?" Arthur was now leading the strategy for the attack they knew they would have to wage on Morgana.

"Well manned." Leon replied.

"As are the northern gates." Added Percival. The two knights had taken command of those gathered in their King's absence and had naturally led reconnaissance missions to determine how best to get back into the town and citadel.

"The battlements on the south side?"

"Arthur, even if we can get inside she has an army." Percival hated to be the bearer of bad news, even news that was well known, but someone had to do it.

"And we have what? A few hundred?"

"They still outnumber us."

"Yeah, but only three to one." Arthur replied as if he favoured those odds. Leon scoffed, knowing well after all these years that Arthur had never let such odds stop him and would not start now.

"And the people will fight?" Isolde asked.

"They'll fight for Arthur." Leon said with great conviction.

"It's not me they have to fight for. It's for Camelot. And even all of Albion."

"No Arthur. It is you the people love." He insisted. "And you they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you."

"And I." Percival agreed. Guinevere reached over and grasped his hand, smiling up at him softly in answer.

"And I." Merlin added as well after a moment. Arthur looked to each of them in turn, feeling somehow that it was this that perhaps made him worthy to be king, rather than pulling out the sword.

"To the mouth of hell it is." The plan was set and that night the spirits of all who had escaped Camelot were higher than they had been in days. Arthur and Guinevere both took the time to make the rounds to their people, checking on them and trying to assure them of victory while making no actual promises, for they knew they couldn't. As darkness fell, Arthur left his wife conversing with a group of women and children – under the watchful eyes of Leon – as he took a moment for himself. Or at least intended to, though Merlin would not leave him alone for long.

"You all right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think there are too many of them?"

"The Southrons are men like you and me. Men we can fight. But Morgana…her power is great, and we've got nothing to answer it with.

"I never finished Gaius' story." Merlin said suddenly.

"Not now, Merlin, please." Arthur groaned.

"Would you just listen? When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient king foretold that one day it would be freed again, at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it, would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man is you, Arthur."

"You're making this up." He said, a highly doubtful look on his face.

"Why would I do that? Your head's already as big as your waist." Merlin defended. "I believe it though. And I believe in you. I always have." While he was still not convinced that what Merlin said was the truth, Arthur could not deny that it had bolstered the people's hopes and made them willing to fight once more, no longer believing that re-taking Camelot would be impossible. That fact alone meant that their odds of surviving were higher, for people who had hope and something to live for fought harder to live, and so Arthur could do nothing but go along with it. The following morning found their small army preparing at first light, though one simply stood there.

"Wakey wakey." Arthur snapped his finger in front of Merlin's face. "You look like you've been up half the night." If only he knew the truth, Merlin thought. The warlock had taken Arthur's words to heart about not having a force strong enough to fight Morgana, and knowing that he couldn't use his magic much, if at all, during the battle he had decided to do something about it beforehand. However, Arthur did not need to know that.

"I was. Couldn't sleep." He merely said.

"I thought you said you had faith in me."

"What ever gave you that idea?" Merlin sent him a look and Arthur shook his head before walking away. He met up with his knights for some last minute planning before going to say goodbye to his wife, who was currently speaking with Tristan and Isolde.

"This is where we say goodbye." Arthur said as he came up beside them and wrapped an arm around Guinevere, briefly noting she'd exchanged her dress for a tunic and pair of breeches.

"Arthur," Tristan said after a nudge from Isolde. "All my life I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings by with the lives of men. But you've shown yourself to be different." Whatever Arthur had expected Tristan to say it was not that.

"You have shown us that you fight for what is right and fair." Isolde added. "And for that reason we would like to fight at your side." Arthur looked between the two, noting the sincerity in both either eyes and smiled.

"I'd be honoured to fight with you by my side, as equals."

" _Our_ side." Guinevere corrected, earning her husband's ire.

"Guinevere-"

"These are my people too, Arthur. Do not think to keep me out of this battle." Suddenly her attire made sense.

"You are The Queen of Camelot, and-"

"Yes." She interrupted once more, a stern look on her face. "And you are The King of Camelot, yet you fight. That argument does not hold water, Arthur, my title has nothing to do with this. I may not be as good with a sword as you are, but I can fight. I think I proved that when we went to Ealdor those years ago." Arthur looked like he wanted to protest, but she would not hear of it. "Do not think you can overrule me in this, Arthur. It will not work." With a glare for good measure she walked off and joined Leon and Percival where they were passing out weapons – many of which were simply pitchforks or even shovels – and took a sword for herself; Arthur could tell by the knights' panicked looks and Guinevere's hands on her hips that they were attempting to give similar arguments to keep her out of the battle and failing just as spectacularly as he had.

"It seems we both fell in love with strong women who will do as they will." Tristan said in amusement. "I've learned it is best to simply give in. Saves a lot of time and ensures she's not angry with me."

"And don't you forget it." Isolde said before going to join Guinevere. They left camp just as the sun was rising and made it to the citadel in less than an hour. The patrol appeared negligible at best and Arthur tried not to scoff at the lack of lookouts, knowing that while Morgana may be complacent now, she did have a whole army at her command and they would be facing it soon enough. They made it inside the citadel before their arrival was announced by the tolling of the bells. With an understanding nod passing between Arthur and his First Knight, everyone split up into two groups. The largest group were under Leon's command and immediately made their way for the dungeons. Their goal was to get the prisoners out before splitting into two groups themselves, one to take the injured to safety while the other continued on further into the citadel. They arrived at the dungeons with little fanfare, quickly dispatching the few guards and finding their friends.

"You all right?" Percival asked. Elyan shot him a look.

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a week." The hulking man laughed as he and Leon opened the cell door, Leon going to help Gwaine who was injured, while Percival went to help Gaius; the old man was not in good shape. It was leaving the dungeon that proved to be more difficult. With their arrival known, a few dozen guards had been sent to meet them, and with the injured to protect and the tight space of the narrow corridors, it was not going to be an easy battle.

 **oo00oo00oo**

While Leon's group headed down into the dungeons, Arthur's headed upwards towards the presence chamber, knowing that with it being more defensible than the throne room, that would be where Morgana holed herself up. They met many guards along the way, but they fell one by one, being no match for Arthur and the trained Knights of Camelot. They were also no match for Tristan or Isolde, both who knew how to use a sword well, and even Merlin and Guinevere held their own, though given their lack of skill compared with the others, they handled only those few that got past the others. Eventually the number of Southrons they faced sent Arthur's group in different directions, leaving only Arthur, Guinevere, Tristan, Isolde and Merlin together, the only five to make it to the presence chamber.

"Whatever happened to finding a bit of land and settling down?" Isolde joked as she cut down another Southron. Tristan shrugged but promised to reconsider if they lived through this.

"You know this thing's not bad." Arthur was surprisingly impressed with his new sword and Merlin tried not to roll his eyes; of course Arthur would call an immortal blade 'not bad.'

"I thought you might like it." They had arrived outside the presence chamber and each took a steadying breath, knowing what awaited them.

"Ready?" Arthur asked. When the others nodded he kicked open the door.

"For the love of Camelot!" They cried, barging in and coming to a stop as they saw the woman sitting on Arthur's throne, Helios at her side.

"Welcome, dear brother. It's been far too long." Her tone was mocking and it only angered Arthur more. "I apologize if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days." She stood from the throne and brother and sister approached each other, Arthur holding up the sword that, if Merlin was to be believed, proved that he was the true King of Camelot, though Morgana gave no sign of recognizing it.

"What happened to you, Morgana? I thought we were friends."

"As did I." He saw but a glimpse of the girl he used to know as she said that, as if he was the one to have betrayed her, but it was gone quickly. "But alas we were both wrong."

"You can't blame me for my father's sins."

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think." She spat.

"Nor are you." Morgana's expression darkened.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now." Arthur, raised his sword, preparing for battle as the others followed suit.

"Your blades cannot stop me." She laughed before raising her hand. " _Hleap on bæc!"_ Nothing happened and Morgana faltered in surprise. " _Hleap on bæc!"_ She tried again, her eyes widening in horror as her magic failed her once again; from the back of the group Merlin suppressed a smile.

"Not so powerful now, my lady." Arthur said, seeing that, at least for now, she had no magic. Morgana stumbled backwards and Helios stepped forward, blade raised. "After her!" Arthur cried when Morgana fled, Merlin and Guinevere going to follow her while Arthur, Tristan and Isolde handled Helios and the few Southrons who joined him. All three fought hard, though eventually Helios managed to get the upper hand against Arthur. Just as he was about to finish him off, Isolde dashed forward and stabbed Helios in the back. It appeared that the battle was over, but at the last moment Helios turned, swinging his sword as he went and landing a powerful blow against Isolde.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Having gotten separated from Merlin, Guinevere cautiously crept up a corridor, raising her sword when she heard footsteps that sounded just as hesitant as hers. Unsurprisingly it was Morgana and the two former friends wasted little time in engaging enough other in battle.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Guinevere asked, having never gotten an answer to that question. She'd loved Morgana as a sister and up until she'd betrayed Arthur and Camelot, had always been loyal to her mistress.

"You took my crown." Morgana snapped back. "But it's not really what you did, but what you're destined to do. And I'm sorry, Gwen, but I can never let that happen." This only confused Camelot's Queen more, but she let it go as she found she had to concentrate on the battle. While she could hold her own with a blade, Guinevere could not claim to be highly trained while Morgana was, Uther having indulged her as a child. As such it was no surprise when the witch managed to disarm her former maid, levelling her blade at Guinevere's throat. She thought it was over, that she would never see Arthur again, but fate apparently had other plans for just as Morgana prepared to deal the fatal blow, she was blown backwards, half of the corridor crumbling around her. While Guinevere thanked god for her survival, she did not see Merlin standing behind her, hand raised and a golden glow fading from his irises.

"Are you all right?" He asked, pretending to have just come upon the scene.

"Yes." She nodded but her attention was on the spot where Morgana had stood moments ago. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He tried not to say too quickly. They both approached the area cautiously, wondering if Morgana would come up swinging, but when the dust cleared enough for them to see, it was to find that Morgana was gone. With nothing left to do there, they turned around and went back to the presence chamber. They passed several of Camelot's Knights along the way, none of who had their weapons drawn and so they knew that the fighting was over. Arthur had his wife wrapped up in his arms before she could more than two steps inside the chamber, but she didn't mind, just as happy as he was that they were alive. It appeared though that the other couple weren't so lucky: Tristan was holding Isolde who was clearly dying.

* * *

 **A/N - Yeah I know its only been a day, but I'm stuck in bed and dying of boredom, so don't really have anything else to do.**

 **Anyways, moving away from canon more in the upcoming chapters, though there will be more "episode" chapters, for lack of a better term for them.**

 **Review please!**


	11. Knight of Camelot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Knight of Camelot**

* * *

Merlin immediately went to Isolde's side and took a look at her wound. It was bad but nothing his magic couldn't fix, if only he were able to use it.

"Run to Gaius' chambers and get me his healing bag." He demanded of the man closest to him, who happened to be Percival; Camelot's tallest knight immediately jumping up to do as he was asked. While he waited, Merlin staunched the blood as best he could and when Percival returned, began mixing several herbs – none of which he knew the proper use for – together into a paste.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I've been Gaius' apprentice for how many years now?" He allowed his sarcasm to answer for him in an attempt to keep things normal. "I'm no physician, but even I can mix some herbs together to stop the blood flow." Though he knew all eyes were on him and that it was risky to use his magic right now, the poultice he was creating gave him enough of a cover to cast the spell and with him hunched over as he was, none saw the tell-tale flash of his eyes nor did they think anything of his muttering under his breath, thinking he was reciting which herbs to use or some such thing to help him remember what he was supposed to be doing. When he placed the bandage around her, Merlin could instantly feel her strength returning to her, his magic doing its job. "I've done what I can. Gaius needs to see to her now." His tone was hopeful and Tristan latched on to that hope.

"Where do I find this Gaius?"

"He is the Court Physician." Said Arthur. "He will not be far."

"I am afraid Gaius is not faring too well, my lord." Leon spoke up. "He is an old man and his time in the dungeons did him much harm."

"Take me to him." Merlin said, worried for his mentor.

"Percival took him to safety outside the citadel." Merlin nodded, preparing to leave.

"Take Isolde to Gaius' chambers. I'll see to him and return with him shortly." He turned to Tristan. "She will be fine for an hour or so until Gaius can see to her." Knowing he had no other choice, Tristan merely nodded and lifted his love into his arms, following one of Camelot's knights to the physician's chambers. Merlin too ran off, preparing to see how hurt his father for all intents and purposes – for indeed that is what Gaius was to him – was. He returned with Gaius not long after, his magic having sped up the old man's recovery, and Gaius took one look at Isolde's wound and did what he'd been doing for years now: he covered for Merlin.

"Merlin's concoction of herbs seems to have her wound healing already. She will be just fine with lots of rest." Tristan smiled and thanked him before also thanking Merlin. "Mint?" Gaius hissed at Merlin once Tristan was safely occupied with Isolde once more.

"I improvised." He defended.

"That much is obvious, but really Merlin, _mint_? Of all the plants you could have chosen, you choose one that has absolutely no use in healing an open wound." Merlin merely shrugged.

"You'd best improvise better, Merlin. Next time someone might be paying attention and I won't be able to cover for you."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur found his wife in their chambers, wearing one of her old work dresses and righting a chair, just one of the many things that was out of place, the room having been ransacked.

"It will take some time." She said when she noticed him.

"Merlin can take care of it." Guinevere smiled and shook her head; some things would never change. "Guinevere…" His tone was hesitant and she looked at him questioningly. "About what happened."

"We're not about to get into this again, are we?" She knew he referred not to Morgana's take over of Camelot, but his belief that she had in fact betrayed him.

"No." Arthur shook his head and came forwards, taking her hands in his. "At least not entirely." He amended. "But we never really had a chance for it to sink in. A chance to fully grasp what happened and move forwards as we said we wanted…you never really had a chance to forgive me."

"Arthur, I do forgive you!"

"I know. But words spoken are vastly different from what you feel in your heart. I know you were angry with me, Guinevere."

"I already said I was angry with-"

"No. Not angry with the situation. At least, not only angry with the situation, but also angry with _me_. I know you too well. I could see that while you said you forgave me, and while that may be true, you also felt hurt and betrayed that I believed the worst of you so easily and didn't even consider that your actions might not have been your own. You had it out with Elyan, and still haven't forgiven him. So how can you forgive me so easily?" Guinevere sighed and looked away. She'd realized quite quickly why she had not ranted and raved at Arthur but merely forgiven him, and knew that the reason would not go over well with him.

"I…I felt as if I had no reason to be hurt and betrayed." She finally admitted. "With Elyan it was easy to be angry because he is my brother and should have stuck by me no matter what."

"And I shouldn't have?"

"But you were the one that _I_ betrayed! For the longest time I truly thought I had betrayed you, Arthur, and even after we learned the truth I still felt that I had betrayed you. And regardless that you…dismissed me, you were still far kinder than you could have been, or _should_ have been given what we thought to be the truth. I suppose that I felt I had no right to feel hurt given how good you were to me before we learned the truth."

"Oh, Guinevere." He said, pulling her into his embrace. "You have every right to feel hurt, dare I said you _should_ feel hurt. I wish you had told me. Wish you had yelled and ranted at me so that you might actually forgive me one day instead of keeping it to yourself." Guinevere brought her hands up to cup her husband's cheek, looking deep into his eyes as she spoke.

" 'With all my heart.' That is what I said to you, Arthur, when you asked if I still wanted to be your wife. I meant those words then as I do now. Yes, I was angry and kept it to myself, but that does not mean my words were insincere. You may think I forgave you too quickly, that in the heat of the moment when you found me in the woods and I said I forgave you then and there, that I only said it because you were finally saying everything I so longed to hear. But that doesn't mean that my quick forgiveness can't be meaningful. My feelings on this, _both_ of our feelings, are complex, yes. But in the end it simply comes down to the fact that we love each other. Regardless that not all of those complex feelings are pleasant, we will move passed this because we love each other. Do not ever doubt that, Arthur."

"I won't. Never again." He whispered before bringing his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss. They did not allow it to go any further, knowing they were needed elsewhere this day and that there would be time later. Instead they left their chambers and went to seek out Merlin and the knights, who were overseeing the clean up and ensuring the citadel returned to normal.

"Gwen!" Elyan cried happily upon seeing his sister whole and healthy.

"Are you all right?" She asked in returned, concerned for the brother she had not seen since his captivity.

"Yes, I-"

"Good." She cut him off before moving on. While he was her brother and she loved him, he was still not in her good graces. With Arthur she kept her anger to herself and did not let it out because she did not want to remain angry at him. With Elyan there was a large part of her that did. He was her brother and had done many stupid things in the past, things which she had had to bail him out of. This included leaving home without a word the year before Merlin arrived in Camelot. He had allowed her and their father to think him dead and had not returned when their father died for he had not even known; not having kept in touch or sent word even once in all those years he was gone, Guinevere had not had a way of contacting him to inform him their father had died. Then his most recent abandonment had been the last straw and Guinevere was not ready to forgive him as easily as she had done the other times he had screwed up. A large part of her wanted to stay angry with him, and for now at least, she would.

"Give her time." Arthur advised his brother-in-law, knowing exactly why his wife had brushed Elyan aside after ascertaining that he wasn't hurt too badly. He had said he knew her too well and that had not been an exaggeration; he knew why she held on to her anger with Elyan and not with him. "Perhaps a fair bit of time. I know she was hurt by your abandonment more than even my belief of her betrayal." He would not lie to Elyan.

"Serves you right." Merlin muttered under his breath, though it was heard by those nearest him, Elyan included. Though he shot a look to Merlin, the former blacksmith could not deny that he had really messed up this time. Family was meant to be the one to stick by you no matter what, it was how Guinevere and Elyan were raised, and he had always counted on his sister, whom had never let him down, and now when she had needed him he turned his back on her; he had really mucked things up. Nodding to his King, Elyan returned to helping the other knights, all the while wondering what he could do to earn his sister's trust back.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Just over a week later found Camelot returned almost to normal and Isolde having made a miraculous recovery. Gaius played it off as her being young and healthy and the wound not having been too severe, merely having bled a lot, and so when infection didn't set in it was no surprise that she recovered so quickly. They seemed to buy it, much to Merlin's relief, and none thought they would remain much longer, so they were not surprised when Tristan asked for an audience with Arthur, believing them ready to take their leave.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better." Guinevere said to Isolde for what must have been the tenth time in two days. Camelot's Queen had spent a lot of time with Isolde during her recovery, the two having gotten on well during their travels together and Guinevere not really having friends any longer since becoming Queen. The audience Arthur had happily granted was not formal, both monarchs dressed down and not sitting on their thrones while many others who had gotten to know Tristan some over the last couple weeks milled about.

"Where will you go now?" Arthur asked Tristan. "You know you need not return to smuggling." While he could not hide his displeasure at their former occupation, and while it seemed that Arthur and Tristan would never agree on the fairness of Camelot's trade taxes, The King was determined to do all he could to help the two that had fought to reclaim his kingdom.

"That is what I, we, wished to talk to you about." Isolde came to stand beside her husband smiling, while Guinevere did the same, though her expression matched Arthur's confused one.

"We wish to stay in Camelot." Said Isolde. "We have seen what you fight for, King Arthur, and the care you have for your people,"

"Regardless of unfair taxes." Tristan couldn't help but add.

"And we would like to join that fight." Isolde elbowed Tristan who wisely refrained from saying more. Arthur was silent for a moment, not having expected this turn of events, before he looked over to face Tristan.

"And do you feel the same?"

"Aye." His answer came without hesitation nor was it given begrudgingly, and that, beyond the verbal confirmation, is what convinced Arthur that he spoke true. "Having something to fight for beyond ourselves and our cargo…I had forgotten what that was like. I stand with Isolde in this. If you will have us we will stay. I can see myself fighting alongside you once more." Arthur's own response now came without any hesitation of his own.

"Then kneel." He said as he pulled out his sword. For a moment Tristan seemed in shock, but with a nudge from Isolde he did as instructed. Arthur raised his sword and brought it down on each of Tristan's shoulders in turn as those gathered watched in varying degrees of surprise and happiness. "Arise Sir Tristan, Knight of Camelot." Again he did as instructed and after a few more moments of silence it appeared that what had just happened finally sunk in.

"You made me a bloody knight?!" He spat and Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "I said I'd stay and could see myself fighting alongside you again, not that you could make me a Knight of Camelot!"

"Too late now." Arthur said with a smirk.

"You had no right-" Tristan spluttered.

"King." Arthur shot back with a scoff. "Sir Leon, do see that Sir Tristan is fitted for a proper set of armour and becomes well versed in the Knights' Code. He will begin training tomorrow."

"Of course, Sire." Leon responded, sounding quite amused.

"Now wait just a moment…" As his protests continued, Guinevere rolled her eyes and left Arthur's side, linking her arm through Isolde's and leading the other woman from the room.

"We'll let them sort this out on their own."

"I think that would be best, yes." Isolde agreed with a laugh.

"Have you thought on what you will do now that you've chosen to remain in Camelot?"

"Not really." She admitted. "We wanted to continue to fight alongside you and Arthur. Beyond that we didn't really have a plan. Though I do not think I am wrong in saying that a woman fighting as I do is not exactly possible?"

"I wouldn't say _impossible_ , certainly not if we are at war. But no, you are not wrong."

"I suppose my adventuring days are over then."

"Never think so." Guinevere stopped and faced Isolde head on. "Just because you do not dress in breeches every day with a sword at your side does not mean you will not have adventures." Isolde smiled her thanks, glad to hear that while things would certainly be different, they would not change altogether. "Though perhaps they will not be quite so dangerous as before."

"I cannot say I am unhappy about that." The two continued on their way in silence, which Isolde broke a few minutes later. "So I have heard that you are in need of a lady in waiting." Guinevere raised an eyebrow.

"You would be content to simply wait on me every day?"

"Well I don't know if I'd go that far. But you and Arthur have clearly never been ones to follow tradition for tradition's sake alone. I'm certain we can work something out."

Tristan seemed quite put out in the coming days, though Isolde assured Guinevere that if Tristan was truly unhappy he would have spoken to Arthur, or they simply would have left; with Tristan having taken no oath nor having even asked to be a knight, he would not feel honour bound to stay. This did not mean, however, that Camelot's newest knight didn't complain quite often or that he and Arthur were suddenly great friends. There had been too much animosity between them in the beginning for that, though they respected each other enough to work well together and to form the beginnings of a friendship. Isolde too began to forge a place for herself at Camelot's court. Guinevere had been right that the former smuggler would not be content to simply becoming a lady in waiting – though she did take that title for herself – and Isolde found a way to continue to be the warrior she had become over the years in the form of the knights' training. She'd shown up on the training grounds one day uninvited and informed the men that she would be joining them, not giving them a chance to say no. Arthur had welcomed her, as had many of the knights, knowing well that she could fight for they'd fought alongside her in the recent battle. While it was certainly unheard of for a woman to train with the knights, they had been shown many times over that a person's gender did not necessarily mean they could not be a warrior. Many of them remembered Morgana from before her betrayal. She had become a fierce fighter after demanding lessons from Uther and she now fought them continuously, both as the commander of the forces against them, and on the battlefield itself. As such Isolde's determination to fight was not a shock to them, and they would not turn her away simply because she was a woman, even if many of the more traditional knights thought it inappropriate, and to them she made a good case of being more capable than them in protecting their Queen. As a woman many would not see Isolde as a threat and as Guinevere's lady in waiting she would not be separated from her mistress even on occasions when knights could not follow her. If Morgana or any of their enemies chose those occasions to try and harm Camelot's Queen then Isolde would be there and quite capable of protecting her. Not that Guinevere was incapable of protecting herself; while not a warrior as Isolde was, she too could wield a sword well.

This was not the only area in which Isolde was proving adept. She took to her tasks as Guinevere's new lady in waiting with the ease of one born to the role. Her courtly manners were impeccable; she knew where to stand or sit in formal occasions without being told; knew her role on ceremonial occasions; could sew and knit; and even knew how a castle was run. This above everything else she knew of Isolde surprised Guinevere the most for neither she nor Tristan had given any indication that they knew anything about the nobility. When asked, Isolde was honest, but not terribly forthcoming.

"I was not always a smuggler you know. I was born into the nobility within the kingdom I am from and did not agree with my father's choice of husband for me. I already loved Tristan, who was not a noble, and so we ran away together and never looked back." Guinevere didn't ask further than that, knowing that Isolde would eventually share her true history if she wanted. Regardless of the truth, Isolde proved a valuable asset at court and a good friend, though it appeared she would not be the only one for long.

* * *

 **A/N - To CriesofCapricorn: I always felt Isolde died to bring Arthur and Guinevere back together too. They'll be sticking around for a long while. ;)  
**

 **Also I hope that bit with Arthur and Guinevere talking cleared up how she could forgive him so quickly. At least a bit. Her feelings are too complicated for it to be simple like it is with Elyan.**

 **Review please!**


	12. Duty Over Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Duty Over Love**

* * *

Princess Mithian arrived in Camelot with barely a day's notice, Nemeth's messenger informing them that the Princess had left only half a day after dispatching him, while a short message from Rodor himself told them that he'd held Mithian off as long as he could.

"Thanks be to god you're alright." Mithian was off her horse and had Guinevere wrapped up in her arms before her escort could even dismount. "When we heard that the Lady Morgana had taken Camelot we were worried. Why didn't you come to Nemeth?" She shot an unhappy look between both Arthur and Guinevere. "We are allies are we not? Nemeth would have come to your aid. Father wanted to send help regardless, but we didn't know where you were. I mean we knew you weren't dead or Morgana would have been crowing from the ramparts for all to hear, but no one knew where you went and with our alliance still so new sending an army into Camelot without you at its head would have just made things worse, and-"

"Mithian!" Guinevere stopped the rant when it appeared to have no end. "Breathe every now and then won't you?" Mithian scowled but otherwise let the subject drop. For now.

"Princess Mithian." Arthur greeted now that he had a chance, gallantly bowing over her hand. "This is a surprise, but you are, of course, most welcome in Camelot."

"I should hope so." She replied dismissively. "Least of all because we are now allies. I do recall saying I would visit again soon, if you remember."

"I do recall Guinevere extending an invitation-"

"And I recall not giving either of you a choice in the matter." She cut over him, though had read things right and saw clearly that Arthur was by no means offended by either her words or her manner towards him, but was rather quite amused.

"Oh I like her." Tristan said with a laugh. "Anyone that can put you in your place, Pendragon, is all right by me." Although Tristan had come a long way in a short time and was now often the proper knight, behaving with decorum and respect towards his King while in formal or public settings, he was still often abrasive and insulting towards Arthur when it was appropriate to be so. In this case, Tristan too had read the situation correctly and knew that if Arthur allowed this woman to speak to him thusly then he himself could behave in his usual manner.

"And you are?" Mithian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir Tristan, at your service, my lady." He offered an only half mocking bow and his grin told her he was teasing.

"Do forgive my husband, Princess. He is harmless, I promise you." Isolde spoke from Guinevere's side, sending Tristan a scowl, though it did nothing to dissuade him for it was not one of her truly annoyed looks that told him to tread carefully.

"Mithian this is Lady Isolde." Guinevere introduced. "She and Tristan helped us reclaim Camelot from Morgana."

"Unwittingly, I assure you." Tristan tried to play it off as having been forced, though no one bought it.

"After the battle they decided to remain in Camelot." The Queen continued as if Tristan hadn't spoken, well used to such interruptions by now. "Tristan was knighted and Isolde became my lady in waiting." She knew she would explain Isolde's less conventional role later, but for now it would do.

"Well, if Guinevere likes you enough to keep you so close when she adamantly refused to name a lady in waiting before, then I am sure we will get along splendidly." Mithian said, looping her arms through one of Guinevere's and one of Isolde's and beginning to climb the steps. "Your husband, however, may need to watch himself." The warning was given that she would take no crap from him and Isolde laughed, having seen how well she'd handled Arthur and thinking too that they would become fast friends. "I shall take the chamber I had before?" Mithian then asked, waiting only long enough for Guinevere to nod before calling over her shoulder. "Sir Patrick, you will see my belongings are brought in, yes?" It wasn't a question and she didn't wait for an answer as the three women entered the citadel and Sir Patrick, the Knight of Nemeth that had accompanied her, began to issue orders.

"Why do I get the feeling she plans to stay for awhile?" Leon asked as they watched servants begin to haul every saddlebag the party from Nemeth had come with inside; Mithian had clearly not packed lightly and had commandeered them all for her use, not having wanted to be slowed down by a cart bearing trunks.

"Would that really be so bad?" Arthur asked his First Knight with the beginnings of a smirk, remembering well that he and Nemeth's Princess had gotten along quite well on her last visit.

"I don't know yet."

 **oo00oo00oo**

It did indeed appear that Princess Mithian planned to stay in Camelot for an undetermined amount of time. She admitted quite readily the day of her arrival, when Guinevere asked the real reason she had ridden here so swiftly, that she was hiding from her father. She was, of course, worried for her friend as she had said, it was not an act she had put on in the courtyard, but she normally would have planned better, arranged for more time to pass after sending a messenger and travelling with less belongings, except that she was at her wits end. Since returning from Camelot, her father had been on her about marriage even more than before and there had been mutterings of finally arranging a marriage for his youngest daughter if she didn't pick a suitor herself soon. The mutterings had stopped when they'd heard about Morgana taking Camelot, but had returned when they knew Arthur and Guinevere were safe and back on their thrones. She hoped putting some distance between her and her father would let him forget about her for awhile and give her more time. Time that she planned to spend in Camelot after having received an open-ended invitation from Guinevere – with Arthur's full blessing – to stay as long as she wanted.

A month passed in which Mithian integrated herself into life in Camelot with ease. She and Guinevere's friendship only grew while she got along famously with Isolde, all three women forming a tight bond in a short amount of time. Arthur likened it to his bond with his knights and was surprised it had happened so quickly. They worked exceedingly well together, seeming to know each other's moves before they were made and were fiercely protective of each other. Such behaviour he and his knights had after years of training together, though the women had after only a few short weeks. Of course, Mithian knew her peace could not last and so it was with only mild surprise that she received news that her father had been spotted not far from the city and was at this moment riding for the citadel.

"King Rodor." Arthur greeted in naught but a casual shirt and breeches from the steps alongside his wife, Mithian and their closest friends, though no one else. Like his daughter's arrival, Rodor's was unexpected as well and so the welcome was far from what it had been during the official royal visit. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Arthur. I apologize, my lady, for bearing down upon you with no warning." He said, greeting Guinevere with a kiss to her hand.

"It is quite all right, my lord. You are always welcome." He nodded his thanks and turned to the reason he had come.

"Daughter."

"Papa." Mithian greeted him with a stiff smile, taking his offered arm as they began to make their way back inside.

"I must also apologize for my daughter's intrusion. She was meant to stay no more than a few days and would not heed my missives to come home." They all knew Mithian had been corresponding with her father throughout the month, but she had not divulged the contents of the letters, though they could see the tenseness in her after she read one and could guess she didn't like what was said.

"It is no intrusion, I assure you." Arthur's words sounded far more like a defense of Mithian than simple politeness. "Princess Mithian has become a great friend of my wife's, and a friend to me as well. She will always be welcome here for as long as she wishes."

"I thank you for that. But regardless I have come to fetch my daughter home, since apparently a written command from her father and king is not enough." A quelling look silenced Mithian when she opened her mouth to argue. A scowl formed on her face, not liking being treated as an errant child. While neither Arthur nor Guinevere particularly liked it either, they could see that Rodor was clearly not happy about having had to come for her himself; however, the fact that he had instead of sending men at arms to drag her home showed them the love and care they knew he had for his youngest daughter. His words and actions were simply those of one who had reached the end of his patience where Mithian had reached hers a month ago. Arthur called for an impromptu feast to welcome the visiting King and while it was being prepared Rodor and Mithian went off to talk and all were thankful that that is all they did. No true shouting was heard, though raised voices could be if one ventured close enough. When they emerged for the feast Mithian appeared resigned to returning to Nemeth and Guinevere and Isolde spent the remainder of the evening trying to cheer their friend up. When the feast was over, Rodor asked for a private word with Arthur and his request was not one Arthur had expected.

"You want Princess Mithian to marry Sir Leon?!" Arthur wasn't sure why he was so surprised, having known Rodor diligently sought to see his last child married and settled down and that he had even set his sights on either Leon or Elyan, deeming both quite appropriate for her.

"Yes." Rodor replied with a raised eyebrow, also unsure why Arthur was so surprised. "Enough is enough. I have indulged my daughter for too long and it is time she did her duty. Her marriage is necessary to form or strengthen Nemeth's alliances and with our alliance so new it would do us both good to have such a union." Arthur did not like that Rodor was trying to force his daughter to marry simply to strengthen an alliance. Of course, he knew that is how it was done in royal families. They were almost never allowed to marry where they chose – his own father had certainly been of a similar mind regarding his own marriage – and love was usually not a part of the equation. He had been lucky that his father had not arranged another marriage for him after the one to Princess Elena of Gawant had failed, and as King he could choose his own bride. However, he knew this was a rarity and that his and Guinevere's circumstances were most unusual; his marrying Elena against both their wishes would have been much more common.

"King Rodor…" Arthur began, wondering how to phrase what he wished to say, or even wondering what it was he wanted to say. "While I cannot deny that a marriage between Princess Mithian and Camelot's First Knight would strengthen our alliance, I cannot in good conscience agree to force either her or Sir Leon into a marriage neither of them want."

"Love may not be there now, but it will grow between them I have no doubt." The fact that Rodor said so with the utmost sincerity had Arthur listening further. "I have watched them, both now and during our visit several months ago, and can see they get along well."

"They have formed a friendship of sorts." Arthur conceded, and it was the truth. Leon may have been unsure about Mithian before – and was still unsure about her now – but he had not denied that he was attracted to her and even liked her. The two talked often during feasts, Mithian even getting Leon to dance a few times, and were comfortable with each other during excursions or whenever their paths crossed in the citadel, but they had not attemptted to spend time together alone, nor did either lavish attention upon the other as a couple would when courting, and Arthur was not convinced that what they had were enough of a basis for marriage.

"I know my daughter, Arthur, and I know she can be happy with Sir Leon. Why do you think I chose him over Sir Elyan? Even though marrying directly into your family is more desirable than her simply being the wife of your First Knight? She clearly likes Leon while barely tolerates Elyan."

"Yes, well, that will have more to do with Guinevere's currently strained relationship with her brother over an actual dislike of Elyan." Arthur hedged, not wanting to get into the details.

"Regardless, I have taken my daughter's feelings into account." Rodor's face softened, though Arthur could see a determined glint in his eyes. "I love my daughter, Arthur, make no mistake. I want her happy. But as I said earlier, enough is enough. The time has come that she weds and she has a duty to Nemeth to ensure her marriage benefits her people. I am trying to accomplish that while seeing her happy at the same time, which is more than most kings, even most noblemen, can say they've done for their daughters." Arthur could not deny that fact, he'd lost count of the number of daughters of noble houses he knew to have been forced into marriage heedless of their own feelings. With a sigh, Arthur made his decision.

"I will not command Sir Leon to marry Princess Mithian." He said, and continued before Rodor could offer any protests. "He may be my subject but he is also my friend and this is his life. As I said I will not command it of him, and I wish you would not command Mithian. However, any commands you give are between you and your daughter, and if you can convince Sir Leon to marry her, then the union has my blessing." That was enough for Rodor, who thanked Arthur and went in search of Leon. He had no doubt that he would be able to convince Camelot's First Knight to marry his daughter. Anyone could see that Leon was incredibly loyal to Camelot and highly duty bound. Normally he was happy with his duties to his King and the kingdom, but all knew that he would perform his duty regardless of whether he wanted to or not, and Rodor would make certain Leon knew that in marrying his daughter he secured forever a powerful ally for Camelot. No, Leon would be easy to convince, it would be his daughter that would prove difficult. King Rodor was spot on, having taken barely any time at all to convince Sir Leon – who had been only slightly more surprised than Arthur had been at his request – while Mithian had looked at him as if he'd betrayed her before locking herself in her room for the night. He didn't hear her crying, nor did he hear the telltale sounds of breaking glass that followed an angry rampage, and so knew things would be all right. Mithian had been raised as a Princess of Nemeth and had known from a young age that she would marry for the benefit the kingdom. Somehow along the way, probably due to his lack of pressure for her to marry, having felt no need to lose his youngest child sooner than necessary, she had gotten it into her head that that meant she could make her own choice in her own time. While he would not have been opposed to her having a say in who she married, Rodor also would not allow this to drag out, nor would she have had her pick of just anyone. No doubt she was now remembering who she was and what was expected of her. She would come around in time, and convinced as he was that Sir Leon would make her happy, Rodor returned to his own chambers with thoughts of the wedding to come, and the grandchildren to follow.

* * *

 **A/N - She's back! I always did like Mithian, but of course since her purpose was to essentially replace Guinevere she had to go in the show. She will be sticking around from now on too. Next chapter will have a bit of a time jump, just like between seasons 4 and 5, though we will get to see a bit between Leon and Mithian first.**

 **Review please!**


	13. Broken Peace

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 –** **Broken Peace**

* * *

The following morning Mithian unsurprisingly found Leon on the training field. She waited until the men took a break before approaching him and was only vaguely aware that the others took their leave; gossip travelled ridiculously fast in the citadel so it was no surprise that they all knew about the upcoming wedding.

"Princess." Leon greeted when they were alone.

"Given you are to be my husband, do you not think we can dispense with the formalities, _Sir_ Leon?" Her tone had a sharp edge to it and Leon sighed, wondering if this was to be his future.

"Mithian." He gave in. She merely stared at him and he could tell she was unsure where to go from here, clearly not having come to him with any kind of plan. Never having been one to dance around a subject if he could help it, Leon decided to jump right in. "Clearly you are not happy about marrying me."

"And you are happy to be marrying me?" Up went an eyebrow as she dared him to say yes.

"I do not know what I feel." He replied honestly. "At the moment I suppose I am neither happy nor unhappy with the prospect. I am fond of you, Mithian. I enjoy your company, but regardless that we both knew your father sought me as a potential husband for you, we both neither of us tried to form such an attachment. I cannot say if I am happy or not simply because I do not know if any such feelings will grow." She nodded, glad at least that he was being completely honest with her. "And I do not think you can honestly say that you either hate or love me. I believe – hope – you to be fond of me as well, but it goes no deeper than that, does it?"

"No." She agreed. "I certainly do not hate you, Leon. But I do not love you either." The look on sadness on her face had his thoughts racing, wondering if he was missing something.

"But you love another?" His first thought was that she was already in love, and clearly with someone her father wouldn't approve of or she would have brought him forward before now. Following that train of thought it didn't take long for him to reach a conclusion. "Merlin is-"

"Merlin?!" Her eyes shot to his, complete surprise written on her face. "What about Merlin?"

"You love him…" He trailed off when she began to laugh.

"I do not love Merlin. No one holds my affections so. Why would you think I loved _Merlin_?"

"I have seen you together-"

"Together?" She interrupted again. "Are you trying to insinuate that The King's manservant has behaved inappropriately with me?"

"No, that's not-"

"Merlin is a friend." She said plainly. "When I first came here it did not take me long to see that King Arthur valued his opinion above all others, even above his Queen's at the time." Leon, knowing only too well what had happened between Arthur and Guinevere, did not think that was an unfair observation given where their relationship stood when Mithian and Rodor first visited Camelot. "It also did not take me long to see why. We have become friends, of sorts. I enjoy his company and am fond of him in a way." She knew she spoke the same words Leon used to describe how they felt towards each other, but it was still an accurate assessment. "And I think you enjoy his company and are fond of him in a way as well?" Leon couldn't deny that and felt himself relax some knowing that she did not love another and was forsaking that love to marry him.

"Do not blame me for wondering if you harboured feelings for a servant." He asked. "Not after our King married one." Another fair assessment, but having been wrong about the issue, Leon asked for clarification. "Why did you look so sad then, if not because you love another?" Mithian ducked her head embarrassed, but answered nonetheless.

"Because somehow I had allowed myself to believe that I would have what Guinevere did when she married. Circumstances notwithstanding." She amended, Leon not needing to ask of what she spoke. "They love each other. Deeply and truly love each other. Arthur defied his father for her, defied tradition, would have given up everything for her. Their love overcame the mountain of obstacles in their path for them to be together, and I wanted that for myself. To find someone who loved me as much as Arthur does Guinevere, and I convinced myself I could have it." She smiled hollowly. "Of course I forgot I am a princess, a royal bound by duty. And though Arthur is too, I am not free to dictate my own destiny as he is." Leon nodded, able to understand that at least, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a bit, neither sure exactly what to say now, though glad things had not gotten awkward.

"Do you think we can be happy together, Leon?" Mithian asked finally, wanting – needing – to hear his answer.

"Yes." He said with very little hesitation. "Fondness is a good place to start, it is more than many get when they marry, especially those of our station. I do not think it would be hard to love you, Mithian." Looking at him she could see the truth in his eyes and it set her further at ease.

"Good. For I think it would be quite easy to love you, Sir Leon."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Mithian and Leon's wedding took place a week later at Mithian's insistence. King Rodor had wanted to take his daughter home and return in a few months after a grand wedding could be planned, but Mithian did not wish to leave. Although she had more than just simply resigned herself to marriage, and although she and Leon were getting along quite well as they transitioned from a comfortable yet somewhat distant friendship to a courting couple, Mithian was not sure if she could retain the courage to go through with the marriage if she left Camelot. And so, in a ceremony much less lavish than her father would have liked, Mithian and Leon were married before the court. King Rodor departed two days later, happy to see his daughter married and not as unhappy as she had originally been. The newlyweds had promised to visit Nemeth soon so Mithian could introduce her new husband to her brothers and sister and her nieces and nephews. Rodor had wanted them to return with him and spent some time in Nemeth straightaway, but Mithian's jest that it was best to allow her brothers to get used to the idea of their baby sister being married before they met her husband was excuse enough to wait. Leon felt no fear at the thought of his new brothers-in-law; however, Rodor's parting words did him in. He said he could not wait to welcome home _Their_ Royal Highnesses. The new title struck more fear in Leon than brothers-in-law who may wish to pummel him, having not thought on what marrying a princess would mean exactly. In Camelot – where they would thankfully be living – it meant little in regards to his daily life. He was still Sir Leon, First Knight of Camelot, and his wife would be the one to adjust at now being simply Lady Mithian instead of princess. However, Nemeth was an entirely different story where Mithian was still a princess as daughter to The King, and though he would not bear the title of prince – for she was not to be Nemeth's Queen and so needed no Prince Consort – as husband to a princess he would gain the style of royal highness. Unluckily for him, Gwaine had seen him pale at his father-in-law's parting words and so it was not surprising that the next time he saw the knights, they teased him mercilessly; nor was it a surprise that he trounced Gwaine when they next met on the training field.

Little changed in Camelot in the months to follow except now that she was no longer a visiting royal but truly a member of the court, Mithian had instilled herself as such. She had quickly decided, as Isolde had, that she would officially become Guinevere's lady in waiting, though the three friends were mostly heedless of the barriers such titles usually presented, the decision having been made solely to appease the court and give Mithian an official place during formal occasions. Having already had a month to get used to her presence, Mithian's transition from visitor to lady of the court went smoothly which both she and Leon were thankful for as it gave them one less thing to worry about as they got to know each other. Both were determined to make this marriage work and work at it they did, spending a great deal of time together both outside and inside the bedchamber; the two having discovered, as Arthur and Guinevere had, that regardless of their current feelings towards one another they could enjoy their marriage bed quite enthusiastically. Unsurprisingly with three married couples having permanent residence at the citadel, the nursery was soon to be put to use. Mithian discovered she was with child barely three months into her marriage, and though the two were quite overwhelmed given they were still working things out between them, both she and Leon happily welcomed a daughter, Rosaline, several months later. Tristan and Isolde too welcomed a child, a son, Garin, who joined Lady Rosaline in the nursery not two months after she was born.

However, while a nursery was now needed, the _royal_ nursery remained empty as Guinevere had yet to fall pregnant. For the first year after their marriage, neither Arthur nor Guinevere thought much of their lack of a child, enjoying their time together as they were and believing wholeheartedly that children would follow in due course. When a year passed with no sign of a child they consulted Gaius who cautioned further patience, saying there was no reason for them not to have children and many completely healthy couples took years before conceiving. The two monarchs reminded themselves of that when Rosaline was joined by her sister Aurelia and when Garin too gained a little sister, Mathilde. However, regardless of Gaius' assurances, the two began to despair, and though they tried to hide their grief from each other, the pressure of producing an heir was taking its toll on Guinevere who cried every month when her courses came without fail. She felt herself a failure as Queen, having failed at a queen's main duty of providing the kingdom with heirs, and it was all Arthur could do not to kill those who looked on his beloved wife with scorn as more time passed with no heir, and to convince her that he didn't care. Finally, he managed to convince her it didn't matter to him, though he knew he would never convince her it didn't matter to the people, especially the nobles, but knowing that he still loved her with all his heart was enough to stop Guinevere from falling too deeply into despair and allowed her to grow even further into a great queen that her people loved. Years passed and Camelot entered an age of peace and prosperity with no word from Morgana, though given they'd never found a body they were certain she was still out there somewhere. Even so, with not even a whisper of her name in three years, they allowed their guard to drop and it was then that they should have known their peace would not last.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Merlin ran through the corridors with frantic haste. Arthur had sent him on an important mission and he knew his King would be greatly disappointed should he fail. However, as he ran through a corridor and glanced out a nearby window to see the numerous red-cloaked knights making their way inside, he knew he must return to his King in failure. Arthur was not going to be happy.

"Well?" Arthur had been pacing outside the throne room which doubled as council chambers – using it as a throne room only infrequently, Arthur had decided the large hall should serve an actual purpose – but he looked up the moment Merlin came up beside him.

"I've searched everywhere." He said by way of apology.

"Merlin, it's not just me you're keeping waiting."

"How is it my fault?" He wanted to know.

"The Queen can't just disappear." Arthur said as if Merlin should know that.

"Well where is she?"

"That's what I sent you to find out!" He was quickly losing his patience with his wayward manservant.

"Do you know how big this castle is?" Merlin demanded with a raised eyebrow, not backing down one bit.

"Funny enough, I do!"

"Then perhaps you should have a look!"

"Merlin," Arthur sighed. "Is there anything you're actually capable of doing?"

"Putting up with you."

"Oh, well-"

"Ahem." A throat cleared pointedly and the two stopped their arguing and turned to look up the curved stairs right outside the throne room.

"Guinevere." Arthur's tone and entire demeanour changed instantly as he looked on his wife. She looked beautiful today, perhaps more beautiful than ever in his biased opinion, and he was already coming up with their excuses for the rest of the day, fully intending to take her to bed and keep her there.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Late? Not at all. Plenty of time." Guinevere caught Merlin's eye roll, having heard Arthur reprimand his manservant about keeping people waiting, and tried not to laugh as she took Arthur's hand and allowed him to escort her inside; Merlin and her maid, Sefa, following behind their master and mistress. The Round Table was a sight to behold when empty, but with dozens of knights, Lady Isolde and Lady Mithian, - who had more than earned their places, contrary to the opinions of some saying that women shouldn't be on the council – Gaius, and The King and Queen all seated it was truly a magnificent sight. Remembering the round table they had come across during Morgana's first takeover of Camelot, Arthur had wanted to reinstate the ancient practice with no one, not even The King, having more importance than anyone else, and had had the great wooden table commissioned with the Pendragon crest at its centre.

"Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table." Arthur said, officially starting the meeting. "For three long years we have been blessed with peace and prosperity, but now it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands." That news did not sit well with anyone, and they listened intently as Arthur continued. "Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival set off for Ismere some six weeks ago. With them went threescore of our finest men. There has been no word from them since. At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Gwaine, Percival or their men. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the earth."

"We know they passed the ridge at Isulfor, but beyond that…there was no trace. The trail went cold." Elyan reported.

"What of this story that the fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more?" Arthur asked, and Elyan's expression grew grimmer.

"I heard many rumours, Sire. All of them had one name in common." It did not take a genius to figure out of whom Elyan spoke.

"Morgana."

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	14. Arthur's Bane

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Arthur's Bane**

* * *

News of Morgana's likely return did not sit well with anyone and for that reason they kept it as quiet as possible; they didn't want the people of Camelot to panic unless absolutely necessary. Arthur immediately began to plan a rescue mission, which he would lead himself, determined not to return until Gwaine, Percival, and the other men were found.

"Sire, this could very well be a trap." Gaius cautioned as they hashed out the logistics.

"The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own." They noticed he did not deny the likelihood of a trap.

"Morgana knows that, she'll be waiting for you." He reiterated.

"I understand, Gaius. But these men have fought for me, bled for me…"

"May I make a suggestion?" Guinevere interrupted. Arthur nodded, always valuing his wife's opinion. "What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the west."

"Through Annis' lands?" This was an option he had not considered.

"It would certainly take Morgana by surprise." Gaius agreed with Guinevere.

"Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men?" Arthur asked his First Knight.

"I believe she would, Sire." He replied after a moment. Arthur nodded.

"Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn. And remember. If we're to succeed, no one must know of our intentions." That evening was spent with their loved ones, the days of last minute training before a mission – at least before most of them – having ended when the children were born. Currently, both Tristan and Leon could be found walking their youngest children around their chambers, trying to get them to sleep. Mathilde, who was almost a year old, wasn't feeling too well and made her unhappiness well known.

"So much for settling down." Isolde said to her husband as she took her daughter from him after getting their son to sleep. "It was supposed to be peaceful and quiet with no more dangerous adventures. Yet I've lost count how many times I've sent you off on dangerous missions these last three years, even if Camelot is technically at peace. And now the danger has just gotten worse."

"You insult me by calling those previous missions dangerous." He replied sardonically. "A horde of bandits cause _me_ danger?" Isolde rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Just don't get yourself killed, all right?" Although her comment was dismissive, Tristan heard the true fear behind it and wrapped his arms around both his girls.

"I will always come back to you, Isolde." He promised. "You, Mathilde and Garin."

"I know you will. It is whether or not you come back alive that has me concerned. Especially as I will not be there to watch your back." Finally Mathilde was asleep and Isolde moved to gently place the child in her cradle before re-joining her husband by the fire, allowing him to hold her.

"You are needed here. Just because you no longer join me in battle as often does not mean you do not play your part. Our children need their mother. And you must protect The Queen." Although a part of her wished she could be with Tristan, Isolde knew he was right and so didn't argue, choosing instead to spend what time there was left remained snuggled in his embrace.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Only a few chambers away, Leon too was pacing with his three-month-old daughter, Aurelia, who simply refused to sleep. He and Mithian had put Rosaline to bed earlier, but had had barely any time alone before Aurelia demanded attention.

"It's your own fault you know." Said Mithian from her chair near the window where she was fixing a hole in one of Leon's shirts that had been discovered when he'd packed for tomorrow. "She gets her stubbornness from you, so you only have yourself to blame."

"And she gets her temper and impudence from you." He retorted. "So I hardly think it all my fault." Such heatless arguments were common between the couple, who often found they got on each other's nerves. However, that did not mean they did not love each other, for King Rodor had been quite correct that the two would be happy together. Both knew that they did not share that deep, passionate, almost epic, romance that Arthur and Guinevere, or Tristan and Isolde, did, but both also knew that love came in many forms and ultimately they were far more than simply content.

"You will be careful. And you will return to us." Mithian said as she laid the mended shirt aside and joined her husband in comforting their youngest child.

"As my lady commands." Leon replied with a sardonic smile, knowing she did not ask a request, but commanded his safe return.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Promise me you will be careful, and most of all, weary of Morgana." Guinevere almost begged as she and Arthur lay tangled up in bed after a bout of lovemaking, the lack of children giving them such freedom that their friends did not have. "This is no doubt a trap, and she will not hesitate to kill you."

"I'll be careful."

"Listen to Leon, he's your First Knight for a reason and he knows what he's talking about and is almost as good a strategist as you. Certainly he will be looking at things with a clearer head. Don't do anything stupid, and listen to the other knights as well. They are there to protect you. Let them." Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Anything else you would have me do while on a mission to save lives, and possibly Camelot itself if Morgana is indeed involved?" She could hear the teasing note in his voice and responded in kind.

"Listen to Merlin as well. He will care for you when you neglect such trivial things as food, water and rest. And your safety for that matter."

"Now you go too far, wife. Listen to Merlin indeed." He muttered and Guinevere couldn't help the smile that formed. Although they knew Arthur would be departing at dawn neither could help but wanting to spend these last hours together and not simply sleeping so it was a tired King who led his men out of the citadel at daybreak. They rode all day towards Annis' kingdom and were barely halfway there when they stopped for the night. The following day, nearly two hours after they set out, the group arrived at what appeared to be a makeshift village in the heart of the Mountains of Asgorath. However, instead of people going about their tasks for the day, they found that every single person in the village was dead.

"Spread out, search for survivors." Arthur instructed. "And stay on guard. Whoever did this may still be close by." Sensing no further danger – though he refrained from telling Arthur that for it would reveal his magic – Merlin left Arthur's side and joined in the search.

" _Emrys…"_ He first heard the voice when he'd been there no more than five minutes. It hadn't taken that long though, for him to realize that these people were druids, and so hearing a voice didn't surprise him too much. Following both the voice and his instincts, Merlin found himself in a cave, approaching an old man who was apparently dead. The man proved him wrong when he grabbed Merlin's arm with a surprisingly strong grip. Merlin's gaze was drawn to the arm holding him and he noticed a mark, though had no idea what it was, beyond being druidic.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "Who did this to your village?"

"That it happened at all is all that matters. I have been haunted by this moment for many years." The man answered in a raspy voice, clearly he was not long for this world. "Since long before you set foot on this earth, Emrys, I have waited for its arrival with sorrow in my heart. For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown." Merlin certainly didn't like the sound of that, and the man wasn't done. "The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his fate." Having imparted his message, or wisdom, Merlin wasn't entirely sure which, the man laid his head back and closed his eyes for the last time, but it wasn't his last act. When the man's now limp arm hit the water in the pool next to him did the scene before him change. Where before he was in a cave with a dead man, Merlin now stood on a battlefield and he was forced to watch as Arthur was killed by a young man with black hair. Merlin thought on what he had been told, about Arthur's bane, and then thought on the man he had seen and what was clearly supposed to be Arthur's dark fate. So lost in his thoughts, Merlin did not notice the arrival of the man itself.

"Is he alive?" Merlin spun around, a spell on his lips, until he recognized it was Arthur who stood before him. "What is it?" It was clear to Arthur that something had shaken his manservant. Seeing the body beside him, Arthur drew his own conclusions and Merlin was quite happy to let him. "Come on Merlin, you've seen a dead body before. As son as we've given these people a proper burial we're heading out." It took the rest of the day to dig graves for and bury the few dozen people that had been killed, but no one complained, feeling that even if they hadn't known them, they owed these people a proper burial. They camped out that night not far from the village and Merlin stayed awake, unable to shake the feeling of dread that had set in after the man had spoken. Unable to stand it any longer, Merlin checked to ensure everyone was sleeping and took off into the woods, finding a clearing big enough for the dragon he summoned.

"I need to know about a druid symbol." He said the moment Kilgharrah had landed. "A black spiral, within it a thin yellow coil."

"It is the mark of a Vates, a druid seer. Where did you encounter him?" The Great Dragon asked, sounding somewhat surprised that this Vates had made himself known to Merlin.

"On my journey here. He warned me of Arthur's bane."

"His bane?" He sounded confused and Merlin didn't know if he was relieved or not that Kilgharrah did not know of what he spoke.

"And then he showed me a battle. A terrible battle. Arthur was fighting for his life…I saw him wounded. And I saw him fall." The shock of the vision had still not worn off.

"A Vates' power of prophecy is unrivalled, even by a High Priestess."

"So this battle will come to pass?"

"I do not know, young warlock, but one thing is certain: this was no chance meeting." He was as cryptic as ever, but this time, at least, Merlin understood what he said. He was meant to have met this Vates, meant to have been given this message and seen the battle he had been shown; whatever Arthur's fate, his bane, and this battle, were a part of it one way or another.

"You think I should heed his warning?"

"There was a time the words of a Vates were considered a gift."

"Then why do they feel like a burden?" He murmured, feeling a headache coming on now he knew their peace was definitely over.

"A wise man is not cowed by knowledge, Merlin, instead he uses it to guide him."

"How?" Kilgharrah stared at him with that particular look that had Merlin feeling that the dragon could see deep into his soul.

"That is something only you can decide. But remember, the Vates singled you out for a reason. Now more than ever it is you and you alone that can keep Arthur safe."

 **oo00oo00oo**

They arrived in Caerleon mid afternoon the next day and rode into Annis' castle but a few hours later, meeting The Queen herself in her throne room before being led to their chambers where they could freshen up before the feast Annis had planned.

"What you saw at Asgorath is no surprise." Annis said later that night after Arthur informed her of the scene they had come upon in the mountains. "Some months ago Saxons began raiding our villages. They're rounding up all the men they can find and are taking them to Ismere."

"To raise an army?"

"People say Morgana is tearing the citadel apart."

"Why?"

"She must be searching for something. I dare not think what." None of them dared, for they knew it could not be good.

"Then my men may still be alive." Arthur looked at the silver lining of Morgana's plan.

"Yes, there's every chance." With that line of discussion over, Annis turned her attention elsewhere, and unfortunately for Merlin, her sights set on him. "I think its time for some entertainment. I would love to see your fool perform. Given all his failings he must have some skills."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Arthur managed to reply with a straight face as he looked up at Merlin who had come forward to refill his goblet. "You heard The Queen. Jump to it." Merlin laughed nervously and leaned in to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"I'm not a fool."

"That's debatable." Leon, Elyan and Tristan who were seated next to Arthur, and naturally eavesdropping, sniggered, thinking that even if Merlin didn't perform, this exchange would be entertainment enough.

"And I don't have any skills."

"I know that. And Leo, Elyan and Tristan know that. Hell, nearly all of Camelot does. But we can't refuse The Queen when she's granted us safe passage, can we?" Merlin plastered on a fake smile when Arthur began to clap, being quickly joined by Caerleon's Queen and her court. Turning around, Merlin decided to show Arthur up instead of making a fool of himself and quietly muttered a spell. The next few minutes he entertained the court with some juggling and slight of hand, while being entertained himself by the expression on Arthur's face that went from superior – thinking he was going to see Merlin humiliate himself – to completely shocked.

"Where did you learn to juggle like that?" He asked later as Merlin helped him prepare for bed.

"Yes, well, I have many talents. You just fail to notice them that's all." He tried to brush it off, and though Arthur seemed to accept that answer in regards to his juggling, he knew his manservant too well to not know something was up.

"Come on out with it, what's wrong?" Merlin was silent for a moment, debating how much he should say, before settling on a very vague truth.

"I'm not sure we should go to Isemere."

"Did you not hear Annis? My men are alive." Arthur's tone was nearly incredulous at the mere thought of not going to Ismere.

"You don't know that."

"Stick to juggling, Merlin. Leave the important things to me."

"But-"

"Here." Arthur cut him off by throwing a boot at him and watching as he not only missed it, but also dropped the pieces of wood he was holding.

"See? Explain that."

"Wish I could." Was all Merlin said.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"I can't eat this, I'm sorry." Guinevere said to her maid, Sefa, who was serving her supper. Camelot's Queen was eating alone this evening for both her friends were tending to their children. It was just another reason she envied the children they'd had, for it gave them something to focus on other than their worry for their husbands. She, of course, had Camelot to rule as regent while Arthur was away, and though it took up much of her time, Guinevere still found herself dwelling too much on Arthur and whether or not he would return to her.

"I'll get you something else, my lady."

"No. If you could just sit with me." Sefa seemed taken aback. Although she knew her mistress had once been a maid herself, she'd never known her as anything but The Queen and servants did not share a meal with royalty. Still, the request was entirely genuine and so Sefa found herself sitting, if somewhat uncomfortably, and being offered food from The Queen's own plate.

"Are you hungry? Eat, please." She smiled hesitantly and took a strawberry. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Not knowing if he'll return."

"You love him, I understand."

"Do you have someone you worry about?" Sefa nodded but didn't elaborate. "But not someone you can talk about?"

"No, my lady." Seeing her mistress was still far from comforted, Sefa reached over and dared to touch The Queen's hand in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "There is no greater warrior than The King. He will return."

"I know. You're right. Thank you." She smiled her thanks and for the next hour the two talked, even delving in to some subjects beyond mere politeness. Later that evening, after having dismissed Sefa for the night, Guinevere found herself looking out the window longingly in the direction of Ismere. Some minutes later something below caught her attention and Guinevere saw a cloaked woman leaving the citadel. It looked like Sefa and when the woman turned her head she discovered she was right. Thinking Sefa went to meet her secret lover, Guinevere thought no more on it and went to bed.

* * *

 **A/N - And we're fully into season 5 now. As you can probably tell from this part of the episode being followed closely, the next part will be as well, meaning the arrival of Mordred! I have plans for him, but he's not going to suddenly become a major character, probably not even as big as he becomes in the series. At least not at first, as I said I have plans and he certainly has his part to play.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter up on Sunday, but after that its back to work as I'm finally getting over my pneumonia, so updates will be less frequent again.**

 **Review please!**


	15. Mordred

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Mordred**

* * *

Arthur awoke with a start, immediately looking for his sword and preparing for an attack, though none was forthcoming. He was alone with only Merlin by his side, his men nowhere to be seen, and it was them he inquired about first. Merlin replied that Morgana's forces had taken them by surprise and that they had been separated during the battle. Arthur had been hit and was close to death and Merlin knew he had to get him to safety.

"You saved me?" Arthur's tone was suspicious, wondering how on earth his idiot of a manservant, of all people, had managed to hold off Morgana and her army to get him away.

"Yes. And I can juggle. I keep telling you, I have many talents." Merlin brushed it off as he usually did, but it was too much of a coincidence for Arthur not to suspect something was up. He'd displayed too many hidden talents in recent days and Arthur was not as blind to them as Merlin thought, though he let it go for now.

"So it would seem." Shortly after, when Arthur had had a chance to regain his bearings after being unconscious all night, the two set off. They walked for hours with no break, Arthur determined to reach their destination, and though the warrior king may have the stamina to continue on without rest, Merlin did not.

"Can we have a break?"

"So long as it's quick." Arthur had been expecting such a request for a couple hours now and was actually surprised Merlin hadn't asked before now. "I want to reach Ismere before dark."

"Ismere?!" Merlin cried in surprise. "We're heading back to Camelot!"

"Navigation is not your strong point, is it? Camelot is south," He pointed in said direction. "The sun rises where?" Again he pointed and it finally gave Merlin the direction he needed.

"In the east."

"And what have we been walking towards all day?"

"To our deaths! The two of us against Morgana…are you mad?!"

"I told you I'm going to rescue my men." He said it so simply as if there was nothing else to consider.

"No." Arthur stopped walking and turned to face Merlin, a surprisingly understanding look on his face.

"If you're afraid, then go."

"I'm worried about you." Merlin replied, not bothering to answer that question, knowing that he probably had the least to worry about. Morgana thought him only a servant and so would pay very little attention to him.

"Right, well I've tried sending you home, but if you're not going to do as I ask, the least you can do is shut up. Come on."

"You know if Morgana doesn't kill you, I will." Merlin called grouchily.

"Threatening your King is treason, Merlin."

"What about threatening an ass?"

"I heard that!"

 **oo00oo00oo**

Leon, Elyan and Tristan returned to Camelot by nightfall, Arthur and Merlin not having been the only ones to escape the battle. Mithian and Isolde were happy to see their husbands back safe, and they uncharacteristically clung to them, though it had become a common sight for the first few hours after the men returned from battle or a mission. However, while relieved their husbands lived, the absence of The King and Merlin told them something bad had happened and their relief only went so far.

"We were ambushed." Leon explained to his Queen. "Morgana and a band of Saxons attacked us as we crossed the border into Ismere."

"I tried to protect him." Elyan told his sister who had grasped his hands in her relief at seeing him safe and had not let go. It had taken time, more time than Elyan thought it would, but Guinevere had finally forgiven him for deserting her three years ago. Brother and sister had regained much of the loving relationship they had once shared, though things were not quite the same, and both doubted they ever would be. Still, it was a vast improvement from where they had been, and though there was still some distance between them, both were content.

"What are you saying?" Guinevere asked fearfully, though she already knew.

"We lost him in the battle, your grace." Tristan confirmed. "We don't know what happened to him, or Merlin."

"How could Morgana have known?" Isolde wondered. "How could she have known Arthur was approaching from that direction?" The answer was simple, and it filled Guinevere with anger.

"Someone betrayed us." It didn't take them long to ferret out who had to be the culprit. Only The King, Queen, Gaius, three of Arthur's five most trusted knights and their wives had been privy to the discussion though there had been two who had been right outside the door. Merlin was one, and aside from their absolute certainty of his loyalty, he had accompanied Arthur on this trip and was in just as much danger. That left only one possibility.

"What have I done?" Sefa asked with fear in her voice after being dragged before her Queen and shoved unceremoniously to her knees.

"The night before Arthur set out for Ismere, there was a meeting of The King's Privy Council. Did you hear what was said?"

"No, my lady."

"And yet you were standing right outside the door." Guinevere did not believe her maid, her instincts told her Sefa knew and there had been no other around aside from Merlin.

"I was bringing your supper."

"Later that night where did you go?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't make this hard on yourself. All I want is the truth. We both know you left the city through the southern gate." Sefa looked away, her expression full of fear and sorrow, yet also full of guilt. "Look at me. Do you deny it?"

"No, my lady."

"Who did you see? You can tell me." Although she knew Sefa to be guilty, knew that the maid herself would soon admit that guilt, Guinevere couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Whatever reason she had for betraying them, Guinevere suspected it was not through malicious intent and after having had a similar betrayal forced upon her, she couldn't help but wonder if there were other forces at play.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Who did you see?" Guinevere raised her voice some, not wanting to drag this out any longer.

"My father. I saw my father."

"And you told him what you heard?"

"He only wants what's rightfully his." Sefa defended. "Were he a physician or a warrior his skills would be revered. But sorcery? He deserves respect like any man."

"Respect is to be earned, it cannot be bought with blood. Your treachery cost the lives of many good men." The horror on Sefa's face was entirely genuine.

"I…I didn't mean to."

"You have admitted your guilt. You leave me no choice, Sefa. By the laws of Camelot I find you guilty of treason."  
"No!"

"I sentence you to death." Out of the corner of her eye, Guinevere could see that her brother and friends, as well as Gaius, all tried to hide their surprise at such a sentence; however, as she took a seat on her throne, her mind was not to be changed. "Take her to the cells."

 **oo00oo00oo**

After having walked all day with little rest and no food, it was no surprise that Merlin was thinking with his stomach when he spotted two freshly killed rabbits just lying in the middle of the forest floor. Arthur was surprised that Merlin hadn't sensed the trap they now found themselves in. He certainly sensed a trap everywhere else, and Arthur was quite put out that the one time Merlin didn't use caution they ended up in a net dangling from a tree.

"Way to think with your stomach, Merlin. I told you it was a trap!"

"And I told you to go back to Camelot!" The two began arguing and were so engrossed in blaming each other for their current predicament that neither noticed they had an audience until they fell back to the ground, the rope holding the net up having been cut.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt a lover's quarrel?" There were seven or eight men that now surrounded them, all of them looking quite dishevelled and very much like bandits or criminals of some other sort. Arthur immediately went to retrieve his sword, but the man who had spoken, clearly the leader, stepped on it and pointed his own sword down at Arthur. "Not so fast." The man picked up Arthur's sword and between it and vaguely recognizing the man in chainmail before him, he realized who he had in his grasp. "The King of Camelot. You will fetch a handsome price, alive or dead." He bent down and stared at Arthur mockingly. "Any last requests?"

"Let my servant go. He doesn't deserve to die like this." His words were sincere and so the man had no doubt that he spoke the truth as to who Merlin was. Knowing a servant wouldn't fetch any kind of price, and that there was no one within miles for him to get help to attempt a rescue, the leader saw no reason to not let Merlin go, at least that was the impression he gave Arthur, he knew his men understood him and would see the servant dead. Merlin, of course, understood what was to happen and had no intention of going along with it.

"If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me first."

"Merlin, step aside." Arthur commanded.

"You know I never do as I'm told." The two were about to start arguing again and with the servant now standing up to him, the leader had no reason for pretence and was all set to simply kill Merlin until a voice stopped him.

"Stop!" The man that had spoken was quite young, barely more than a boy, and Merlin felt dread well up inside him, knowing instantly who this was: the one the Vates had shown him was destined to kill Arthur. "Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate?" Knowing Morgana was unpredictable and had a penchant for killing those that angered her without a second thought, the leader couldn't disagree with the young man and so motioned that they would take both. As his men went to fetch some rope to secure their new prisoners, the young man was left almost alone with Arthur and Merlin and it was the former to whom he offered his hand, pulling The King to his feet. "You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago." It hit Merlin like a ton of bricks falling on his head just who this was. The young druid boy he, Arthur and Morgana had saved from Uther's grasp several years ago. The one Kilgharrah had warned him not to protect, who would one day be Arthur's downfall; the one he had protected regardless, insisting that the future was not set in stone.

"Mordred." The man gave Merlin a tight-lipped smile before turning back to The King.

"Hello, Arthur."

 **oo00oo00oo**

"My lady."

"Sefa. You asked to see me." The young maid had asked for an audience with The Queen, no doubt intending to beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, I know, it was done without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wouldn't. I…all I wanted was to help my father. And now I'm condemned to death."

"You understand the law, Sefa. I cannot change it."

"Please. I know you have a good heart. I reprieve, I'm begging you." It nearly broke Guinevere's heart to see the sad and fearful look in Sefa's eyes, the eyes of one who had served her diligently since she became Queen, who had become a friend of sorts.

"Men have died." She said instead of comforting the young girl like she wished to.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm s…so sorry. I did it for my father. It was the only thing he wanted from me. I told him I couldn't, but he…I don't know. I wanted to make him happy. To please him."

"He used you."

"I know. My lady I don't want to die." Tears finally fell, it appeared she had reached the end of her strength.

"There's nothing I can do, Sefa. The sentence stands."

"My lady!" Guinevere motioned for the guards to take Sefa away and refused to look as she was dragged from the hall.

"Where is it that I need to sign?" She returned her attention to Gaius who was helping her with matters of state.

"Perhaps you should reconsider. That sentence is a harsh one." Gaius said gently, but still a little reprimanding. While Guinevere was his Queen now, he had known her since she was a small girl who came into Morgana's service, and just like Merlin who still treated her more as a friend than a Queen, at least while in private, so too did Gaius.

"The law is clear."

"Sefa was naïve and foolish, but she doesn't deserve to die." Guinevere sighed and put the quill down, looking around once to ensure they were alone before speaking quietly.

"And she won't, Gaius. I have no intention of executing her. My aim is to catch her father, he is the threat to Camelot, not Sefa. I'm hoping her plight will lure him here."

"Why did you not tell me this?" Gaius was both relieved and somewhat insulted that she hadn't confided in him, though he supposed she hadn't confided in anyone for her brother's, Leon's and everyone else's reactions had been genuinely surprised when Guinevere announced Sefa's sentence.

"Her predicament must remain genuine. If Ruadan has one spy in Camelot, he may have others. And if he has any inkling of this, he will not come."

"It's a dangerous game you're playing, my lady."

"Wars are not won without taking risks, Gaius." She tried to sound reassuring, that she knew her plan would work, but Gaius still had one valid point to make.

"The execution is set. What happens if Ruadan doesn't appear?" Guinevere had, of course, thought of that, but she honestly hadn't come up with an answer of how to deal with it and her answer told him as much.

"Sefa is his daughter. I have to believe that he will."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur and Merlin had been tied to the back of a cart and made to walk alongside several other captives that these men no doubt hoped to gain a ransom for. They had walked out of the forest and into a snowy mountain pass before stopping for the night, the bandits or mercenaries or whatever they were, taking great pleasure in withholding food and warmth from their captives. At least most of them did.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked Mordred when he secretly brought the warlock two loaves of bread for him and Arthur.

"He saved my life. I owe him a debt." Merlin didn't seem to buy it. "Don't be so quick to judge me. You fear me, Emrys, don't you?" That much was clear to Mordred, though it was clear to Merlin that the druid had no idea why he feared him. "I know the hatred and suspicion that men treat those with magic. You and I are not so different. I too have learned to hide my gifts. I promise your secret is safe with me." Merlin didn't reply and Mordred moved to leave but was stopped as Merlin thought of a question.

"What's Morgana looking for in Ismere?" A moment passed where Merlin was unsure if Mordred would lie to him or not, but it was the truth that he eventually spoke.

"The Diamair."

"What's that?"

"In the language of my people, it means 'the key.' " That didn't much help Merlin.

"The key to what?"

"The key to all knowledge." That did help him, and as Mordred left, further dread set in knowing that if Morgana got her hands on the key to all knowledge she would not only be able to learn how to defeat Arthur, but also discover the identity of the only one she ever feared: Emrys.

* * *

 **A/N - Pretty much a carbon copy of the show, but the majority of _Arthur's Bane_ I didn't see as being much different. Next chapter will be pretty similar in that fashion, and will end _Arthur's Bane_ and then we'll get back to more original stuff.**

 **Review please!**


	16. Choice Over Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Choice Over Destiny**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin ran across an icy cliff as they fled their captors. Feigning weakness Arthur had gained the leader's attention and when the man came over to investigate, he had taken the man's dagger off him and used it to cut the ropes binding him and Merlin to the cart. Now they were trying to not get themselves captured again and it appeared that they would succeed. Arthur barely hesitated when they came across a narrow chasm in the ice before jumping over it. Merlin felt his heart stop for a moment knowing that if his friend should not make it, the fall would certainly kill him. However, he should have had more faith in Arthur who was now motioning for Merlin to follow. With a muttered spell to help him across as he did not possess Arthur's physical strength, Merlin followed and the two crouched down behind a rock, Arthur pointing the crossbow he had stolen at the men chasing them lest they attempt to follow. It was only one man though who came up behind them and Mordred made no attempt to follow them across the crack.

"Why did you spare his life?" Merlin asked when Arthur put the crossbow down after Mordred and retreated.

"He couldn't come after us."

"He was leading us to our deaths!" Merlin was nearly desperate, having thought that this might be the end of Mordred and thus the end of Arthur's destiny to die at Mordred's hand; he had thought to avoid the battle being able to come to pass at all, though it appeared fate had other plans.

"He showed us kindness."

"You should have killed him!"

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur seemed genuinely concerned, though Merlin knew he couldn't tell him the truth.

"You had the chance."

"We escaped, didn't we?"

"Next time we might not be so lucky."

"I love your optimism." He said sarcastically. "Come on, we need to keep moving." They reached Ismere by nightfall and it didn't take long to figure out where the men were being held, though it took longer to find a way to sneak in. They had not seen Morgana as of yet and planned to keep it that way, which meant that stealth was paramount. Luckily, Percival and Gwaine both were quickly found – the latter having somehow escaped the hard labour that had been forced on them – and the four men began quietly finding the rest of Camelot's knights and soldiers. However, their luck could not last and it wasn't long before the alarm sounded, announcing their arrival to all and forcing them to fight their way out. This was Morgana though, and they should have known that she would have more up her sleeve than an army of men with swords.

"Where did Morgana get a dragon from?" Arthur hissed as the creature stalked them through the cave's corridors.

"I have no idea." Merlin answered, honestly not knowing the answer, but determining to find out. "Get Gwaine back to Percival, while I lure the dragon the other way."

"Merlin, I've always known you were stupid, but not that stupid."

"No, really, I'm that stupid." He needed to be alone to speak with the dragon, and knew running off was the only option. "And if you don't believe me, watch."

"Merlin!" However angry, and even worried, Arthur was, he luckily didn't follow Merlin who quickly found himself alone with the most pitiful creature he had ever seen. It barely even looked like a dragon, certainly nothing like the majesty of Kilgharrah, appearing more deformed than anything else. Still, Merlin knew this was indeed a dragon, his heritage humming beneath his skin as it always did when in the presence of one of his brethren, and though she looked nothing like he remembered, there was only one possibility as to this dragon's identity.

"Aithusa." Instead of responding as he thought she would, Aithusa took a breath and unleashed her fire, which was far too easily blocked. " _Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!_ " Merlin commanded her to behave, but his worry overrode any kind of anger he might have felt at her attacking him unprovoked. "What happened? Who did this to you?" She didn't answer but let out a pained cry. "What does that mean?" Again a pained cry left her and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You can' t speak." He had learned from Kilgharrah that the power of speech was a gift granted to all dragons due to the vast amount of magic running through their veins, and yet Aithusa couldn't utter a single word. Truly concerned now, Merlin closed his eyes and looked deep inside himself for the power of the Dragonlord within him and called it forward.

" _What happened to you?"_ He asked again, this time using his power to speak directly to her through magic and the shared mind granted to dragon and Dragonlord.

" _Pain…so much pain…can't move…left…abandoned…"_ It was a cycle on repeat in her mind. She didn't answer Merlin directly, but he saw enough to determine she had been tortured by someone. Anger welled up inside him, though he pushed it away when Aithusa cowered away from him.

" _It's_ _all right, I won't hurt you."_ He assured her. A shout was heard from not far away, and Merlin was brought back to the battle taking place. _"I have to go find Arthur."_ Though he didn't want to leave her like this, Merlin knew he had to protect Arthur; he could help Aithusa later when The King was safe. _"I want you to go find Kilgharrah. Stay with him until I come to you._ " Aithusa shook her head and cried pitifully again, clearly not wanting to leave, and Merlin knew he would have to command it of her. _"Go find Kilgharrah and wait for me. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to leave, but you need help. As the Last Dragonlord it is my duty to protect you, and though I've clearly failed so far I will help you now."_ Again she shook her head, trying to fight the order, and Merlin saw a flash of Morgana flitter through her mind. _"You don't want to leave Morgana do you? She was kind to you and you want to stay with her."_ Aithusa looked him in the eye and nodded once, the only direct answer he got from her. Merlin thought fast. He did not want to cause her anymore pain, but she needed help and she was a powerful ally to Morgana. Ultimately he did not reach a decision regarding Aithusa staying with Morgana, based on the advantage it gave their enemy, but by the help she needed. Knowing he had not much time, he commanded her to find Kilgharrah once more, saying anything else could be decided when she was healed. With little grace, and certainly no dignity, Aithusa did as her Dragonlord commanded, leaving in a similar fashion as might a petulant child. With her gone, Merlin went in search of Arthur. He was not hard to find, but he wasn't the only one that had been looking for The King.

"How good of you to save me the trouble of finding you." Morgana's voice stopped Arthur in his tracks. He reached for his sword only to remember that he had given it to Percival, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Morgana. "Oh dear, how remiss of you. Your bravery's matched only by your stupidity. What on earth did you think you would achieve by coming here?"

"I had to free my men." He replied as he finally turned to face her. Morgana merely smirked and conjured a dagger into existence, setting it on Arthur and watching happily as a cut appeared on his cheek.

"This time it seems there really is no way out."

"I'm sorry about what our father did to you."

"Uther was never my father!" The dagger struck again, cutting his other cheek.

"But we are brother and sister."

"Funny how you choose to remember that with my dagger at your back."

"What happened to you, Morgana?" He was genuinely curious. Aside from Uther's treatment of those with magic, Morgana had given no explanation for wanting Camelot, and the Morgana he used to know would have fought just as hard as she was now, but not at the cost of so many lives. "As a child you were so kind, so compassionate."

"I grew up." She spat. "You're right to cower before my hand. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"And yet with all that, you choose to do nothing but hate."

"Uther taught me well." Her smirk reappeared. "Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon."

"Arthur!" Merlin came upon them then but in his haste he was unprepared for the attack that came and found himself flung against the cave wall. Hitting his head, the world began to blur; it was all he could do to stay awake.

"Morgana…please."

"Don't speak, dear brother. It's too late." Morgana raised her hand intending to finish him off, but the one with her, who had stood in the shadows, a spectator until now, had other ideas. She let out a pained gasp when the sword pierced her flesh, and though as a High Priestess she could not die by such mortal means, she could certainly be injured by them.

"Mordred?" She asked, her tone betrayed as she looked into the eyes of the man she had once protected. When she fell unconscious Mordred went to Arthur's side, pulling him up and helping him walk away towards where his men were. For now he left an unconscious Merlin, Mordred both knowing he needed to get Arthur to safety, and knowing that even unconscious, Emrys could take care of himself.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Guinevere was not surprised when she heard the bells tolling to announce that a prisoner had escaped. Ruadan had come for his daughter as she had hoped, and while she was glad that they would soon have a threat to Camelot dealt with, she could not say she was happy about what had to be done. Ruadan could not live, that much was certain, though she knew it would hurt Sefa. Regardless that her maid had sent Camelot's secrets to her father, it was clear that Sefa regretted her actions and Guinevere felt nothing but pity and compassion for her. For the next two hours she did not leave her chambers and stood unmoving by the window. She'd given her orders to Leon and the knights and now awaited their return. However, it wasn't the knights that came to her when their task was complete, but Isolde.

"My lady." Guinevere initially felt a twinge of fear, wondering why Leon, Elyan or Tristan didn't come themselves, but Isolde's calm expression relieved her.

"It is done?"

"Yes, Ruadan is dead."

"And the men?" Isolde chuckled.

"They underestimated Ruadan and are paying for it now under the tender care of Mithian. A bigger bunch of babies I have never seen." Guinevere too laughed, glad to know that although they were injured it was not serious if Isolde could joke about it.

"And Sefa?" Isolde's expression sobered. Having grown fond of the maid over the last three years, her betrayal was a shock for Isolde and Mithian both as well as Guinevere.

"Returned to the dungeons. She awaits your judgement." The Queen nodded and grew quit. "What are you going to do with her, Gwen?"

"She betrayed Camelot. The laws are clear." This did not fill Isolde with dread knowing already that Guinevere had no intention of executing Sefa.

"Save if one was under a spell." She knew her friend too well and knew that Guinevere secretly wished to pardon Sefa and have things return to the way they were, but that the people would not accept that without just cause.

"That has yet to be proven, but with her father a sorcerer there is every possibility. I, of course, could not possibly stand in judgement on this if sorcery is suspected. It would be The King's judgement that matters." Isolde smirked.

"And what would The King's judgement be do you think?" With a smirk of her own, Guinevere replied.

"Whatever I want it to be, naturally."

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Emrys." A voice spoke and Merlin jerked away, finding himself still in the caves at Ismere, but with neither Morgana nor Arthur or Mordred anywhere nearby. "Be still. Much blood has been shed this day, and all for something few wise men would ever want." It was a creature that spoke, Merlin could think of no other description for it, for it looked like nothing he had ever seen, save that it walked on two legs. However, it was not the creature's appearance that mattered to him, but the fact that this was a creature of magic, possessing great power, and that he could sense no ill intentions from it.

"You mean the Diamair? Morgana never found it." He was relieved and happy, having needed some good news.

"And she never will." He was silent for a moment before he realized what the creature meant.

"Because it is you. You are the key to all knowledge." The Diamair nodded and Merlin sighed. "There are times when I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but…that is nothing to what you carry."

"It is both a blessing and…a curse." That much he understood, feeling exactly the same way about his own destiny. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?" Merlin looked at the Diamair, knowing that he could ask it anything and get the answer to his most burning questions. However, Merlin knew only too well the cost of knowledge and after a moment decided against it.

"No. I don't think it would be good."

"You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men." He wasn't sure if he liked that prediction, knowing of the destiny he had to fulfill, but would think on it more later.

"Wait." He stopped the Diamair from leaving, a thought having come to him alongside the other thoughts of his destiny. "There is one question. If Mordred is not Arthur's bane, then who is?" Mordred had chosen to save Arthur, which made no sense to Merlin if he was destined to kill him. Granted, the battle Merlin had seen had yet to come to pass, but Kilgharrah had said that it may not meaning that if Mordred was destined to kill Arthur it did not have to be at that particular battle, so why save him now?

"Himself." The Diamair answered after a moment before retreating. That, above all else, instilled fear within Merlin for it meant that Arthur would see to his own destruction. Outside forces Merlin could fight, could do all he could to ensure they could not kill Arthur, but protecting The King from himself was an entirely different matter, especially as he had no way of knowing how this would come to pass. So lost in his thoughts, Merlin didn't hear the arrival of Percival and three of Camelot's soldiers who had been sent back by Arthur to find him. He allowed Percival to help him, the giant of a man half carrying him, and knew that appearing weak would at least buy him a reprieve from Arthur's scrutiny.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Having rescued his men, Arthur was prepared to return to Camelot at once and they set out with haste. Being able to take a direct route, and not having the detour of being captured, the trip was much shorter and it wasn't long before they reached Camelot. Trumpets blared announcing the return of The King as the battered and bruised – but alive – group walked into the courtyard. Guinevere was waiting on the citadel steps alongside a large portion of the court. She refrained from tackling Arthur as she could see that he was still injured but could not stop herself from stepping into his arms when he held them open and holding him just as close as he held her.

"You're alive." She murmured as she tried to stop tears of relief from falling. "You came back. You're alive." It was like a mantra and for several minutes Camelot's monarchs simply held each other, not caring what people thought.

"I'm only alive thanks to him." Arthur replied when they finally pulled apart, turning to face Mordred who had returned with them at Arthur's insistence. "He saved me from Morgana. I would be dead without him." Guinevere stepped around Arthur and approached Mordred, taking his hand in hers and looking up at him in absolute gratitude.

"Thank you. You brought him back to me, I can never thank you enough. We are forever in your debt." Looking uncomfortable, Mordred stammered out a reply that that wasn't necessary and that he had only been doing what was right, but Guinevere would accept none of it. She announced a feast in Mordred's honour for the following day – allowing time for the returning men to recover – before leading Mordred indoors alongside Arthur, who had his own plan to thank him.

"Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot." Arthur spoke as Mordred kneeled before him in the throne room. The young man had been quite surprised when Arthur said he wanted to make him a knight, but had not refused, feeling that he could be happy here, and maybe finally have a home and a family. After the ceremony Mordred retreated to the armoury to get out of the chainmail he'd been loaned – being told a proper set would be made specifically for him, but it would take more than a day – and prepare for the feast that evening. However, he was not alone.

"Here. Let me help you with that." Merlin had not spoken to Mordred during the days of the journey back from Ismere, but he knew it was time.

"Thank you."

"You know, if Arthur knew you have magic, things would be different." Mordred didn't answer, both of them knowing Merlin was right, just as they knew that things would be different if Arthur knew Merlin had magic; in this their circumstances were the same. "Tell me something."

"Of course."

"You saved Arthur's life. Why?" He'd thought long and hard about the vision the Vates had shown him as well as what the Diamair had said and determined that Mordred may still kill Arthur, just not for the reasons Merlin had originally thought he would.

"Because Arthur is right." The new knight answered simply, turning to look Merlin in the eyes. "The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that." It was not the answer Merlin had been expecting, but then he honestly wasn't sure what he had expected. So, he merely nodded and finished helping Mordred remove his chainmail before retreating to his and Gaius' chambers. The old man had been worried about his charge, his nephew, and had prepared Merlin's favourite meal as he always did when the warlock returned from a death defying adventure.

"It's been a big day, you must be tired. Too tired for pudding?" He already knew the answer to that.

"Is there pudding?" Merlin lifted his head from the table at the word pudding, his attention on the plates Gaius carried. "Is that my favourite?" The physician nodded.

"So are you going to tell me what's troubling you?" He asked as they both dug in.

"Mordred."

"People change. Perhaps you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Remember what the dragon said? Arthur would see his end at the hands of a druid." He honestly wanted to give Mordred the benefit of the doubt, but there was too much stacked up against the young druid, and Merlin could not shake the feeling of impending doom.

"You still believe that's him?"

"I feel that the die is cast, and that for good or ill, Albion's great trial has begun."

* * *

 **A/N - Another chapter quite similar to the show, though Aithusa and Sefa's stories will differ greatly. I always found it odd that as a Dragonlord Merlin showed very little care for Aithusa and what happened to her. Every time he sees her after that it's basically to order her to stop attacking and he never does anything to help her. Now maybe the writers thought there was nothing he could do, but unless I'm forgetting something (which is always possible) they never told the audience that. There was no scene between him and Kilgharrah discussing Aithusa and what could or couldn't be done for her, nor do I remember Merlin ever even mentioning that he couldn't help her for reasons XYZ. So unlike in the show Merlin will take a bigger interest in Aithusa.**

 **Review please!**


	17. Aithusa

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Aithusa**

* * *

The following day Guinevere informed Arthur of what had transpired while he was away. He was shocked by Sefa's betrayal but agreed with his wife's assessment that Sefa was not a threat to Camelot and had simply made a mistake – a rather large mistake to be sure – in her desire to please her father. He wasn't entirely sure about giving her a full pardon though, at least not until Gaius came forward with some truths that gave credence to Guinevere's story of magic being involved in controlling Sefa's actions. And by the look on his wife's face, Guinevere had not put Gaius up to this.

"You are saying she was enchanted?" Arthur asked during the first meeting of the Privy Council with Gwaine and Percival returned to them.

"Not exactly, Sire. I do not believe that Ruadan actually cast a spell on his daughter, but I do believe her actions to have been influenced by magic." He continued to explain before Arthur could even ask for clarification. "Magic can be quite seductive, my lord, and those who wield magic do not always do so consciously. Their magic is a part of them and if the sorcerer feels or wants something strongly enough, it will seduce those around them into doing what the sorcerer wants without any purposeful actions by the sorcerer themselves." He and Merlin had discussed this at length last night. Magic was a powerful entity on its own and did not always need to be purposefully wielded for it to act. For those such as Merlin and Morgana, who were very powerful and had a firm grasp of their magic, it was less likely for their magic to run free. However, for those less powerful like Ruadan their magic could quite easily run wild.

"You're saying Ruadan's magic influenced Sefa without him wanting it to?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. Ruadan wanted Sefa's cooperation. Even if he did not enchant her, his magic would have drawn her in and tried to influence her to do as he wanted. Add that to her desire to please her father and I am not surprised by her actions."

"So her betrayal was not her fault." Guinevere did not even try to keep the hope out of her voice, not with only her friends, her family, present.

"Do not misinterpret my words, my lady." Gaius said hesitantly. "Sefa's actions were her own, she could have had the will to not give in to Ruadan's influence-"

"Possible, perhaps, but against such odds it would be a great feat indeed." Arthur interrupted, this hitting a little too close to home for him. He remembered only too well the bracelet that had enchanted Guinevere, and while she had purposefully been enchanted, it had merely been a strong compulsion that had worn her down little by little until she could fight it no longer; Sefa's predicament did not sound very different at all. Everyone around the table knew what Arthur was thinking, though none spoke of it, having a silent agreement never to do so.

"I agree with Queen Guinevere that I do not believe Sefa to be a danger to Camelot." Leon spoke up after a moment. "She came with us quite willingly after her father died and did not even appear overly grieved, though she mourned him still."

"I too can confirm that she has been no trouble at all." Added Elyan. "She neither rants, threatens, nor even cries, but appears to genuinely regret her actions." Arthur sat in silence for a moment, looking between each of the people waiting on his judgement before settling on Merlin, who nodded almost unperceptively. The warlock had not detected any malicious intent from Sefa, not even when she was spying outside this very chamber the night before they left for Ismere. This meant that either her betrayal came not from a desire to harm others but from a genuine desire to please someone she loved, or she was a very powerful sorceress to hide her true intentions from him. As he knew her to not have magic, at least to not have any innate ability with it, though he suspected she could perform small bits of magic like Gaius could if she tried hard enough, he was confident in his conclusion that she was not a threat to Arthur or Camelot.

"Release her." He said finally. "I cannot condemn someone for being seduced by magic, and I agree that she is not a threat." He now turned to his wife. "I leave it in your hands whether or not she remains in your service." Guinevere knew he meant that if she still wanted Sefa as her maid, which they all knew she did, then she would have to spread the story of magic being responsible. While not exactly a lie, they would be playing up rather extensively magic's involvement, but given the kind of life they knew Sefa would have otherwise, whether or not she remained in Camelot, it was an exaggeration they were willing to make. Sefa was quite surprised to be released, and especially to be back in The Queen's service. Merlin, whom she'd grown friendly with, what with spending so much time together given who their master and mistress were, came personally to take her from the dungeons and led her to the servants quarters where he left her in the hands of a couple of the elderly maids who fussed over her like mother hens as they helped to bathe and dress her. The story of magic being the cause of her betrayal had spread like wildfire and the gossipmongers were only too happy to eat it up, these maids being two such gossips who just knew that poor, innocent, naïve Sefa needed to be coddled. After the dirt of the dungeon had been thoroughly removed, Sefa was told that The Queen wished to see her and was left to make her own way to the royal chambers, not even having an escort as she thought she would. Reaching the door she knocked hesitantly and was bade to enter, seeing that only Guinevere was there.

"Sefa." She greeted.

"My lady." The maid murmured, dropping into a curtsy. Throwing decorum out the window, Guinevere stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl, unable to help herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"M-my lady?" Sefa was quite confused. Shouldn't she be apologizing and begging forgiveness?

"About everything." Guinevere said when she pulled away. "Please know that I never intended to execute you, but I had to make it seem real or your father would not come." Her expression turned sympathetic. "And I am sorry you lost him."

"No." Sefa shook her head, deciding to follow her Queen's example and forget propriety. "It is I who am sorry. I should never have agreed to help him. It's just…"

"He was your father." Sefa nodded.

"All I ever wanted was his love. He was never around much when I was a child. I have no real memories of him, though I remember desperately wanting his love and approval those few times I saw him. Then one day he turned up shortly after I began working here and asked for my help. I felt it was my chance to earn his love and that I couldn't refuse him."

"He did love you, Sefa."

"No. He used me. He never loved me."

"He came." Guinevere gently corrected. "He came to save you. Even knowing that it would be nearly impossible, he came for you, he couldn't see you die."

"You had no intention of killing me."

"But he didn't know that." Sefa couldn't deny that that was true, and a small smile formed.

"Thank you, my lady." She effectively ended the subject of her father and Guinevere let her. "But I still don't understand why you have forgiven me. Why do you still want me in your service?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Sefa." Making a split second decision, she continued. "I wouldn't be here if The King hadn't have given me a second chance." Naturally Sefa was confused, not knowing about what had happened. For the next hour the two women talked and Guinevere explained all that had happened. By the end of it, Sefa was feeling a lot better and knew that this was no trick and that she was truly forgiven and was truly wanted here. With sunset approaching, Sefa pushed aside any lingering doubts and jumped right back into her work, informing her mistress that she would shortly return with her supper.

 **oo00oo00oo**

It was two days later that Merlin finally managed to sneak out of the citadel to go in search of Aithusa. He summoned her to the clearing near the city where he had first used his gift as a Dragonlord and was wholly unsurprised when Kilgharrah arrived with her.

"She is in a bad way, young warlock." The Great Dragon said as they both watched while the young dragon almost cowered; Kilgharrah looking on her with much more care than Merlin had ever seen in his expression.

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"Her physical injuries we may be able to heal, but those of the mind are much more difficult."

"At least that's a good place to start." Once she was not longer physically in pain, Merlin figured it would be easier to help her move on from the torture of her captivity. "But what can I do? I'm only so good with healing spells, I fear this is beyond me."

"A dragon has many powers, Merlin, including those of healing as you well know. However," He continued before Merlin could ask why he hadn't already healed Aithusa. "Dragon's themselves are impervious to almost all magic, including those of other dragons. My powers alone are not strong enough to heal Aithusa, as injured as she is."

"So what do we do?" Merlin was getting frustrated.

"With the help of the last Dragonlord, I should be able to find enough strength to heal the physical hurts of this young one."

"And you couldn't have just said that?" Merlin muttered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find the connection between us, Dragonlord, and send your power through it." Merlin closed his eyes and did as instructed. It wasn't hard to find the connection and before long Merlin felt Kilgharrah drawing on his power. He opened his eyes when he knew that the Great Dragon had a firm grasp on it and watched as he breathed on the younger dragon. There was no blinding light, no shimmer of power, but there was a clear change as Aithusa's crumpled wings lengthened, her deformed legs righted themselves and the hollowness in her face filled out, some of the pained look in her eyes disappearing. She appeared uncertain about what was to follow but for the first time in three years she was not physically in pain and that alone did a great deal to brighten her spirits. She could not help the happy cry that left her as she spread her healed wings and took to the sky, flying properly for the first time in years.

"That was easier than I thought." Merlin said as he and Kilgharrah watched the white dragon fly in circles.

"A dragon's breath can heal those who are even an inch from death. You were needed because it was another dragon I was to heal, but there was no doubt as to our success; there is little we cannot do with our powers combined." Merlin accepted that answer and the two waited patiently for Aithusa to return to the ground, neither willing to end her fun. When she finally did land, she nuzzled Kilgharrah in thanks before hesitantly approaching Merlin and doing the same.

"Tha…thank…" Merlin's eyes widened hearing her speak out loud, even if it was only one word.

"You can talk!" He waited as Aithusa tried to speak more but failed, thanking him instead through their bond.

"It will take time, young warlock." Kilgharrah cautioned, seeing Aithusa had given up trying to speak for now. "No longer being weakened by her injuries, Aithusa will slowly regain her power. But it will not all return until the wounds of the mind and heart are healed as well."

"Then we shall work on helping her heal further." When he said those words Merlin saw a flash of Morgana enter his mind as Aithusa's thoughts turned once more to the one who had been there for her during and after her captivity; she still loved, and was loyal to, Morgana.

"You want to go back don't you?" Merlin asked with a sigh. Aithusa nodded. "You know she's evil right? She kills without hesitation and will let nothing stand in her path to Camelot's throne, not even the innocent." Although Aithusa did not deny his claims he could see that she thought that was not all there was to Morgana, being one of the few who saw a different side to her. Merlin could not imagine what Aithusa had been through with Morgana, but knew that it took less than that to form a strong bond between people. He could see clearly that the dragon's mind would never fully be changed about Morgana and that she wanted nothing more than to return the favour, to be there for Morgana as the witch had been for her. Making his decision, Merlin sighed again. "Go to her." Aithusa looked up in surprise. "I mean it. It clearly means a lot to you, and after everything I've put you through I won't stand in the way of your happiness now." Again she looked confused, wondering how her suffering was his fault. "I may not have been the one to keep you captive, but I am the last Dragonlord. You are my responsibility and I failed to protect you." Although still somewhat weary of him, having had similar thoughts before as she wondered why her Dragonlord did not come to save her, she still attempted to tell him it wasn't his fault. "Thank you. But it doesn't ease my guilt. Go to her."

"Are you sure this wise, Merlin?" Kilgharrah had to ask. Having a dragon on her side, especially a fully healed dragon, would be a great advantage for Morgana.

"No." He said simply, never taking his eyes off Aithusa. "But Aithusa, while I won't stop you from going to her, I can't have you working against Camelot, do you understand me?" The white dragon nodded, promising not to do anything to harm Camelot, but still he was going to make it an order. Knowing that her promise to him would be tested by her loyalty to Morgana, he couldn't take the chance. "You will not do anything that will harm Arthur, Gwen, the people of Camelot, or the kingdom itself, am I clear?" Her head bowed under the weight of the Dragonlord's command. "You can stay with her, comfort her, even offer advice if you want, but none of your actions will be to harm Camelot." With a final nod, Aithusa spread her wings and took flight. "And call me if you need me!" Merlin shouted after her as she disappeared into the night.

"You may one day regret this decision, young warlock." Kilgharrah said solemnly. "Morgana will try to use a dragon to her advantage, especially now that Aithusa is healed."

"I know. But what else could I do? I will have to deal with it when and if that time comes."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Aithusa flew for half the night as she searched out her friend, eventually finding her still at Ismere, though she had clearly given up searching for the Diamair if the lack of noise of those that had been digging in the caves was any indication. She flew up to the window of the chamber Morgana had claimed as hers and found that she still fit through it; the healing Kilgharrah and Merlin had done for her not having caused her to grow in size. Although she still fit through the window, it had always been a tight squeeze and her tail knocked over a water jug, sending it crashing to the ground and causing Morgana to awaken in a fright.

"Who's there?!" She demanding, holding her hand at the ready lest she need to cast her magic against a would be attacker. Aithusa stepped forward and made herself known with a soft cry, seeing recognition enter Morgana's eyes. "Aithusa?" She asked, and the dragon walked forward and laid her head in Morgana's lap as she had many times before. "But…you're healed!" She took in the white dragon's healthy appearance, having not seen her looking so good since their time in the pit. Morgana smiled. This little dragon had not only saved her life those years ago, but had become her dearest, and only, friend in a world of enemies, pseudo allies who only wanted to use her power, and, of course, her servants and disciples. "I'm so happy you're all right. I was worried when you disappeared, and you come back better than ever! But how? I don't understand." Aithusa tried to talk and managed what could be made out as a few words but they did not form anything coherent, though the mere attempt made Morgana all the more happy. "It's all right. You don't need to talk. The fact that you're all better and are here with me is enough." She laid back down and Aithusa climbed up onto the large bed, almost purring at the feel of Morgana's hand running over her head comfortingly. This was the Morgana she knew, though she wasn't blind to the side of her that Merlin spoke of. She only hoped that something could be done to save her friend before a time came when the Dragonlord could no longer stay in the shadows but came to end Morgana's life.

* * *

 **A/N - Maybe a bit overkill to heal Aithusa like that, but I always felt sorry for the little dragon and wanted her to have at least somewhat of a better life. That's also why I had her return to Morgana. As Kilgharrah said, Merlin may regret that decision, but regardless of Morgana being evil, Aithusa loves her. They were all each other had for a long time and that's not a bond easily broken.**

 **A very different meeting with the Disir coming up next!**

 **Review please!**


	18. The Rune Mark

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – The Rune Mark**

* * *

Two months passed with no attack from Morgana, nor did they even hear a single report about her. It was understandable that this was putting them all on edge, though they tried to get on with their lives as much as possible. Sefa was accepted back as The Queen's maid with little fanfare, though there were still those who were weary of her. Their story of magic's involvement went a long way to swaying the people's opinion, as did Merlin's seemingly constant presence by her side. Merlin was well known to all within the citadel and the city and they knew him to be kind, a clumsy fool on occasion and incredibly loyal to Arthur. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would lay down his life for Arthur and so if Merlin had fully forgiven her and trusted her, then they knew there was no chance of the maid actually working to harm their King. Merlin himself found he enjoyed spending time with Sefa and tried not to think on why she blushed whenever he was caught looking at her.

 **oo00oo00oo**

One afternoon in early spring found Camelot's Queen chasing after a two and a half year old Rosaline and newly turned two year old Garin, laughing as the children squealed in delight at the game. Both Mithian and Isolde had wanted some time alone with their husbands and while their youngest children, Aurelia and Mathilde, were content enough to nap in the nursery under their nursemaid's care, Rosaline and Garin were not. Guinevere had happily said she'd watch over them, taking great delight in being a favoured aunt to all of Mithian and Isolde's children.

"Got you!" She cried as she caught both youngsters up in her arms, laughing alongside them as this particular game came to an end. With Garin in her arms, and leading Rosaline by the hand, Guinevere began making her way down to the gardens now that the sun had come out. She knew she could return the children to their mothers, it now being hours later and knowing Leon and Tristan would now be at training, but she was having fun, and with no pressing matters of state, she felt no need to return them just yet. Guinevere acknowledged the bows of the servants she passed along the way, all too aware of the stares she received at being seen with two children. Some were friendly, happy to see both their Queen and little Lady Rasaline and Lord Garin so happy themselves, while others were obviously wondering why the children weren't her own yet. Although she'd mostly overcome her grief and even guilt at not yet having given Arthur and the kingdom an heir, it was still often on her mind, especially when she spent time with her friends' children. It was not that Guinevere was overcome with jealousy or hated that her friends had what she did not, nor did she resent them or the children, in fact she dearly loved them all. However, she could not deny that there was a certain amount of envy and most definitely a longing she had not yet been able to fill. Pushing those thoughts aside, Guinevere exited the citadel and headed for the gardens. She spent an enjoyable hour playing with Rasaline and Garin, showing them the flowers, watching Garin chase squirrels and even making a flower crown for Rosaline until the sounds of men fighting on the nearby training field reached them. Guinevere realised too late that the children were missing, having been searching for them as they played a game of hide and seek.

"Rosaline? Garin?" Guinevere cried, looking for the children and finally spotting them running in the direction of the knights' training, realizing they must have heard their fathers' voices and gone in search of them. She thankfully caught up with them before they'd gotten more than a few steps onto the training field, though their mere presence had been enough for shouts to go up to stop the fighting lest an arrow or the swing of a sword get too close to the children. "Garin, Rosaline you know better than to run away like that!" Guinevere scolded.

"But Papa…" Rosaline protested, pointing towards her father who was now rushing over, worry in his eyes.

"Papa!" Garin agreed with his friend, pointing to Tristan who was running over alongside Leon.

"Papa is training, you need not fear." She tried to explain, but training was not yet a concept the two year olds understood.

"Is everything all right?" Leon asked when he and Tristan came up beside them. This was the first time his daughter, or any of the children, had made an appearance on the training field and it naturally had him concerned.

"Yes." Guinevere answered, dutifully handing Rosaline over to her father when she reached out for him, while Tristan bent to pick up his son. "We were in the gardens when we heard you shouting. I never thought they'd run off though."

"Rose, it is dangerous for you to come here." Leon immediately turned his attention to his daughter now that he knew she was all right.

"You too Garin." Added Tristan. "You two could get hurt. Promise us you will not come here again. At least not without your Mamas present." They knew Mithian and Isolde liked to watch them train sometimes and with Rosaline and Garin now having discovered the training field it was likely they'd want to return. At least this way they knew the children would be safe if they were with their mothers.

"Ok." They dutifully replied in unison, then immediately lost interest in this conversation.

"Papa play!" Rosaline cried.

"Papa has to work now, darling-"

"Oh I think we can spare you." Arthur said, having come up beside them. "Besides, your roaring is starting to frighten some of the new recruits. Half of the missteps this last half hour have been because you yelled at them." He smirked. "You'd think you'd be in a better mood after-"

"Arthur!" Guinevere scolded, knowing what he was going to say and deeming it not at all appropriate with Rosaline and Garin present.

"You'd think you'd be in a better mood." He wisely said no more than that. "Go on, off with you. Both of you. Your King commands you to entertain the Lady Rosaline and little Lord Garin." Leon rolled his eyes.

"You spoil her too much."

"You spoil them all too much." Tristan agreed, though neither truly held any annoyance with him for they spoiled the children just as much themselves.

"Not possible. Isn't that right, my lady?" He reached over and took her tiny hand in his, bringing it to his lips with a wink.

"Yes!" She giggled. Leon rolled his eyes once more.

"Come on, let's go find your mother and sister." He said and took off back towards the citadel with Tristan and Garin in tow. With her charges gone, Guinevere decided to stay and watch her husband and his knights train, sitting off to the side with Merlin – who periodically left when Arthur bellowed for him – and chatting happily with him and Sefa, who had gone in search of her mistress when she'd seen the children no longer with The Queen. It had been a good day, a peaceful day, which were few and far between with Morgana back, though even today's peace would not last.

 **oo00oo00oo**

That evening during supper in the great hall with their closest friends – a tradition Arthur and Guinevere had started and held a few times a week – the doors burst open to admit a man none of them had seen before. Arthur and the knights jumped up, moving to stand in front of the women and children, though they held no weapons having thought none were needed during a meal with friends. However, they could see a guard slumped against the wall outside, hopefully merely knocked out and not dead, and were regretting their lack of caution.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Arthur demanded.

"I am Osgar, sent from the sacred Disir to pass judgement on Arthur Pendragon, The Once and Future King." The man spoke. This did not sit well with any present, wondering who the Disir were and why they would pass judgement on Arthur. Mithian and Isolde took the man's lack of attack as a chance to get their children out the side door, and the man let them, no doubt thinking they merely meant to protect their children against an unknown enemy, which was true, though the man didn't need to know that Isolde would return with weapons.

"What right have you to pass judgement?" Arthur both stalled for time for Isolde to return and also wanting answers.

"No man is above the Disir, however royal. It is my duty to pass their judgement onto you, dread king. My sacred duty." Osgar pulled out what appeared to be a large medallion, holding it out towards Arthur. "Your hand, Arthur Pendragon." The King began to move forwards, thought Guinevere tried to stop him. Others did as well, though Merlin merely looked on in caution, sensing ill will from the man, though also that Arthur was not in immediate danger. "It is done." He said when Arthur took the medallion from him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded. He kept his gaze on Osgar, though he was vaguely aware of Isolde making her way back into the hall and purposefully not showing her back to the intruder, for no doubt there were swords strapped there.

"It is both judgement and fate." He explained. "You have waged war on the people of the Old Religion. Now the ancient gods answer you. The Disir have spoken. The circle of fate begins to close. For even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown." Those words send a ripple of fear through Merlin, for they were the same words the Vates had spoken to him on the way to Isemere. The Disir, whom he knew of, though only in passing, had been thought to be extinct. But the powerful sorceresses were clearly still alive and apparently working to ensure the Vates' prophecy came true.

"What nonsense is this?" Tristan demanded, having carefully taken the weapons from his wife, passing the other two to Leon and Elyan who stood up alongside him, ready to defend their King.

"You have no right to come in here uninvited and pass judgement on our King!" Elyan agreed, both knights stepping forward only to be blown back by a powerful blast of magic from Osgar's raised hand. With the attack having been made, Leon wasted no time in launching himself forward and taking out the enemy, though he was surprised by the lack of fight; it was as if Osgar knew he was going to die here today and so had not thought to try and stop Leon's blade.

"It is not too late, Arthur." The sorcerer didn't even acknowledge Leon as he fell to his knees, though the knight stood over him with his blood on his blade. "Not too late to find the true path. Redeem yourself. No further chance shall be given." Understandably the mood turned sombre. At Gaius' request, Arthur handed over the medallion for the physician to research. It was only a few hours later that Merlin brought word that Gaius had found something.

"Sire, thank you for coming. Please." He indicated a chair across from him.

"Don't tell me you believing his nonsense too, Gaius." Arthur had tried to appear unaffected by the sorcerer's warning, though in truth it was all he had thought of since Osgar had appeared.

"This is a rune mark, my lord. In times past this mark aroused great fear. It was given to those found wanting by the court of the Disir."

"The Disir?" While Merlin knew who the Disir were, it was understandable that Arthur did not, and the warlock thought it best that Gaius be the one to explain.

"The highest court of the Old Religion. Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers. Their only task was to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When they sat in judgement, their word was final." His tone was grave, though Arthur wasn't sure he believed in the seriousness of it.

"All this worn out superstition has no relevance now. I don't see what bearing it has on me or Camelot."

"Because, Sire, the Disir have seen fit to give you this. This is the judgement of the gods against you." Although magic may be mostly beyond him, except in the fight against it, hearing that the gods were against him was something Arthur understood.

"This is nonsense, surely." He didn't sound as certain as he previously had, and Gaius' expression had him more worried.

"The Old Religion held that the rune mark not only contained the man's guilt, but the path that the gods have chosen for him. That is why it is both a judgement and fate."

"I make my own path." He asserted, or tried to, though Gaius wasn't buying into it.

"Do you? It is said that only the gods can alter a man's fate. And even then, only when he repents and appeases them."

"You don't believe any of this?" It was a question and not at all the kind he was used to asking where he knew the answer. "Gaius?"

"I'm an old man, Sire." He sighed. "Old enough to be wary of dismissing other people's beliefs." Arthur thought on what Gaius had said as he returned to his chambers, finding Guinevere standing by the window, brushing her hair. She turned when he entered and knew instantly that something was not right; it wasn't hard to guess what.

"He was a deranged, desperate man, we all saw it."

"He could have killed me. We were unarmed when he first arrived, he had more than ample time." He argued, taking a seat by the fire, staring at the rune mark Gaius had returned to him. "Instead he thought it more important to give me this. And he gave his life doing so."

"Who can fathom the mind of a fanatic?"

"It wasn't what was in his eyes, Guinevere. There was no hatred there it was something else. Pity almost. Why would a sorcerer pity a king? What if the Disir are right? What if I _have_ transgressed in some way? What if I've put Camelot in danger?" He was getting himself worked up. Guinevere came over, took the rune mark from him, and sat in his lap.

"Arthur, you are a good and just King." She said, forcing him to look at her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, though her words didn't help.

"The Disir don't seem to think so."

"That's because they do not know you like I do. If they did they would feel nothing but love." Leaning down she kissed him softly, and though they both knew it would not make these thoughts go away, Arthur allowed himself to be distracted for now and carried his wife to bed.

* * *

 **A/N - The start of the next main plot point!  
**

 **On another note, _The Death Song of Uther Pendragon_ was mentioned and I'm sorry to say I'm not going to do it. At least I have no plans to, but maybe it'll turn up somewhere in the future just way, way later than it was in the series. My reasoning for this is that (at least at this point in the story) Arthur is neither missing his father, nor is as insecure in his kingship as he was in the series. He's got a better support system, closer friends, a clearer partnership/co-regency with his Queen, so he isn't feeling the need to see Uther again and have his father validate his actions as King. Sorry if this disappoints anyone too much, I'll see if I can fit it in, but make no promises.**

 **Review please!**


	19. The Disir

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – The Disir**

* * *

"Have I not made Camelot a fairer and more just kingdom?"

"You have, my lord." Merlin replied automatically as he helped Arthur ready for bed the next day. Such outbursts had been common throughout the day as Arthur continued to think on the Disir and the judgement they had passed.

"Have I not rid it of the cruelties and injustices of the past?"

"You have." Arthur spun to face Merlin.

"I am not my father." He snapped, though his anger wasn't truly directed at Merlin himself, and the warlock could see his fear underneath the bravado.

"No."

"Then why do they judge me so?"

"I'm not sure I'm the person to ask."

"I am asking you, Merlin. Man to man." With Arthur's attention so fully on him Merlin knew he couldn't escape with his usual avoidance.

"Well…perhaps they feel you're worthy enough to be judged."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Judgement is wasted on a man who won't listen."

"You think I should take them seriously?"

"I think you already have." He answered truthfully and Arthur could not deny that, given he'd thought of little else since last night. "If there's nothing else…?" When he was dismissed Merlin snuck out of the citadel and returned to the nearby clearing to summon Kilgharrah. Knowing so little of the Disir, he thought it necessary to summon one who would.

"You were right to summon me, Merlin. The Disir are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess. It is she who has decreed Arthur's fate." The dragon sounded concerned which did nothing to alleviate Merlin's own worry.

"What is it to be?"

"The rune mark predicts Arthur's death."

"When? When will Arthur die?" He asked desperately.

"The future is never clear, Merlin, you should know that by now. There are many paths. Not all lead to Camelot's ruin."

"Then where do they lead?" He didn't answer. "Do they lead to Mordred?"

"The druid boy? His fate and Arthur's are bound together like ivy around a tree."

"I fear he is dangerous."

"There is good cause to doubt him." Merlin sighed.

"Is there nothing I can do?"

"Sometimes to save the tree, the ivy must be cut. You had the chance to kill the druid boy once before. If you have another, you must not fail." Somehow he knew that that would be Kilgharrah's answer, to kill Mordred. Feeling no better then when he'd searched out the Great Dragon, Merlin returned to the citadel. The following morning, it was Arthur who spotted something wrong with Merlin.

"Are you feeling all right, Merlin?"

"Quite, my lord." Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"I think more and more I find your face resembles the back end of a cat." Merlin didn't respond and to Arthur that proved his point that something was indeed wrong. "See, you don't even laugh at my jokes anymore. Seriously. I haven't seen you smile these past two days." Merlin turned to face him and the look of fear and despair that he tried, and failed, to hide from one who knew him so well was a shock to Arthur.

"I'm not sure there's a great deal to smile about." Arthur dismissed him with a wave of his hand and returned to his chambers. All evening he thought on it, unintentionally ignoring Guinevere as he sat and brooded. It was Merlin's reaction above all others that had him shook. Merlin, his bumbling, idiot of a manservant, who took very little seriously, was concerned over the Disir's judgement of him. He wondered briefly if Gaius had told Merlin something that he had not told Arthur himself, but quickly ruled that out for he knew Gaius would tell him every bit of important information and no unimportant information would have Merlin this morose. That simply left Arthur with one conclusion: that Merlin believed the Disir to be real, and that he and Camelot were both in danger from them. Knowing he needed answers if nothing else, Arthur stood and left his chambers, heading down to the physician's quarters.

"Is it late? Have I overslept?" Merlin asked as the pounding on the door continued.

"Not yet dawn." Gaius replied grouchily as he opened the door. "My lord?"

"Where can I find the Disir?" Arthur demanded.

"Sire, I-"

"Gaius, if anyone knows where to find them it's you."

"Until yesterday I didn't know they still existed." Gaius wasn't sure if letting Arthur go off in search of them was the best idea.

"They do as we know. So again, where can I find them?"

"Sire, I do not think it wise for-"

"Gaius…do I look like a man to trifle with?" The simple answer was no.

"It is said that the Disir divine using an ancient pool. In turn, the pool is fed by the sacred spring at Calandry. The source of the spring is a grove of yew trees in the white mountains. The grove at Brineved."

"Thank you. We leave within the hour." He directed to Merlin, there being no doubt in either of their minds that he would be accompanying Arthur.

"Be careful, Merlin." Gaius said when The King had left. "I don't know what you'll encounter. The old ways will be at their strongest there. The Caerlanrigh is at the very centre of their powers." While Merlin took that warning to heart he also knew that if the old ways were at their strongest where they were going, then Merlin's own powers would also be at their strongest, so there would be little anyone would do that he could not stop. Like Merlin the knights had been roused from their sleep – though had been given a much nicer wake up call – and prepared to follow their King on his journey. Even Mordred, much to Merlin's hesitation, was to accompany them. They rode most of the day, arriving at Brineved in late afternoon, knowing it to be the right place somehow, though there was no sign or other conspicuous indication that they had arrived at the Court of the Disir.

"Stay close. Know your positions." Arthur instructed as he unsheathed his sword, the others following suit.

"My lord?"

"What is it, Merlin?"

"This place is sacred." He tried to find the right way to say he didn't think it a good idea to go in armed.

"It's a cave, Merlin."

"It's more than that."

"Any one cave is the same as any other."

"You can't go armed into a sacred place." Not finding another way, he decided to state it outright.

"You want us to go in there unarmed?" Arthur asked as he came to a halt. "Of all the ridiculous things you've ever said, Merlin – and there's been a few – that's the most ridiculous." Not heeding Merlin's warning, they continued on, entering the cave with swords drawn. There were wooden objects hanging from the ceiling, though they knew not how, and several of them got in the way and were pulled down, causing Merlin to cringe. They hadn't gone far when they came to who could only be the Disir. Three cloaked figures holding wooden staffs stood before them, their hoods drawn to cover their eyes.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. I've come to know the meaning of this." He held up the rune mark before throwing it at their feet. "The grove of Brineved is in the kingdom of Camelot, subject to its laws, its decrees. Every man, however humble, however noble, has the right to be judged only by his peers. Yet you judge me in my absence." He began working himself into a fit, though it seemed to not faze the Disir. "Explain yourselves!" After a moment they spoke.

"We do not judge."

"We do not condemn."

"We are but the internuncio of the one who presides over all."

"Who sees all."

"Who knows all."

"The Triple Goddess." They spoke brokenly yet in tandem, one picking up for the other though it was seamless for they seemed to know exactly what the others would say.

"And you, Arthur Pendragon, have angered her."

"How so? Have I not been an honourable king? Have I not made Camelot a fair and just kingdom?" He demanded.

"So much is true. But you have denied the Old Religion."

"Dismissed its faith."

"Persecuted its followers."

"Even unto slaughter." There was a hint of disgust in their voice.

"I fight against sorcery. Superstition, that's all." He argued, but given that 'superstition', as he called it, was their religion there was no chance of them accepting that argument.

"Embrace the ways of the Old Religion, Arthur."

"Or risk the ire of the Goddess."

"The destruction of everything you most value."

"The end of your reign."

"The fall of Camelot itself."

"I refuse to be judged by those who do not know me!" Their words did nothing to calm him, but in fact incensed him further.

"You are known, Arthur."

"You have always been known."

"And now, you come here, to the most sacred of the sacred. To the very heart of the Old Religion."

"With weapons drawn."

"Trampling hallowed relics."

"Treating our sacred space like you do your kingdom."

"With arrogance!"

"With conceit!"

"With insolence!"

"Enough!" Gwaine shouted, having stood for enough insult to his King. Raising his sword, he made to attack but he stood no chance against these three powerful beings, least of all at this sacred place where their powers were at their strongest. He was thrown backwards without even a twitch of one of their arms. The Disir did not merely defend but attacked, using their magic to throw one of their staffs towards Arthur. Mordred got in the way of what would have no doubt been a fatal blow.

"Fall back!" Arthur commanded as he and Percival lifted Mordred and began hauling him outside. As they left, Merlin turned to face the Disir and stopped a second staff with a flash of his eyes. The Disir raised their heads and he could see in their eyes that they knew exactly who he was. As Merlin retreated they made no further attack, but merely stood there, silent and still as they had been when the group had entered the cave. Merlin was the last to arrive at the clearing where Arthur and Percival had set Mordred down and he immediately went to look at the young man's wound.

"Will he be all right?"

"It's not a simple wound. Sorcery's involved." Merlin said, knowing that after taking one look at it.

"Is there anything you can do?" His words brought Merlin up short as the warlock remembered Kilgharrah's warning about not letting Mordred survive if he had a chance to kill him. Still, Merlin couldn't yet find it in himself to kill a so far innocent person, Mordred having yet to do anything to bring about Arthur's downfall.

"This is beyond my skill, Sire." He replied, deciding to let fate decide. "We need to get him back to Camelot."

"It is a long and arduous journey, what if he doesn't survive?" Arthur asked.

"Look, I fear that Gaius is the only one that can save him." His words were sincere and Arthur knew that.

"Mount up. We ride for Camelot." He ordered. It was indeed a long and arduous journey back home and the news Gaius gave them upon their return did not set Arthur at ease.

"Merlin is right. This is no ordinary wound, there is magic at play."

"Can you save him?" Arthur all but begged.

"I am but a physician. There are limits to my knowledge."

"There must be something that can be done." Arthur was not ready to accept defeat.

"I thought that once we got him back to Camelot, in your care…"

"The staff that caused the wound was forged using powerful sorcery."

"All the same-"

"The poison that runs through his veins is beyond remedy."

"There must be something you can do." The King was now undoubtedly pleading. Gaius shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Only the Disir themselves have the power to counteract their own sorcery. I'm afraid we must prepare ourselves for the worst."

"Then I will go to them and beg for mercy." It sounded so simple but Gaius was quick to caution that it wouldn't be. His hopes seemingly dashed, Arthur left in a stupor and somehow made it back to his chambers. He remained unaware of anything going on until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Guinevere there, though she was not the only one present.

"What is going on?" He asked, seeing all those closest to him present.

"Gaius told us you wanted to go beg the Disir for Mordred's life." His wife said.

"But he also said it was unlikely to work. That it would never be that simple."

"Which is why we are all here, Sire." Said Leon. "To discuss what should be done." Arthur nodded and the large group took seats around the room, though some were still forced to stand given the lack of space.

"Let's start with what we know." Elyan decided to be the one to begin. "It is not the physical wound itself that kills Modred, but the Disir's magic."

"Magic that only they can reverse." Percival added. "And that they are unlikely to reverse given the attack against them and their judgement against you."

"It is their judgement that is the crux of the matter though." Spoke Isolde. "And given their power I fear that worse is to come unless you suddenly embrace the old ways."

"Which is unlikely." Gwaine muttered. There was no easy, or even ready, answer to that, for it was true that Arthur would not suddenly accept the Old Religion. Though one of them decided to voice that possibility.

"Would that be so bad?" Tristan asked, earning varying degrees of surprise and upset. "Hear me out." He instructed those glaring at him. "You know before settling here that Isolde and I travelled all over. Camelot is the only kingdom on this island and the next where magic is banned outright. Even your closest allies, Annis and Rodor, have not banned magic in their kingdoms."

"It is heavily regulated though." Mithian said, joining the conversation on behalf of Nemeth. "Father has a few trusted sorcerers he's known his whole life that serve as determent for those who would use magic to cause trouble."

"But while it is not banned outright, magic in most of the other kingdoms is widely feared." Said Isolde. "Tristan and I may have been to many places were magic could be used openly, but those who used it were often shunned and distrusted. The Old Religion is still practically dead in all places, regardless if it is outlawed or not."

"True." Tristan had to agree. "But if the Disir's only real issue with you is that you do not accept the Old Religion, do not accept magic, then it is no surprise that it is _you_ they have judged against, regardless that even I cannot deny that Camelot is a more fair and just kingdom than many. The old ways not withstanding, of course. My point is that they have already asked – no that's not the right word…they have _cautioned_ you to accept the Old Religion. That may be their price for Mordred's life, and given that only Camelot has banned the old ways it must be asked if embracing them once more would be so bad?" That was something that Arthur had not thought of before. Magic had been banned since the time of his birth and he had been taught all his life that it was bad and all those who used it were evil. He knew, of course, that the other monarchs did not outright ban magic, had witnessed many times his father's quest to have them join him in outlawing magic, but not once had it crossed his mind to ask why the other monarchs would not ban magic; to wonder if maybe magic wasn't as bad as he'd been taught. Looking to Guinevere, who'd said not one word since the discussion started, Arthur saw the absolute trust in her eyes and knew that she believed he would do what was right for his people, regardless of what that decision was. He was a bit surprised that she did not speak against magic given that it had been used to harm her in the past, but he could ask her about that later, when there was time. For right now, time was something Mordred did not have, and he only hoped that he was worthy of the trust in his wife's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	20. Careful Consideration

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Careful Consideration**

* * *

"Why do you risk so much for one man?" Merlin asked as he and Arthur travelled back to the Disir. They had left alone, Arthur deciding in the middle of the night again to make the journey and seeing no reason to bring his knights this time. Merlin, of course, had no choice but to come, though he wouldn't have wanted to stay behind even if Arthur had asked him to.

"I'd do the same for any knight."

"Though obviously not me." The seriousness that had taken over Merlin since Arthur had been given the rune mark had yet to leave, and it was unnerving Arthur still.

"Actually I would. Servants are hard to come by. Even the bad ones"

"I'm touched." The hint of sarcasm made Arthur smile for a moment.

"Mordred saved my life. What greater debt can there be?"

"A debt to your people. To your destiny."

"You almost sound as if you care."

"I do care. About who you are, Arthur. Who you are destined to become." Arthur thought on that for a moment and wondered, not for the first time in recent days, if there was something more Merlin knew.

"If it's fated, it doesn't matter what I do, does it? It'll still happen."

"There's a difference between fate and destiny."

"You think too much, Merlin." Arthur said, coming to a stop. "The situation's quite simple. A brother in arms saved my life. When he in turn is threatened, it's my duty to do all I can to save him." They continued on in silence arriving at the cave not long after, and this time, Arthur removed his sword.

"I'm not totally insensitive, Merlin." He answered his manservant's unspoken surprise. "I can see that some people feel that this is a sacred place. I'm even prepared to admit you were right sometimes. Obviously I'll deny ever saying that."

"Obviously." Merlin agreed and the two entered the cave, Arthur being careful this time to avoid the wooden relics.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"King of Camelot."

"We have been expecting you." The Disir stood exactly as they had on his previous visit, though this time Arthur himself did not and instead sunk to his knees.

"My men and I behaved with arrogance and stupidity. We dishonoured this place and insulted your faith. I humbly beg your forgiveness." Silence greeted him. "One amongst us, Sir Mordred, may yet pay the ultimate price. I've come here to petition you for his life."

"Why should we help you?" That question, at least, he knew was coming.

"I ask not for myself but for a young man whose only crime was to sacrifice himself for his King."

"The future holds much pain and suffering for you, Arthur Pendragon. For you and your people."

"If you wish to save all you hold dear,"

"If you wish to save your kingdom,"

"Embrace the Old Religion." And there it was. As Tristan had predicted, the Disir's price for Mordred's life was the return of the Old Religion to Camelot.

"Learn her ways."

"Bow to the goddess."

"You know I can't do that." He said, though hesitantly.

"Can't or won't?"

"We know all about your fear and hatred of magic, young Pendragon."

"Know that you were raised to hate it."

"Know that even as you claim to not be like your father you still refuse to undo the harm he caused."

"And yet, through all this, there has always been magic at the heart of Camelot." Merlin felt his own heart beat faster as he wondered if the Disir would reveal his secret.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked confused.

"Emrys." They spoke as one. That was a name Arthur knew only to belong to the one Morgana feared above all others. Perhaps the only one she truly feared.

"The greatest warlock to ever live."

"Son of the earth."

"The sea."

"The sky."

"Born of magic, and yet is magic himself."

"The one destined to unite the kingdoms of Albion."

"To join together the Old and New Religions."

"To bring about the Golden Age of peace and prosperity…" They paused and Merlin wondered why they told Arthur all this.

"If you will let him."

"If I will let him?" Arthur was once again confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It is not Emrys alone who will achieve all this."

"Your destiny and his are entwined."

"The two of you are destined to create a peace so absolute that when Albion is in need of it once more, you will rise again."

"The Once and Future King."

"With Emrys by your side."

"You're saying I am destined, alongside this Emrys, to bring magic back to Camelot?" Merlin could tell that Arthur was now passed simple confusion and into incredulousness, moving quickly into distress.

"Fate and destiny are not always the same."

"You may be destined for great things, young king, but your fate is yours to decide."

"Choose wrong and your destiny will not matter. Camelot will fall."

"And the only way to ensure Camelot does not fall is to accept the Old Religion?" Now he was even getting angry. "This all sounds very convenient to me. A trick to manipulate me to do as you want."

"We do not manipulate."

"We do not trick."

"We speak but the truth. It is your choice whether or not to believe it."

"I cannot believe my destiny is to bring magic, which has harmed so many of my people, back to Camelot!" Arthur was prepared to end this. "You know my answer."

"How can we, when you yourself do not know your own mind?"

"You have been given this chance, Arthur Pendragon. A chance that is not given to many."

"A chance that is given solely because of Emrys. Because magic itself believes there is hope left for you."

"Consider carefully."

"You have until dawn."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur was quite shaken as he and Merlin made camp not far from the cave, though the warlock fared no better. Arthur had just been told of his destiny, a destiny that included magic, and while Merlin had long known of that destiny, his involvement had been divulged to Arthur. Or rather, Emrys' involvement had been divulged. His identity as Emrys remained safe for now, but that posed the question of why the Disir had revealed as much as they had. Merlin couldn't think of a reason save perhaps to prepare Arthur, to help him accept the truth of Merlin's identity. But that meant he would have to tell Arthur, and he wasn't sure if Arthur was ready to hear the truth. Or if he himself was ready to reveal it.

"How did you know this place was sacred?" Arthur's question pulled Merlin out of his thoughts.

"It's obvious."

"Pretend it isn't." Merlin sighed and forced himself to focus.

"Everything here is so full of life. Every tree. Every leaf. Every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating. As if everything is much more than itself." He could feel it all, the magic in everything surrounding the cave was all too apparent to him.

"You feel all that?"

"Don't you?"

"No." Arthur admitted. The two lapsed into silence until Merlin worked up the courage to ask the question he knew he must.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know." The sincerity in his voice gave Merlin a tiny speck of hope. He had not said he could not let magic return to Camelot immediately and without hesitation, meaning that something in him wondered if magic wasn't all so bad. As much as it would pain Arthur, Merlin knew that he would sacrifice Mordred to save the rest of Camelot if he truly believed that allowing magic to return would only harm his people in the long run. "My heart says do anything I can to save Mordred. But I've seen what misery unfettered sorcery brings. Before my father outlawed magic, Camelot was almost destroyed by sorcery. In my own time, Morgana's used it for nothing but evil. What would you do? In my place?"

"Me? I'm just a lackey, maker of beds." He brushed it off.

"Lackeys can be wise." Merlin didn't want to answer that question, knowing how tempted he would be towards the truth, and so lapsed back into silence, though Arthur did not allow it for long. "It's not like you to be silent."

"The kingdom's future is at stake."

"And a man's life." Merlin sighed once more.

"The Disir said that magic has always been at the heart of Camelot and that Emrys' and your destinies are entwined. What if Emrys has been in Camelot this whole time? Hiding, as he knew he must, but nonetheless using his magic to help you?"

"A sorcerer helping me?" Arthur was sceptical.

"You are not wrong that in your own time Morgana used magic for naught but evil. However, she is but one individual. True too, that more individuals used magic for evil in the past, causing your father to outlaw the practice of it. But these are individuals, Arthur. Your father painted all magic users with the same brush based on the actions of a few. Is that really fair?"

"What has this got to do with-"

"Will you just…listen?" The strain in his voice was enough to silence The King; for whatever reason, this was something important to Merlin.

"For every magic practitioner who has used their powers for evil, there are several more who have not. It's been said more than once that magic can never be completely stomped out for it lives in the very ground we walk on." Arthur didn't remember ever hearing that, but went along with it for now. "Destroying magic is futile and it costs the lives of many innocents. Why then, should we not work with magic, with those who would use their powers for good, to stop those who use them for evil?"

"You would have me allow magic back into my kingdom? After it has harmed and killed so many?"

"Swords have harmed and killed many too, Arthur. Would you outlaw them?"

"No. That's absurd!" He had not expected such a question.

"But they are responsible." He was dead serious and it unnerved Arthur. "Swords and magic both have killed, so why is one outlawed and not the other?"

"We can fight against swords, magic is another thing entirely."

"You place swords in the hands of those you trust and work together to fight those who would use swords, or similar weapons, to harm your people. However, if you a placed your trust in the wrong person and gave them a sword they could easily turn around and run you through. How is that different from magic? If you have those you trust with magic they can use it to fight those who would use magic to harm your people. Place your trust in the wrong person and they could turn on you as easily as someone with a sword. So again, how is it different?"

"You think of magic as merely a tool? It is alive, Merlin, not an inanimate object!"

"Yes, but simply being alive is not reason enough to harm someone. It needs to be manipulated by a person with evil intentions. Or at the very least it must be threatened, in which case its attack is in defense of itself, not maliciousness. Same as a dog. Leave it alone and it won't bother you, threaten it and it will defend itself." Arthur was starting to get truly unsettled the more Merlin spoke. He'd never heard such talk from his manservant in all the years they'd known each other and it was beginning to scare him. How did Merlin know all this? Why did he? There was one answer that came to mind but it was beyond possible. He hoped.

"So what would you have me do? Bring magic back?" Merlin paused for a moment and Arthur suspected her knew the answer, regardless of what Merlin would actually say.

"You must protect Camelot. You must protect the world you spent your life building. A just and fair kingdom for all."

"You'd have me sacrifice a friend?"

"I would have you become the king you're destined to be."

"If I do save Mordred, all my father's work will be for nothing."

"Forget about your father." Merlin snapped. "You're the first to admit he was wrong about many things. Forget about him and think only of yourself and what _you_ believe is best for Camelot. You cannot rule as your father would have you rule. You must rule as you believe is right." Now it was Arthur's turn to pause.

"Perhaps my father was wrong. Perhaps the old ways aren't as evil as we thought. But if they are and I allow magic to return…I will be condemning my people to slaughter."

"Do not underestimate Emrys. As the Disir said, he is destined to see you become the greatest king the world has ever known, to see you rule over Albion in an age of peace and prosperity. He cannot do that if Camelot falls. I do not doubt that he will do everything in his power to ensure those that would use their magic for evil do not succeed." That was not exactly true. The Disir had not once mentioned him being the greatest king the world had ever known. That was Merlin's words and Merlin's words alone. But how could he possibly know all this? Unless…

"Where is all this coming from, Merlin?" The sinking feeling Arthur had gotten when Merlin began to speak of magic had increased to the point where he could ignore it no longer. There was a long pause and Merlin refused to look at him, instead drawing his knees up and curling himself into a ball as he tried to stop the tears Arthur saw in his eyes from falling. Finally he spoke.

"I have magic." It was barely a whisper, but it was heard nonetheless. Arthur had suspected as much for the last few minutes. Still it was a shock to hear it confirmed and he was quite in denial.

"Merlin you are not a sorcerer. I would know." He didn't even sound like he believed his own words and thinking on it, he could honestly say that until Merlin had begun talking about magic and it returning to Camelot, that such a thought had never crossed his mind. Had things today not happened as they did, he probably would have never known, never even suspected, and it scared him that a man he thought he knew so well, his best friend, had hidden such a big secret from him. "No…it's impossible."

"Look." Merlin raised his hand and muttered a spell, causing the flames to rise and take the form of a dragon that flapped its wings a few times before disappearing.

"I'm a sorcerer, I have magic." He said again, looking into the stricken face of his friend and King. Arthur was silent.

"Leave me." He said finally.

"Arthur-"

"I said leave!" Although he clearly didn't want to, Merlin stood and did as instructed.

"Arthur," He stopped and turned back after taking only a few steps. "I was born with it, I have always had magic. Nothing has changed save that now you know the truth. I use my magic for you, Arthur. Only for you. That is the way it has been since we met. And that is the way it will be until and after you rise again."

* * *

 **A/N - And now the revelation of Merlin's magic has been brought into the mix. Arthur's decision to follow next chapter.**

 **Review please!**


	21. Altering Fate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Altering Fate**

* * *

Merlin stayed away for the rest of the night, though he didn't go far lest Arthur need him. With The King not hollering for him to return come dawn – though he honestly hadn't expected him to – Merlin journeyed alone to the cave, knowing that to be where Arthur went. Sure enough, Camelot's King stood before the Disir once more, standing tall and proud, an indiscernible look on his face.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"King of Camelot."

"Is your decision made?"

"It is." They waited for him to continue. "If you will grant me time, I will do as you ask." Merlin felt a jolt of surprise go through him. Regardless of their discussion last night, a part of him – a large part – never actually thought that Arthur would lift the ban.

"Time?" The Disir questioned.

"Yes. I have seen too much of the horrors sorcery can bring to simply change the law and hope for the best. There are those who would take such an act as an invitation to attack Camelot, Morgana most of all."

"Many of those you speak of would have just cause to seek revenge."

"Perhaps." Arthur wasn't about to get into _that_ particular line of discussion. "But in their quest for it they would harm many innocents. This I cannot allow."

"What is it you propose?" Thankfully the Disir asked, for Merlin was about to ask himself.

"Allow me to slowly begin reintroducing magic to my kingdom in a controlled manner. Then, when Morgana is destroyed, I will fully lift the ban and welcome the Old Religion back into Camelot."

"What you propose could take years or more."

"Do not think to manipulate the Goddess, young Pendragon, and claim you will lift the ban with no intention of actually doing so."

"I do not manipulate. Nor do I trick." He turned their words from yesterday back on them. "But if I allow unrestricted use of magic before Morgana is destroyed, it will spell Camelot's doom. You must see this." The Disir were silent. "Unless you want Morgana to win. She is a High Priestess of the Old Religion, is she not? She would not hesitate to bring back the old ways and allow magic to reign once more. Perhaps you want her to defeat me and rule Camelot instead."

"Do not presume to know the will of the Goddess."

"Only we can divine her word."

"Except that's not exactly true." Merlin finally spoke up. "Her will is known to others. There are but few, it is true, but to those of us within whom the magic of this earth runs strong, we too can divine her will. Though not as clearly as you, admittedly." He could feel the Disir's gaze upon him, though Arthur had not turned nor in any way acknowledged his presence, save with his silence in letting Merlin speak. "But in this I have no doubt. If the Goddess wanted Morgana to win we would not be here. She would not have given this chance, but instead would have summoned Morgana and helped her succeed." For a moment Merlin wondered if he had overstepped the mark and gotten everything completely wrong, regardless that he felt he was right. Eventually though, the Disir spoke.

"Emrys is not wrong."

"While it is true that Morgana is a High Priestess of the Goddess' order, her mind has become warped."

"Twisted with anger and hatred."

"She would bring back the Old Religion but at the cost of the people. And of the land itself."

"So you will give me time?" Another pause.

"You will have your time, Arthur Pendragon."

"But the Goddess will not wait for too long."

"Draw this out longer than necessary and the consequences will be…severe."

"I have no intention of drawing this out longer than necessary to see my people safe." He promised. "Their safety is my only concern."

"Then so be it." The three banged their staffs on the ground and Merlin could feel the magic rippling through the earth as a deal was struck with the Goddess; should Arthur go back on his word, the consequences would indeed be severe.

"And Sir Mordred?" Arthur asked, getting back to the original reason for his return here. "You will heal him?"

"All will be as it should, young king." It was apparently all he was going to get, and with no other choice, Arthur decided to trust them. With a nod of his head, he turned and left, Merlin following close behind. The warlock waited until they were nearing the horses before attempting to speak.

"Arthur-"

"Not a word, Merlin. Not one word." He was still angry, and Merlin honestly couldn't blame him. He only hoped he would get the chance to explain, to talk with Arthur and sort things out between them, and if the fact that Arthur didn't order him away but clearly expected him to return to the citadel with him – albeit begrudgingly at the moment – was anything to go by, then it looked like he probably would.

 **oo00oo00oo**

They arrived back at the citadel by nightfall and Arthur's sour mood changed when he saw Mordred coming down the steps to greet him. Merlin's reaction was much more subdued, having thought that Arthur's agreement would have meant the Disir would have let Mordred die, ensuring he could never be Arthur's downfall. However, they had promised that everything would be as it should, so Merlin had to hope this meant that Mordred's fate had changed, that his part in Arthur's destiny was no longer to be the cause of his death. Deep down, however, he knew that the young knight's fate remained unaltered. After happily greeting Mordred, Arthur made his way inside without a backwards glance at Merlin and immediately sought out his wife. He found Guinevere in the nursery, laughing alongside Mithian and Isolde as Leon and Tristan made fools of themselves for their children, crawling around on the floor and making funny faces.

"Sire!" Leon cried upon seeing him, moving to stand but he didn't get the chance. Arthur had not stopped upon entering but had moved to his wife, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room all before Leon could scramble to his feet.

"Arthur!" Guinevere cried, though it did nothing to slow him down. He didn't answer her, or any of her other inquiries, until they were safely in their chambers. "Arthur what-"

"Merlin has magic." Guinevere sat down slowly with a look of shock on her face and listened intently as he explained everything that had happened on their second journey to see the Disir. When he was done neither spoke for awhile, both sitting in silence as they absorbed what had been said, Arthur still trying to come to terms with it too. Eventually, Guinevere spoke.

"What I don't understand is why Uther insisted for so long that magic, and all those that practiced it, were evil." Arthur wasn't sure what to think.

" _That_ is what you take away from everything I just told you? Merlin, _our_ Merlin, is a sorcerer!"

"Yes, which is why I don't understand how Uther could have been so wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well clearly magic is not completely evil as we were led to believe all our lives." Arthur merely stared and Guinevere sent him a look. "Surely you concluded the same thing." It wasn't a question. "Merlin, _our_ Merlin, has magic. As such it cannot be all evil as Uther claimed. This is _Merlin_ we are talking about. There isn't an evil bone in his body!" After a moment Arthur burst out laughing and dropped into the nearest chair.

"That's exactly what I thought when the anger of him having kept this from me subsided some." Guinevere smiled softly and stood, moving to sit in her husband's lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's why you agreed to allow magic to return with little fight. And without consulting me or your council." She knew him too well.

"We will have to find a way to make this work." He was already beginning to plan; it was not going to be easy. "The Disir have given me time, but there's still much work to be done."

"We will figure it out. Together." She vowed. "But I do not think the Disir would begrudge you a day or two to get used to the idea of magic returning to Camelot. Especially with just learning that your best friend has magic as well." Arthur scowled at her calling Merlin his best friend, but did not correct her.

"Merlin – Emrys – will be earning his keep now more than ever." From what Merlin had said the other night it had not taken long for Arthur to conclude that he was Emrys; the Disir addressing him as such earlier only confirmed it. "That's what I find most difficult about all this. How is Merlin the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist? I mean it's… _Merlin._ " Guinevere raised an eyebrow.

"You certain that is what is most difficult about all this?" He glared but it had no real heat to it; sometimes it was annoying how well she knew him.

"No." He admitted, knowing it was futile to do otherwise. "What's most difficult is that he lied to me. Kept this very large secret from me since the day we met." Guinevere remained silent and allowed him to continue. "Part of me is so angry with him that I want to throw him in the stocks and leave him there for the rest of his life. But another part understands why he kept it a secret." He sighed. "Especially while my father was alive. He wouldn't have hesitated to execute Merlin if he even suspected that it was possible for Merlin to be a sorcerer. By not telling me he was not only protecting himself, but protecting me. He knew I would be torn between my loyalty to my father and my desire to not see him killed." He couldn't quite say 'and my loyalty to him' but it was understood between the two that that is what he meant. "By not telling me he didn't test my loyalty and protected me from any consequences should he ever be found out. Father would have been livid had I known and not said anything."

"I am impressed that you realized all this in one night." Arthur scowled at her. "I do not mean because I think you too dimwitted to realize all this. Merely that it was a great shock you had and in such a short amount of time you not only accepted that Merlin had magic but came to these conclusions as well. I simply thought it would take more time." Arthur couldn't fault her for thinking that. He has been known to fixate on one fact in times of turmoil only to see the whole picture later on, usually before it was too late though, thank god.

"Yes, well, I didn't exactly sleep last night." Now it was Guinevere's turn to scowl.

"Perhaps then it would be best if you slept some before telling the others, or summoning Merlin?" Once again she asked a question that wasn't really a question, in this case it being a command.

"Only if you join me." Arthur countered, leaning up to kiss her, though Guinevere pulled away before it could grow into something more.

"Only if you understand that sleep is all we shall do."

"Spoilsport." He complained, but it didn't last long for he was exhausted. Guinevere stood and began to lead him to bed. "But I'm still angry with him." Understandably he could think of little else, especially now that more pleasant pursuits had been thoroughly rejected.

"Of course you are. I am too, to a certain extent." She said pacifyingly.

"I'm going to enjoy making him suffer. He can muck out my stables everyday for a month. Or perhaps I'll get George to instruct him in all this duties again."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur slept straight through to morning and nearly groaned when he opened his eyes to see George hovering over him. He'd thought of the servant for but a moment last night and here he was, much to The King's dismay and confusion.

"Good morning, Sire. Merlin appears indisposed today," His tone of voice clearly displayed his disapproval of a servant ever being indisposed to their master. "And asked me to look after you." This time Arthur did groan, seeing that Merlin had had similar thoughts of using George against him; while Merlin would no doubt say he sent George because he was the 'most efficient servant he'd ever seen', Arthur knew the truth.

"Guinevere." The thought suddenly struck him that George was seeing his wife in her nightdress, and that he may have to kill him for it. Such a thought had never crossed his mind concerning Merlin, his manservant having seen Guinevere in her nightdress before, just as Sefa had seen him in naught but his sleep pants, and he's never once thought anything of it. However, Merlin and Sefa were a part of the inner circle, so to speak, George was not.

"The Queen left some time ago, my lord." George seemed to sense what Arthur was thinking and a slight blush could be seen, though it quickly disappeared. "I was sent after Sefa had helped her mistress dress for the day. The Queen asked that I allow you to sleep, thus why it is nearing the noon hour, my lord." Although a good thing that Guinevere was dressed and gone already, Arthur wasn't sure if it was a good thing for him to be alone with George. Deciding the best way to get this over with without bloodshed was to simply let George help him dress as quickly as possible, Arthur jumped out of bed and ordered George to do just that. When he was ready he left his chambers without hesitating, leaving George to clean up, and went in search of his wife. He found her in their presence chamber alongside the Privy Council – in other words their closest friends, save Merlin this time – all of whom had varying degrees of shock written on their faces.

"I see you've told them." He said as he took his seat beside her.

"How did we not know?!" Gwaine suddenly burst out. "He's a blundering idiot who trips over his own feet. How on earth did he keep something like this from us?"

"Is he though? The fact that he did keep this from us leads credence to him being far more than we thought." Leon argued.

"True, but Gwaine's question is still valid, which makes me now see how blind we must have been to not notice." Said Percival.

"You must understand that hiding his magic was imperative." Gaius spoke up. "Not just for him and his very life, but for all of us. If Uther even suspected we knew…I doubt even Arthur would have escaped unscathed. Certainly we would not have."

"You knew though, didn't you Gaius?" Arthur asked. The physician nodded.

"Merlin saved my life the very day he arrived in Camelot by using magic. I've known since then."

"And you said nothing. For similar reasons as his, I assume." Again he nodded.

"That, and he is my sister's boy. I may not have met him before he arrived in Camelot, there being many years between my birth and Hunith's we were never terribly close growing up, but he is my nephew. And they are my only remaining family."

"Not entirely true, Gaius." Guinevere couldn't help but say, earning her a smile.

"So what happens now?" Asked Isolde. "Gwen has said that you are lifting the ban on magic, but not how you intend on doing it. Nor what you intend with Merlin."

"He intends nothing untoward with Merlin, I think we all know that." Mithian spoke up, all of them having reached the same conclusions as Arthur and Guinevere had, that Merlin having magic meant it couldn't be all bad, and that he had been right to keep his magic a secret given the circumstances.

"It is said he will stand by my side and help forge a Golden Age of peace and prosperity." Arthur assumed correctly that Guinevere hadn't kept anything from this group, including Merlin's identity as Emrys. Trusting them unconditionally as they did, they knew it would not leave this room to make its way back to Morgana. "Well, that's exactly what he's going to do. For now from the shadows, until Morgana's defeated we don't want to announce that he has magic, but he will not be idle."

"Given who he is I think it safe to assume that he has thought about how magic could return to Camelot?" Guinevere looked to Gaius who nodded, he and Merlin having had many discussions over the years on the best way to bring magic back when the time was right. "He will be an invaluable resource in this."

"And he shall be used as such." Arthur agreed. "Guards!" The doors opened at once and the two guards stationed outside entered, awaiting their King's command. "Fetch Merlin to us. We would have words with him."

* * *

 **A/N - Of course he's gonna accept magic when Merlin's got it. For as blind to Merlin's magic and shocked as Arthur was when he found out in the show, I honestly think that had it not been the last episode in the series and Arthur lived then he would have accepted that not all magic is bad for the simply reason that Merlin has it. I think there are certain characters, Arthur chief among them, who can't question Merlin's love and devotion to Arthur so while it would certainly still be a shock, it would almost instantly change their views cause they don't hold up anymore (at least not entirely) for it doesn't even enter their minds that Merlin could be evil or deceiving them.**

 **I'm also a sucker for a happy ending, as anyone who's read any of my other fics will know, so there honestly wasn't any other way this could go in this story.**

 **Review please!**


	22. Planning Ahead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Planning Ahead**

* * *

The King's less than pleased tone accounted for Merlin's less than gentle summons from the guards, though they refrained from outright dragging him from his chambers. When they shoved him inside the presence chamber where the entire Privy Council still sat, he wasn't sure as to the reception he would receive, and wondered for a moment if telling Arthur the truth had been a terrible mistake. His fears were for naught, however, as made clear when Guinevere silenced Arthur's initial outburst before rising and coming forward to give him a hug.

"I always knew you were special, Merlin." She murmured. "I just clearly had no idea how special." He held her tighter for a moment.

"You truly believe that about my magic?"

"Yes." She said as she pulled away, and the sincerity in her voice brought unbidden tears to his eyes. His first friend in Camelot, one that in some ways he cared for above all others, accepted him for who he was and he couldn't have been happier. "The moment I heard you had magic I knew that it couldn't be all bad as we were led to believe. So yes, Merlin, I do think it makes you special." With a final smile she turned to glare at those seated at the table. "And I think we _all_ agree on this?" Guinevere had perfected the art of asking questions that weren't really questions, but had a specific response that she expected. And that promised pain if they attempted to answer any other way.

"Well I don't know if I'd go so far as to call you special." Gwaine was the first out of his chair and coming over to assure Merlin he did not suddenly hate him. "But the thing about you not being evil so magic can't be all evil…that I agree with."

"Thanks, Gwaine." He replied drily. The others came over as well, expressing similar sentiments, leaving only Arthur who remained seated. "Arthur?" He asked hesitantly though a smile quickly formed when Arthur studiously ignored him. "Come on dollophead." Seeing everyone else's reaction he was almost certain he knew what Arthur's would be, but seeing his pitiful attempt at the silent treatment confirmed it. Arthur's head snapped up at being called a dollophead and his eyes narrowed. He stood finally and approached with a menacing glare, though by now no one was actually concerned.

"We will discuss the specifics when I wrap my head around you actually not being as useless as you look. Actually, that remains to be seen, but you will be earning your keep now." His glare changed to a false smile that instilled more fear in Merlin, for it usually meant some unpleasant task was to follow. "Until then, you can muck out my stables."

"I did them last week."

"Do them again. And the rest of the stables for that matter. We wouldn't want to risk a single spec of dirt entering my stables from the others now would we?" Merlin's own false smile appeared as he continued to act out the scene that had played many times before.

"No, we wouldn't want that would we?" Arthur nodded and moved to take Guinevere's arm beginning to lead her out of the chambers.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Arthur turned back when they reached the door; Merlin had no doubt that he'd forgotten nothing. "My armour hasn't been polished well enough lately so I've asked George to give you another lesson on how to do it properly."

"Arthur!"

 **oo00oo00oo**

It wasn't till later that night that Merlin got a chance to speak with Arthur in private. He'd quickly discovered that The King was entirely serious about getting George to retrain him when the man in question turned up and led him to the armoury. When the lesson was done – after three hours of his life he'd never get back – he decided not to test Arthur's seriousness about mucking out his stables and accepted this bit of revenge for having kept his magic a secret for all these years. He found Arthur and Guinevere in their chambers having supper on their own tonight, though they got an uninvited guest when he arrived and decided to help himself to some fruit. Guinevere merely smiled at him, and though he could see in her eyes that she looked on him with a new understanding, the warmth that had always been there still was. Arthur, on the other hand, was glaring openly.

"Do not think that your magic suddenly changes things, Merlin. When have you ever been invited to eat in my presence?"

"I know I'm pushing it, but it is just an apple. And I did spend the day with George, and then in the stables." Arthur suppressed a smile when he mentioned George and their banter came to an end. "Are you really ok with me having magic?" Merlin had to ask.

"Yes." Arthur replied after a moment. "As Guinevere said, we knew the moment we learned of your magic that it couldn't be all bad. For all your faults Merlin, and there are many, you are not evil."

"If you realized that right away then why did you banish me from the campsite?" Arthur shot him a look.

"You're really asking that? I was angry, Merlin, and can you blame me?"

"No. No I suppose I can't."

"I will get over my anger, though." He admitted somewhat grudgingly. "And I can't blame you for keeping it a secret given…well given everything."

"So…we're all right then?" This was the question Merlin wanted an answer to above all others. With a sigh, Arthur nodded.

"It will take time to get used to it, but yes. We're all right." They ate in silence for a bit, unsure what else to say at the moment, though Guinevere decided on focusing on the future.

"Arthur and I have been talking, Merlin. We agree that we can't have your magic known just yet lest Morgana suspect you of being Emrys, but we will be lifting the ban on magic and would like your advice on how best to do this."

"It will be those who are of a similar mind to Uther that we need concern ourselves with." He replied. "Those with magic, or who do not think magic is evil, will accept the new law quite easily. Some will probably attempt revenge for years of subjugation, but that will happen no matter when or how the ban is lifted. And everyone, no matter their opinion, will question why you lift the ban." His seriousness and clear minded thinking surprised them both, though more so Arthur who had never seen this side of his manservant before; it would certainly take some getting used to.

"What do you propose?" He asked.

"I have thought for a long time now that the only way for the people to truly accept magic back into the Camelot would be for them to see first hand that it is not evil. For a long time I thought that would be the only way for _you_ to accept magic as well, but that's not an issue anymore."

"You want to use your magic in a public manner?" Guinevere asked, cutting over whatever smart remark Arthur had been about to make.

"I think it's the only way. The people need to see that there are those who use magic for good, that are willing to use it to protect Camelot, not destroy it. If some unknown warlock were seen protecting people it would also be the impetuous for you to lift the ban. You can claim that for awhile now you've thought that perhaps your father was wrong. That this unknown sorcerer has been seen helping you before – and naturally your knights will back you up with that – and now with his overtly public display of magical help you can no longer in good conscience keep the ban in place."

"You've given this a lot of thought." This didn't surprise either of them. Merlin had been living with this secret all his life, and planning to reveal himself for years; it was a great deal of time to think of the best way to do so.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"It is not a bad plan." Arthur admitted. "But it would require that it be something big the sorcerer saves people from. I will not create some dangerous situation just to make the plan work. I will not put my people in danger unnecessarily."

"No, of course not." Merlin agreed. "But it is only a matter of time before something happens. Something always does eventually."

"And you can have this sorcerer standing by, just waiting for something to happen?" Arthur was sceptical, though Merlin's smirk gave him his answer.

"Oh yes. Dragoon the Great is always standing by."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur had not been happy to learn that the old geezer he had had a few run ins with in the past was actually Merlin, especially given his involvement in his father's death. He believed Merlin when he said that he had been trying to save Uther and that he hadn't known Morgana had cast an enchantment to counter any healing that was attempted. Morgana had already admitted to killing Uther, and Merlin had no reason to lie. He still didn't like it though. With Merlin at the ready for any opportunity to showcase the good magic could do, they shouldn't have been surprised that it took as long as it did for something to happen. Not that they were hoping for some tragedy to befall Camelot, but they needed something to happen to begin bringing magic back to the kingdom. As they waited, Merlin explained all that he had done over the years, from displaying great magical potential even as a baby, to discovering he was Emrys, to all the adventures he'd had trying to stop evil forces from destroying Camelot. He left only one tale out, his heritage as a Dragonlord and the continued existence of the Great Dragon. Afterwards Merlin would be heard acknowledging with dry humour that keeping that secret to himself for the time being practically guaranteed that he would be forced to reveal it.

"Sire!" Tristan and Percival walked into The King's presence chamber with hurried purpose, a dishevelled and injured man following in their wake. "There was another attack, Sire." Said Percival.

"The entire caravan destroyed, the crops burned to ashes." Tristan reported. "Only Waylon here survived the attack." He motioned to the man who stepped forward, bowing before his King and Queen.

"My King, my Queen."

"What happened, Waylon?" Arthur asked, wanting to know how similar this attack was to the others.

"It came out of nowhere, Sire." He was clearly shaken, and with good reason. "One minute everything appeared normal, the next a great roar was heard and three winged beasts came from the sky. Two carried off Smith and Douglas while the other began to tear the carts apart. Alec and I tried to fight it off, but it got Alec and when it breathed fire…I ran for my life." Arthur nodded, having expected no less.

"These beasts," Merlin spoke up. "They were all the same creature?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh…I am no sir." He appeared somewhat embarrassed. "I am Merlin, King Arthur's manservant, but I also assist Gaius who is Camelot's expert on magical creatures, having lived before the Great Purge. I am trying to help him discover exactly what these beasts are so we might find a way to kill them." Waylon nodded in understanding and Merlin asked his next question. "The one that breathed fire, it did so from the sky?" He sincerely hoped not. If it did it meant that there was likely three other dragons in existence, for both Kilgharrah and Aithusa were under orders not to harm the people of Camelot, or the kingdom, in any way. Either that, or the unthinkable had happened and Morgana had discovered some way of overruling a Dragonlord's commands, which he had not thought possible, meaning Kilgharrah's prediction that he would regret letting Aithusa return to Morgana had already come true.

"No. The beast had landed." Waylon recalled. "It took several moments too. It merely stared at the carts for a bit before taking a great big breath and unleashing its fire." Merlin nodded and Arthur could see the relief in his eyes.

"Thank you, Waylon. You have been of great help to us." He said in dismissal.

"Mithian will you see Waylon to Gaius?" Guinevere asked before the man could be shown the door. "His wounds should be tended, and see that he is given food and drink as well. And has a place to rest for as long as he needs."

"You are far too kind, Your Majesty." He said with wide eyes.

"Nonsense." Mithian spoke, possibly out of turn if Waylon's incredulous look that she'd spoken for The Queen was anything to go by, but she knew Guinevere wouldn't care. "It is the least we can do." With anyone else she would have put her arm through theirs and led them from the hall with a friendly familiarity, but she thought it might be too much of a shock and so simply motioned for him to follow her.

"Wyvern." Merlin said when the door had closed behind them, leaving only members of the Privy Council in attendance. "The beasts are wyvern."

"Which are?" Arthur asked.

"Distant cousins of dragons. Not as big or as powerful, in fact their magic is actually quite limited. Only the most powerful of wyverns can breathe fire, most can't, and only then if they have enough strength left in them. For example they could not fly and breathe fire at the same time, one takes up too much energy for the other to be possible."

"Explaining why it was still several moments after it landed before it could breathe fire." Guinevere reasoned. "It had to build up enough energy." Merlin nodded.

"At least we know now what these beasts are. The last five attacks have left no survivors. Only burnt crops and livestock." Gwaine muttered.

"All of which was intended for the city." Leon said. "We have received no shipments of food in a week and any farmers who might bring their crops and livestock to market have been stopped from doing so."

"And killed for their troubles." Percival added.

"We appear to be under siege without there actually being any siege." Isolde voiced what they all knew. "If no food can make it into the city then it is only a matter of time before the people starve."

"I still do not know what Morgana intends with this." Said Arthur. "Such a tactic is not going to be a quick one, and leaves far too much time for us to stop her." His wife agreed with him.

"While Isolde is right that eventually people would starve, there are stores of food available, and enough livestock within the city walls to build up more, for a time at least."

"How long do you anticipate the citadel's food stores can last?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Taking into consideration that within a couple weeks the food stores of those in the city will run out and the citadel's will be needed to help feed them as well…" She thought on it for a moment. "I estimate just over a month. Two if we begin rationing now."

"We are stocked that low?" This surprised Arthur, though it didn't Guinevere. She was the one, alongside Audrey, the Cook, and Matilda, the Housekeeper, who managed the daily running of the citadel, including ensuring that the food stores were stocked.

"It is almost summer, Arthur. We are not stocked as we would be for winter, and though we technically have enough food to last a few months, much of what we have will rot long before then." Of course. It was spring, a time when – usually – crops were plentiful and much of what they ate only grew at this time of year, meaning it would not last long.

"So let us assume we have a month to stop Morgana and her wyvern." He said. "We need to start planning now. Gaius will find out all he can about wyvern and how we can best defeat them, and-"

"That won't be necessary, Arthur." Merlin spoke up, earning a raised eyebrow. "Wyvern, as I said, are distant cousins of dragons. As such they can be controlled by a Dragonlord."

"The last of which is now dead, if I recall."

"While you recall that particular…adventure correctly, Balinor was not the last Dragonlord." He paused and Arthur motioned for him to continue before he lost his patience. "The powers of a Dragonlord are hereditary, passed from father to son. Though he did not know it until just before he died, Balinor had a son. Me. I am the last Dragonlord."

* * *

 **A/N - Of course Merlin would have to reveal the one thing he didn't quite want to tell just yet, that's the way things always go.**

 **Review please!**


	23. Dragoon the Great

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Dragoon the Great**

* * *

Merlin was not surprised by Arthur's less than happy look.

"I thought we were done with secrets, Merlin-ow!" He turned to his wife whom had slapped him over the head. "What was that for?" Guinevere ignored him.

"Oh, Merlin." She whispered, moving to Merlin's side and pulling him into her embrace. "Did you at least get to speak with him?" One conversation the two had had not long after Merlin arrived in Camelot had been about their families. Merlin had told her that he had never met his father, nor did he even know who his father was. His mother had always told him it was simply a passing romance and neither had expected anything more than their one night together, his father having been long gone before Hunith even knew she was with child. He had accepted that explanation as all he'd ever know, but now knew the truth.

"Yes. He didn't believe I was his son at first, not until I told him who my mother was. Even all these years later I could tell that he truly loved her still. Would have stayed with her, married her, had he not been hunted because of his magic." Guinevere smiled softly, encouraging him to continue. "We only had hours together before he died, not even a full day, but I'm glad I met him. That wooden dragon figure I have in my room, he made that for me." Guinevere was one of the few to have seen the wooden figure, few people going deep enough into Gaius' chambers to see into Merlin's small room at the back, though she had not known it had come from his father.

"I'm glad you met him." She said, squeezing his hand once more before returning to her husband's side, glad to see that he was no longer glaring.

"I didn't know he was your father. I'm sorry, Merlin." The King murmured.

"It's all right. I barely knew him. And his death served a purpose." Merlin drew in a breath. "In the interest of no more secrets…you did not deal the Great Dragon a mortal blow that night." This did not surprise Arthur now, knowing of Merlin's birthright as a Dragonlord.

"You did."

"Not exactly." Arthur's glare returned. "As the last Dragonlord, Arthur, it is my responsibility to see to the survival and wellbeing of what dragons remain."

"The Great Dragon is still alive, isn't he?" Arthur was understandably upset.

"Yes. I ordered him away." Arthur opened his mouth, no doubt to say something to the effect that they were lucky that the dragon hadn't returned to finish them off if all Merlin did was order him away, but Merlin rushed on. "When a Dragonlord speaks to a dragon as kin, he must obey the Dragonlord's will. Kilgharrah had no choice but to obey me when I ordered him away. Ordered him never to harm Camelot or its people again." Arthur stared at Merlin, an indiscernible look on his face.

"Kilgharrah?" He asked after a moment. "Is that the dragon's name?" Merlin nodded.

"He's been helping us ever since. He helps me a lot, actually."

"And you swear to me that he is no threat to Camelot?" Again Merlin nodded. "Then we will speak no more of it." It seemed that the entire room breathed a sigh of relief and Arthur scowled.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He demanded, looking to each of them in turn.

"Not usually, Sire." Leon was quick to assure him. "But the…incident with the Great Dragon isn't exactly usual circumstances."

"And you can be a right pain the ass when you get all work up about something."

"Thank you, Tristan." Arthur deadpanned.

"Anytime, my lord." The knight replied with a smile.

"Right, well since we know that you can stop the wyvern, Merlin, how do we use this to our advantage to getting people to accept magic once more?"

"You must been seen making an attempt at stopping the attacks yourself before I step in." He said. "But if your attempts were to fail upon reaching the city gates where a large crowd would see…"

"Then you can step in save the day." Merlin, of all people, being the hero was entirely foreign to Arthur, even if he now knew that Merlin often was the reason his campaigns succeeded.

"But will it be enough for the people to welcome magic back?" Percival asked.

"It has to be, Percival." Said Guinevere. "Or at least, if not exactly welcoming to magic, it must be enough for them to accept the lifting of the ban. We have waited long enough."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur and his knights set out two days later for a nearby village who's farmers were to bring their crops to market in the city the following day. They explained the plan, or at least some of it, saying that they would escort a cart full of empty sacks and crates to lure out the beasts that kept attacking and would deal with them before allowing the actual cart full of crops to leave for the market. The part of the plan unknown to the villagers was that Arthur and his knights had to somehow hold off the wyvern long enough to get within sight of the city to ensure they were seen when Merlin, disguised as the old man, stepped in and saved them all. Things started off without a hitch and continued that way for far longer than they thought it would. By the time they reached the city gates and had yet to be attacked they were prepared to call their plan a bust, thinking that perhaps Morgana had somehow gotten wind of it. However, the moment the last knight had ridden through the gates a great roar could be heard, alerting them to the wyverns' arrival.

"We're not going to have much room to fight here, Sire." Leon shouted as every last one of them unsheathed their swords and dismounted, sending their horses off to give them as much room as possible to manoeuvre in the already narrow streets.

"She waited for this exact reason." Arthur spat. "She wanted to catch us where we cannot fight them properly."

"And where they will do much damage." Percival added. "There are many people here, my lord."

"Gwaine, Tristan and Mordred evacuate the people, get them to safety in the citadel!" Although it would diminish their audience for when Merlin arrived, Arthur no longer cared. The plan had been to fight in the open field outside the gates while his people remained safe inside; now he cared only about protecting them. The three knights did as instructed and began leading people away while Arthur, Leon, Elyan and Percival stayed to fight. The wyverns arrived moments later and they held them off best they could, at least being more prepared and able than the farmers that had been attacked before.  
"Do not let them land!" Arthur instructed. "We cannot give them the chance to use their fire." Although they outnumbered the wyverns, the task was still easier said than done. In their efforts to keep the beasts airborne none of them noticed that they had been driven back until they were re-joined by their friends, and the other Knights of Camelot, having neared the citadel gates. Dozens of people could be seen beyond in the courtyard and Arthur cursed their proximity, not trusting the distance to be far enough to keep his people from harm.

"Where is he?" Elyan muttered and though Arthur suspected it was a rhetorical question he answered nonetheless.

"I don't know, but if he is not here in the next thirty seconds, he better be dead or dying!" It was more than thirty seconds, but no more than a minute – though Arthur swore it was longer – before an old man with long white hair and a beard, wearing crimson robes and carrying a wooden staff pushed his way through the crowd gathered in the courtyard. Seeing him Arthur refrained from yelling profanities and threats at his idiot of a manservant as was his custom, knowing he had a part to play and would be able to yell at Merlin later. Saying some words they did not understand, the old man's eyes glowed gold as a great gust of wind was summoned, blowing the wyverns back, though they didn't stay back for long. The crowd behind him screamed at the use of magic and they took a collective step backwards. Merlin's next move was to summon a ball of fire and throw it at the beasts, though it too did nothing to dissuade them from their attack. He tried two more tricks before finally deciding he'd displayed enough magic to make his point and sent the wyverns packing.

" _Nun de dei gai! Sekaien kai emos epes es hepetai!"_ The moment the Dragonlord spoke the wyverns stopped their attack and by the end they were already flying away. The crowd cheered as the wyverns retreated, though it became subdued when they seemingly remembered as one just how the beasts had been defeated. Arthur and Merlin had not discussed what was to come next, they honestly hadn't thought about it, and so Merlin decided it was prudent to make his escape lest a mob surround him in an attempt to capture the sorcerer.

"Wait!" Arthur called, stopping Merlin's retreat. "You saved us. Why?" Seeing that Arthur was giving him time to lecture the people of Camelot regarding magic without looking like he was lecturing them, Merlin turned and took the opportunity presented to him.

"You think I would let innocent people die?" He demanded in the same crotchety voice Arthur remembered from his previous encounters with this disguise of Merlin's.

"You're a sorcerer." He said simply.

"And that makes me evil." It wasn't a question. "Contrary to your arrogance and close mindedness, Arthur Pendragon, not all those who practice magic are evil!"

"Careful how you speak to The King." Leon warned, pointing his sword at Merlin and playing his part well. "We should arrest him for execution, Sire." Merlin cackled.

"Ha! You think you stand a chance of apprehending me, Sir Leon?"

"You have been caught before." He said, this being the same disguise Merlin had used when he'd taken the blame for enchanted Arthur to save Guinevere from execution. His own execution had been public, and though he had escaped, many had seen him.

"Only because I allowed myself to get caught!" He snapped. "There was no enchantment on your then Prince. I allowed myself to get caught to save Camelot's future Queen from certain death."

"You were caught stuffing a poultice under my pillow."

"A fake." He brushed off. "The first one having been planted by Morgana. Uther was convinced of Guinevere's guilt. He listened not to reason and needed another to blame to release her."

"How do you know all this? And why did you help us? Why are you helping us now?" Arthur gave a good impression of frustration, though Merlin wasn't convinced it was all an act.

"I know many things, Arthur. Including your destiny to unite Albion…with me by your side."

"You speak madness!" Elyan scoffed. "A sorcerer standing beside our King?"

"Magic is not all you have been led to believe. There is good and evil in magic, just as there is good and evil in ordinary men. Magic itself is not inherently evil; it is no more evil than your sword. Whether magic is used for good or ill depends on the people who use it. Morgana uses her magic for evil. She causes harm and cares not for the consequences. I use my magic for good. To help you, Arthur. To protect the people of Camelot." Arthur made to interrupt but Merlin held up his hand to silence him. "You may not believe me, but you will one day. Magic is all around you, Arthur Pendragon. You cannot escape it. But until the day comes when those like me are able to use our gifts freely once more, I will continue to show you the good in magic as I have always done." Arthur managed a confused look. "You may not know it, but I have always been nearby, Arthur, ready to help where I can, and no matter that you may wish to chop my head off, I will always remain, fighting for you and for Camelot." Leaving a stunned crowd behind him, Merlin said no more and took his leave. He took the potion that would reverse his aging when he was a safe distance away and doubled back to the citadel, exiting the main doors and pretending to have been helping out. Continuing with the act of making people believe that what the sorcerer had said had gotten him thinking, Arthur locked himself in his chambers, dragging Guinevere with him under the pretence of discussing things with his Queen. Needless to say there was little actual discussion that took place, both taking the opportunity provided to them to stay sequestered in bed together for an entire afternoon. Merlin was not so lucky, having his usual duties to take care of while also privately having been cornered one by one by the knights who knew the old man was him, each of them wanting to know how he had thought up the old man disguise and laughing when he told them it was an aging spell and that is what he would look like if he lived to be eighty years old; an admission he regretted immediately, knowing it would make its way back to Arthur who wouldn't let him live it down. The knights weren't the only ones to corner him, however, or at least not the only ones who brought up the old man.

"What the old man said…its what my father told me to try and convince me to help him." Sefa confessed as she and Merlin brought up The King and Queen's supper together, as they did whenever their master and mistress ate alone in their chambers.

"Well, his intentions weren't good, but he's not wrong," Said Merlin, causing Sefa to stop.

"You don't think magic is all evil?" She asked with wide eyes, not being in the know of Merlin's magic. Her surprise startled the warlock for a moment but he supposed that being as close to Arthur as he was it would be surprising.

"No. I was raised in Essetir, Sefa. Magic wasn't banned there, though sorcerers were reviled, for King Cenred, and his father before him, thought along the lines of Uther." He came up with plausible, and not entirely untrue, excuses. "Gaius is also my uncle. Before the Great Purge he practiced magic, renouncing it when Uther made him choose that or death. He tells me stories of the time before the Great Purge. It was exactly as the old man said, magic being little more than a tool and it not being the bane that Uther made it become when Queen Ygraine died. It was Uther's crusade against magic and sorcerers defending themselves that nearly destroyed Camelot, not magic on its own." Sefa nodded, accepting the explanation, and the two continued on. She was not the last that night that ended up questioning him, though. Mordred certainly knew of his magic – though not that it had been revealed to Arthur, not being on the Privy Council himself – and had not been fooled by Merlin's disguise.

"Why reveal yourself?" He cornered Merlin in an empty corridor, speaking lowly so as not to be heard. "Why not simply help from the shadows as you have been?" Merlin decided on the truth, or at least most of it.

"The time is nearing when magic will be returned to Camelot." He said. "I have been slowly planting the seeds of doubt in Arthur's mind and when this chance presented itself to allow the people to see the good side of magic, I took it." Mordred nodded slowly.

"You really think Arthur will lift the ban?"

"I do. Sooner than probably any of us think. He usually keeps things like this to himself, surprising us all with his decisions." A thought struck him and he decided to pursue it, wondering what Mordred's reaction would be. "When that time comes, you will be free to tell Arthur of your magic." Mordred shook his head.

"My magic is weak. It may as well stay hidden, for all the use it would be." Merlin disagreed.

"No. I can sense your magic, Mordred. It may be somewhat dormant due to infrequent use, but it is not weak." They had never discussed his magic since Mordred's return as an adult, though admittedly this was unsurprising given they rarely talked to begin with. "If you want I will help you with your magic." Merlin wasn't sure why he made such an offer. Surely it would be better for Mordred to remain as weak as possible, giving Merlin more of a chance to stop him should it look like he would fulfill his destiny in killing Arthur. Yet, he had offered, and it surprised them both. Aside from looking momentarily shocked, Mordred didn't reply to that, but rather merely smiled and changed the subject.

"When the time comes, _you_ will be free to tell Arthur of _your_ magic and to stand with him, Emrys. Your destiny is nigh."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Far away from Camelot, Morgana sat stock still as she watched an old sorcerer command her wyvern. It had been a tricky, but useful, bit of magic that allowed her to see what the wyvern saw, allowing her to see her plans come to fruition without having to travel into Arthur's territory before she was ready. She had been thrilled to see Arthur and his knights accompanying the supply cart and for a time had watched in glee as it looked like her dear brother would be the newest casualty on her siege of the citadel. That all came crashing down when the old man appeared and she had known her plan would fail even before he had cast his first spell; she knew the old sorcerer's face all too well.

"He has been by Arthur's side this whole time." She muttered to herself, absentmindedly drawing comfort from Aithusa who had placed her head in Morgana's lap. "Only one man has the power to command wyvern, kin of dragons, so easily." Aithusa looked up and could see the fear in Morgana's eyes, fear that only one could instil in her. "Emrys."

* * *

 **A/N - It won't be long at all before the ban is lifted, I never planned on drawing it out, though Merlin won't be free to reveal himself anytime soon. As they wisely said, it won't be until Morgana is defeated, so there's awhile to go for that.**

 **Review please!**


	24. Outlawed No More

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Outlawed No More**

* * *

It was several days before Arthur deemed that enough time had passed to convince council members that he had been thinking long and hard about what the old man had said. As King, he could, of course, do what he wanted, but that had never been the way he did things – though it was certainly the way his father did – and he wasn't going to start dictating decrees without any input from the Round Table; though with the Privy Council behind him the changes would still be made regardless of the Round Table's opinion, he just wasn't not going to ask for their opinion when he always had before. Given their King's reaction to the old sorcerer the previous week, none were actually surprised when he broached the subject, though to say that they were all behind him would be entirely inaccurate.

"Sire, there is a reason your father banned magic." One of the older knights who'd served under King Uther said. "It is evil and brought nothing but darkness to this kingdom."

"That is not entirely true, my lord." Gaius spoke up, being a key witness that they counted on given he'd lived a good portion of his life before the Great Purge. "None of you are truly old enough to remember much of the time before the Great Purge. You yourself, Sir Alfred, were only a boy of twelve and just beginning your training when King Uther banned magic. But I was an old man even then and remember well that things were quite similar to how they are now, only there was not a rather significant portion of Camelot's people that were hunted like deer."

"Nemeth does quite well with magic not being outlawed, my lords." Mithian added. "While I understand Nemeth is not Camelot, the two kingdoms are not so different that similar laws regarding the regulation of magic couldn't be successful here as well."

"Be that as it may, my lady, King Uther still had good reason to outlaw magic-"

"No, he did not." Arthur spoke, all growing silent when he did. He had debated about revealing this bit of information, but not even fifteen minutes into the council meeting and he could already tell that certain people would draw this out as long as they could in hopes that he would give up. "My father banned magic because of his fear and anger towards it, not through his desire to protect his people. When my mother had trouble conceiving an heir, father turned to a sorceress for help. She told him that magic could ensure she got with child, with the male heir he so wanted, but at a price. The balance must always be maintained; a life must always be given for a life. She could not ensure the creation of life, without taking one away. In other words, he was warned that someone would die in return for my conception." The councillors sat in rapt silence, this being news to them all, including his closest friends, though the difference between them and some of the others was night and day. While the expression his friends wore was surprised and curious, many others appeared quite sceptical. "I do not know what justification my father gave himself, I assume he thought some lowborn farmer or merchant would die, and that sacrificing their life was a necessity to ensure the kingdom had an heir. However, it was my mother's life that was taken in exchange. Father grew very angry, blaming the sorceress, claiming she had known his wife's life would be taken and she didn't warn him, though in reality she had not known who would die, just that someone would. That is why he banned magic, my lords. His anger and fear over what happened was too great and he blamed magic instead of placing the blame where it was due: at his own feet." Silence followed for a moment before Sir Alfred opened his mouth once more.

"That is…quite the tale, Sire." He started hesitantly and though he weighed his words before speaking it was clear that he didn't believe it.

"Not just a tale, Sir Alfred, but the truth. I have it from multiple sources, including Gaius." All eyes turned to the physician.

"It is true." He confirmed with a sigh. "I was there, my lords, already instilled as Court Physician. The sorceress, Nimueh, was a friend of mine and Uther's before the Great Purge. He asked a favour of her, and turned on her first when things did not go exactly as he had planned."

"You practiced sorcery, did you not, Gaius?" Another knight asked suspiciously.

"I did." It was no secret, after all. "Magic lives within the very earth, in every living thing, and as such most people have enough dormant magic within them to cast at least simple spells if they practice hard enough. But I am no sorcerer, my lords. A sorcerer is one who has rather powerful innate magic, enough for simple spells to come easily to them, though depending on how powerful they are, they may or may not be capable of casting more complex magic. In comparison it took me almost a year of study to be able to light a candle. More complex magic was beyond me, and upon the ban being put in place I gave up studying it and haven't cast a spell since. Rest assured that if I had, King Uther would have known and I would not be here today."

"But why would you stop practicing magic, Gaius?" Alfred's voice took on a rather smug tone. "If it is as harmless as you say then why would you side with King Uther and stand with him regarding the ban as you did for all his life?"

"Because I was not convinced it was. While I knew Uther had asked Nimueh for help, he did not divulge any specifics of their bargain until after. He was my friend and my king and I trusted that he had good reason, that he must know something I did not, for him to round up and execute so many of his people. When he told me that Ygraine had died because of his deal with Nimueh I suspected that that was the real reason he had banned magic, though he never would confess as much."

"Then how do you know, Sire, that-"

"Because I do!" Arthur was starting to lose patience. He had known it would not be easy to convince some of the councillors that this was the right course of action, but that did not mean that he had an infinite amount of patience, in fact his patience was about the same level it always was concerning such politics: almost nonexistent. "It does not concern you, Sir Alfred, how I know only that I do. Beyond my father's reasons for installing the ban in the first place, we cannot claim that Camelot is the same place it was twenty-seven years ago, things have changed and we must change with it. The old man who saved us from the wyvern also made some good points that I have not stopped thinking about. As well, every other kingdom on this island allows magic, to varying degrees, and they survive quite well. I no longer believe that continuing to outlaw magic will be conductive to the peace and prosperity of my people; as such the ban will be lifted, with or without your consent, my lords. Do not forget that _I_ am King here. While I value your opinions, I can and will do what I think it best for Camelot, so resign yourselves: the ban will be lifted."

 **oo00oo00oo**

News that the ban on magic was being lifted did not stay quiet for long and Arthur suspected that Sir Alfred and like-minded lords leaked the news to try and incite a panic in the hopes of convincing him to keep the ban in place. Their efforts were in vain, however for instead of panicking as they had hoped, the people of Camelot were simply in shock. Many had heard what the old sorcerer had said and those that didn't had quickly heard about it from those that had. It turned out that there were many within Camelot who thought similarly, that magic wasn't inherently evil, but depended on how it was used. Those that hadn't thought that previously had started to think like that after the wyverns' attack just as their King had – or how they thought he had – and were now not convinced of magic's evil. This actually surprised Arthur for until speaking with the Disir and Merlin he had been convinced that magic was evil and to learn that a not insignificant portion of his people already thought as he had begun to was surprising. Even more surprising was the fact that even those who had thought magic evil were easily swayed, all it taking apparently was a demonstration that magic could be used for good and someone to speak to that effect. He had honestly thought that the majority of people would panic and had been prepared for it. Of course, it wouldn't sway him into keeping the ban in place, but he had been prepared to proceed with the utmost caution and lift the ban little by little, which appeared to not be necessary.

While not taking things as slow as he had anticipated, Arthur still proceeded with caution and so the ban was lifted, but with restrictions and harsh punishments. He sent word throughout the kingdom that magic users were welcome to practice their craft in the open now, but to know that they were being watched. While the use of magic alone would not see one put to death, the use of it to harm anyone would. Arthur fully intended to eventually have magic tied in to the laws currently in place, meaning that the punishment for one that thieved by hand or by magic would be the same, as would the punishment for one who killed by magic be the same for one who killed with a sword. However, for now he deemed it best to make the punishment harsher until the people had gotten used to magic and enough time had passed that those who would use their powers to seek revenge had been thoroughly discouraged. Additionally he set a curfew on the use of magic to ease people's suspicious natures. This way people could rest assured that no one was using the cover of night, when everyone else was sleeping, to launch an attack that they could not fight. While a night time attack in general was always a possibility should some unscrupulous persons decided they wanted to cause harm, when those persons were armed with swords or knives the people could at least defend themselves if woken in time. Against magic, they didn't stand a chance, and this way they would already be awake and the sorcerers would have many eyes on them.

Within the first weeks that followed magic no longer being outlawed, several attacks by those seeking revenge took place. Most of the attacks took place at the citadel as they sought revenge against Arthur and those were easily thwarted by Dragoon the Great, whom was now seen relatively often within the citadel; no longer needing to hide, the one who had said he had always, and would always, stand by Arthur and protect Camelot did just that. Those attacks that took place away from the citadel did not have Merlin to come to people's rescue, though more than once another sorcerer did, proving further that magic could be used for good. Although he never liked putting people to death, only doing so when the crime was such that he could not avoid it, Arthur had little choice given that he had warned people of the consequences and to not follow through would be much worse. As such, all those who sought revenge were executed. Thankfully, none challenged The King on his curfew edict, or at least none used magic either in view of others or to harm someone after night had fallen and so people slept easy for the most part. There was one, however, who lost a great deal of sleep, though not for that reason.

"Again!" Arthur cried in frustration as Mordred once again failed to stop his attack, though he had used a move the young knight had learned to block the first week of his training. However, like before, Mordred failed in his task and with a sigh Arthur decided it was pointless to continue. "What is bothering you?" He asked as he helped Mordred to his feet.

"Nothing, Sire."

"It's clearly not nothing." Arthur growled. "You're distracted, clumsy, listless…you look like hell and you're acting like it too. Now what is that matter?" Mordred looked away, not answering his King and Arthur knew he would get no answer today. "If you will not speak to me then find another way to fix this. Do not come to training tomorrow like this, Sir Mordred. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sire." He murmured and sighed as Arthur walked away, falling back down to the ground and hanging his head. He was not to be left alone though.

"Do I even need to guess what is wrong?" Merlin asked.

"He's accepted magic. Well and truly accepted it, not merely spoken some words." He didn't even try to deny to Merlin that something was wrong as he had with Arthur.

"I told you he would one day." He paused. "But you never really believed it, did you?"

"No." The admission came too quickly for Merlin's liking, though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised by it. The two sat in silence for a moment before Mordred broke it. "He's accepted you, Merlin. Accepted your magic." Being so new to Camelot, Mordred was not a part of the Privy Council and so had not known the plan nor that Merlin had revealed his magic to Arthur even before the ban was lifted. Still, it did not surprise Merlin that Mordred could see that he had told Arthur all, even if they hadn't revealed his magic to the general public.

"He has." Merlin confirmed. "And with barely any of his usual complaints and bad temper." Mordred nodded and fell silent again and this time it was Merlin who broke it. "He will accept your magic too." He had said something similar the last time they had talked, when he had even offered to teach Mordred and help him with his magic, though Mordred had not taken him up on his offer nor had they spoken of it since.

"I think I'm starting to see that." Merlin waited for him to say more. "But I don't think I'm ready. I don't know how I can tell someone else of my magic when I don't even really know it anymore." Merlin had a feeling he knew where Mordred was going with this and contemplated his answer. "Is your offer to help me with my magic still there?" He had been right and somehow heard himself answering before he truly knew what his answer was.

"Yes." Though still weary of Mordred's role in Arthur's future, or lack thereof if the prophecies were correct, he could still not find it in himself to condemn someone for actions they had yet to take. "I will help you Mordred."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Nearly three months after the ban had been lifted, things had returned to some semblance of normalcy given that sorcerers, druids and various other magical beings had come out of hiding and were living in the open once more. It was then that Arthur and Guinevere discovered something wonderful.

"Pregnant?!" Arthur gasped with wide eyes as if he'd never heard the word before. Guinevere tried her hardest not to laugh at his shocked, and frightened, expression.

"Yes." She confirmed and Arthur felt the need to take a seat, his legs no longer able to support him.

"You are with child?" It was a question he felt the need to ask, shocked as he was.

"That is what pregnant means, Arthur."

"I know that, but…it's been over three years. Why now?"

"Gaius said it can sometimes take years for a couple to conceive. Clearly it took three and a half years for us. Besides does it really matter?" Her joy and excitement was apparent. "I am with child, Arthur! We're going to have a child! The kingdom will finally have an heir!" That last bit drew his attention.

"An heir is not relevant to this discussion." Though she knew that he meant he did not care if Camelot had a heir so long as they were together – the two having had that discussion many times over the years – she still shot him a look.

"We are King and Queen of Camelot, Arthur. Of course it's relevant. It's far more than just relevant!"

"All right fine, it's relevant. But…" He finally seemed to be coming out of his shock. "But we're going to have a child." A large smile broke out on his face and he jumped up, rushing to his wife's side, picking her up and swinging her around in his joy. "We're going to have a child!" She laughed happily with him for a few moments before the swinging motion got the best of her and she demanded to be put down. Arthur heard the serious tone in her voice and was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I? The babe?" His hand went to her still flat stomach and Guinevere found the panic in his eyes endearing, seeing how much care he already had for their child.

"I'm fine, Arthur." She assured him, bringing her hand up to rest over his. "The babe is too, I was just getting a bit nauseous is all."

"Nauseous?" Clearly her words had done nothing to ease his concern. "Perhaps you should lie down, I'll fetch Gaius." As he spoke he picked her up once more, this time gently carrying her to their bed.

"Arthur!" She cried when he put her down, already heading for the door. "I do not need Gaius."

"But-"

"Nausea is normal at this stage of pregnancy. It can happen if I move too much, smell certain foods, even for no reason, but it is normal." Her outstretched arm drew him back to her side and he settled on the bed beside her. "Remember Mithian's pregnancies and how she stayed in her chambers late each morning was because movement so soon after waking made her ill?" She actually doubted he remembered that. Even Leon only took so much interest in the daily aspects of his wife's pregnancies. Though he was a very attentive and loving father both before and after his children were born, he did not intrude on the domain of women, as such details were, as were the actual births. While Mithian delivered their children, Arthur and the other knights kept Leon occupied elsewhere. They would have done the same with Tristan, though he was not so traditional as Leon and had stayed at Isolde's side during Garin and Mathilde's births, calmly asking which one of the women attending her proposed to remove him when the midwife demanded he leave.

"Right." Arthur said, confirming that he did in fact not remember, but thought it prudent to pretend otherwise. "But you will tell me if ever you are not all right?" It was both a question and a demand, and one that had Guinevere smiling.

"Of course." He smiled back and turned his attention to her belly where their child grew, placing a hand on top of it and even bending to kiss her belly.

"Papa loves you." He murmured.

"You know he can't hear you." Guinevere said, though it was far from a reprimand.

"He?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "Do we not have to wait until the babe is born to know if it is a he or _she_?" His tone was somewhat smug, as if he was very proud of himself for knowing even that much about pregnancy. Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you know he, or she, cannot hear you."

"Yes, I know. Won't stop me though." The two smiled at each other, both leaning in at the same time for a kiss.

"I love you, Guinevere."

"With all my heart."

* * *

 **A/N - Another chapter in celebration of me _finally_ finishing this story! I wrote the last chapter this morning! This should mean more frequent updates since I'm no longer trying to pace myself. I hate going weeks or months without posting, so I always make sure I have at least several chapters written ahead of what I've posted in case there comes a time I can't write for awhile, meaning I'll still have something to post. But that doesn't matter anymore! **

**On another note, Mordred's fate, for those of you wondering, will be revealed eventually, he will not be forgotten!**

 **Review please!**


	25. Odin's Daughter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Odin's Daughter**

* * *

News of Guinevere's pregnancy stayed quiet about as long as news that the ban on magic was being lifted, meaning not long at all. They were first alerted to the news having broken when Isolde and Mithian burst into the royal chambers shouting their congratulations, their husbands following behind at a more sedate pace. Although they had not been the initial source – a source that remained a mystery – Isolde and Mithian's loud voices had confirmed the rumours and saw the news spread faster so by the end of the day the entire citadel knew. The excitement at the prospect of an heir was palpable and Guinevere at least was buoyed by it for she no longer felt as if she was failing her people. The only one who didn't greet them with congratulations that day had been Merlin who immediately demanded to know why he hadn't been told. In response, Arthur smacked him over the head and told him it was because they hadn't had time, the news having spread too fast. That calmed him some and he finally offered his congratulations, happy for his friends.

Once news had spread throughout the citadel it wasn't long before it made it beyond the citadel gates, throughout Camelot and even to the neighbouring kingdoms. Gifts began arriving from nobles and commoners alike, as well as from neighbouring royalty, both Annis and Rodor having sent lavish gifts for the baby. Knowing that with all these gifts arriving, some without a name attached to it, Morgana could easily slip one in to harm Guinevere and the child, Dragoon the Great was seen looking at all the presents to determine if they were harmless or not, and to discourage those who would send something with malicious intentions. However, gifts were not the only thing to arrive. A rider bearing the crest of King Odin of Meredor arrived and presented a missive from his King to Arthur.

"He wants to pay us a visit?" Arthur was quite incredulous. Although not officially at war, Camelot and Meredor had been close to it for years given the animosity their Kings shared.

"He says that 'it is time to move passed all this and work towards peace to build a better future for both our kingdoms.' " Guinevere said, having taken the letter from Arthur, when in his shock, he read no further than Odin wanting to visit.

"I smell a trap." Said Merlin, the three of them being holed up in the royal chambers after having dismissed the messenger.

"But if it is a trap, why risk coming to Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"He knows we would never go to Meredor." Merlin said logically.

"Yes, but he will be surrounded by our men and would not be permitted to bring more than a handful of his own through the city gates. And if he thought to bring his whole army they would be easily spotted and we would face them in battle. He would never get away with any kind of attack, even if he succeeded it would cost him his life."

"Perhaps he no longer cares." Suggested Guinevere. "He has wanted revenge on you since you killed his son, regardless of how justified your actions were. Maybe he no longer cares if he lives or dies so long as his son is avenged."

"He has a grown daughter who is his heir. It's not entirely impossible." Muttered Arthur.

"Have you thought though that perhaps it is not Arthur Odin intends to kill?" A thought suddenly struck Merlin. "You killed his son and word has spread throughout Albion of Gwen's pregnancy. Perhaps he intends to kill your child in return for you killing his. The fact that he also gets to take away your wife is just an added bonus to him." Arthur's face darkened.

"If he so much as touches Guinevere I will raze Meredor to the ground. Not even Odin is so stupid as to sentence his entire kingdom to death simply to get revenge on me."

"Then what could be his purpose here?" Guinevere wondered, none of them believing that he came for the reason he said in his letter.

"I don't know." Said Arthur. "And we won't know unless we agree to his visit." While none of them liked the idea, they knew a refusal would probably give Odin exactly what he was actually looking for: war. He had, supposedly, extended the hand of friendship and them not accepting his visit would be seen as a refusal of that friendship and a declaration that they wanted war. With little other choice Arthur sent the messenger back with a letter inviting Odin to Camelot in one month's time. All this had been done without even consulting the Privy Council, let alone the Round Table, so it was understandable that their friends were a bit put out about hearing of it only after the fact.

"Odin? From Meredor?" Isolde asked with slightly widened eyes that did not go unnoticed by Guinevere, nor did the look she shared with Tristan.

"Yes."

"At least you've given us a month." Grumbled Leon. "It's going to take that long to secure the citadel and the city, and arrange for more extensive patrols to ensure Odin doesn't take us by surprise, _and_ we have to ensure we do not spread the guards so thin with the extra patrols that there won't be enough to guard the citadel while he's here."

"And this is why you're my First Knight." Said Arthur. "Don't know what you were complaining about, you've clearly got everything under control."

"I have no choice given my King apparently tries to make things harder for me. I don't want either of you going anywhere without one of us while Odin's here. Not even within the citadel, am I clear?" While Leon was usually quite the prim and proper knight, when it came to their safety he was in charge, no matter what Arthur said. "Especially you, my Queen. If Odin does intend to harm you and your child we will not give him the chance."

"Whatever you deem necessary, Sir Leon." She wisely replied.

"Well, shall we get to it then?" Gwaine asked. "Lots to do after all." With the meeting over, everyone rose to depart the presence chamber.

"Isolde?" Guinevere called before she could leave. "Might I have a word?" Isolde nodded and told Tristan she would see him in the nursery in a bit. "What is wrong?" She asked when the doors had closed.

"Nothing, my Queen." Guinevere didn't buy it and her look clearly said so.

"Isolde please. I saw the look you exchanged with Tristan and there was real fear in your eyes. I cannot help you if you do not confide in me." Isolde sighed knowing Guinevere was right and that she had kept this to herself long enough.

"You remember me telling you that I was born into the nobility, but said no more other than that my father promised me to someone I did not love and so Tristan and I ran away together?" Guinevere nodded. "Well…it appears my father is now going to be visiting Camelot." Guinevere looked confused for a moment before realizing set in.

" _Odin_ is your father?!" She gasped. Isolde nodded.

"I have not seen or spoken to my father in over seven years. The last time I did he was bellowing at me that I would marry King Marke of Cornwall whether I liked it or not and there would be no more talk of a servant I claimed to love. That servant and I vanished from Meredor that very night." Guinevere took a moment to process all this and when she did she gasped.

"His son…" Isolde smiled humourlessly.

"My brother, Everard, was too much like our father for his own good. Yet he was good to me, even tried to stand up to father about my betrothal, though the spineless coward backed down the moment father glared at him. He always did." She let out a laugh, though it took had no humour to it. "It seemed he tried to force himself to be brave for once in his life, though why he chose picking a duel with Arthur Pendragon to do it I'll never know." She reached over and grasped Guinevere's hand. "It happened a long time ago, before I ever came to Camelot. I mourned my brother, but I have no doubt his death was his own fault. I do not blame Arthur. I never have."

"We heard about it when you ran away." Guinevere confessed. "Odin sent word that his youngest daughter had gone missing and asked Uther to keep an eye out for her. This was before Prince Everard's death of course, so while not allies Odin and Uther were not enemies either."

"No doubt he sought to find me quickly to ensure his pact with Marke didn't sour." She said bitterly.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I only remember Arthur mentioning it, that's all. I honestly didn't even know your name. Royalty of neighbouring kingdoms that never visited and were not allies of Camelot didn't exactly interest me." Isolde laughed again, this time with some humour. "What do you intend to do?" She then asked, referring to Odin's upcoming visit.

"Tristan and I will leave for awhile. I want nothing to do with my father." Guinevere's lips thinned but she didn't say anything to try and dissuade her.

"We should tell Arthur. He'll want to know why one of his best knights and my lady in waiting will not be here for a royal visit."

"Hmm, we'd best tell Leon as well. He's probably already got Tristan included in some guard schedule." Linking her arm through Guinevere's, the two women left the presence chamber and headed upstairs, Guinevere asking Sefa along the way to once again summon the Privy Council, though this time to the royal chambers. Naturally they wondered why they were being called together again so soon, but after Isolde explained everything it became clear.

"Princess Isolde…" Arthur began when he'd had a moment to take in what had been said. However, he stopped as soon as he started, having received a glare from Isolde.

"Don't you dare start with that, Pendragon, or I will gut you." She threatened, her husband trying to smother his laughter.

"But you are-"

"Nobody. Regardless of my birth I left my kingdom and renounced my title. I am not a princess and want nothing to do with my father." She said passionately. "He has my sister, Mathilde, to inherit the throne. He needs nothing from me and I will give him nothing." That she had named her daughter after her sister did not go unnoticed; clearly though she despised her father, she was not as done with everyone in her family as she claimed.

"Very well, Isolde." Arthur conceded with a sigh. "But you do not need to run. I will allow no harm to come to you, Tristan or your children. With so many years passed, having renounced your title and married, he has no claim on you, and I will not allow him to even try and harm you."

"And that is exactly why we must leave." Said Tristan. "Odin is not a man to think before he acts, and even when he does his response is usually war. He will see you harbouring his long lost daughter and will declare war then and there."

"Perhaps. But perhaps not." Said Arthur. "When you went missing we received word from Odin. Father said he practically begged us to look out for you. Clearly he was desperate to get you back."

"For his alliance, nothing more." She scowled, but again Arthur wasn't so sure.

"You seem so certain that a man who loved his son enough to try and kill me more than once would disregard his other child so. He is your father, Isolde. You may not like it, but he is still your father, and you his daughter. The bond between parent and child cannot easily be broken. I should know. There were times I hated my father, times I thought he had no love in his heart and that he was nothing but a ruthless old tyrant. And to a certain extent I was right. But he was still my father, and I his son and we loved each other." Isolde's scowl didn't abate and her glare returned, making Arthur hold up his hands in surrender. "You may, of course, do what you like. But if you decide to stay I promise nothing will happen to you. It may even do you some good to see him again. He might surprise you. If he ever had any love you I have no doubt that losing you as he did tore him apart." Isolde didn't know what to think, but Arthur had certainly given her a lot to think on. She and Tristan talked about it often over the next month, Tristan promising that whatever Isolde wanted was fine by him. When the time of Odin's arrival came she still had not made a decision about seeing her father, yet they did not leave, choosing instead to remain hidden in their chambers; whether they left them or not, however, was anyone's guess.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"King Odin. Welcome." Arthur greeted from the citadel steps where he, his wife and his knights waited. Usually more of the court would be there with only a few cloaked knights present, but given what they suspected Odin to be here for Arthur had decided that it was better to give this subtle warning that they were ready for whatever he tried. And, given that the knights were also technically still members of the court, Odin could not claim that Arthur had not welcomed him properly.

"Arthur." He returned the greeting stiffly.

"Allow me to introduce my Queen, Guinevere." She smiled and accepted the kiss on her hand. She did notice that as he bowed over her his gaze lingered on her belly, her pregnancy now being obvious, though there were still months to go.

"A feast has been prepared for this evening." Arthur explained as he reclaimed his wife's hand and began to lead Odin inside; he too having noticed Odin's gaze lingering on Guinevere. "I will have my manservant show you to your room where you may refresh yourself after your long journey."

"Wonderful. Oh, and I am sorry, but I will require another room." He tried, and failed, to sound apologetic. "I brought one of the sorceresses of my court. It was a last minute decision, so we could not send word. I heard you repealed the ban on magic that your father instilled so I trust this will not be a problem?" He raised an eyebrow and Arthur tried not to roll his eyes at the blatant test.

"Not at all. We have plenty of rooms, I am certain we can find something suitable." He said. "And we will probably be joined by my unofficial court sorcerer as well." This was news to Merlin who stood off to the side, having come as himself as part of the delegation to greet Odin. However, he understood why Arthur said it and agreed with him. If Odin had brought a sorceress of his own, then Arthur too wanted one out in the open lest the sorceress be here to try anything. It would be easier for Merlin to fight off an attack as Dragoon the Great than as himself, and it would not be hard to go missing for awhile during the feast; few would notice the absence of a servant. And, he reasoned, he would actually enjoy himself regardless of being on edge. In all the years he had been at Camelot this was the first time he would actually get to eat at a feast. And to think, it only took not being himself to achieve it.

* * *

 **A/N - Tristan and Isolde's past is finally revealed! I decided to at least somewhat keep with the original folk tale, though there's obviously major differences. This arc will span at least a couple more chapters.**

 **Review please!**


	26. A Lesson in Vengeance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – A Lesson in Vengeance**

* * *

Odin was the picture of a considerate guest that evening, though the sorceress he'd brought with him had Merlin on edge. As Arthur had indirectly commanded, he made an appearance as Dragoon the Great and for the entire evening he could feel her eyes on him. It was not only that which had him concerned, but rather that he could sense her power was great. So great, in fact, that Arthur wasn't sure the last time he'd felt such power from a sorcerer. It reminded him of Morgana, but she would be a fool to come here, especially given his presence as Dragoon, whom she suspected to be Emrys. Even so, he was on guard the entire evening. While he didn't sense malicious intent, per se, something was not right and her powers were such that she might just be able to trick him. Things had gone too well for their liking and they all went to bed tense that night.

The next morning Odin greeted them joyfully and asked for a proper tour of the citadel and city. Over the next two days he maintained his joyous mood and continued to be the best-behaved and most courteous guest that Camelot had ever seen. The only action they could find to be suspect was that he brushed Arthur off anytime he asked if they could discuss terms of peace, but even that was circumstantial, Odin claiming that as he was here a fortnight, there would be plenty of time for such talk. Odin's sorceress, on the other hand, seemed quite suspicious to Merlin who constantly kept an eye on her. She tried too hard to fade into the background, as if she didn't want to be seen, but never quite succeeded. With Merlin always following her, knowing that she was up to something, it was no surprise that he suspected her when Guinevere fell ill suddenly on the third day of Odin's visit.

"It's her, I know it is." He insisted, pacing alongside Arthur as Gaius examined The Queen.

"Merlin, I am fine." Guinevere tried to insist. "I'm not even really ill, I just felt weak suddenly is all."

"No, I agree with Merlin." Said Arthur. "Odin has been far too nice and accommodating, always asking for some tour or to watch the knights training or to hunt, as if he wants to ensure he has witnesses to his innocence when something happens. But just because he himself hasn't done anything, doesn't mean he didn't order it." Guinevere said nothing to that logic for she couldn't. They knew it was highly unlikely that Odin had actually come here for peace and had been waiting for something to happen. She just couldn't believe that causing her to have one dizzy spell was his ultimate goal, and told Arthur as much.

"That does seem a little farfetched." He admitted unhappily. "Unless Gaius says otherwise." The old physician shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Sire. I can find nothing wrong with The Queen. It appears to be as she claims." With no evidence to the contrary, Arthur and Merlin were forced into inaction, which neither of them liked. It lasted another two days before Arthur was ready to gut Odin. Guinevere's one dizzy spell had turned into two and then three. The second morning after her first dizzy spell she could not find the energy to get out of bed, and yet Gaius could still find no reason for her weakness. Then, that afternoon she tried to get out of bed, insistent that she not laze about, and collapsed once again, this time crying out and grabbing her belly. Arthur had not left her side and rushed to catch her. That was when he noticed the blood.

"Guards!" He roared as he carried his wife over to the bed. The door burst open not a minute later and Leon and Gwaine, who had been on guard duty, came in, their eyes going wide at the sight of their Queen. "Get Gaius! Now!" Gwaine rushed to do just that while Leon said that he would fetch Merlin and left as well.

"Arthur…the baby…" Guinevere gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hush, sweetheart, everything is going to be all right." He murmured, trying to comfort her.

"No…it hurts. Something is wrong with the baby." Arthur continued to be strong for her, though he himself was barely holding on. Gwaine returned a few minutes later with Percival who carried Gaius, the knight explaining that given the situation he thought it better to look unseemly running through the citadel with a grown man in his arms than to walk at Gaius' slow pace, the old man no longer able to move as fast as usual. The Court Physician immediately set about checking Guinevere over and the moment he spotted the blood he sent Gwaine and Percival for the midwife. The two ran out and they could be heard yelling at people to get out of their way. Moments after they had left the door burst open again, this time to admit Leon and Merlin, the latter of whom looked about ready to kill someone. His steps did not falter as he strode to Guinevere's side, commanded Gaius to move, and without asking permission placed his hand over her growing belly. Arthur was about to explode at him, demanding that he move and let Gaius continue his work, but something in Merlin's eyes stopped him. They were hard and cold, but held a glint of power and wisdom in them that was rarely seen; this was not the Merlin they knew, but the powerful warlock Emrys. Merlin began speaking in the language they had come to associate with magic and seconds later his eyes glowed gold, and Guinevere's cries stopped. Merlin removed his hand and watched as his friend took several deep breaths before sitting up, Arthur rushing to her side to help her.

"It's gone." She murmured. "The pain's gone…I don't even feel weak anymore." Her thoughts then turned to the reason she had been so distraught, her hands wrapping protectively around her growing child. "The babe?" She asked, her face falling as she saw the blood. Gaius came forward once more and moved her hands aside before pressing down on her belly in several places. You could practically hear his sigh of relief when he was done.

"The child is fine." He said.

"You're certain?" Arthur asked with bated breath.

"As certain as I can be. We shall have the midwife confirm when she arrives, but you did not lose too much blood and the babe feels to still be in place." The entire room breathed a sigh of relief at his words and Guinevere and Arthur held each other tight, feeling relief like no others.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked of Merlin several minutes later when they'd calmed down.

"I cast a protection spell. It protects the babe from all dark magic. Even I can not harm it without first casting the counter-spell." He replied.

"Why the hell didn't you do that two days ago?!" Arthur demanded angrily, but Merlin was ready for him.

"Because I didn't know the spell before now. I spent all night searching for something that would protect the child when Gwen's dizziness didn't abate after the first time. Do you really think that if I'd known the spell at that time that I wouldn't have cast it then given we suspected magic?" He returned just as angrily. Arthur may be his King, but both he and Guinevere were also his friends and he would not have Arthur claim that he'd done nothing to save their child when he could.

"He's sorry, Merlin." Said Guinevere. "We know you would have if you could." Merlin smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, his mind going to his next task.

"Now to find what was causing this in the first place." He closed his eyes and let his magic loose, feeling the room for any trace of another's magic, and fully expecting to have to search the citadel, as he'd sensed nothing in the royal chambers before. However, he found it quickly enough, going to the dresser where Guinevere's jewellery was kept and picking up a pendant that had been hidden within her other necklaces.

"That is not mine." She said, never having seen it before in her life.

"It was planted here to harm you. I can sense the dark magic within."

"But you couldn't yesterday? Or the day before?" Arthur asked, keeping his tone of voice level, having learned from before.

"No. It couldn't have been here."

"Actually, it could have." Gaius spoke up. "There are some spells that take time to grow in strength. Unless you had been searching for such weak magic you would not have felt it until now when its power had grown." Merlin took that information and thought on it, coming up with a plausible explanation for why such a spell had been used.

"She must have known that when Gwen first started getting ill that you would have me, or rather Dragoon, search for some enchantment that could be harming her." He theorized. "Having ruled out anything being in your chambers it would then be unlikely that we would search it again so soon."

"Had Merlin not arrived when he did…" Gaius paused and they knew what he was going to say. "This magic was meant to be fast acting once fully activated. You would have no doubt lost the babe, and maybe even your life, had he not come fast enough."

"Keep the enchantment weak until we've searched our chambers and then have it grow so quickly it would achieve its purpose before we thought to search them again." Arthur muttered, finding Merlin's theory quite likely.

"So what do we do now, Sire?" Leon asked.

"Now I nail Odin and his sorceress to the wall." He growled.

"I think it's the other way around." Murmured Merlin. All eyes turned to look at him and they could see the fury in his eyes. "Only Morgana is powerful enough to have cast such an enchantment."

"You think the sorceress is Morgana?" Asked Gaius.

"I do. Her power is great. I may be Emrys but I am not invincible and she certainly poses a threat. With careful planning she could very well have found a way to disguise herself that I would not easily see through. Knowing this, and of Odin's hatred of Arthur, it would not be too hard to manipulate Meredor's King into this farce of a peace meeting."

"Odin is his own keeper." Arthur snarled. "He does this of his own will."

"Oh I have no doubt of that." Merlin assured him. "But I also have no doubt that she is the grand architect behind this scheme and no doubt persuaded Odin to go along with it even though it would no doubt cost him his life. He's expendable as far as she is concerned."

"I had wondered why he would plan something so ill-conceived." Leon admitted. "Even if he succeeding in harming The Queen he must have known that he would never leave here alive."

"He's counting on Morgana getting him out." Arthur concluded.

"Well we won't let him. Or her." Merlin promised. "I think it's time that Dragoon confronted Morgana." Arthur nodded and asked Leon to fetch Tristan and Isolde, who for the past several days had remained sequestered in their chambers unless they knew they could venture out without being seen. They would stay with Guinevere while she rested and protect her should this confrontation not go as planned. Guinevere initially protested, saying that she was now feeling fine and wanted to be there, but the pleading look in her husband's eyes stopped her. He had almost lost her, lost both of them, and he needed her to rest and stay safe. They waited long enough for Leon to return with Tristan and Isolde, though he also returned with Mithian, who had been in the nursery with Tristan and Isolde, and with Elyan and Mordred, who had seen the look on the First Knight's face and known something was wrong. Elyan rushed to his sister's side when he heard what had happened and immediately began asking a thousand questions at once. Guinevere tried to calm him down but it didn't work so she was quite thankful when Percival and Gwaine chose that moment to return with the midwife, who quickly ordered them all out so she might examine The Queen, letting only Isolde and Mithian stay. With their numbers at full strength, the group followed Arthur down to the great hall where they knew Odin would be having a very public lunch. Merlin cast his spell along the way to age him and it was Dragoon that entered the great hall behind The King.

"Arthur!" Odin called happily, though his face fell when he saw the murderous look in his eyes, a look that the entire hall noticed and had many backing away slowly.

"I'm curious Odin, after Guinevere and our child died, how did you intend to escape?" Arthur asked to many gasps of shock at what he was accusing Odin of.

"I don't know-"

"Do not. Lie. To. Me." He hissed, his hand going to his sword. Merlin took that as his cue to step forward.

"I believe you dropped this when you snuck into the royal chambers, Morgana." He threw the pendant at the sorceress who's face had gone from indiscernible to smug.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." She said with a smirk, her features morphing back into her own to shocked gasps ringing throughout the hall again. "I'm _so_ sorry for your loss, dear brother."

"The Queen and her child still live." Said Merlin, and Morgana's eyes burned with anger. "Did you really think I would let them die?"

"How?" She snarled.

"I am not exactly a weak sorcerer, Morgana. It was not hard once I found the right spell."

"Oh I know all about your supposed power, _Emrys."_ Merlin remained impassive for a moment then allowed a small smile to form.

"I'm glad you know who I am. We can dispense with the pleasantries then." He raised his hand and sent Morgana flying against the wall. It was not a surprise when she stood back up, but rather that she did not launch her own attack.

"Contrary to his recent change of heart, Arthur is no better than Uther. He will change his mind once more and you will find yourself on a pyre." She predicted. "We do not need to be enemies, Emrys. Join me and when I am on the throne you will be the second most powerful person in all the realms." Merlin cackled.

"After all these years what makes you think I would join you? You know of the ancient prophecies, Morgana. My place is with the Once and Future King, and by Arthur's side I will stay. He is a good man and will unite Albion as he is destined to." He was somewhat insulted that she would even attempt to get him to change sides, but wasn't really surprised. When he'd confirmed his identity he had seen the fear in her eyes. He was prophesized to be her downfall and she knew him to be extremely powerful. While it would be a close fight if it came down to it, Morgana did not think so at the moment, her fear telling her she would not win, and so it was no surprise that she didn't attack. With not another word, Morgana began casting a spell, and recognizing it Merlin did nothing to stop her. Just like when Morgause had escaped with Morgana all those years ago after Merlin had poisoned her, a great wind blew throughout the room becoming a swirling vortex that engulfed her, taking her with it when it disappeared. With the biggest threat now gone, all eyes turned to Odin, who's angry look, tinged with a hint of fear, confirmed that he had been counting on Morgana to escape.

"You tried to kill my wife and unborn child." Arthur snarled, having drawn his sword when Morgana revealed herself and now pointing it at Odin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

"You killed my son." He snarled back.

"And you killed my father! His life was not enough?"

"No."

"Your son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw." Arthur said. "Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. Perhaps he was arrogant enough to assume it would be I that died, I know not. But his death, while at my hands, was orchestrated by _himself._ He had every chance to withdraw, every chance to save himself, but he insisted on a fight to the death. He gave me no choice but to pick up the gauntlet, and as per the knight's code I then had no choice but to see it through." Odin didn't seem to be listening.

"You killed my son. You took what is most precious to me." He growled in anger. "It is only fitting that you lose your son as well."

"Why am I not surprised that you blame everyone but Everard?" A voice spoke and everyone turned to face the newcomer, who stood tall beside her husband, glaring fiercely at Meredor's King. "I'm not surprised either that you would sink so low as to kill a helpless _child_ while still in it's mother's womb." Odin's face was almost comical in its shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"I…Isolde?" He gasped, finding his voice after several moments.

"Hello, father."

* * *

 **A/N - Of course Guinevere wasn't going to lose the child. I've said more than once I'm a sucker for happy endings and that would pretty much destroy any chance of one. More with Odin and Isolde to come!**

 **Also I am now far enough along in my editing to say that there are a total of 40 chapters! There were 37, but I wanted a rounded 40 so split one long chapter and wrote two more. This is turning out to be my longest _Merlin_ fic, even if the chapters are a bit shorter. :)**

 **Review please!**


	27. The Tears of King Odin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – The Tears of King Odin**

* * *

Odin seemed truly shocked to see his daughter again. He stumbled forward, reaching for her but Isolde held up her hand to stop him.

"You're alive." He murmured. She didn't respond. "And…with him." His gaze had turned to Tristan, eyes narrowing.

"My _husband_." She said warningly. Odin seemed to mull that information over for a moment before deciding it best not to follow his current line of thinking. Instead his attention turned to the sigil worn on the shoulder of Tristan's red cloaked, and exactly what that meant.

"You're here in Camelot. One of Pendragon's courtiers, by the looks of it. You've been here this whole time?"

"No. We were smugglers for awhile." Isolde readily admitted, smirking when her father blanched at the mere thought. "Couldn't risk going to any other court or near any other noble house and getting caught could we?" Again Odin blanched. "But it is not I that is the issue here, now is it? You tried to kill Guinevere and her child. You tried to kill my friend." Her tone hardened. "When I heard what had happened I could no longer stay away, and am sorely tempted to gut you before Arthur has a chance!" Her hand twitched towards her sword and it was then that Odin actually took in her daughter's appearance, seeing her in breeches with a sword at her side, the dangerous glint in her eyes daring him to challenge her, to call her bluff and have her back up the sword's presence with skill.

"He is mine, Isolde." Arthur growled, certainly not having gotten over Odin's actions, though he'd stayed his hand for a time when she had arrived. To everyone else, Arthur's growled threat was far scarier than Isolde's, but it was hers that Odin cared about.

"You would kill your own father?" He seemed genuinely surprised, and saddened at the thought.

"The fact you sired me aside, what reason do I have not to?" She returned. "You always cared far more for your precious son than you did for me. Nothing I did was ever good enough. You never once showed me true affection, though you paraded me around as your perfect princess for visiting nobles in the hopes that one would have me and you could finally be rid of me. Then when I ultimately work up the courage to come to you with the only thing I ever truly wanted," Her eyes drifted to Tristan. "You not only deny me but rave at me for being an embarrassment to you for even suggesting it, then sell me into a life of suppression and abuse, if not my own death, without a second thought."

"King Marke loved you-" Odin tried to defend.

"But for how long? Were you really that blind? You knew what he was. Regardless that he showered me with gifts and attention, professing to love me, you knew that he was cruel. And you knew me. How long do you think it would have taken him to tire of my hoyden ways and decide to crush my spirit? How long do you think it would have taken him to raise his fists to me when I spoke back and didn't follow his every command instantly?" It was clear that Isolde had been waiting years to ask those questions, to face her father without being under his thumb. "So tell me, _father,_ what reason do I have not to kill you?" Whatever affect Isolde thought her words would have on her father, it was not for him to fall to his knees with a broken expression.

"Is that what you think?" He whispered, though she paid him no mind. Deciding to end this, Isolde nodded to Arthur, telling him that Odin's fate was his.

"Arthur stop!" Merlin called when Arthur took a step forwards. "Think of what you are doing. What good will this achieve? How many times have you talked about uniting this land? Will killing this man make that dream any closer?" Arthur stopped and seemed to think on it, but in truth his resolve to kill Odin had ended when he saw the broken expression on the man's face when Isolde spoke to him.

"He's right. This is no answer."

"Finish it." Odin all but begged, still not taking his eyes off his daughter. "Finish it and be done."

"And what then? Your people will seek their revenge. A war without an end."

"My sister Mathilde will be Queen upon his death." Said Isolde. "She will not seek revenge if I explain what happened. There is no reason to keep him alive."

"Isolde." Arthur gently reprimanded, and though she pursed her lips, she said no more.

"Odin, look at me." It took a few moments, but finally Meredor's King turned his attention back to Arthur. "We have both lost much at the other's hand. Let us lose no more. I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it."  
"So be it. A truce it is." He agreed far more readily than anyone expected, though it was clear his heart wasn't in it, another still holding his full attention. With Arthur's decision made, Isolde turned and strolled out of the great hall.

"Isolde wait!" Odin called after her. "Please, let me explain!" She did not turn nor in any way acknowledge that he'd spoken, though Tristan lingered for a moment.

"I will speak with her." He said softly, and Odin looked at him with hope. "Do not think this means I like you, or wish you in our lives." He warned. "But where Isolde is blinded by years of anger and hatred, I can see there is more to this than we always thought. Your heartbreak is genuine, no one is that good an actor. I promise nothing, but I know my Isolde. When she calms down I may get her to speak to you." When both Isolde and Tristan were gone, Odin looked to Arthur.

"I sent word Camelot for you to inform me if my daughter came here. You didn't think to tell me?" Given they'd only just agreed to a truce, he tried to keep his tone even and not sound accusatory.

"We only learned a month ago that Isolde was your daughter. For some reason she thought it best not to reveal that part of her past." He was somewhat surprised to see Odin look chagrined.

"It is all my fault, but not for the reason you think!" Clearly Odin wished to talk and so Arthur let him. "Contrary to what Isolde claims, I love my daughter. She is right that I have never been the most demonstrative father, but I do love her. After her mother died I didn't know what to do with her. Her sister, Mathilde, ran wild too when she was young, but as she grew her mother put an end to it without crushing her spirit. Isolde didn't have that, and I couldn't do what my wife did, so tried instead to stomp it out of her rather than risk a secure future for her."

"And King Marke?" Arthur really didn't want to feel any sympathy for this man, but it was hard not to. He couldn't imagine losing his child – regardless of how close he'd come to just that – and it wasn't even born yet, while Odin had lost two of his.

"I knew Marke has a temper but he seemed to genuinely love Isolde. Aside from his love of her, he had enemies on all sides and couldn't afford to make one of me, and I made sure he knew he'd do just that if he ever harmed her. I even made it a part of the marriage contract that he could not lift a finger against her, nor could he try to lock her in a tower or otherwise torment her. If he did then the marriage would be immediately annulled and he would forfeit any claim her had on her and our alliance."

"And he agreed to sign that?" Arthur was now incredulous. He didn't know a single man, let alone a king, who would agree to sign something that essentially dictated how he could and could not treat his wife, and forfeited a key alliance if he ignored that dictation. He doubted if he himself would agree to such a thing and he had no intention of ever abusing Guinevere – the actions of shortly after their marriage notwithstanding – in any way. Of course, there lied his answer.

"Readily signed it." Said Odin. "It is what convinced me he loved her. If a man has no intention of doing what he is being told he can't, then he loses nothing by signing it."

"And Tristan?" Now Odin sent him a look.

"A-" He paused. "Actually I don't know what he did at the castle, but he was not a noble. Can you honestly say you would ever approve of such a match for your daughter, should you ever have one?"

"Considering I married a serving girl, yes." He sighed. "But my father never would have, and I don't know many noblemen who would approve such a match, let alone kings." Odin nodded his thanks, glad that while Arthur was honest about his own opinions, he acknowledged how unusual they were. "Well, it sounds like perceptions caused things to get blown out of proportion." Arthur decided to bring the conversation to an end. "We shall see what happens, but I too shall speak with Isolde." A promise he made only because he could see the sincerity in Odin's eyes so knew he was in earnest. Not to mention that Merlin's lack of outburst confirmed it. "For now Dragoon here will show you to your chambers. You understand we cannot exactly trust you after what happened." Odin nodded, having expected no less.

"For what it is worth, Arthur, harming your Queen and child was not my idea. Morgana promised me vengeance if I could but get her into the citadel and I didn't ask any questions. However, I did let her have free reign to do what she wished and didn't do anything to stop her." Arthur nodded but said nothing as Odin was led from the room.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"You will forgive him, Arthur?" Though phrased as a question it was anything but that left his wife's mouth after he'd retreated to their chambers and explained all that had happened. Luckily, Arthur had already reached that conclusion himself.

"A large part of me doesn't want to, but yes." He'd known that her forgiving nature would shine through regardless that it had been their child put at risk. "I believe him when he said he did not plot against you or our child, and that he had no hand in Morgana's plans, except getting her into Camelot. Though he had his suspicions and did nothing to stop her, he was grief stricken."

"I can't imagine the pain he felt." She said, her hands going to her belly. "We might have come close to losing him but we didn't. And to lose two children…" That had been exactly Arthur's thinking.

"I would like to say I would not harm an innocent woman or child in my quest for vengeance should our babe be taken from us," That he would seek vengeance was not questioned, they both knew he would. "It is easy to say that now when it hasn't happened. The mere thought of losing her drives me mad, and I can't imagine what I'd be like if it actually happened." Secretly Guinevere agreed. Words were easy when events had not come to pass. Even forgiveness was easy when caused by a man's grief fuelled inactions, but there would be no mercy for those who actually harmed their child.

"I'm proud of you, Arthur." He looked questioningly at her. "You could have killed Odin, you had every reason. But you did something far more important. You gave the people of this land hope for the future. You let them see that even if a person's actions, or inactions as the case may be, are wrong the intent behind them matters as well. It was not right what Odin did, but he was filled with a grief we can only hope never to feel ourselves, and is taking responsibility for his actions. I'm proud of you." He smiled softly.

"Merlin should take some of the credit." He said. "He knows me too well and saw that I was intent on killing him, which would only cause more harm. It turns out he's not always entirely stupid."

"Is that a compliment?" She raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"Don't tell him whatever you do, I'll never hear the end of it." Arthur begged, causing Guinevere to giggle. Just then a knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Sefa entered when bidden to.

"I've brought your supper, my lady." She said with a curtsy.

"Thank you, Sefa. I'll come in a moment."

"That won't be necessary." The maid rushed out, immediately coming to her mistress' side. "I had Cook place it on a tray so you didn't have to move." She explained as she placed the tray across Guinevere's lap and began fluffing her pillows. "You've been through a terrible ordeal today, my lady, and should not be on your feet." Arthur chuckled, not at all surprised that Sefa had been at Guinevere like a mother hen.

"I'll leave you in capable hands, sweetheart." He said, trying not to smile at her glare while Sefa fluffed her pillows for the second time since she arrived moments ago. Leaving their chambers Arthur went towards the nursery, knowing that given her recent emotional upheaval Isolde would seek her children's comfort, so long as she and Tristan were done their row, which he suspected enough time had passed for them to be finished. He turned out to be right and found a tense and glaring Isolde staring ahead at nothing as she held a sleeping Mathilde – the reason behind her name now clear – while Tristan played with Garin close by.

"If you're here to speak to be about my father's virtues you can piss off." She whispered so as not to wake her child. Arthur chuckled softly, taking a seat beside her.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go that far, but I did stay to listen to his side of the story, and as Merlin didn't once call him on a lie I've no doubt he's telling the truth."

"And what is his side of the story?" Arthur took it as a good sign that she was even willing to listen; clearly whatever Tristan had said had had a positive influence on her.

"I will let him give you the specifics when you're truly ready to hear them from him. But he does love you, Isolde. His actions in not agreeing to your marriage with Tristan were no different than any other nobleman's and he did not simply sell you to a cruel man with no thought or care for you."

"All my memories of him speak to the contrary. How do I reconcile the cold, neglectful, even mean, if not exactly cruel, man I remember with the loving, soft-hearted one you paint him to be?"

"With time and great difficulty." He replied. "You know the man my own father was. He was cruel, often unnecessarily so, yet I always knew he loved me. Your memories do not tell you the same of your father, but I have little doubt that he loves you, and your brother and sister. If he didn't then he wouldn't have been so hell bent on revenge for his son's death. Give him a chance, Isolde. Your memories of him may be more selective than you think, and you cannot say he is a bad man, as I can of my father. So if I can love the cruel tyrant Uther was, then beyond Odin's treatment of you, you have no reason not to love him in return."

"Not even though he tried to kill Gwen and your child?" Arthur was not surprised that she brought that up.

"That was Morgana's doing, not his, though admittedly he did nothing to stop it. Even so, Guinevere and I have forgiven him. You have our permission to forgive him as well."

"I don't need your permission for anything, Arthur Pendragon." She growled and Arthur laughed.

"Too right you are." He said, ignoring the fact that he was her King and she technically needed his permission for a great deal; such a small thing as titles rarely mattered between them. Never being one to put something off, and not sure if having more time to think on it would make things better or worse, Isolde stood, handing her daughter to Arthur.

"I'll go speak with him now." Mathilde began to whine when taken from her mother's arms and rather than wake the babe Arthur quickly handed her back.

"Perhaps having Mathilde there will be a good thing." He said. "Meeting his grandchild will no doubt soften him. And keep you from killing him." He added as an after thought. Though she scowled at him, Isolde said no more and left, leaving Arthur to accept the unspoken thanks from Tristan, who had been listening to everything they had said, before taking his leave himself.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Isolde walked to her father's chambers and stood outside the door with trepidation. The guards that had been placed there bowed deeply to her, not doubt having heard that she was technically a Princess of Meredor. Unless, of course, her father had had her disowned, though given his reaction to seeing her, and what Arthur had told her, she doubted it. Finally gathering her courage, Isolde opened the door and walked through Merlin's wards as if they were nothing, which to her they weren't, Merlin hardly ever making such magic affect their group of friends.

"Isolde!" Odin jumped up with a hopeful look in his eyes and she could see a softness to them that she'd been blind to before. Though he was happy to see his daughter, Odin quickly caught sight of the child in her arms and wasn't sure what to think.

"My daughter, Mathilde." She answered his unspoken question. Odin's expression softened even more as he looked on his granddaughter.

"I have a granddaughter." He murmured, reaching for her before thinking better of it.

"And a grandson. Garin is almost three." She hesitated as he had, but eventually placed her daughter in his arms. The babe whimpered again at being separated from her mother but Odin was quick to soothe her, holding her close. Odin stared at the child for several moments before looking to his daughter once more. Shifting Mathilde to one arm, he reached out and pulled his daughter into a hug, well aware that she stiffened, but ignoring it for now.

"I will not apologize." He said and Isolde knew he meant specifically for embracing her without her permission, not everything else that had passed between them. "I knew you wouldn't throw me off while I held your daughter and had to take my chance." His voice caught in his throat and a near impossible thought entered Isolde's mind: was he crying? She had never known her father to cry, but she could think of no other reason for him to sound so choked up. Hesitantly, Isolde raised her arms and brought them around her father, not holding him as tight as he did her, but returning the embrace nonetheless.

"I thought you dead all these years." He murmured, burrowing his face into her hair. "I searched tirelessly and came up empty handed. I was distraught at your disappearance…I can't tell you how sorry I am that you felt you had no choice but to run." Unbidden Isolde's arms tightened around her father for a moment. When finally they pulled apart, Isolde could see that he had indeed been crying and resisted the urge to do the same. She could see clearly the love shining there that she had not even bothered to look for before and it unsettled her. Maybe Arthur was right. Maybe her memories were selective and not all was as it seemed.

"I will listen to what you have to say." She said after several moments. "But know that if we do this, you get one chance and one chance only. Mess this up and not only will I be out of your life for good, there may be further consequences depending on how badly you mess it up. My _husband_ and I are not only valued members of King Arthur's court, we are his friends; he will not hesitate to go to war with you on naught but our word, regardless of the truce struck here today." Heeding her words as truth, but having no intention of it ever coming to that, Odin smiled softly and the two sat and talked for hours, long after little Mathilde had awakened and gained her grandfather's undivided attention.

* * *

 **A/N - Yes, they forgave Odin even though he was technically an accessory to attempted murder by not speaking up. My reason for them forgiving him so quickly is exactly as I wrote in this chapter. The anguish and anger that Arthur felt at nearly losing his wife and child is only a fraction of what would be felt if they had actually died, and Odin had lost two children (technically, as he thought Isolde dead for years). They can understand Odin's grief and need for revenge as they themselves would feel the same in his situation. Now, while Odin was fine with killing Arthur, I don't think he was so far over the edge that he would intentionally plot against an innocent woman and her unborn child, though his grief was such that he didn't interfere or ask questions about Morgana's plans, even though he had his suspicions. That being said, they are still weary of Odin, he's not suddenly going to be trusted and welcomed with open arms, though he has been forgiven.  
**

 **Review please!**


	28. Kara

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Kara**

* * *

The following few days saw Odin worm his way back into his daughter's heart. It hadn't been easy for Isolde to patch things up with her father, even though she believed him, and Arthur, that her perceptions had been warped somewhat and that he had always loved her and not sold her into marriage to a cruel man without a care. For the better part of a decade that had been how she had seen her father and though in theory she understood that she was wrong, in practice it wasn't so easy. It helped, of course, that Odin seemed to accept Tristan with little effort. Odin rationalized that they were married and there was nothing he could do about it, so instead of risk losing his daughter once more he decided to welcome his son-in-law into the family; though it was made easier by his current standing as a knight, Odin ignoring the fact that Tristan hadn't been one when he and Isolde had first married. Then there were his grandchildren, whom he clearly loved unconditionally from the first time he met them. That more than anything else made things easier for Isolde to accept.

The very day after the attempt on Guinevere and her unborn child's lives, Arthur released Odin from his pseudo house arrest, though he would still have a guard with him at all times. He and his Queen paid their guest a visit, saying they forgave him and believed it would not happen again; though Arthur still felt the need to threaten him that if it did then nothing, not even his friendship with Isolde, would save Odin's life or his kingdom from ruin. Both he and Guinevere were still angry, Arthur nearly murderously so, and it would be some time before they trusted Odin, even if they forgave him. The knights too were of a similar mind and all volunteered for guard duty, Tristan and Isolde included. Though She was letting her father back into her life, Isolde's loyalty was very clearly to Arthur, Guinevere and Camelot and she would not hesitate to kill her father if he tried anything. Odin had expected no less, not even from his daughter, and in fact commented that he was getting off easier than he thought he would, to which Arthur muttered something along the lines of it being best to give in to his wife lest she make his life hell. Odin laughed at that and the two began to form a tentative friendship based solely on their new alliance. At least for now, until Arthur could trust Odin, then, perhaps, it might grow into a true friendship. That was something Odin was intent on seeing happen. Isolde had informed him that it had been Arthur who had convinced her to forgive him, regardless of how angry he had been at the time, and that was not something Odin had foreseen. As a result, he had begun to not simply see Arthur as the man who took his son from him, but also the man who returned his daughter.

The same day that he had been released from his arrest, Odin sent word to his eldest daughter, who acted as regent of Meredor until his return, informing her that he had found Isolde and would remain in Camelot until he convinced her to return to Meredor with him, a conversation that Isolde had yet to allow him to have with her, though he had tried numerous times. Knowing how headstrong his heir could be, Odin was not surprised when Mathilde arrived in Camelot a week later, looking every inch the queen she would one day be, and not at all as Isolde remembered.

"Princess Mathilde, welcome." Arthur greeted her on the citadel steps where a hastily put together welcoming committee had assembled given there had been no warning of her arrival. The children were even present, Odin holding his granddaughter close as she held one of his fingers in her hand with all her tiny might. However, unsurprisingly it was not him or the child he held that had Mathilde's attention, but Isolde.

"It has been a long time, sister." She said, all but ignoring Arthur's greeting, having merely nodded at him.

"It has." Isolde agreed, not sure how her sister would receive her after all this time.

"And I see you are still with that stable boy of yours." Her gaze had turned to Tristan who stood at his wife's side.

"A stable boy. Right." Odin was heard muttering, clearly only now remembering exactly what Tristan had done at Meredor's castle.

"I am." A beat passed before Mathilde broke into a smile.

"Good. He was always good for you." Stepping forward she embraced her sister, putting all of Isolde's fears to rest.

"I have missed you." Isolde murmured.

"And I you. The letters weren't enough." Odin's head shot up, but a quelling look from both his daughters silenced him for now. Mathilde then turned her attention to Tristan who received a warm smile, as she did not know him well enough for more, before turning to the young boy who hid shyly behind his father's leg.

"Hello Garin. I am your aunt Mathilde. Your mama and I are sisters." She explained softly and the little boy peeked out from behind Tristan.

"That's my sister's name!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. I am very happy to meet you, nephew mine." She held out her hand to him though instead of taking it he hid once more, though leaned out enough to wave at her when she chuckled softly, not pressing the introduction. "And this must be my namesake." Mathilde then turned to the babe her father held. Little Mathilde was far less shy than her brother and immediately released her grandfather's finger in favour of grabbing a lock of her aunt's hair, who laughed once more and expertly removed it from the infant's grasp before it could be pulled.

"How do you know their names?" Isolde asked incredulous. "Or that I even have children? I never mentioned any of that." Mathilde shot her sister a look.

"Oh please, did you really think I would let you roam about without keeping tabs on you?" She waved off Isolde's concern. "I admit it took time to find you at first, but after we set up a drop for letters at that inn it wasn't difficult for my man to follow you. You even made things simpler for him when you settled in Camelot. It was much easier to keep an eye on you as commoner living in the city than trying not to get caught following you through the woods."

"You knew where she was this whole time?" Odin felt anger well up, but kept it under control given the precious child he held. "You knew she was _alive_ and you didn't tell me?!"

"It was Isolde's life, father. It was not my place to tell you." She said unrepentantly. "If she wanted you to know she would have written you herself."

"You let me believe her dead all these years! How could you? Especially after Everard died?!"

"Everard's death was his own doing, as I told you time and time again." Her tone remained just as strong and self-assured as it had been since she arrived. "I dearly mourned my brother, but he was a fool. And yet you blamed only Arthur Pendragon and were hell bent on vengeance. It would have been war had I told you Isolde was alive and living alongside the one you saw as your greatest enemy. I would not see my people suffer so unnecessarily."

"Everard has been dead near four years, Isolde has been here only three. You could have told me she was alive long before then."

"Everard died mere months before Isolde settled here, and while I received reports of her whereabouts it was often with a delay of weeks or months. Besides, as I said, it was her life. She ran off with a stable boy, a match you would never approve of. So long as I was assured she was safe I felt no need to tell you and incite a manhunt that would break her heart. I figured that after enough time had passed for her to be assured that you would not kill her husband on sight that she would send word, or come visit."

"Well, that would have proven to be a problem, for I had no intention of ever returning or speaking to father again." Mathilde looked confused and so Isolde explained.

"I don't know who I'm angrier at." She all but snarled afterwards. "You for your foolish assumptions and not forcing father to listen to you for the first time in your life, or you for being a stubborn mule." They were both rightly chagrined and made no move to argue with her, though Isolde wasn't above changing he subject.

"So tell me, how are the children? And that brother-in-law of mine?" Speaking of her family was a guaranteed way to keep Mathilde busy for hours and Isolde was only quite happy to let her sister talk.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Mathilde stayed for three days before dragging her father home. Odin had continued to try and get Isolde and her children, and even Tristan, to return to Meredor with him but she had staunchly refused. Finally Mathilde had told him that Isolde was happy where she was and now that they had reconciled he would see her again and so he had no choice but to leave ungraciously. The timing proved fortuitous for Camelot's next great challenge was upon them. As Arthur, Merlin and the knights returned to the citadel from a day of hunting they came upon the remains of a convoy bound for Camelot. All were dead, but the scene was fresh and it had them on edge. Suddenly Mordred took off, chasing a cloaked figure that had tried to hide from them though ran when they neared their hiding spot. The person was fast and it wasn't until he caught a break and the person tripped over a tree root that Mordred was able to catch up. Grabbing the person he flipped them over and gasped, immediately backing off.

"Kara." He whispered, knowing this woman. She looked up at him terrified, her eyes going in the direction of the thundering footsteps that approached, Arthur, Merlin and the other knights having naturally followed after Mordred. Seeing the young man wasn't going to apprehend her Kara got up and made to run again. "Kara wait!" He said, dropping his sword and reaching out for her. "Why do you run?"

"That is The King of Camelot who chases me!" She said as if it was obvious. Mordred was confused.

"You know he has lifted the ban on magic. You will come to no harm at his hands, I promise you." Kara shook her head furiously.

"His wrath against those that use magic against him is well known." Mordred froze for a moment, wondering what she could have done and realizing quickly that it could only be the deaths of those men delivering weapons to Camelot.

"I do not believe you responsible for those men's deaths." He said after a moment. "Arthur is a fair and just king," Kara shook her head again as he spoke, trying to break free of his grasp. "I will-"

"It's too late." She interrupted him, seeing the dreaded king crest a small hill to their location.

"Good work, Mordred." Arthur praised his capture of whom he assumed was the guilty party. Hearing his King's assumption, Mordred felt a fissure of fear run through him. What if Kara was right?

"My lord, allow me to introduce Kara." He said, making a split second decision. "My betrothed." Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise, as did the other knights'.

"Your betrothed? But she-"

"Was on her way to see me when she ran into the soldiers accompanying the weapons supply." He thought quickly. "When they heard she knew me, and who she was to me, they offered to escort her, but they were attacked by Saxons along the way."

"Why did she run then?" Gwaine asked, thankfully seeming more curious than suspicious.

"She was scared." He replied somewhat defensively. "We know the attack only just took place. She didn't see who we were and thought we were the Saxons come back to kill her. I would have run too, in her place." Arthur seemed to think it through, seeing that Mordred's tale made sense. His dropped sword and the way he held Kara – not like a criminal to be kept prisoner but one dear to him he wished to protect – gave credence to his story, as did the genuine fear in her eyes. Knowing Mordred to be loyal and true, and given the story and facts presented to him, Arthur did not hesitate more than a moment before deciding it was as Mordred claimed.

"Forgive our suspicion." He said as he sheathed his sword, his knights following his example. "Given what we witnessed you can understand we had to be sure." Kara did not nod or in any way give the impression that she heard and understood what Arthur said, but rather still looked terrified; Arthur felt sorry for her and what she must have endured. "You have nothing to fear, I swear to you. Your trials are over and you are safe."

"She is hurt, Sire." Mordred said, drawing their attention to the blood seeping through her dress near her calf.

"Of course." He said readily. "Come, we shall return to the citadel. You will be well looked after there, I promise you. No doubt even my Queen will want to attend you herself when she hears you are young Mordred's betrothed." He chuckled. "She clucks after him like a mother hen at times, and will no doubt do the same with you." The other knights chuckled too, knowing well Guinevere's penchant for being overly caring and even motherly to all, having been on the receiving end of it more than once themselves, and given his young age – he was barely out of boyhood in her eyes, and only a little older than that in truth – she had taken particular care of Mordred since he came to Camelot. Mordred relaxed seeing that Kara had been accepted into the fold, though Kara herself remained stiff at his side as he picked up his sword and took her by the hand, following Arthur back to where the horses were. However, his relaxed demeanour lasted but a few moments, seeing the suspicion in his eyes as they passed Merlin; the warlock was not so easily fooled.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Arthur's prediction that Guinevere would care for Kara was entirely spot on. When they'd relayed the tale of what had happened she had immediately taken the young girl into her arms and ushered her inside, calling to Sefa to have a hot bath drawn in the guest quarters nearest to Mordred's own chambers. Isolde and Mithian smiled in amusement to each other, before following their Queen, though they were not alone in their amusement. As Guinevere drew closer to her time she began to care for others more than usual and at present enjoyed nothing more than mothering nearly everyone. Once assured that Kara was well settled, Guinevere finally left her side and allowed Mordred to see her.

"Kara." He whispered happily, taking her into his arms and holding her close, feeling relief and happiness wash over him as she held him just as closely. "It is good to see you."

"And you." They pulled apart and Mordred looked her over for the first time in over a year. She had grown, that much was for certain, but she was the same Kara he had known since he was a child. At least, most of her was. The flicker of distrust in her eyes as she looked at him was new, and unsettled him greatly.

"What is it?"

"You're a Knight of Camelot." She said in that same voice she'd used the forest. The one that indicated no other explanation was necessary. "Mordred, how could you?"

"Arthur is a good man."

"You said that before. And I believe you no more now than I did in the forest."

"It's true."

"Why? Because he made a show of accepting people with magic? People like us? Yet regardless of his public proclamations, all the while he still wages war against magic!"

"That's not true! You don't know him."

"He's your friend?"

"Yes." He replied with no hesitation.

"So he knows of your magic?" She refrained from saying 'I told you so' when he hung his head, having still not told Arthur yet. "You see? He's all words and no action. He says he accepts magic, and to a point perhaps he does. But only so long as it benefits him. Only so long as he doesn't have to see it, unless it's being used to save his worthless life. Why do you think none close to him have magic?"

"That's not true!" He said, unable to decide if he was angry at her words, or desperate to have her believe him. "Emrys is close to him. The most powerful warlock of all stands by his side."

"Exactly. The most powerful warlock. That's all he cares about is power."

"You're wrong. He's a good man. A good king, and I believe in him. You'll see. One day you will believe in him too." He moved to the door, knowing that whatever exactly he was feeling there was anger there and he did not want to place his anger on Kara. "You're safe here. No one will harm you, I promise." With a small smile that she did not return, Mordred left her alone, closing the door behind him and coming face to face with the one person he wished to avoid at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N - Arthur did forgive Odin quite quickly, but he's still very angry and not about to trust him even if he forgives him, thus the guard knights wherever he goes. The lack of emphasis on it is merely me not wanting to drag it out in actual scenes, which is why it was simply mentioned that it'll be some time before he's trusted.  
**

 **Yes, Mordred's destiny will be revealed the same way in the show. Also like in the show this technically is the beginning of the end (coincidentally that is also the title of the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow. Or tonight if I have enough time) though as I said there are 40 chapters, so still lots to come. This is just kind of the last big plot line before the final battle, though there's more than one interlude chapter, for lack of a better term for them.**

 **Review please!**


	29. The Beginning of the End

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – The Beginning of the End**

* * *

"Why did you lie?" Merlin asked. Mordred sighed.

"She's a druid. I knew her." He confessed. "She was wounded, what could I do? Let her be captured? I couldn't let her die. She's…important to me. I can't explain. Please, she means no harm." Merlin saw that Mordred believed what he said to be true, but there was still more to the story.

"If she means no harm then why did you have to lie for her? She attacked those men didn't she? She killed them." He'd guessed the truth that Kara had confessed to, but Mordred still didn't fully believe that she was a cold blooded killer.

"We don't know that!" He said fiercely. "She was involved somehow, it's true, but I don't know how yet." His expression softened. "Please, Merlin, I beg of you. If Arthur finds out the truth she will be put to death." Merlin thought on what he had said and decided to give Mordred as much as he could.

"Your secret is safe with me, you have my word." He paused. "So long as she truly means no harm."

"Merlin-" The warlock held up his hand to stall any complaints.

"Regardless of who she is to you I cannot allow her to harm Arthur, or Camelot." He said seriously. "If, as you say, she means no harm then she is safe. But I will protect Arthur and Camelot, even if it means turning her over to him." While not thrilled with that answer, Mordred understood he would receive no more, and if he was honest with himself, he not only understood why it was all he would get, but couldn't fault Merlin for it. He didn't want to harm Arthur or Camelot either, but if it came down to a choice between Arthur or Kara…he knew which one he'd choose.

"Merlin!" The nearby call of The King himself sent Mordred away, not wanting to draw attention to himself given his current state of mind. Merlin, however, was not so lucky. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, seeing the manservant/warlock simply standing in the middle of the corridor.

"I'm like a swan." This drew Arthur up short, not having expected any such answer. "Seems like I'm not doing much, but underneath there's a lot going on." Arthur thought about that for a moment.

"Hmm, interesting." He said. "I see you more like a head louse." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Arthur nodded.

"Useless, irritating." Merlin snorted, not at all surprised by that reply. "Come on. We've got a patrol to map."

 **oo00oo00oo**

The following week passed by quickly. Kara settled in nicely and both Modred and Merlin felt themselves begin to relax. For all that Kara spoke of Arthur being evil, she seemed to not have the same opinion of the others living here, especially Queen Guinevere. Like she did with most people, Guinevere won Kara over and the druid girl seemed genuinely happy in her presence. There was still some concern, however, for while The Queen had gained a friend in Kara, she still appeared slightly more than hesitant in the presence of The King. Mordred assumed it was just because a lifetime of conditioning towards the Pendragons was hard to overcome, but he was confidant that she would with time. Given this assumption, neither Mordred nor Merlin were prepared for the attack that followed.

"I'm so glad you've settled in here, Kara." Guinevere said as they, along with Isolde and Mithian, watched the knights train.

"Thank you, my lady." She was enjoying watching Mordred train, seeing how powerful he'd become and more than that, how confidant he was, so unlike the boy she remembered. She watched as Mordred cast a spell, using it to disarm his opponent, and smiled. Mordred had finally told Arthur of his magic and he'd been quickly accepted by his fellow knights. Seeing him so at ease now that his biggest secret had not only been revealed but accepted brought a smile to her face, though it did not last long. The King had been quick to incorporate Mordred's magic into training, no doubt so that he could learn how sorcerers fought and prepare to defeat them. For all that she had accepted Camelot's Queen and some within the court, she had yet to do the same with its King and many more courtiers. The fact that a rather significant portion of the court only tolerated magic because they were forced to was proof enough for Kara that Arthur had not, and would never, truly accept it himself. Through subtle inquiry over the last week she had learned that should anything happen to Arthur, Guinevere would serve as regent until her child came of age. A Camelot ruled by Guinevere, and eventually a child raised by Guinevere alone without Arthur's influence, would be a Camelot worthy of existing.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, bringing Kara out of her reverie. The manservant rushed forward, nearly diving to catch the shield and spear Arthur threw in his direction, now that he was done with them. Kara scowled. Why did Emrys let Arthur treat him so badly? Like Mordred had known who Merlin was all those years ago when they first met, Kara had seen the truth quickly enough as well. The fact that Emrys, of all people, stood by Arthur's side had been the biggest factor in causing her to question her beliefs. However, seeing how Arthur treated Emrys only cemented them, for not even Emrys, with his destiny, received any respect from Camelot's King. Wondering what Guinevere thought of Arthur's treatment of Merlin, Kara asked her just that and found herself laughed at.

"I'm sorry, I do not laugh at you, merely your assumption." Guinevere said. "But of course how could you assume otherwise? You have not been here long enough to learn the truth."

"What truth?"

"Merlin is Arthur's most trusted advisor." Said Mithian.

"He cares for him a great deal, though he'd be the last to admit it." Added Isolde. "There is little he would not do for Merlin."

"He listens to him above even me sometimes." The Queen said with not one jot of anger or jealousy. "They are brothers in all but blood, though neither would admit it. I don't think there is another person alive whom Arthur trusts and respects more than Merlin, even after he revealed his magic, which was quite a shock, let me tell you." The Privy Council were aware that both Mordred and Kara knew of Merlin's magic and his true identity, even if they had not been told, not being members of the council themselves. "What you see here is just how they are with each other. But it does not mean Arthur does not respect him or any such thing." Kara was quiet as she thought on that. She had seen no evidence to support The Queen's words, but Guinevere said them with such sincerity that she thought that perhaps it was true. Still, Merlin was only one person, and Camelot's King clearly did not accept magic as he claimed. Following that conclusion, Kara was more than content to follow through with making Guinevere Queen Regent. Later that night as Arthur and Guinevere returned to their chambers after supper in the great hall, the sound of a sword being unsheathed from its scabbard was heard and had Arthur reaching for his own weapon and turning to face his attacker. Only there was no one there, at least no person, though there was a sword floating in midair that was swinging towards him. Arthur shoved his wife aside into a nearby alcove, and parried the blow shouting for the guards who came quickly, alongside the knights that had still been in the great hall, and a rather large crowd that followed.

"How do we stop it?" Gwaine, who was pulled from his half-drunk state by the current danger, asked.

"I don't know." Arthur replied as he dodged another blow. "There's no one wielding it." Gwaine, Elyan and two of the guards jumped into action to aid their King but found that the enchanted sword was a match for all of them, the two guards paying for it with their lives.

"We can't even get passed it." Elyan growled, looking to his sister who was plastered against the far wall, currently safe inside an alcove, though had no place to run to if that changed.

"Find Dragoon." Arthur commanded, knowing they could not yet reveal Merlin's identity to the general public. "He is the only one who can stop this sorcery." Gwaine nodded and prepared to go find Merlin himself, but it proved unnecessary.

"I am here, Sire." Merlin croaked in his ancient voice. He had been in the great hall still, speaking with Sefa, when they'd heard Arthur's shout, and once he saw what was happening he'd immediately retreated to a secluded spot to cast the spell that would age him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The King demanded. Merlin stopped himself from rolling his eyes and set about discovering what magic was enchanting the sword. Unluckily for him, the enchantment was powerful, and reeked of Morgana's dark magic; whoever had cast it was in the witch's employ, or at least was in cohorts with her.

"I cannot easily stop it, Sire. It is Morgana's handiwork." Arthur cursed.

"Then how do we stop it?"

"If I discover what spell this is I should be able to find the counter for it, but I will need to research it."

"And I'm just supposed to continue fighting this thing until you do?!"

"That, or until the caster stops their spell. Morgana's handiwork or not, another has cast this spell, and they can stop it." Arthur groaned, knowing it was unlikely that would happen.

"I will to Gaius and seek his aid in finding a solution. Until then-" He cut off and thrust his arm outwards as, with a flash of gold in his eyes, a barrier was erected in front of Guinevere. Arthur, having no other choice, had continued to fight as Merlin spoke and his latest hit had sent the enchanted sword careening towards his wife. Merlin had seen it and had acted quickly to protect The Queen, though another had as well. At the same time that Merlin's barrier appeard, the sword stopped in mid-air, dropping to the ground with a loud clang, the enchantment on it broken. Sensing the magic user was close, Merlin moved quickly once more and parted the crowd, summoning the culprit to him, and feeling his heart sink when he saw who it was.

"Kara…" He breathed, looking on her with both disappointment and sorrow; he had truly thought they were beyond this and that she had accepted Arthur was not the monster she had originally believed. Rightly guessing that this was who was responsible for the attack on their King and Queen, Gwaine and Elyan rushed forward and apprehended Kara, shoving her to her knees in front of Arthur who was now holding a trembling Guinevere close, both their hands resting over her belly as they assured themselves their child was safe. After a moment they turned their attention away from each other. Guinevere's gaze settled on Kara, a look of betrayal in her eyes, though Arthur barely glanced at her for now, choosing instead to approach Merlin.

"Thank you." He said with absolute gratitude. "You saved them both. I cannot thank you enough, my friend." Arthur was much more comfortable thanking Dragoon the Great over Merlin, even if he, and a handful of others present, knew that it was actually the manservant that he addressed. One of the few that did know found a sob wrenched from her lips as she saw the look in Arthur's eyes, one clearly indicating that it was not just hollow words he spoke, but that he truly did care for and accept the man in front of him; she had been wrong. The sob drew Arthur's attention back to the one that had nearly cost him his wife and child and his gaze hardened.

"You would have killed me. Would have killed Guinevere and our child." It was that last one that he truly cared about, especially so soon after Morgana's last attack via King Odin.

"No! They were never in danger from me." She said vehemently, and Arthur almost believed her. "I stopped the spell when I saw the sword nearing her. Why would I do that if I meant to kill them?"

"So that justifies your actions?" Arthur's voice rose as the last several minutes sank in. "The fact that you have enough morality to not murder a woman far gone with child makes your lack of honour in attempting to murder me ok?" Kara said nothing, knowing there was nothing she could say. Arthur stared furiously down at her for a moment. "Take her to the cells." He said finally. Gwaine and Elyan passed her off to nearby guards who began to lead her away. It was fortunate that they had for no sooner was she in the guards' custody that Mordred appeared, having been called by Merlin.

"Kara!" He yelled rushing forward, his intent to see her out of the guards' hands clear and causing his fellow knights to step in. "What is the meaning of this? Kara!"

"Easy, Mordred." Gwaine commanded. "She tried to kill The King." His fight left him when he heard this and he stared in absolute shock. Arthur saw his expression and was glad for it, even though it became anguished, for it meant that Mordred had known nothing of his betrothed's plans.

"Come, young druid." Merlin spoke up, reaching to wrap a deceptively strong arm around Mordred and lead him in the opposite direction, sending a look to Arthur that said he would take care of him as they went.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Mordred spent the night in Merlin's company, the warlock refusing to let him out of his sight. At first this that angered him as in his hurt he had concluded that Merlin had broken his word and betrayed Kara. However, he quickly discarded that thought and Merlin did not take his accusation personally. He had settled into melancholy after that and had barely moved from his spot at the table in Gaius' chambers. At least until the summons arrived the next morning, the entire court being called as Kara was brought before The King.

"Were you part of a cohort of Saxons who attacked an armed shipment that was bound for Camelot?" Having seen her desire to kill him, it had not taken Arthur long to wonder if her reason for being in the forest that day was indeed as Mordred claimed.

"Yes." He sighed unhappily, knowing he'd now have to have a chat with Mordred who had lied to him.

"And were you acting under the orders of Morgana Pendragon?" Something flickered in Kara's eyes at the mention of Morgana.

"The Lady Morgana only wishes to free her people, _my_ people, from your tyranny." Her voice had a harder edge to it as she defended Morgana.

"I have no quarrel with the druids. I lifted the ban on magic, your people are welcome in Camelot."

"So you would have us believe. I have spent my life on the run, and seen those I loved killed-"

"Once maybe." Arthur interrupted. "But I am not my father."

"You and your father have mercilessly pursued and slaughtered those with magic."

"Once yes." There was no use denying it, and Arthur would not even attempt to.

"But no more. In your words, I hear Morgana. It is her, and those like her, who have abused the powers of magic. It is they who have brought the rift between our people. It is they that have terrorized Camelot and continue to do so, and yet even so, I seek to mend that rift." He paused and saw the hardness in Kara recede, bringing back the vulnerable young girl he had seen since the sob had escaped her last night. "But it is not because of who you are that you stand before the court, but because of your actions. It is not because you have magic that you stand accused, but because you have used magic to kill. You cost the lives of many good men. Do you not regret your actions?"

"I did not mean to kill them! That was not my intention. There has been enough bloodshed of the innocent, and I would not cause more."

"And yet you tried to kill me."

"You were not an innocent. You have committed atrocities I cannot even begin to imagine. And I believed you would do so again."

"I have done things I regret, it is true. But I am trying to make up for them. To ensure a better future for all."

"I thought them words, nothing more." Her use of the past-tense was not lost on Merlin, though it appeared it was on Arthur.

"Your actions before arriving in Camelot can be forgiven." The King continued after a moment. "Morgana can be persuasive, her promises seductive, and many before you have believed them. No doubt many after will as well. However, in the last week you have been welcomed here, seen for yourself that Morgana's words are naught but lies, and yet you refuse to believe the truth that is in front of you. Dragoon has confirmed that you are under no enchantment," Merlin had indeed confirmed that through Giaus when he'd gone to check on The Queen, not having wanted to leave Mordred's side. "Thus your actions are your own, and those since arriving here are treason. You leave me no choice. At dawn tomorrow, pursuant to the laws of this land, you will be taken from your cell and hanged. Take her away."

* * *

 **A/N - In case it's not clear enough, this is 100% NOT an attack on Guinevere or their child. I just did that and am not gonna do it again so soon. But, even if it hasn't been that long, Morgana is never idle and she has sunk her claws into Kara, at least somewhat, though she doesn't seem beyond redemption.**

 **Review please!**


	30. His Own Downfall

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – His Own Downfall**

* * *

Mordred was allowed a supervised visit to Kara later that day, and with Merlin supervising, he was at least guaranteed some privacy.

"Kara." He said, falling to his knees and reaching through the bars to grasp her hands. "How could you? You didn't tell me you planned this." He was feeling all sorts of emotions right now, despair chief among them, but he was also angry. Angry at the situation and even angry at Kara for what she had done.

"You would have tried to stop me."

"Of course I would have!" He spat before reigning himself in. "Arthur is not the villain you make him out to be!"

"You are right." She murmured. "Seeing him with Emrys, with Merlin, today…how could I believe him no better than his father? It was there in his eyes for all too see, but I saw it too late."

"Why did you not believe it before? Why did you not believe _me_ when I told you as much?" A part of him was also feeling betrayed that his word had not been enough for her.

"I thought you wrongly enamoured of him." She confessed. "That he had turned your head against your people. How could I believe you when I thought he had fooled you so well?"

"Even so, why did you do it?"

"I wanted revenge for all our people that he had killed, and I truly believed that he would only continue to kill more. I thought I was doing the world a favour seeing him gone from it."

"But The Queen-"

"Was never in danger from me!" It was said with the same vehemence as the previous day. "I saw that she was not like her husband, that she did not share his beliefs in the evils of magic and I would not harm her. Especially as she is with child. That babe is innocent. I was not so blind in my hatred of Arthur that I could not see his wife was different, nor could I blame that unborn child for his father's sins."

"But you could blame Arthur for _his_ father's sins?"

"Arthur shared his father's beliefs for a long time. He is not an unborn babe that has yet to learn his father's cruelty." Mordred felt a twinge of hope.

"So you regret what you have done?"

"Of course I do." She said and he believed her. He shot a look towards Merlin and the warlock, who had been standing several steps away and pretending not to listen, nodded slightly indicating that he could detect no lie in Kara's words. "Could I do it again, I would listen to you, not allow my hatred of Arthur to blind me to the fact that he has changed."

"I will speak with The King." He promised.

"He will never show mercy to one who has wronged him so."

"He is a good and just King. And I will not let you die." With a comforting squeeze of her hands he stood and left the dungeons heading directly to the royal chambers. Merlin followed but preceded him through the door, taking the brunt of Arthur's anger for barging in before stepping aside and allowing Mordred to come forward.

"Mordred." Arthur greeted somewhat cautiously.

"Arthur." With no hesitation, Mordred fell to his knees before his King. "I am asking you, please, to reconsider your sentence. She's a good person, she means no harm. She's not to blame. Morgana has used her." Arthur had been expecting such a plea and so had his reply ready.

"Yes. And had her acts against Camelot ended when she arrived at the citadel all would be forgiven. Morgana set her against me, against Camelot, but she refused to believe the truth when it was presented to her. For that she is to blame." He reasoned that she had been given a chance to change her beliefs when things changed for her people, and yet she persisted.

"Please, Arthur…Sire." He begged unabashedly. "She is to me what The Queen is to you." Arthur sighed, but held fast.

"There is little I wouldn't do for you. You're a Knight of Camelot. It's a bond we share. But what you ask…this girl, she is a danger, and not just to me. She has fooled you once and killed innocent people in her ruthlessness, who is to say she will not do so again?"

"No. She regrets her actions. She sees the truth now."

"Even if that is true, she has still killed, still used magic against Camelot." He reasoned. "She cannot get away with that. Even if she poses no further threat, letting her get away with what she has done will only invite others to try the same. I cannot risk my people so, Mordred. No matter who asks."

"I beg you Arthur." The King looked on his knight with pity and sorrow.

"She has admitted her guilt. I have no option. I'm sorry." Mordred's face fell. It lasted but a moment before it fixed into an unreadable expression.

"Sire." He said respectfully before taking his leave. When the door closed behind him, Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What of the bond between knights?" Merlin asked, reminding Arthur that he was still there.

"The law must be upheld. It is paramount. I cannot make an exception even for a friend." It was said so devoid of emotion that Merlin wondered why Arthur had said it at all.

"You're breaking his heart. You'll lose his trust."

"There's nothing I can do. In time, Mordred will understand that."

"I fear you're wrong, Arthur." Merlin said, looking him in the eye.

"He'll come to forgive me." Arthur didn't sound convinced.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps this will spell Camelot's doom. You are king, Arthur, and while I agree that the law cannot be flaunted, you can show mercy." Arthur got the distinct impression that Merlin was begging now just as Mordred had.

"And tell the entire kingdom that the law does not apply to my friends? That it only applies to those I want it to apply to?" He challenged. "I cannot change the law simply because I want to. This is no different than all the other times magic has been used for evil since the ban was lifted-"

"But it is different!" Merlin argued. "And not just because it is Mordred's love who acted against Camelot. She regrets her actions, while none before her have. You say that you can forgive her actions before she came to Camelot because she was influenced by Morgana, but Morgana's influence did not end when she stepped through the citadel gates." He implored Arthur to see reason. "Her actions may have been her own, but they were coloured by a lifetime of experiences that spoke of a truth she did not know no longer existed. Is not the fact that she eventually saw the truth and regrets what she has done important? Can that not be enough?" Arthur stared at him for several moments, thinking it through before replying.

"No." He said finally. "The law is the law. I cannot change it." Merlin looked at him in disappointment before heading to the door.

"I pray you are right that Mordred will forgive you, Arthur." He paused at the door. "The Vates said your bane was at hand. I pray this is not it."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Merlin tried to keep an eye on Mordred for the rest of the day, but between the young man's secretiveness and Arthur's demands he failed. As darkness began to fall, Mordred paid The King another visit that had Merlin on high alert.

"Mordred?" Arthur asked, somewhat surprised to see him back so soon.

"I wanted to…apologize." He said with a bow of his head. Arthur was now truly surprised.

"There's no need."

"I'm sorry for what I said. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I'd never let something like this ruin our friendship."

"You took me in. I will always remember that. And everything you've done for me." His words sounded too sincere for Merlin's liking, as if he was trying to apologise to Arthur, saying that he truly was sorry for whatever it was to come because of what Arthur had done for him.

"You've rewarded me by becoming my most loyal of knights."

"Thank you, Sire." It sounded far more like a goodbye and it made Merlin uneasy. Arthur, on the other hand, didn't see anything amiss and Merlin wanted to smack him for his naivety.

"I knew he'd come around." He murmured as Mordred left, The King ignoring Merlin as he followed the knight.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded. "You're leaving? Are you going to take her with you?"

"Do not stand in my way." Mordred warned, giving Merlin the courtesy of stopping and turning to face him. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Kara is sentenced to die in the morning. What do you expect me to do?"

"Mordred…please."

"I know you did not betray me before. Do not do so now." Merlin said nothing else and let Mordred go. The young man may not understand the implications of his ultimatum, but Merlin certainly did and he would do anything to stop Mordred's destiny from coming true. However, he wasn't sure if telling Arthur or letting Mordred go was the right course of action. On the one hand, telling Arthur meant that Mordred would stay in Camelot and under his, Merlin's, supervision. However, it would most likely mean Kara's death and Mordred would never forgive Arthur, or him, for that. On the other hand, letting Mordred go let the young man save his love's life, but then the anger and hatred he was already feeling towards Arthur would have a chance to fester and as he was no longer in the citadel there was nothing stopping him from going to Morgana. It was that last fact that had Merlin making his decision; he couldn't let Mordred join forces with Morgana. Even if it meant the druid would hate them, he would do so from the safety of the citadel.

"You know Mordred means to free Kara?" Merlin burst back into the royal chambers and went to stand before Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Do not dismiss me in this." The seriousness in his voice had Arthur looking up at him and for once listening to him without a fight.

"Rally the guards." The bells tolled and the entire citadel was roused, guards and knights alike rushing to their posts.

"We're searching the citadel." Leon said as he re-joined the group that had gathered in The King's presence chamber.

"No, they'll be gone. Search the forest, I want them captured." Commanded Arthur.

"Alive?" Percival asked the question they all wondered. Arthur paused for a moment.

"They are fugitives. The law is clear." He said finally.

"Dispatch as many riders as you can." Leon directed to another knight who bowed and left to do just that.

"All personal feelings must be put aside. Am I understood?" Though they didn't like it anymore than Arthur, the knights nodded, prepared to follow their King, even if it was against one of their own. Leaving the citadel, the group mounted their horses and joined the search of the forest, eventually catching up with Mordred and Kara.

"Give yourselves up." Arthur ordered as they surrounded the two. Mordred turned to face him, looking torn between crying and cursing those who stood in his way.

"Let her go." He begged not for the first time that day. "We will leave Camelot and never return. You have my word." No one said a word. "Please. Gwaine? Tristan? Leon?" The fourth of The King's closest knights was left out of this plea for Percival was nowhere to be seen. That proved to be Mordred's downfall, for one moment he was looking beseechingly at his former friends, and the next he was knocked out cold as Percival had snuck up behind him. Kara gasped when Mordred was hit over the head and gave herself up with a sincere request that they not harm Mordred.

"What are you going to do to me?" Mordred asked sometime later as both he and Kara were shown into cells in the dungeons, Mordred having come to as they returned to the citadel.

"I wish I knew." Arthur replied.

"I couldn't do nothing, Arthur." He explained. "She means the world to me. What if it was Guinevere?"

 **oo00oo00oo**

' _What if it was Guinevere?'_ That was a question Arthur thought on throughout the rest of the evening, though he knew his answer the moment Mordred had asked it.

"I know its not my place to speak. Arthur." Merlin brought him out of his reverie.

"And yet you no doubt will anyways." The warlock scowled. "It's all right. I know what you are going to say."

"Kara?" Arthur shook his head.

"Her fate's sealed. It's Mordred's that concerns me. Should I allow him to go free?"

"Free them both." Merlin made it sound so simple.

"Arthur…" Guinevere spoke up for the first time this evening, clearly about to side with Merlin.

"Guinevere, she's murdered innocent men in cold blood." He defended his decision. "We are at war, I must be resolute."

"How will one more death make things better?" Guinevere too had no qualms about arguing her point. "She is young, she clearly regrets her actions, she is not beyond redemption."

"You witnessed their love for each other, that's something far greater than a desire to serve Morgana, or her cause." Merlin joined sides against him. "Give Kara one more chance. She'll take it."

"As King I'm sworn to uphold the law." His tone was final. "It's the future of Camelot that concerns me."

"Arthur you must listen to me-"

"It's my decision, and my decision alone!" He was beginning to lose his patience, but so was Merlin, and for all the might of a royal tantrum, Emrys' could be much more formidable.

"But it's not!" Merlin slammed his fist down on the table, taking both King and Queen by surprise, neither having seen much of this side of Merlin, and certainly were not used to it. "Arthur, you will listen to me!" His voice gained a hard edge and they could hear the power behind it. "This is not solely your decision because it is not only your future, your destiny, that it affects. Our destinies are entwined and for good or ill I will stand by your side now and when you rise again. So I think I should have some say in things that directly affect my future." He paused and saw that he had both his monarchs' undivided attention. "Arthur, this decision could very well spell the end of everything. In the caves at Ismere I found what it was that Morgana was searching for. It's called the Diamair, the key to all knowledge. It knows everything past, present and future. I told you about the Vates' prophecy. Of your bane. What I didn't tell you was that the Diamair told me what your bane is. It's yourself, Arthur. _You_ will be your own downfall. _You_ will see to Camelot's destruction if you are not careful." Guinevere gasped, but Arthur's expression didn't change.

"And you think that killing Kara is not careful? That this action will see to my downfall? To Camelot's destruction?"

"Yes. There is more I have not told you."

"Of course there is." He looked wholly unimpressed. "Why do I feel that this is going to be some story that fits perfectly into getting me to do what you want me to do?" Merlin didn't respond with words but instead called on his magic. He didn't cast a spell, he honestly didn't know exactly what he was doing; it was pure instinct. The room seemed to dim as hundreds of bodies crammed inside it, all of them fighting a bloody battle. Arthur jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword, standing protectively in front of his wife as he faced the invaders, only to realize that they were not really there. The scene focused then, showing Arthur himself, standing bloody and battle weary as he fought an opponent they knew only too well. They watched with wide eyes as Modred, a look of pure hate on his face, bested The King and thrust his sword through the chainmail, delivering a killing blow.

" _That_ is what the Vates showed me." Merlin spoke when the scene ended. "You will meet your downfall in Camlann…at Mordred's hands." Arthur had his arms wrapped around Guinevere, comforting her as she'd begun to weep, not in terror at the vision of an attacking army, but in absolute anguish at seeing her husband fall.

"The future isn't set in stone." He said somewhat desperately, not being anywhere near unaffected by what he had seen. "You've said so yourself. This future may not come to pass."

"This is true, but only if the proper course is followed. You will forever turn Mordred against you if you kill Kara." Although he'd originally thought at first that Mordred would forgive him eventually, Arthur knew the moment Merlin had told him that Mordred had gone to free Kara that that would never happen. "You will send him into Morgana's hands and he will not stop until he kills you. It was said long ago that the Once and Future King would meet his end at the hands of a druid. For years I have thought that druid to be Mordred yet I did nothing because I could not blame one for actions they have yet to take, especially one so young." He confessed finally what he had held inside himself all this time. "You have not done anything you cannot come back from, Arthur. You have a chance to ensure that the prophecies are wrong and that Mordred will never turn against you. But to do so you must not kill Kara." Arthur was silent and seemed to be thinking about it, but there was still a part of him that couldn't do it.

"So I should break the law because of actions that Mordred _might_ take?" He asked. "I should just throw away the peace and order I have strived for simply to save myself even if it might not even be necessary?"

"No. You should show mercy to one who is young and impressionable to save your kingdom. If you fall, Arthur, Camelot falls. And Morgana wins."

* * *

 **A/N - Kara and Mordred's fates will be revealed next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up tonight!**

 **Review please!**


	31. The Sins of the Father

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – The Sins of the Father**

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Guinevere." Arthur said some time later after Merlin had left.

"Yes you do."

"How do you know my own mind better than I know it myself?" She smiled softly.

"Because I know you. Arthur, you know that Kara is no longer a threat to Camelot, save in her death. Merlin is right. You will make an enemy of Mordred if you kill her and he will run to Morgana."

"But the law-"

"The law is there to ensure order, to protect the people and dissuade those who would do evil. What Kara did was wrong, yes, but not evil. She acted not out of malicious intent, as all those others who attacked after the ban was lifted did, but out of a genuine desire to make things better for her people. She truly believed everyone would be better off with you dead, but she saw the truth in the end. Yes, it was later than we would have hoped, but she saw it and regrets her actions." She then came to the crux of the matter. "Even if your actions were not likely to set in motion a series of events that would see to Camelot's destruction, you know that you would be wrong to take her life. She does not deserve to die, Arthur."

"And Mordred?" He asked, though he knew the answer. "He aided a fugitive. Should he not face consequences?"

"If it was me, what would you have done?" And that there was the reason he already knew the answer. "All of Camelot knows that you would move heaven and earth to protect me. If we were in Kara and Mordred's places you would have done the exact same thing he did, the law be damned. Do not even try to deny that." Since he couldn't, his decision regarding Mordred was easy. But that still left Kara.

 **oo00oo00oo**

The couple in the dungeons was awakened by the clang of the cell door, Leon leading two guards into Kara's cell.

"We've come to take her to The King." Mordred and Kara shared a confused look. They had thought that when the guards came for her it would be to go to her death, not to visit The King. With a feeling he couldn't quite place, Mordred watched Kara be led away in chains. Kara too didn't know what to feel but she couldn't help the tiny bit of hope that welled up inside her when she entered the presence chamber and saw The Queen smiling at her. Arthur himself wasn't smiling, though he wasn't glaring at her coldly either when he spoke.

"Every person present knows the crimes for which you are guilty. But I'm willing to offer you a chance. I know that the druids are a peaceful people. You are young and impressionable. An easy target for the likes of Morgana. If you repent your crimes, I will spare your life." Kara was shocked.

"Of course I repent them!" She said, trying not to allow her hope to grow. "I never meant to hurt anyone else."

"Just me." Kara nodded.

"But only when I thought you were as the Lady Morgana claimed. I know now I was wrong." She hung her head in shame. "I am so sorry, King Arthur. I know it will not bring back those whose deaths I caused, or heal the wounds I created. But I am sorry." Arthur silently stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Release her." He directed to the guards who unlocked the shackles binding her hands. Kara murmured her thanks and couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Sire, I don't think-" One of the knights who had made no secret of his disapproval of the diversion from Uther's Camelot that Arthur had wrought, began to speak up but a cold glare from his King silenced him.

"I neither want nor need your input, Sir Alfred. _I_ am King here, not you."

"Indeed, Sire, but the law is clear-"

"The law, as has been proven many times – often by my father, to whom you voiced no complaints – is subjective to the circumstances surrounding the crime. The law to which Kara falls prey was put in place to stop those with malicious intent from getting away with committing atrocities with their magic. Kara had no malicious intent. While her actions did cause the deaths of several men, her upbringing and Morgana's influence convinced her that her actions were in the interests of the people and would in the end save lives. I cannot fault her for wanting to end what she thought to be a plague on the land for I would have done the same. It is for this reason, and the fact that she regrets her actions, unlike those others who were executed under the same law, that she is being pardoned. Or mostly so, for there will still be consequences." Kara had expected no less and so felt no fear at being told that she would still face some sort of consequence for her actions.

"Sir Alfred you have our permission to retire from this council." Guinevere said coldly, her pregnancy hormones making her angry beyond belief at this man, though she held it in rather well. At least she would, so long as he left her presence. Seeing that his King would not counter his Queen's edict Alfred bowed and left the presence chamber with as much dignity he could muster, though it wasn't much given the dressing down he had just received.

"You all have our permission to retire." Arthur said. "This council is adjourned." The knights bowed and most left, though those closest to The King stayed, knowing he had not meant them when he said 'all'. "Leon." He then looked to his First Knight who nodded and left the chamber, returning to the dungeons.

"Come." He motioned for Mordred to follow him, waving off the guards when they brought forth a pair of shackles. Mordred left his cell with trepidation. He had not felt Kara's death and so knew that they weren't releasing him now that he couldn't do anything else to help her and so wasn't at all sure why he was being taken from the dungeon. His answer came when they entered The King's presence chamber and he saw Kara looking happier than she had in days, and most importantly, without chains or guards surrounding her.

"Kara!"

"Mordred!" The two rushed forwards and clung to each other as if their lives depended on it, which Mordred was starting to think it no longer did.

"But…I don't understand." He looked to Arthur who smiled softly.

"What Kara did was wrong, but she did not act maliciously. She does not deserve to die. And you do not deserve to lose her." Tears unabashedly formed in his eyes as relief washed over him

"Thank you, Sire…Arthur."

"There will be consequences though, Mordred." He was quick to make sure that his youngest knight did not think that there wouldn't be any repercussions. "Until further notice Kara is under house arrest. She will not be put in the dungeons, don't worry, she will stay in the room she was originally given and so long as she is in the company of Merlin, or the knights present here she may walk the citadel and the gardens. Except for you. You have already proven that you would help her escape, and while in her previous circumstances I cannot blame you, I will not give you the chance again. You may visit her under supervision, not alone, am I understood?"

"Yes, Sire." This was a caveat he could live with.

"She will not be harmed, Mordred, this I swear. And you may return to your duties on the morrow."

"But-" Just as Kara's actions could not go unpunished in some form, Mordred had not thought that his would either.  
"You are right." Arthur interrupted. "Had it been Guinevere I would have done the same thing. I cannot fault you for trying to protect her as I would do exactly what you have done to protect my love." Modred simply nodded, not currently trusting his voice. Seeing how the two still clung to each other, Arthur decided that allowing them a few moments alone before Kara was escorted to her room was acceptable and so, taking Guinevere's hand, he led the way outside, the others following suit.

" _Thank you, Emrys."_ Mordred spoke telepathically as Merlin passed him. The warlock stopped and looked at the younger man, seeing the unbridled gratitude in his eyes. Arthur's previous conviction as to Kara's fate had been so strong that Mordred had little doubt that he hadn't come to this merciful alternative himself, and while Queen Guinevere had no doubt played a part in convincing him, there was only one who could have changed The King's mind so utterly in such a short amount of time. Mordred knew that it was ultimately Merlin to whom he owed Kara's life and it was not a debt that he would be forgetting anytime soon.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Sir Alfred had not taken kindly to being publically humiliated so, even if it was by his King. He decided – for whatever reason unknown to all – that he would retaliate in kind, but of course it did not go as he had planned. He spread rumours that The King was playing favourites and flaunting the law, allowing a dangerous sorceress go free and claiming that this decision would be to detrimental to Camelot for it would pave the way for other sorcerers to attack, thinking they too would escape unscathed. Of course, a large portion of the court had been present when Arthur had stayed Kara's execution and vouched that while yes, he was not exactly following the law, he had good reason to. Beyond that none of them were in any doubt that King Arthur was entirely dedicated to his people and would not have allowed Kara to live if he even suspected that she might be a further danger to them. That last argument convinced any naysayers amongst the common folk that Sir Alfred's claim was false. For whatever could be said about Arthur, and for some there were many negative things they could say, none could claim Arthur would ever knowingly put his people in danger.

Given this malicious attack against The King, Sir Alfred found his career at court over. Arthur and Guinevere stopped short of stripping him of his title but he was banished and told never to return. Their friends questioned whether this was a good idea. This was not the first time that Sir Alfred had caused trouble and they wondered if it was better to keep him nearby where they could keep an eye on him rather then send him off to god knows where and risk him running to their enemies. Both monarchs had, of course, thought of this, and while they knew Sir Alfred to be a selfish bastard and borderline blithering idiot, they honestly could not claim that he would turn against Camelot after spending his life protecting it, and so saw no reason not to send him away. If nothing else his absence made Guinevere happy as she entered the final stage of her pregnancy. Or happier, she should say, for as the child grew to full term she became more and more uncomfortable and emotional. That last bit didn't help matters when Arthur grew even more overprotective and the two were heard having several rows throughout the citadel, much to the amusement of its other occupants.

 **oo00oo00oo**

As the birth of his first child approached, Arthur not only grew more overprotective of Guinevere, but grew more and more nervous as well. Of course it was natural to be nervous about becoming a parent for the first time, but Arthur's nerves grew such that Merlin and his knights were growing worried about him. He became distracted in training, became hyper sensitive to anything within the citadel that might be dangerous if his child were to get his or her hands into it – completely ignoring that it would be some time before the child would be able to get their hands into anything on their own as they were not born able to crawl, let alone walk – and even began to question if he would drop his child, regardless that he'd held all four of his friends' children when they were newborns and had not once faltered. He managed to hide his fear from Guinevere; this being the first thing of such magnitude that he had been able to hide from her. He knew that she had her own worries about becoming a mother and refused to add to her stress by letting on about his, his concern that any addition of stress would be detrimental to her and the babe's health was strong enough to allow him to keep it hidden from her. At the end of a particularly gruelling training session, Merlin nodded to the knights that he would speak with Arthur, much to their relief.

"Why is this bothering you so?" He asked, sincerely curious. Arthur stared silently for a moment, though he didn't have to ask what Merlin was talking about.

"What if I'm a horrible father?" Arthur asked, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"You won't be."

"How do you know that? You know exactly what my father was like, what example he set, and he is the one I'll be basing my own parenting after."

"You are not Uther, Arthur."

"I know that but…I don't have another example to follow."

"Sure you do. Or are you forgetting that both Leon and Tristan have children?" Arthur sent Merlin a glare telling him that he hadn't forgotten but for whatever reason that was logical only in his own head, did not see them as an example he could follow.

"You just don't get it, Merlin." Arthur stood, clearly indicating the conversation was at an end. "He was all I had. I knew he loved me, in his own way, but not even I can say that he was a particularly good father." With a dismayed look Arthur walked off, leaving Merlin wondering how the conversation could have gone so wrong. The following day merlin decided to try and cheer his friend up by taking him hunting, something that usually went over quite well.

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?" Merlin asked in between sneezes. Today's hunting trip had not gone well, but at least Arthur appeared far more amused by it than actually angry.

"We spend the entire day hunting, catch nothing, because every time we got anywhere near anything, you sneezed and frightened it away." Merlin sneezed again, proving Arthur's point and the warlock was glad to see him smirking; at least that was normal and for the moment he wasn't brooding.

"Not the last time." Merlin pointed out, for indeed he hadn't sneezed that time.

"No, that time you fell into a stream. No one could accuse you of being predictable, Merlin."

"I think I'm getting a cold." He defended, though Arthur's sympathy was none.

"Let's hope it's a bad one." The King muttered, much to Merlin's delight. Whether or not they caught anything, the purpose of this trip had been to distract Arthur, and it appeared to be working. They continued on in silence for awhile until a shrill sound was heard, drawing their attention.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"I think it was a bird." Merlin began searching the sky as whatever it was sounded again. "Oh, that sound. Yeah, that was definitely a woman screaming." His bird theory could not have been more wrong. Arthur dismounted immediately and drew his sword, taking off in the direction the scream had come from. "Why couldn't it have just been a bird?" Merlin muttered before taking off after Arthur.

* * *

 **A/N - I found a way to do _The Death Song of Uther Pendragon_ afterall! I thought it entirely plausible that as he's about to become a father, Arthur would be missing his own father more and wanting his advice, regardless that Uther was not the picture perfect dad. That, coupled with his general sadness at having lost his father, would then be enough for him to take the chance to speak with Uther if it was presented to him. **

**Review please!**


	32. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – The Death Song of Uther Pendragon**

* * *

Merlin caught up with Arthur in time to see his king crouch down behind a tree, looking on a nearby village where a crowd could be seen walking, the wailing coming from one of them.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed when Merlin suddenly dashed forward.

"Well, I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on."

"I never thought I'd say this, Merlin…but you're learning." Arthur pat him on the shoulder as he passed his manservant by getting even closer to the village. As they approached, they saw two men, who had been dragging an old woman – the source of the screaming – tie her to a wooden pole, branches and kindling surrounding her feet. There was no doubt what was about to happen. "Let the woman go." Arthur commanded. He saw no knights or any of his bannermen who had the power to sentence people to death within their lands after holding a trial; whatever was happening here it was clearly not a sanctioned execution. The crowd turned to look at him, most taking a step back from the man in chainmail with a sword at his side, though more so because of the air of authority surrounding him than his manner of dress.

"This woman has been sentenced to death." One man, the one holding the torch that would light the pyre, said. "It does not concern you."

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and your village is in my lands." A murmur broke out as the crowd got their first, and probably only, look at The King that they would ever get. The man, who was clearly the village's leader, didn't seem to care though.

"Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village." The word sorcery naturally drew Merlin's attention and he quickly felt out with his magic, wondering if this woman was even a sorceress. She was, it seemed, though not a very powerful one; he doubted if she could cast the magic required to make people ill, let alone for them to suffer because of it.

"Did she receive a fair trial?" Arthur already knew the answer, though he asked it nonetheless. If none of his bannermen, nor even a representative of one of his bannermen, were present, then no official trial had been held. He knew it was a common practice for villages to hold their own trials with their elected leader presiding, but he had done all he could to stop this practice. Too often common villagers, even village leaders, were superstitious and prejudiced and so fair trials were rather uncommon.

"Your father would have shown her no mercy." The leader said and Merlin inwardly cursed. He had spent the day taking Arthur's mind off his father and now it was all for nothing.

"I am not my father." Arthur said, his gaze hardening. "And sorcery, as the entire kingdom is aware, is no longer outlawed. My father's edict that all those even suspected of sorcery be put to death has not been in affect for months, and is no longer tolerated. Now cut her down."

"I will not endanger the lives of all who live here." The man moved to light the fire beneath the old woman, but Arthur was faster. He drew his sword and held it at the man's neck without even shifting a foot.

"I said, cut her down." Though the village's leader appeared ready to ignore a direct command from his King, the other villagers were not and three moved to do as instructed. As they were doing that, Merlin went to fetch the horses, knowing they couldn't leave her here and would be bringing her with them. As they waited, Arthur instructed two more of the villagers to fetch the woman's belongings before lifting the old woman onto his horse and climbing up behind her, her pitiful grip when he offered his hand telling him clearly that she was not in a good state. They left the village and rode for a couple hours before stopping to make camp, neither wanting to risk travelling further with the woman's health in question. "Is there anything more you can do for her?" Arthur asked of Merlin when he returned from gathering more firewood.

"She won't make it through the night." Merlin shook his head. Arthur had suspected as much.

"Make her as comfortable as possible." Over the next few hours the old woman was in and out of consciousness. During one of the times she was coherent, she spoke to Arthur, thanking him for saving her.

"You should try and get some rest."

"My time has come." She knew just as well as they did that she was dying. "When you have lived as long as I, you no longer fear the journey to the next world. I have a gift for you." She reached into the sack the villagers and retrieved and handed him a wrapped object. "Show it kindness and compassion. Those are the qualities of a true king. Open it." Arthur did as he was bidden and revealed a horn, which must have been used as a decoration of some kind, for he could see no other use for it.

"It's beautiful." He said kindly.

"It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead." Merlin felt his blood run cold, knowing immediately where Arthur's mind would go. Anything he might have said though was stopped as the woman drew her last breath.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"The Horn of Cathbad." Said Gaius. Arthur had brought the horn to him upon their return to the citadel, wondering if what the old woman had said was true. "When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbad was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open a door to the spirit world."

"I have seen it with my own eyes." Gaius confirmed, much to Merlin's dismay. "Long before the time of the Great Purge, I took part in such ceremonies. Each year at Beltane, the High Priestesses would gather at the great stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. It holds powerful magic. You must keep it safe." He returned the horn to Arthur who nodded before taking his leave. Merlin remained to speak of his fears with Gaius who agreed with him that Arthur might look to speak with his father using the horn's magic. His fears seemed to only be confirmed when he went searching for Arthur and found him in the crypts, standing before Uther's tomb.

"What are you doing?" Arthur scrambled to hide the horn upon hearing Merlin's voice, though failed utterly.

"Nothing. Thinking."

"You thinking? Well, now I'm really getting worried."

"Shut up." Merlin did as asked, for a few minutes anyways, but he could not stay quiet for long.

"You can't use the horn to summon Uther." He got straight to the point. Arthur ignored him.

"Ready the horses and gather some supplies."

"No, Arthur, you can't. Nothing good will come of this!"

"Do not breathe a word of this to anyone." He continued to ignore Merlin's protests. "Not even Guinevere. _Especially_ not Guinevere." Seeing that Arthur meant to go with or without him, Merlin did the only thing he could do and went to ready the horses and gather some supplies. They left at dawn, riding most of the day before arriving at the stones of Nemeton, a day that had been filled with further protest from Merlin. Protests he wasn't about to let up on.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this place."

"That is because you are a coward."

"No, it's because I value my life and I don't want to die horribly."

"Fair point." It was the first time that day that Arthur had acknowledged that Merlin had a point and he tried not to let himself get too hopeful.

"So are we going to turn back?"

"No." Not surprised in the least, Merlin continued to follow Arthur into the centre of the stones.

"I really wish you wouldn't do this."

"This might be the only chance I'll have to see my father again. I can't let it pass."

"Yes you can! You yourself said that he wasn't that good of a father." Merlin tried one last time to convince him. "This is powerful magic. There will be a price to pay, mark my words." Arthur drew to a halt and turned to face Merlin, his face maintaining a neutral expression though his eyes all but pleaded with the warlock to understand.

"My father was taken from me before his time. There isn't a day that passes that I don't think of the things I'd wished I said to him. And now, when I'm about to become a father myself…I need his advice, Merlin. Whether or not he was a good or bad father, I need him." Merlin was sympathetic to Arthur's dilemma, but still obviously thought it a bad idea. "If you had the same chance, to see your father, to talk to him, wouldn't you do the same?" Merlin hung his head and tried not to groan for Arthur had hit on something which he would give a great deal to be able to do. He had never known his father, Balinor dying a mere day after they met, and Merlin would indeed take the chance to get to know him if it was presented to him.

"I would do the same." He said resignedly. Arthur thanked him and turned back to the middle of the stones, blowing the horn.

"Remember Arthur, the magic won't last long, and when it is time to leave you must not look back!" Merlin called as a gateway to the spirit world appeared. He had researched all he could about the horn the night before they left, demanding of Gaius everything he could remember. Of all the things Gaius had said, he could not stress enough the importance of not looking back at the spirit when departing for the land of the living once more. To do so risked releasing the spirit back into their world, which not only went against nature, but it was said risked bringing chaos and destruction for the spirit had great powers and may very well decide to use them to further whatever cause they had had while living. Merlin waited impatiently for Arthur to return, feeling more on edge every second that he was gone. Only when a figure could be seen coming back through the gateway could Merlin breathe easily again, though the look on Arthur's face said that his friend was feeling anything but at ease. "Arthur?" The King ignored him and went to his horse, mounting the animal and riding off without a word, leaving Merlin to catch up. As darkness fell they made camp and Arthur sat silent, brooding more than he had been recently, if that was possible. "Do you want to talk about it? What happened at the stones?"

"It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I've chosen to rule his kingdom."

"You mean _your_ kingdom." Merlin said simply yet forcefully, not liking the way Arthur was talking.

"The things he said about the knights, about…about marrying Guinevere…what if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot?"

"I knew nothing good would come of this." Merlin said before he even realized he'd opened his mouth. "You can't really believe that. You've always done what you believe to be right. You've put the kingdom first in every way and people respect you. Don't let Uther's hatred and bitterness get to you." Though it was clear that it already had. "Well, some people do still think you're a foolish arrogant ass."

"Very funny." The two lapsed into silence for a moment before Arthur spoke again. "I looked back." He confessed and Merlin cursed, out loud this time.

"Bloody hell. So now there's going to be an angry spirit running loose."

"Quite probably, knowing my father." Arthur muttered. "I am sorry, Merlin."

"It's all right. It just means I'm going to have to find a way to fight that which is already dead."

"So no pressure or anything." Arthur agreed that it was an impossible task, but Merlin perked up.

"The only thing that can kill that which is already dead is an immortal blade."

"Great. That should be easy then." Arthur said sarcastically. "We'll just find a weapon I've never heard of before and use it to kill my father. No problem! I mean there's got to be lots of these immortal blades just lying around.

"Only one actually." Arthur's head whipped around to face Merlin, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You know where we can find an immortal blade?" In answer Merlin looked to the sword lying at Arthur's side. The King followed Merlin's gaze, his eyes widening as he picked up his sword. "This?" Merlin nodded.

"Excalibur." He named the weapon. "It was forged in a dragon's breath, Kilgharrah's to be exact, and holds great power. It is the only immortal blade in existence."

"And you know this because…?"

"Because I was the one that asked Kilgharrah to forge it." He admitted. "All those years ago, when Nimueh resurrected your uncle, Tristan de Bois, as a wraith. Since he was already dead you needed a weapon that could kill the dead. An immortal blade is the only such weapon."

"I thought we were done with secrets, Merlin." He growled. "I do believe I said the same thing several months ago when you told me the Great Dragon lived, and again when you told me about the Diamair, and I distinctly remember you saying – both times – there were no more secrets."

"I will not feel bad about keeping this one." Said Merlin. "It is not a secret I kept because I didn't think you needed to know, but one I kept because I promised Kilgharrah."

"Why would he extract such a promise?"

"In the wrong hands, an immortal blade can cause untold destruction. When Kilgharrah agreed to forge the blade, which by the way was originally made by Gwen's father, he made me promise that only you would wield it."

"But my father defeated the wraith." He refused to think of that reanimated corpse as his uncle.

"Yes. I didn't know Uther would take your place or that he would use the new sword I placed in the armoury for you. Kilgharrah was apoplectic when he heard that his great enemy used the blade he had forged. He made me swear then and there that I would never let it fall into the wrong hands again. I hide it, for a time, at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. When Morgause used the Cup of Life to create her immortal army I retrieved it before placing it in the stone." That had been a tale he had shared with Arthur in the interest of honesty. Arthur had naturally been angry, but after all these years could accept that Merlin had done what was necessary to bring him out of his depression and return him to being the king he was. "When you pulled it out I decided to let you keep it, but that meant keeping its true nature a secret, lest Morgana hear of it and take it from you." Arthur nodded, accepting what Merlin said. He looked down at the blade, which truly was the finest he had ever seen, never having rusted or dulled in the years it had been used; though he supposed he now knew why.

"So…Excalibur. Do I not get to name my own sword?" Merlin laughed.

"No. Actually, that is the name your late father-in-law gave it. He said it was the finest sword he ever made, and never had any intention of selling it. Gwen gave it to me when I told her it was for you." Arthur looked surprised.

"She gave it to you? Just like that, gave away the finest sword her father ever made?"

"When I told her it was for you." He repeated. "I think she wanted to do me that favour, but it wasn't until I said it was for you that she actually agreed. Even then Gwen loved you, or at least was attracted to you, though she hadn't realized it yet."

"Hmm." Arthur smiled softly, thinking of his wife. "Anyways, we now know how we can get rid of my father. We should get some sleep. Try and get back to Camelot before he does." The two set off early the next morning but were already too late.

* * *

 **A/N - The thought to have Excalibur be used instead of simply blowing the horn again to get rid of Uther hit me like it did Merlin when i wrote the line about fighting that which is already dead. It's a little more confusing how a physical weapon like a sword, even if it's an immortal blade, can harm a spectral being, but I've come up with at least a semi-plausible explanation in the next chapter, and I liked using Excalibur better.**

 **Review please!**


	33. Their Fathers' Sons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Their Fathers' Sons**

* * *

When they entered the citadel it was to reports that strange things had been happening since last night. The candelabra above the Round Table fell suddenly; doors and windows opened of their own accord; a strange wind was felt blowing through the corridors; and both Percival and Elyan had been injured when weapons had seemingly just fallen off a shelf in the armoury. Though none in the citadel knew what was happening, Arthur and Merlin did and were quick to inform their friends.

"Merlin, I warned you of the dangers!" Gaius snapped.

"How is it my fault? I wasn't the idiot who blew the horn!" It was typical, Merlin thought, for him to get blamed for Arthur's actions.

"You are the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, Merlin. Are you trying to tell me that you couldn't have done something to stop him?" Arthur allowed himself but a moment to relish the fact that Merlin was still being blamed, but knew that he couldn't let it continue.

"It is my fault, Gaius." He said. "Short of attacking me, which would be technically be treason, Merlin had no choice. I was also the one who looked back at my father, not Merlin."

"Yes, Sire." He replied unhappily. "The question now though is how to send him back to the spirit world."

"We have a way." Said Merlin, though he didn't divulge what that was and Arthur didn't offer an explanation either. "But Uther has to show himself first. He has to take a physical form."

"Spirits can take physical forms?" Gwaine asked sceptically.

"If they have been returned to the land of the living, yes." Said Merlin. He explained about the Dorocha's attack from several years ago and what he had discovered about it thereafter.

"I'm pretty sure those things did not have a physical form, Merlin." Drawled Arthur. "They were…smoke, that took a skeletal shape, they were certainly not solid. They passed right through you, for god's sake!"

"Yes," Merlin sighed patiently. "They weren't solid. They didn't have a physical form in the same sense that we do. I use 'physical' for lack of a better term; the point, is that spiritual beings that re-enter our world have a form that can be touched by things in our world. It is why fire could harm the Dorocha, but only after they appeared before us."

"I'm still not sure I understand, Merlin." Said Elyan. "A sword would have done nothing against those things, _did_ nothing against them, nor did spears or arrows. Fire is a different weapon than those, to be sure, so…do you intend to burn King Uther's spirit?" He shot his brother-in-law a look, as did the rest of the knights, as they wondered his thoughts on destroying his father's spirit.

"No, we're not going to burn him." Merlin muttered. "It is true the certain weapons will have no affect, but others-"

"We have a weapon." Arthur interrupted. "That is all anyone need know." He had worked out what Merlin was trying to say; that while standard weapons, like a sword, would be useless against his father, Excalibur wasn't a standard weapon. The magic imbued in it when forged in a dragon's breath gave it the power to defeat that which is already dead, even if they didn't have a solid physical form as the wraith did.

"And you're not going to tell us what that is?" Asked Percival.

"No." Said Arthur. "I'm sorry, but this weapon is such that Morgana _cannot_ get her hands on it. It is powerful enough to spell Camelot's ruin if she did." The other's accepted that explanation, knowing now that it wasn't that Arthur didn't trust them with the knowledge. They knew only too well that the more people who knew sensitive information, the more likely it was for that information to get out, regardless if those told had no intention of revealing it. Hearing how badly things could go if this particular piece of information got out, they all knew it was better if only Arthur and Merlin knew of it.

"So how do we force him into a physical form?" Guinevere asked the next question.

"He must have reason to want to be so." Said Gaius, knowing exactly of what Merlin spoke, having done the research on the Dorocha with him. "To speak with someone, perhaps?" His look to Arthur made his suggestion clear and they all agreed it was the best chance they had.

"All right, now that we have a plan, how do we find him?" Asked Leon. That was the question none of them knew the answer to. Knowing they couldn't wait until Uther simply decided to appear, they decided to go search the citadel. It was Guinevere who found him, or rather he who found her. She, Arthur and Merlin had been searching together, Guinevere insisting she come, though Arthur asked her to go rest instead. As they passed through a doorway, Arthur allowing his wife to go first so as to keep her in his sight, the door slammed shut behind her, trapping Arthur and Merlin on the other side. Their voices could be heard shouting, the door rattling as they pounded on it, though it was not that which had Guinevere's attention. The torches lining the walls had gone out the moment the door closed making it harder for her to see the spear coming towards her, though see it she did. Gasping, Guinevere wrapped her arms around her belly and dropped painfully to her knees to try and dodge the spear, her size making such an act difficult at best. She waited for the pain that would accompany such a weapon hitting its mark but it never came, nor did she even heard a tell-tale clang of the spear missing its target and hitting the wall. Opening her eyes she looked up to see the spear hovering in mid air mere inches from where her head was moments ago. Suddenly it dropped to the floor and the man they were all searching for appeared before her, an indiscernible look on his face.

"You carry his child." Uther muttered. Any response she might have given was cut off as the door behind her flew open, Merlin having used his magic after getting tired of trying to break it down.

"Guinevere!" Arthur shouted, rushing to her side and helping her stand, checking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine." She said. "Arthur I'm fine. A bit bruised at the knees, perhaps, but otherwise unharmed." Having taken a visual account himself he decided to believe her and, holding her close, turned furious eyes on his father.

"You tried to kill her. To kill our child!" He spat, looking at his father as if he'd never truly known him.

"I would never harm my grandchild." He replied, a tiny look of reproach at Arthur's accusation entering his eyes, though it was gone quickly.

"He did stop, Arthur." Guinevere confirmed. "When I turned toward him and he could see I was with child he stopped." That barely did anything to appease Arthur, but it meant that he would speak with his father before sending him back to the spirit world instead of running him through here and now.

"Merlin, take Guinevere back to our chambers and see that Gaius looks at her. I will have words with my father." His tone brooked no argument and so both left as he commanded, though Merlin had no intention of leaving him alone for long. When they were gone, Arthur turned back to his father and motioned towards the doors to The King's presence chamber which were at the end of the hall. "Come." Uther followed him and went to take a seat on Arthur's throne, a power move that Arthur let him have. "Why are you doing this?"

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it."

"You tried to kill Guinevere." It was the point he could not yet get over.

"It would have been for your own good, were she not with child. How can a serving girl understand what it means to be Queen?"

"Guinevere is wise and strong, and I trust her more than anyone."

"And that is your weakness. You put too much trust in other people. You and you alone must rule Camelot."

"I would rather not rule at all than rule alone." He said forcefully.

"Your whole life I tried to prepare you for the day you would become king. Did you learn nothing?" Arthur nodded, more to himself than to Uther.

"I watched you rule. I learned that if you trust no one, you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength."

"How dare you!" Uther rose to his feet.

"I love and respected you, but I have to rule my kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I believe to be right."

"I will not allow you to destroy all that I built!" Roared Uther.

"Well you have no choice!" Arthur roared back. "I'm not you, father. I cannot rule as you did, I must rule as I see fit. You said that I did not know my own mind; well you're wrong there. Those knights you so disapprove of are some of the finest knights that Camelot's ever known. They would gladly give their lives for the kingdom and I would knight them all over again even knowing of your disapproval as I do. And my Queen…I married for love. I love Guinevere more than I can express."

"There are some things that are more important than love. It is your duty to strengthen and protect the kingdom."

"And how has marrying Guinevere not done that? Guinevere makes me stronger; she makes me a better person. Had I married for an alliance I would have peace with one kingdom, yet Guinevere, through her wisdom and kindness, has led me into more than one alliance, and strengthened several more. We have brought peace to the kingdom."

"At what price?" Uther clearly did not believe what Arthur was saying. "The peace cannot last. If you are not strong, the kingdom will fall. You have failed."

"You're wrong there." Father and son turned to face Merlin when he spoke, though it was not the bumbling servant Uther remembered that stood before them. "Now, enough is enough. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world."

"This is my kingdom. You think you can drive me from it? You are nothing but a serving boy."

"I am much more than that." He replied, easily repelling the bench that came flying at him as Uther tried a sneak attack.

"You have magic." Uther breathed.

"I was born with it!"

"I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorcerer." Merlin smirked.

"Even while you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot."

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingdom!" Uther stalked forwards menacingly, though Merlin was far from scared.

"You're wrong. About so much. Arthur is a better and more worthy King than you ever were." Uther stared at him in disgust, his gaze shifting to Arthur.

"You know." Arthur's lack of surprise at Merlin's revelation confirmed it. "You know he has magic and yet you let him live."

"He is my friend." Arthur said simply. "Beyond that, he is a good man without an evil bone in his body. You were wrong about magic, father. Banning it because it took my mother's life, especially when you were warned that a life would be taken-"

"The witch knew it would be your mother's life and said nothing." He tried to defend himself, though his shock that Arthur knew the truth was apparent.

"She didn't know. She knew only that _a_ life would be taken, not that it would be mother's, and she warned you. Yet you still turned against her. Turned against magic and so many of your people, causing them untold pain." Uther's look hardened and he turned back to Merlin.

"You have turned my son against me. Your sorcery has turned him against his own father! It will give me great pleasure to kill you." He raised his hand, but Arthur had had enough.

"Father!" Unsheathing Excalibur, Arthur held it aloft.

"Are you going to kill me, Arthur?" He scoffed.

"I cannot kill that which is already dead. Not really." He said, though tears still shone in his eyes. "I will merely be sending you back to where you belong." It was what he had told himself to work up the nerve to run his father through

"I belong here, fixing the mistakes you have made!" Arthur shook his head.

"You have had your turn. Now it's mine." Raising his sword, Arthur took a step forward and, ignoring Uther's protest, stabbed him through the heart. The spirit cried out and burst in a shower of light, disappearing from this world.

" _I will always love you, Arthur."_ Whether or not Uther had truly spoken those words or he had imagined them Arthur didn't know, but as Merlin held him, letting him cry after he'd essentially killed his father, regardless of what he'd tried to convince himself of, he liked to believe that his father had indeed said them. The two sat there for awhile before Arthur pulled away and clambered to his feet, saying he had to check on Guinevere. The last five minutes were not mentioned, and no matter the teasing he could inflict, Merlin knew he wouldn't do it; even he, in his continued brotherly feud with Arthur, had to draw the line somewhere.

 **oo00oo00oo**

After the incident with Uther, Arthur finally shared his fears about fatherhood with Guinevere, citing them as the main reason he had wanted to see his own father again. She had gently reprimanded him for hiding his feelings from her before making him feel better, as she usually did. He was still scared, but talking with his wife had put things in perspective and if nothing else, he now realized that Guinevere would never let him be a bad father. Things returned to normal after that, of course normal at the moment consisted of Arthur following his wife around everywhere as she was now nine months along and due to give birth at any time.

"Arthur, I swear to god if you do not back off right now I will have Dragoon turn you into a donkey! Fully this time!" She growled as she attempted to make her way towards the great hall for supper with her husband trailing barely an inch behind her with his arms out ready to catch her even as he suggested, begged, pleaded and even ordered her back to their chambers.

"You should not be out of bed, Guinevere." He tried reasoning with her.

"I am with child, not injured!" She snarled back.

" _Heavy_ with child." He not so subtly corrected. "The midwife says the babe can come any day now and that you should rest as much as possible."

"Which is what I have been doing all afternoon!" Which was true. She had meant to take only a short nap after lunch, had even told Sefa to wake her if she slept more than two hours, but the maid had seen how tired she was and with The King's permission had defied her mistress' wishes and let her sleep for a further five hours.

"Guinevere-" Her glare cut him off and he sighed seeing he wasn't going to win this argument. Seeing his defeat, Guinevere continued onwards with a satisfied smile. However, it was quickly wiped from her face when not ten steps later a pain shot through her abdomen causing her to lurch forwards and grasp her belly.

"Guinevere!" Arthur cried, far louder than necessary, as he dashed the two steps to her side. "What is it?"

"I think…I think the babe is coming." She said after a moment. Arthur's eyes went wide and he froze for a moment in shock before jumping into action, sweeping her up into his arms and walking as fast as he could towards their chambers without jostling her too much. "If you even think the words 'I told you so'…" His wife threatened and for once he didn't look abashed in the slightest, honestly being able to say that those words hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He wisely said though, his voice several octaves higher than usual in his nervousness and anticipation. "Gaius!" He shouted for the first person he could think of that should come attend Guinevere that actually lived in the citadel, knowing he would have to send someone into the city for the midwife, which was his next task. "Mithian! Isolde! Leon! Elyan!" His voice grew louder as he called more people to him but it seemed that none heard him for by the time they reached the royal chambers no one had appeared and he could not even hear pounding footsteps to indicate they were coming. Growing desperate, Arthur gently placed Guinevere on their bed before returning to the corridor and shouting for the one person who would not dare not answer his call, even if he wasn't within hearing distance.

"MERLIN!"

 **oo00oo00oo**

For the twelfth time – he'd been counting – in the last five hours, Merlin waved his hand in the direction of the presence chamber doors causing them to lock and keep Arthur inside.

"Merlin! Open these doors!" The King demanded for the twelfth time in five hours. After bellowing for his manservant and finally getting a response, Arthur had been forcibly removed from the royal chambers. Merlin and his closest knights, Mordred included, had tried to take him out of the citadel to the tavern to get him drunk as he awaited the birth of his child but he'd staunchly refused to go further than his presence chamber. As such, the knights had been forced to physically stop him from rushing to Guinevere's side every time a loud cry could be heard until finally, after a pleading look from each of them in turn, Merlin had simply begun to use his magic to keep Arthur inside every time he jumped up to leave. That had been five hours ago that he'd started using his magic, which in itself was three hours after The Queen had gone into labour, and it didn't appear that this would end anytime soon.

"No." Merlin replied in a bored voice, completely ignoring the death glare he was receiving. This time, however, ignoring The King wasn't a good idea for Arthur had had enough and stalked towards Merlin with the full intent of thrashing him. Percival, giant that he was, managed to stop Arthur's approach with naught but a tug on his arm, which turned The King's ire onto himself.

"Sire, the last thing The Queen needs is you hovering over her." He explained gently. "You know she's liable to castrate you if we let you go up there, and since it's our job to keep you from harm I'm afraid you will be going nowhere." The other knights, though they did no more than nod their heads from their positions around the room, backed Percival and so Arthur gave up, albeit quite ungraciously as he threw himself into his throne and hung his head.

"Why is this taking so damn long?" He muttered quietly and they could hear the anguish in his voice.

" _This_ is long?" Tristan scoffed. "Isolde laboured for nearly seventeen hours with Garin, and over ten hours with Mathilde. You're only at eight hours, my friend, I'd prepare for a long night." Considering it would be sunrise in but a few hours Arthur was not happy with that assessment, even if he knew logically that it was highly unlikely Guinevere would labour through the following night.

"The Queen is strong." Mordred spoke up for the first time that night, having previously been there to support his friend as a silent bystander. "All will be well, Sire." Arthur grimaced his thanks at Mordred's words, being currently incapable of an actual smile, but the young knight understood anyways. The group settled back into the relative silence that had dominated the last eight hours and continued their wait. Another hour passed, then two, and Arthur was growing seriously irritable and concerned. No one had came to tell him any news, which according to Merlin was a good thing, for it meant that Gaius had no bad news to share, and since the babe had yet to be born Gaius' appearance now could only mean something bad, for otherwise the labour would be progressing as it should and Gaius was not one to bother with wasting energy if it wasn't necessary and sending anyone to simply poke their head in and say 'all is well' would be waste as far as he was concerned. Thankfully, before Arthur could work himself up into a true frenzy that would surely put Merlin's life at risk if he didn't let Arthur leave, the sound of approaching footsteps was heard and the door rattled as someone tried to open it.

"What…? Merlin!" Gaius called. "Open this door!"

"Oops." The warlock muttered, waving his hand to release his spell and allowing Gaius entrance.

"Well?" Arthur demanded, feeling relief like never before when Gaius smiled.

"The Queen is delivered. Of a healthy son." A smile slowly broke out on Arthur's face and without a word he took off towards the royal chambers, no one bothering to stop him this time. He arrived just as Mithian and Isolde were taking their leave, both looking tired but very happy and offering him congratulations. Whether he responded to them or not Arthur didn't know but in this moment he didn't care, and neither woman would take offense given the circumstances. The midwife and Sefa were the only two who remained in the chamber when he entered, both busy with cleaning up and he paid them no mind, for the moment he walked in he could see his wife sitting up in bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. He approached hesitantly, though why he was unsure. Newborn babes were nothing new to him, having held all four of his friends' children from the time they were born, and yet this was different. This was his child, his son, and there was something very special about this moment. Guinevere didn't look up as he approached, so entranced by the child she held, though she certainly felt his presence when he gently sat next to her on the bed.

"We have a son." She murmured reverently. Arthur couldn't find the words and so merely nodded before wrapping his arms around Guinevere and reaching forward to help her cradle their child.

"He's beautiful." He said finally and it was Guinevere's turn to nod. The two sat there for a time merely taking in the tiny life they had created and that they both knew would be the centre of their world from now on, regardless of their other duties.

"What shall we call him?" The two had briefly discussed names for both a boy and girl, but had not decided on anything.

"Thomas." Said Arthur with no hesitation, and Guinevere felt yet more tears well up. "Thomas Uther?" The second name was said as a question while the first hadn't. While Arthur had loved his father, and liked the idea of naming their son after both their fathers, he knew that the name Uther came with a lot of baggage and so he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give that baggage to their son. However, his wife nodded and gave him the answer he needed.

"Thomas Uther. Not for Thomas the blacksmith and King Uther, but simply for our fathers, two men we loved dearly and who loved us in return." Now Arthur couldn't stop the tears that formed, though he didn't bother to hide them or brush them away.

"Thank you." He murmured to Guinevere, gently kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for my son."

" _Our_ son." He nodded.

"Yes. Our son. Thomas Uther Pendragon."

* * *

 **A/N - Longest chapter yet! I hope that explanation for getting rid of Uther with a sword made sense. As well as Arthur's reaction to essentially killing his father. I think he truly understood that Uther was already dead, but it still wouldn't be easy, and I liked that he let Merlin comfort him. I also think that no matter how much Uther doesn't like Guinevere, and would kill her if it was her alone, he wouldn't hurt his grandchild, thus the spear that stopped in midair once he saw she was pregnant.**

 **And we now have a baby! Yay! That's all I've got to say on that lol.**

 **Review please!**


	34. Love in the Time of Dragons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – Love in the Time of Dragons**

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere were completely enamoured with their son. They knew that when their child was born it would change their lives but hadn't thought for it to change so drastically. Overnight they went from loving their unborn child but having other concerns to occupy their time, to the tiny babe being the centre of everything. Arthur thought – hoped – to be a better father than his had been but he'd at least thought that his life would continue much as Uther's had, with being King first and foremost and simply adding a child to the mix on occasion. He couldn't have been more wrong. In the days that followed Thomas' birth Arthur didn't once leave his wife and son's side, not wanting to miss even a yawn or sneeze from the babe, all of which he suddenly found far more interesting than matters of state. For the first week Guinevere allowed him to shirk his duties, knowing the kingdom to be in good order and that the Privy Council could handle daily matters for a little while; however, when Arthur gave no sign of intending to return to his duties after that first week she forced him away saying that both The King and Queen couldn't remain closed away from their people and since she was still recovering from the birth, and their son relied on her for his meals, it would have to be Arthur that returned to running Camelot.

Guinevere's decision to nurse Thomas herself had caused somewhat of a scandal among the nobility, for a royal mother to feed a child from her own breast simply wasn't done. However, none were brave enough to openly gossip and ridicule the common born queen, especially with Isolde and Mithian around, both of whom had nursed their own children as well, and so the scandal remained the thing of whispered gossip. Finally, after nearly a month of forced rest – partially at Gaius' insistence that she be given ample time to recover from the birth and partially because Arthur was ridiculously overprotective and insisted she rest for longer than even the physician deemed necessary – Guinevere emerged from the royal chambers with Thomas in tow. News that The Prince was no longer sequestered spread like wildfire and it seemed like every occupant of the citadel just happened to be in the same corridor that Guinevere was walking through, her son in her arms. At first she was glad to show Thomas off to the servants she once worked alongside, thrilled that every single one of them seemed genuinely happy for her and Arthur, as well as for the kingdom having an heir. However, regardless of how genuine the well wishes were, it grew tiring quite quickly when she seemed to stop to speak to one person or another every few steps. It was for this reason she was glad that Arthur insisted on guards to accompany Thomas whenever he left the royal chambers. Even luckier was that Elyan insisted on being that guard for his sister and nephew for he saw quickly when Guinevere grew tired of all the people stopping her in the corridors and so moved them along with but a look, allowing Guinevere to reach her destination of the presence chamber. Once the doors closed behind them, the proud uncle turned expectantly to his sister, holding out his arms and with an indulgent smile she handed her son over to him.

"Brother or no, drop him and it will be your head." Arthur warned from his place at the head of the table where the rest of the Privy Council was gathered. Elyan rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't deign to respond as he took his seat, gently rocking the babe and glaring at those around him, daring them to try and take his nephew from him before he was ready to surrender him. None of the knights had had the chance to hold Thomas yet, even Elyan who had finally claimed his turn. In the first days after his birth, neither Guinevere nor Arthur had wanted to put him down and so he was always in one of their arms as the new parents jealously kept him to themselves. Aside from them, only Gaius, the midwife, Isolde and Mithian had held him, the first two as they looked The Prince over to assure his health while Guinevere's ladies were always on hand to help the new mother. The knights had been permitted entry to the royal chambers once to see their Prince but visiting more than that while The Queen was still abed recovering would have been highly inappropriate and so they'd seen him only the one time. Being The Queen's brother, Elyan was the only exception as his position offered him more leeway with seeing his sister in privacy and so he had spent some time with her and his new nephew. However, he had not once in all those visits convinced Guinevere to let him hold their father's namesake and so had extracted a promise to be the first to hold him when she and Thomas finally emerged from their chambers; the others would just have to wait.

"You were far too eager to hold that child." Gwaine commented to Elyan, clearly trying to figure out how best to tease his fellow knight with it.

"He is my nephew." Elyan replied simply. "And what is wrong with wanting to hold him? Don't tell me it's the want of women, not knights, to hold babes. I'm thinking Tristan and Leon would be having something to say about that. Not to mention our King."

"And that something would no doubt be along the lines of recounting the times you've invaded the nursery and made an ass of yourself for the children." Leon said warningly, daring Gwaine to say something else, to which he was wisely silent.

"Enough, all of you." Arthur called the jibes to an end. "We are here to discuss plans for my son's christening." The event was to take place the following week, Arthur having broken with the tradition of having the heir to the throne christened in the week immediately following his birth to ensure that Guinevere could attend. "Now, this will also be his official presentation to the people as well as the official celebrations of his birth." Official was the key word, for while Arthur and Guinevere had not planned celebrations to take place in the first days after Thomas was born, the people had certainly been celebrating on their own. "Queen Annis and King Rodor are to make the trip as we have asked them to be godparents."

"Foreign monarchs are to be godparents?" Percival asked confused.

"It is tradition among the kingdoms of Albion to name at least one monarch of an allied kingdom to be godparent to the heir to the throne." Mithian explained. "Uther was even godfather to my eldest brother." Gwaine snorted at the thought of Uther Pendragon being a godfather.

"He will, of course, have several godparents. As the future King he must." Said Guinevere. "Leon, Mithian, would you do us the honour?"

"And you, Tristan and Isolde?" Arthur asked. The four looked shocked for a moment before they readily agreed, all of them smiling brightly. Arthur paused and prepared to move on but his wife cleared her throat pointedly. "Must we?" He asked with a grimace, earning himself a glare.

"We agreed there could be no one better." Arthur groaned and hung his head. When he looked up his eyes sought Merlin and he looked genuinely in pain when he spoke.

"Merlin…will you be one of Thomas' godfathers?" The manservant gained a shocked expression as the other two couples had moments ago, though his did not abate.

"M-me?" Guinevere smiled and nodded while Arthur merely grimaced again before continuing.

"Well, not _you._ Not yet anyways." He amended when Guinevere elbowed him. "It would cause a scandal of epic proportions if we named a servant as godfather to The Prince. The Round Table would never approve it."

"And regardless that we know you, Merlin, I don't think even we, the Privy Council, can approve it." Leon said with a mix of amusement and apology. "Not without being certified insane."

"Then what?" Merlin was confused.

"While we cannot ask a servant, we can ask my magical advisor." Arthur explained. "Dragoon would be a welcomed addition as godfather, offering The Prince magical protection and guidance his life through."

"And since Morgana let the cat out the bag about you, or rather about Dragoon, being Emrys, it will appease the nobility to have the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist as godfather to their future King." Gaius added, happy for his nephew.

"Of course once Morgana is gone and your identity can be revealed we will certainly be welcoming you, Merlin, as our son's godfather. We want _you_ to be his godfather, but we must appease the nobles and make you godfather in a way that is palatable to them." Guinevere made sure to say, hoping he wouldn't be offended. Merlin was silent for a moment before turning to Arthur.

"And you agree?" The King grimaced again but nodded, this time with no prompting from his wife. If there had been any doubt before that his displeasure came not from Merlin being his child's godfather but from essentially admitting that _Merlin,_ of all people, was a good choice, there no longer was. Merlin smiled.

"I'd be happy to." He said. "And I'm certainly not offended, Gwen." Though he didn't know her as well as Arthur, their friendship still ran deep and so it was not hard for Merlin to grasp her unspoken concern.

"Then it's settled." Arthur tried to move the conversation on as fast as he possibly could. "We-"

"No, no." Of course Merlin couldn't let the matter drop. Arthur's jaw set as he prepared himself for what was to come. "You can't ask something of that magnitude and expect me to just move on. You love me. You really love me!" Snickers went around the room at the usual banter between the two.

"And I already regret asking. Keep it up and I will _un_ ask."

"Doesn't work that way, you can't take it back now."

"I'm The King, Merlin, if I choose to no longer have you as my son's godfather, then it shall be so."

"What good would that do? You've already admitted you love me in front of an audience."

"And none of them will utter word on pain of death."

"None of them will _purposefully_ utter a word, but one trip to the tavern with Gwaine…I'm afraid the entire kingdom would know soon enough." Gwaine glared at Merlin as he was brought into it, but otherwise let it go. He knew Merlin jested. No matter how drunk he got, Gwaine had never had a loose tongue and he would not start now."

"Merlin-" Before Arthur could utter further threats his son made himself known with a shrill cry. Elyan, who had been happily holding the contended child, nearly jumped and held him away from him in panic. Guinevere rolled her eyes and took her son back, smiling softly when he quieted some at merely being back in his mother's arms.

"Is he all right?" Arthur asked as he did any time Thomas cried without an obvious cause. He knew that Guinevere had fed him just before coming to the presence chamber and he himself had changed his cloths – though how he, The King, got tricked into changing soiled cloths he still didn't know – and not enough time had passed for him to be hungry or need changing again so he knew not what his son was upset about.

"He's fine." Guinevere assured him. "He's just used to being the centre of attention and we were ignoring him for a bit." She cooed at her son and he gurgled back at her, though there were tears still in his eyes.

"Here." Merlin came forward and began to wave his hand in front of Thomas, ensuring the babe's attention was on his hand before he closed his fist. His eyes flashed gold and when he opened his hand again it was for three tiny red butterflies, made purely of magic, to take flight much to the infant's delight.

"Show off." Arthur said with a scowl.

 **oo00oo00oo**

The days passed quickly and before they knew it Thomas' christening was upon them. Queen Annis and King Rodor arrived with less pomp and ceremony than perhaps their stations demanded, but were certainly welcomed warmly; Rodor especially so by his granddaughter, Rosaline having broken away from her father's grasp and rushed to him with a cry of "Grandpapa!" before he'd even dismounted. Nevertheless he had her up in his arms with a happy laugh when she launched herself at him, glad that, at least for now, she was still young enough that his old age didn't hinder such actions.

"And how are you my darling girl?"

"Good." She said with a toothy grin.

"Papa." Mithian greeted when he approached, shooting a disapproving look at her daughter. Rosaline was now almost four years old, and while still young, she was of an age to begin learning that such unladylike displays were beneath her station. Leon couldn't agree less, wanting his first-born to forever remain the little hellion she was; he was not looking forward to her becoming a lady and growing apart from him as she took up more womanly pursuits, nor the suitors that would follow. Mithian tried to placate him, saying she had no intention of turning their daughters, either of them, into the delicate, prim and haughty ladies of the court, which she, even as a princess, never had been. That didn't mean that they couldn't learn proper ladylike behaviour to be used at appropriate times.

"Daughter." He greeted, placing a kiss on her cheek before also dropping one on Aurelia's head, the one year old waving shyly from her mother's arms. "Son." He then greeted Leon who offered a smile and short bow, though his return greeting was informal. Having greeted his family, Rodor then turned to Arthur and Guinevere, though he did not return Rosaline to her parents.

"It is good to see you again, King Rodor." Said Arthur. "Queen Annis has already arrived and is settling in to her chambers before the feast tonight. Merlin will show you to your own chambers-"

"I can, I can!" Rosaline cut in excitedly and even Leon looked displeased as she rudely cut across The King.

"Rosaline…" He began to chide.

"It's all right, Leon." Arthur stopped his reprimand with amusement. "If Lady Rosaline wishes to escort her grandfather let her." Rosaline smiled brightly and wiggled down from Rodor's arms before taking his hand and leading him inside, completely oblivious to her rudeness.

"Don't be too hard on her." Guinevere asked her friend, looking just as amused as her husband. "She is still young, there will be lots of time to learn proper etiquette later." Mithian scowled but nodded. Although both Guinevere and Arthur spoiled her girls rotten, her Queen was also right. Thinking the arrivals over with, Arthur and Guinevere began leading the court inside only to stop when the sound of hooves were heard approaching. The rider that entered the courtyard was wearing Odin's colours and Isolde stepped forward to accept the latest missive from her father.

"Sire!" She called after she finished reading the letter, jogging over to Arthur who had continued inside thinking the letter merely the usual correspondence between father and daughter.

"What is it Isolde?"

"My father will be arriving within the hour." She said sourly, handing over the letter. "He has invited himself to the christening, it seems." Arthur chuckled when he finished reading, passing the letter over to Guinevere who joined in his laughter.

"More like he is using it as an excuse to visit you and your children." Arthur had seen the thinly veiled excuse for what it was. Isolde didn't contradict him, knowing he was right. She had put off visiting her father for months, using the excuse of her friend and Queen's pregnancy, but with the child now born it appeared that Odin would be put off no longer and used the royal babe as an excuse to visit, just as his daughter had used him to not visit.

"King Odin is always welcome." Guinevere assured Isolde. The months since Odin's visit had done much to rid them of any anger towards him, as had his genuine remorse. He and Arthur had kept up a correspondence as well and the two found that they actually had much in common, now that they were on speaking terms. Though Odin knew that he still did not have their full trust – while months had passed, they still did not yet know each other well enough – Arthur had made it clear that he considered Odin an ally, and even a friend, and as such he would always be welcome within Camelot. Isolde scowled at her Queen's assurance, a part of her had hoped that Guinevere would turn Odin away, though she should have known better. While father and daughter had reconciled and corresponded regularly, having her father back in her life was still new to Isolde and she wasn't yet very comfortable with him.

"I'll go get the children ready." She muttered. "Maybe they can keep him occupied for awhile."

* * *

 **A/N - A nice little fluffy interlude before shit hits the fan.**

 **Review please!**


	35. The Drawing of the Dark

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – The Drawing of the Dark**

* * *

Odin's arrival went as expected. Upon riding into the courtyard he was all apologetic for intruding while expressing sentiments that he didn't want to miss this momentous occasion of his newest ally. He was in the middle of extolling Guinevere's virtues for giving Camelot and heir when Isolde and Tristan arrived with their children. As of that moment Odin's attention was elsewhere and though Isolde would later be heard scolding her father for his rudeness to The Queen, it was plain as day that that had not been his attention and he was simply too excited to see his daughter and grandchildren again that he could focus nowhere else. That evening Odin received no small amount of teasing from Annis and Rodor, though especially Annis whom he'd known as a boy, their parents having formed an alliance with each other when they were quite young. Seeing the mighty King of Meredor almost make a fool of himself to cater to his grandson's wishes and being brought to his knees by his granddaughter's big blue eyes was quite the sight, and one Annis would not let him forget anytime soon.

The following day the entire court and their guests gathered in the throne room around the royal baptismal font as Geoffrey of Monmouth baptised Prince Thomas Uther Pendragon. Each of The Prince's godparents stood proudly around him, though none more so than Merlin, albeit as Dragoon. The young warlock could not have been more proud to be godfather to his best friends' child and it clearly showed on his aged face. Using his perceived great age, Merlin claimed Thomas to hold as often as he could, managing to even weasel his way into being the godparent that held him during the actual ceremony. When it was over he dutifully, though reluctantly, passed Thomas back to his parents, Arthur proudly taking his son into his arms and thanking the congregation for coming and inviting them to take in the celebrations throughout the day.

"Sire." Merlin spoke up, halting the mass exodus from the room. "With your permission, I would grant The Prince a gift." Arthur and Guinevere looked to each other. Merlin not having told them anything about this they were surprised, though trusted him completely.

"Of course." Merlin once again took Thomas into his arms – this wasn't strictly necessary, though he wouldn't be mentioning that to anyone – and summoned his magic to him. It was not a grand show of magic that took place, but in fact was rather subtle. A dull light built in Merlin's hand before moving to enter Thomas. Some courtiers gasped, shocked that their King would allow someone to cast such magic on his son, regardless of the ban being lifted and his repeated claims of trusting Dragoon implicitly. The King and Queen themselves held no fear at what Merlin was doing, but were certainly curious and Merlin wisely explained before Arthur lost his patience.

"Though I will protect The Prince as well as I am able, I cannot be there all the time. The gift I have bestowed him will allow him to call for help should he need it, and help will always come, no matter where he is." Having Merlin, of all people, say that filled both parents with joy and relief; there would be no better protected child in all of Albion. Unable to stop herself from giving the warlock a hug, Guinevere ignored the surprised gasps that once again came from several courtiers.

"Thank you." She whispered for Merlin alone before pulling away and joining Arthur in thanking Dragoon. With no other special gifts to bestow, the congregation finally retreated outside to partake of the entertainments that had been planned. It was an absolutely joyous day, it seemed that Camelot had never been in higher spirits, and all were buoyed by the infectious laughter and cheer. That evening Arthur and Guinevere retired for a private dinner with only their closest friends and the three visiting royals. Given their guests, Merlin remained in his disguise at Arthur's request so that he may join the dinner without drawing unwanted attention. At least that was the plan. It seemed though that even though it was Dragoon the Great and not Merlin the manservant that dined with them, he still drew attention.

"And where is that fool of yours?" Annis asked and Arthur silently cursed himself. He knew that Annis was quite observant and should have realized that she would notice Merlin's absence.

"Fool?" Guinevere asked of Arthur, not having heard this tale.

"Uh…yes." Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I passed Merlin off as my fool when Queen Annis first came to Camelot." Guinevere raised an unimpressed brow.

"So he is not really a fool?" Annis only seemed mildly surprised.

"No." Guinevere answered for her husband.

"That's debatable though, isn't it?" Gwaine asked to Leon, Elyan and Tristan's amusement, though he didn't realize why they laughed. The three knights stopped their laughter when their Queen shot them each a look, while Gwaine hastily apologized under her glare. Merlin had just given her son a great deal of protection; there would be no teasing or baiting him for the time being.

"Merlin is Arthur's manservant." She explained. "Though in reality he is much more than that. Arthur trusts him above most others." Annis nodded having seen at least that much, though had thought that Merlin's official capacity was still The King's fool.

"And where is he? I recall him never leaving your side anytime I have previously had the pleasure of your company." Arthur thought fast, though his skills of believable excuses thought up at a moment's notice were weak at best. Luckily Gaius' were not.

"I'm afraid he is sleeping, my lady."

"Sleeping?" This surprised her.

"Yes. You see, he has worked tirelessly these last days to ensure all would be perfection for The Prince's christening. With the…admittedly unusual friendship between him and The King," Though he acknowledged that it was indeed unusual, Gaius emphasised their friendship to explain why a manservant would take such an interest in planning such events. "He naturally wanted everything to go well today. He did not sleep last night and with The King's permission I sent him to bed rather than have him tire himself out even more by serving here this evening." It was as believable an excuse as any and they were gratified to see their guests seemed to believe it. But just in case, Guinevere changed the subject rather than risk them questioning it more. Not long after Dragoon excused himself for the night, citing his age for not being able to stay longer. That seemed to be the impetus for others to take their leave as well, Annis, who was no young maid, saying that Dragoon had the right of it while Rodor and Odin wanted to say goodnight to their grandchildren and were closely followed by their daughters and son-in-laws who needed to put their children to bed. That effectively ended dinner and the rest bid each other goodnight. Arthur and Guinevere returned to their chambers and were unsurprised to find Merlin there watching over a sleeping Thomas, having dismissed his nurse; something he was only able to do given that all knew of his close bond with The King.

"We must thank you again, Merlin, for the gift you gave our son." Guinevere said, coming to stand beside him, both gazing at the sleeping babe.

"It was my pleasure, Gwen. And I am relieved you accepted my gift. It gives me peace of mind to know he will always have a way to call for help should he need it."

"It gives us all peace of mind." Said Arthur.

"There is one thing about my gift I should mention." Arthur got a sinking feeling, the one he usually got when Merlin had some plan that would no doubt go horribly wrong. "Like you, Thomas has no innate magic and so would usually not be able to use it to summon help. He can because I granted him a piece of my magic." This surprised them both greatly, knowing of his great power as they did.

"Will he be a sorcerer now?"

"No." Merlin said with a laugh, realizing he hadn't explained himself properly. "The bit of magic I granted him is miniscule and will only work for the purpose which I have given it."

"Calling for help." Merlin nodded.

"I knew that I wanted Thomas to be able to call for aid from _anywhere,_ even places humans cannot go, or places only those with magic can reach."

"Will you get to the point Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"If his need is great enough, Thomas will be able to summon the Great Dragon." If they had thought they had been surprised before, it was nothing to the shock they felt now.

"But…I thought only you could do that." Said Guinevere.

"This is true." He agreed. "But no matter how tiny the magic is, or how it can only be used for one purpose, it is still my magic. My powers as a Dragonlord are not separate from the rest of my magic. Both are a part of me and a part of each other."

"So Thomas now has some of the powers of a Dragonlord?" Arthur wanted to know.

"No. But because it is my magic that is within him, Kilgharrah will be able to hear his call. That is it. He cannot command a dragon nor is his soul kin to theirs. That is my gift and my gift alone that will die with me unless I have a son."

"But you said he could summon the Great Dragon."

"Yes. Because I have ordered Kilgharrah to answer his call if ever it comes. On his own, Thomas can ensure the Great Dragon hears him, but he will be able to summon Kilgharrah because I have command it to be so." While such a thought had never crossed their minds, neither Arthur nor Guinevere could deny that having a dragon come to his aid, if the need was great enough of course, would be a monumental advantage. Especially as they knew that Merlin too would hear him and rush to Thomas' side if he was at all able to.

"Well…thank you for that protection, Merlin." Guinevere broke the silence. "It means the world to us that Thomas is protected so."

"Especially as Morgana will no doubt try to kill him as she has me." Said Arthur and all of them cringed. Morgana would not be happy that Arthur had an heir.

 **oo00oo00oo**

It was an understatement to say that Morgana was not happy about the birth of her nemesis' son and heir. She was absolutely furious and took her anger out on the people of Camelot. For three whole months it seemed that there was an attack every week, if not more than one, and Arthur, his knights, and Camelot's army were run ragged trying to thwart her attacks and keep the people safe. So too was Merlin, or rather Emrys, the warlock having to step in frequently. The final time he had done so, he himself had been quite angry at the continuous and bloody onslaught that he'd dealt Morgana quite a blow, taking out a good deal of her army and injuring her severely. As a High Priestess, she would not die from her wounds, but they would take rather a lot of time to heal. Six months of time, it appeared, time which passed in near utter bliss as far The King and Queen of Camelot, and their subjects, were concerned. There had not been one attack by Morgana in all that time and while they knew that it meant she was planning something big, and they did not slack off in their training, it did allow the kingdom time to heal from the previous three months, and Arthur to spent time with his now ten month old son, whom he'd missed quite a bit of time with having been away frequently fighting Morgana.

"He's not my baby anymore, is he?" Guinevere asked one night as they stood watching their son sleep. He had been moved to the nursery with the other children a few months ago when he started sleeping through the night, though Arthur and Guinevere certainly continued to put him to bed and care for him as much as possible.

"He is growing fast." Arthur agreed, leading his wife from the room now that they were assured Thomas slept soundly. "But he will always be our child, regardless that he grows up." Guinevere smiled and the two made their way to their chambers. Sefa and Merlin awaited them and the two separated to prepare for bed, eventually dismissing their servants and sitting together by the fire, Guinevere wrapped up in her husband's arms.

"Do you think it is time we started working on a brother or sister for Thomas?" Guinevere suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had lapsed into. "You will need more than one heir."

"I _want_ more than one _child_." He corrected, knowing that yes, one of their duties as King and Queen was to have several heirs, if possible, but never liking it when his child, or children, were referred to as such. He loved Thomas dearly simply because he was his son, not because he was the future King.

"As do I. Should we?" She asked again. Arthur thought on it a moment before shaking his head.

"No. Not until Morgana is defeated at least."

"We may not have a choice, Arthur." His head jerked to look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you with child?" He gasped. "Because if you are, know that I will love our child, Guinevere. I did not mean that-"

"I am not with child." She cut over him. "I merely meant that it is not exactly up to us when a child is conceived. If it was, then Thomas would be nearly five years old by now. It may happen whether we're trying for it or not." He couldn't fault her there.

"Yes. And if it does happen then we will love the child and protect it as we do Thomas. But I do not think it wise to tempt fate and _try_ for one just yet." Knowing she couldn't disagree with him on that, Guinevere nodded and the two lapsed into silence once more.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Mordred was roughly pushed to his knees by the two that had apprehended him as he approached the castle ruins. He had walked for two days straight to get here and finally had the audience he craved.

"My old friend." Morgana drawled from the stone throne she sat on. "Last time we met, you tried to kill me."

"I am here for a purpose, Morgana." He said, getting straight to the point. "I did not break stride to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for." He saw of flicker of something enter her eyes, but it was gone quickly.

"Arthur's death?" He shook his head.

"The key to it."

"And why would you bring me such news? Word has it that you are a favoured Knight of Camelot." A hardness entered Mordred's eyes that pleased her for it was clear that the hatred she saw there was directed towards the one who ruled the kingdom whose colours he wore.

"Arthur lost all my respect when he sentenced Kara to die."

"But he didn't go through with the execution. My spies tell me that she is kept in the citadel as an honoured guest."

"As a prisoner, merely without bars and chains." He spat. "Arthur may have stayed her execution but he did so for his own reasons, not out of any love for me or true belief that she regrets her actions. He keeps her alive, yes, but only so he may let her out of her cage to show the people how merciful and magnanimous he can be." It was said with no small hint of sarcasm. "I finally got her out of there and now Arthur has no hold over me. I was wrong to ever question your wisdom, my lady, and I wish to make amends." Morgana nodded, seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Tell me."

"There is someone you have been searching for. Someone who has always eluded you."

"Emrys." She breathed, her heart beating faster at the thought of finally having him within her grasp.

"I know where he is."

"Where?" She had searched high and low for him. Originally she had thought him in Camelot at Arthur's side, but her spies reported that he was only seen if there was an attack or on special occasions so she had begun her search anew.

"Camelot." This surprised her. Her men had searched thoroughly. Or so they had said. They would pay dearly for having missed him. "And I know his true name. It is Merlin."

* * *

 **A/N - And shit has hit the fan.**

 **To be absolutely clear: Thomas does _not_ have the powers of a Dragonlord. Merlin granted him a very small bit of magic to be able to call for help if needed. However, because it is Merlin's magic which he granted to Thomas, and because Merlin himself willed it to be so, the Great Dragon will hear Thomas' call if he is desperate enough to fully activate that bit of magic now within him. Answering Thomas' call comes, as Merlin said, because he as a Dragonlord ordered Kilgharrah to answer the call if ever it came. Hope that clears up any confusion. If there even was any. **

**Review please!**


	36. The Witch's Quickening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – The Witch's Quickening**

* * *

Mordred and Kara watched as Morgana unleashed an Eancanah on a druid within her army. The man wept when the creature finally released him and Morgana commanded that he light the torches he'd only just put out, only this time he couldn't. His weeping grew louder and Morgana motioned for two of her soldiers to take him away.

"He was a loyal soldier." Said Mordred. "In robbing him of his magic you have lost yourself a powerful ally."

"Perhaps." She didn't seem to care in the least. "But now we know the war can be won. For Arthur is nothing without Emrys, and Emrys is nothing without magic."

"And how are we to get the Eancanah into Camelot?" Was his next question.

"I will send one of my finest men whose stealth is bested by none. He will get inside the citadel."

"And has he been to the citadel before? Does he know where Emrys is likely to be?"

"He will place the Eancanah in Emrys' chambers. He'll have to sleep sometime."

"Yes, but since Arthur's child was born, he often sleeps near the infant. Leaving the Eancanah in his chambers runs the risk of Gaius discovering it before Emrys returns." It was a point she had not considered, not having known Emrys kept such a close watch on the brat.

"Then he will simply have to find Emrys and place it near him. The Eancanah will be drawn to the most powerful magic around, which will of course be Emrys." Mordred scoffed.

"No matter how stealthy he may be, your man will not get near the royal chambers. I stood watch there enough to know how heavily guarded any route to the royal chambers are. And with me gone it will be even more so, for they will be expecting an attack."

"So what do you suggest?" Morgana was growing impatient.

"We bring Emrys to us." Kara spoke up for the first time. "I will go with your man, get him into the citadel far faster than he could and without the need for much stealth. Once inside I will summon Emrys."

"Do you really believe he will come? Alone?" Morgana was sceptical at best. "More like he will send the guards and the plan will be ruined." Kara and Mordred both shook their heads.

"Emrys' one great weakness is his belief in people." Said Mordred. "He truly believed that Kara regrets trying to kill Arthur, otherwise he never would have let Arthur keep her alive."

"We'll use his weakness against him. I will simply claim that Mordred secreted me out of Camelot without a word and that I returned as soon as I could, knowing Mordred is wrong. Even if he is weary of me, he will believe it enough to come speak with me alone, thinking he can handle anything I might try. His magic is far greater than mine after all." Morgana smirked, liking the sound of this.

"But of course he will have no idea that the Eancanah lies in wait. He will come thinking his magic powerful enough to defeat you if need be, only to find that he will no longer have any magic whatsoever."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Since Mordred's disappearance, it was clear to those within Camelot that an attack was imminent. Plans were made, training grew more intensive and people prepared for the worst. There was one plan that only the Privy Council were aware of, and even then not all knew every detail. Arthur and Merlin were two who did, and The King breathed a sigh of relief when Merlin nodded to him pointedly one morning as a meeting of the Round table began, indicated their plan was working.

"A force of Saxons, Sire." Said Leon, giving his report. "They crossed the northern border last night and attacked the garrison at Stawell."

"They march under Morgana's command?"

"There can be no doubt about it, Sire." One of the knights that had been at Stawell and rode for Camelot when the garrison fell said. "It was not just men we faced, but sorcery."

"We shouldn't be surprised, she's been massing an army for weeks and far too quiet for months before that for her not to be hatching some grand plot. Now, with Stawell taken, she has a base at our northern border. Which can mean only one thing."

"She means to take Camelot." Guinevere concluded.

"Then she's already made her first mistake." Percival promised.

"We have sufficient time to prepare our defenses, Sire." Leon pointed out. "We make our stand there. However great their army, the walls of Camelot will hold, the citadel will not fall."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But we've already deserted Stawell. I will not forsake the people of this land while we take refuge here." No one had honestly expected a different answer.

"We can protect them here, Sire. In Camelot itself." Gwaine felt compelled to say.

"Some but not all. Countless men, women and children will be left behind, people I vowed to protect." Arthur would not budge.

"We cannot save everyone, Arthur. No matter how much we may wish it." His wife said softly.

"There is a way. One way alone. We ensure that she never makes it this far."

"We…ride out to meet them?" Tristan wanted to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Man to man." Arthur confirmed.

"But Sire, Morgana commands an army of thousands." Isolde spoke out, sharing a look with her husband. This was news even to members of the Privy Council. Arthur had shared many of his plans, but clearly not all of them.

"Nevertheless, it is our duty as protectors of this land. We cannot stand by and let our citizens be slaughtered. Those are not the values that Camelot was built on. Whatever the outcome of this battle, my sister cannot, and will not, desecrate those values. The war has begun."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Later that day, Morgana found Mordred and beckoned him to follow her. Kara had returned a few hours ago saying that the man Morgana had sent with her was dead, his head cracked on a wall when Emrys threw him backwards when the Eancanah was first released; however, although she'd lost a man, the creature had done its job, she'd stayed long enough to ensure that.

"What is it, my lady?" Mordred asked as she led him deeper in the forest.

"You'll see." She said with a smile. They reached a clearing some minutes later and Morgana whistled a short tune. Within moments something that sounded like a bird flapping its wings was heard, though it would have to be quite a large bird to make the noise it did. Of course, it wasn't a bird, and Mordred watched in awe as a pure white dragon landed before them. Aithusa had grown in the many months since she returned to Morgana's side. She could no longer fit inside her friend's chambers, or really anywhere inside a building, except a room as large as a great hall. She was not as large as Kilgharrah, but was at least three times as tall as a horse, and nearly seven times as long from head to tail.

"Aithusa!" Morgana's smile turned genuine and Mordred could see that this was perhaps the one being she actually cared for. "I have a favour to ask of you." She unsheathed the sword at her side – not an uncommon sight for her to carry one, given her prowess – and held it aloft. "Will you grant us the honour of burnishing this sword in your flame?" The dragon, who had previously stood tall and had clearly been happy to see Morgana, now bowed its head.

"Can't…" She said, making Mordred jump, having not known that dragons could speak.

"Why not?" His suspicions that Morgana genuinely cared for Aithusa was confirmed. Usually when one did not immediately jump to do her bidding or denied her in any way she grew angry. Now, however, she merely appeared confused, and perhaps a bit hurt.

"Ordered…not to…" Though her speech had improved as well, she still found it hard speak fluidly and her words often came out in tiny bursts. Realization dawned on Morgana's face.

"Emrys ordered you not to help me?" Aithusa nodded. "Are you helping him?" She sounded so betrayed, but Aithusa was quick to shake her head.

"No…you my friend. But cannot…go…against the…Dragonlord." Mordred watched in awe as Morgana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Aithusa's neck, murmuring that she believed her and that everything would be all right. This was a glimpse, only a glimpse mind, of the Morgana he'd known as a boy; not many got to see her like this nowadays. When both were comforted, Morgana thanked Aithusa regardless and led Mordred away, giving him the sword even if it would not be an immortal blade. Unknown to Morgana, the white dragon had just said her goodbyes. She knew what was to come, knew that her friend would not live much longer. The Dragonlord had warned her of as much, summoning her last night for the first time in over a year simply to give her that warning and comfort her where he could. She'd always known that Morgana would not likely survive her crusade and had long ago accepted that, though it was still hard knowing that her end would come so soon. Taking one last look at her first, and for a long time only, friend, Aithusa took flight.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"To reach Camelot, Morgana will have no choice but to cross the White Mountains. Now, the only pass that gives passage to an army of that size is here." Arthur said as the Privy Council met to go over the finer details of the plan.

"I know it well." Said Percival. "The path is bounded by cliffs on either side."

"That's where we'll meet them. Now we may be outnumbered, but if we don't let them outflank us, then we can hold the pass."

"How long?" Gwaine asked. It was a fair question. "Morgana has no care for the lives of her men."

"She can't supply for an army that size indefinitely, not isolated by the mountains. If we can hold out long enough, she'll be forced to retreat." They hoped. "Percival, at what point is the pass at its narrowest?"

"Here, Sire." The brawny knight pointed to a spot on one of the maps that had been brought up from the vaults .

"What do they call this place?" Percival hesitated.

"Camlann, Sire." It was not just Merlin who felt dread at hearing that name. They all knew of the prophecy, Merlin having told them, and none would forget the name of the place their King was supposed to die.

"Then it is at Camlann that we make our stand." It was not a surprise that he said as much. Arthur would not give up the best chance they had, even knowing as he did that he was likely not to come back from this battle. Silence reigned after his decision, but it didn't last long.

"Arthur, you can't go to Camlann." Guinevere begged, trying not to cry. Arthur stepped forward and took his wife into his arms, cupping her face and staring at her with that look she knew to mean he had to go, he would be going, though he was sorry it caused her pain.

"You know I must." He murmured and though the tears fell and she clung to him as if her, or rather his, life depended on it, she nodded. That night Guinevere and Arthur retreated to their chambers to be alone before Arthur departed the following day. Their son lay between them, fast asleep, and thankfully oblivious to the goings on around him.

"I want to go with you." Guinevere said not for the first time that night though she'd been careful not to let Thomas hear. He was old enough now to understand when people were leaving and they did not want to upset him with such talk.

"You know you can't. Camelot needs you here, as our son needs you. If the worst should happen-"

"Don't say that!"

"But it must be said." He insisted, holding his wife and son a little bit tighter. "Guinevere, if the worst should happen you will be Queen Regent until Thomas is of age."

"How am I supposed to rule without you?" She asked, far too calmly for his liking though he knew she'd cried her eyes out when he had gone to fetch Thomas, clearly not wanting him to see, though he had known anyways. "I am not of royal blood, Arthur. The people-"

"Love you and will still love you as regent." Though a part of her wanted to fight him on that she couldn't.

"Promise you will do all you can to come back to me. To both of us." That was a promise he could easily make.

"Of course. I don't want to leave either of you.

"We know. And the fact that you go even though…even though you know there is a good chance you will die, makes us love you all the more."

"As I love the two of you. With all my heart."

 **oo00oo00oo**

Camelot's army set off at dawn the next morning. It was a five day march to Camlann and they were all gratified to see no destruction along the way, to meet no people fleeing their villages as their homes had been burnt to the ground. It meant they were not too late, that Morgana had not yet made it through the White Mountains.

"This is it." Arthur said a couple hours before nightfall on the fifth day. "Camlann. This is where the fate of Camelot will be decided." It certainly wasn't much to look at, being a barren, rocky place. They made camp right in the middle of Camlann itself, the cliffs greeting them on each side with only one entrance. While it would mean that they couldn't escape easily, it also meant that Morgana's forces would have no choice but to come through the one entrance and they would be waiting.

After setting up camp, Merlin helped Arthur remove his armour, wanting his friend to rest at least a bit before the battle to come. Having gotten Arthur to bed, the warlock said he was going to go find a quiet place to meditate and it was there that he still sat a few hours later when an image suddenly came to him. He saw Mordred leading two battalions through a narrow path that ended at Camalann, the sun beginning to rise behind them. However, the path did not end where they expected it to, but went through the cliffs, hidden from them by a ridge, which would give their enemies an opening to attack them from behind. Breaking out of his mediation, Merlin cursed to see that it was currently only slightly darker than it had been in the vision, and knowing dawn approached, there was no time to waste.

"Arthur!"

* * *

 **A/N - The last time Aithusa and Morgana will be together *sniff*. Aithusa is more or less healed by now, but even though it's been over a year, trauma like she endured doesn't just go away completely. She'll probably never fully grow into her magic and her speech will remain stunted, her size smaller than other dragons. That same trauma really did form a strong bond between her and Morgana and at this point Aithusa is the only one for whom Morgana has any love, or even true feelings for, and in turn Aithusa relied on Morgana to get her through for so long. But, it eventually had to come to an end, and even if Merlin could have ordered Aithusa to betray Morgana long ago, I don't think it's something he'd ever do. Not for Morgana's sake, obviously, but for Aithusa, who really does love her friend even if she knows that she can't do anything to save her. And not just because Merlin did order her not to help Morgana, but because she knows that, as much as she loves Morgana, what she's doing is wrong and it can't go on forever.  
**

 **On another note, this story will be completely posted by Friday!**

 **Review please!**


	37. The Diamond of the Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – The Diamond of the Day**

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin ran through camp, screaming for The King and drawing much attention as he went, though he ignored them all, bursting into Arthur's tent with another shout and jolting The King from sleep. "Arthur! The army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over the ridge here at Camlann and they know of it. They mean to trap us, Arthur. We must find the path or the battle will be over before it's begun." Not at all questioning how Merlin knew this, Arthur jumped up and ran from his tent looking for his First Knight, though he didn't have to look far.

"Sire!" Leon called, already hurrying over. "Scouts report that Morgana's army is on the move."

"She'll attack before the night's done. Tell the men to prepare." He ordered.

"Yes, Sire!"

"Percival! Gwaine!" He needn't have shouted for his other knights had come over when they heard Merlin yelling his name. "Take a patrol of men to the rear of us, you're looking for a hidden path running into the mountains. She means to out-flank us, we must stop her now!" Word went through the camp quickly that the battle was about to take place and the camp became a flurry of activity as everyone prepared. Once armour was donned and weapons sharpened one last time, the men gathered together, waiting for their King to speak. Arthur looked out over his army and saw many brave, yet scared, faces. And with good reason. It was entirely possible that Camelot would fall, no matter what they did to make sure that didn't happen.

"Tonight…we do battle." Arthur began. "Tonight we end this war. We end a war as old as the land itself. A war against tyranny, greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn. Some will live…some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honour, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of Camelot. The future of Albion. The future of the united kingdoms!" Unsheathing Excalibur, Arthur raised it above his head. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" Not one man hesitated as they followed the lead of their beloved King. They all knew of his love for Camelot, for them, his people, and knew that he would be standing in the front of them, leading the battle and not hiding behind his army like many other kings. For this reason they loved him all the more, and each man swore to fight to the best of their ability, to do all they could to ensure their King had a kingdom to return to. The drums of the approaching army, which had been their companion for the last hour, were getting louder by then and they knew it would not be long. With nothing else to do but take their places, the army split up, Percival and Gwaine leading some men to protect their flank while Arthur moved to the front, as all knew he would, and stood waiting. The only one who was conspicuously absent was Dragoon. It had been thought that the powerful warlock would stand with them during this battle, but it appeared he would not. Merlin watched from his place in between both factions of the army as Arthur braced himself, Morgana's army coming into view, as the drums stopped. He had his own part to play in this battle, and he intended to play it well.

"On me!" Arthur shouted, giving the signal and leading the charge. There was a great clang of swords as both sides clashed, the narrow pass making it difficult to move, let alone fight, with that many men present, though each side was determined to push through.

 **oo00oo00oo**

At the ridge to their rear, a similar scene played out, though Camelot's army had the advantage here, for the Saxons had thought to meet no resistance, thinking Arthur did not know of the hidden path. The Saxons followed Mordred's lead, their swords clanging against their enemies, Mordred's own being met by Percival's. The two looked at each other for a moment before smiling, both dropping their swords, Mordred turning to join Camelot's side.

"I see the plan worked then." Gwaine commented, coming to fight alongside his fellow knight.

"Almost too well." Said Mordred as he kicked one of the Saxons back and slashed at another. None of Camelot's soldiers appeared surprised to see him change sides, all of them having been informed of the plan that very evening so they would know not to harm Sir Mordred. Arthur had grown weary of waiting for Morgana to make the first move and so he, along with his friends, had hatched a plan to force her to act. Of course, they could not anticipate everything. Camlann had not been chosen by them to be the site of the battle, nor had Morgana's plan to strip Merlin of his magic been anticipated. It was only thanks to Mordred and Kara that her plan had failed. Kara had indeed led Morgana's man to the citadel and had summoned Merlin as she said she would. However, in her telepathic summons she had warned him of Morgana's plan and so Merlin had come prepared. The man who had brought the Eancanah had not been killed but had been arrested, while the creature itself was destroyed and Kara returned to Morgana to convince her the plan had worked. As it stood, Morgana came into this battle thinking her only true opposition stood no chance against her. How wrong she was. "Cover me!" Mordred called to his friends, both moving to do so without questioning him. Being given a few moments, Mordred was able to cast a spell strong enough to send the Saxons flying, many falling over the edge of the cliff to their deaths. With very few men left, Camelot's soldiers took little time to finish them off before going to join the main army. Of course, such an act as to destroy what had been thought to be her assured victory could not go unnoticed by Morgana, who stood a top one of the cliffs, looking down on the battle angrily and confused.

"Hello, Morgana." A voice spoke and she whirled around to face Merlin.

"Emrys." She drawled. "Whatever do you hope to achieve here without your magic?" She smiled victoriously but it didn't last.

"Mordred just betrayed you. Did it not occur to you that he was never on your side to begin with? That he was sent to you, that you learned who I really was because we wanted you to know?" Her smile vanished as she realized belatedly that she had been played. Wanting to test a theory that popped into her head, Morgana created a fireball in the hand and threw it at Merlin. The warlock didn't even move, the only reaction being the golden flash in his eyes that caused the fireball to disappear.

"You still have your magic." She growled and he could hear the fear in her voice. She had been played well, having completely believed Mordred's tale. She had seen the look of hatred in Mordred's eyes when he first came to her and had not even suspected that it had been feigned. Of course, she wasn't to know that it hadn't been, but rather that the reason for his sincere hatred had been sitting on a throne before him and not back in Camelot. After so many years of having to hide his magic, of acting rather than presenting his true face, Merlin had given Mordred lots of advice, the most important of which was to let the emotions he displayed be real, and to learn to hide the true reason behind them, something he perfected before going to Morgana.

"Which is far more powerful than you could ever imagine." Raising his arms, Merlin summoned a great gust of wind that combined into a swirling tornado and engulfed Morgana. He knew it would not hold her forever, but it would give him time to play his next move; when Morgana escaped his spell, he wanted her to see her army decimated. Raising his arms once more, Merlin summoned storm clouds. The great crash of thunder that followed them drew the attention of both armies, given the night had previously been clear. Summoning the lightning within the clouds, Merlin thrust out his hand and shot it at the oncoming Saxons. His aim had been at those surrounding Arthur first, though he quickly moved on to the others. With the Saxon army greatly decimated after but a few thrusts of Merlin's hand, Arthur felt his hope renewed. Raising Excalibur high once more, he turned to his men who were currently staring open-mouthed at the warlock who had probably just saved them all and trying to reconcile him with the boy they thought to be a bumbling idiot of a servant.

"For the love of Camelot!" Their King's cry bringing them out of the reverie, Camelot's army charged the Saxons once more, with some more help from Merlin.

"Emrys!" It was the enraged shout he had been waiting for and Merlin whipped around to defend himself against her attack. He had not anticipated that her rage would make her that much more powerful. Though his shield held against her onslaught and saved him from certain death – or possibly death, depending if you believed him to be immortal – the force of it knocked him backwards and Morgana took the opportunity to try and turn the tables, launching her own attack against Camelot's army as Merlin had against the Saxons. Though made stronger by her anger, Morgana's magic was still not on Merlin's level and so she only managed to do so much damage, especially given she only had mere moments before Merlin pulled himself together. However, when he stood, Merlin saw that a few moments had been enough. Where previously Arthur had been leading his men, there were now bodies strewn across the ground, and it didn't take long for Merlin to find him.

"NO!" He roared, his magic answering him as Morgana's had her, though his anger was a sight to behold. The lightning he had summoned, which previously had been carefully controlled, rained down on the battlefield, effectively winning the battle. Morgana too was not saved from his wrath, though she tried to block it. Her shield had been pitiful in comparison and did nothing to protect her when Merlin's lightning came. In the back of his mind Merlin knew she was not dead, that as a High Priestess even such powerful magic could not kill her for it was still earthly means, but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he jumped off the cliff, landing softly and rushing to Arthur's side. He saw quickly that The King had been hit by his lightning; Morgana must have used his spell to her advantage when he had been knocked down. A normal person could not have survived such an attack, but Arthur was not normal and unknown to him had many protective enchantments placed on him, as many as Merlin thought he could get away with without him noticing. Even so, the attack had been powerful, Merlin's magic going head to head against his own protective enchantments, and though the latter had held up enough to stop Arthur from dying instantly, he was clearly still dying. Knowing he had little time, Merlin hoisted Arthur over his shoulder and ran from the battlefield, taking out any who stood in his way with but a glance.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Under Leon's command, the men had searched for Arthur for two whole days before returning to Camelot. They searched too for Merlin but didn't find him either and having seen his reaction to Arthur getting injured they concluded that he would be with The King. Wherever that might be. It was with heavy hearts that they returned to Camelot without The King, all of them feeling his loss, though six dreaded facing their Queen.

"Where is Arthur?" Guinevere waited to ask only so long as to allow her friends their reunions with their wives, or betrothed in Mordred's case, Kara having snuck away back to the citadel while the army marched to Camlann. As First Knight, Leon felt it his duty to answer.

"He is missing, my lady." Elyan was there catch his sister when it looked like she would faint, though only a supporting hand proved necessary.

"And Merlin?" Like them, Guinevere knew that Merlin would not leave Arthur's side.

"Missing as well."

"Then they must be together. We must send search parties-"

"We already have, Gwen." Said Elyan comfortingly. "Come, let us go see Thomas." It was not often that Elyan could insist on anything with his older sister, especially since she became Queen, but right now she needed someone to look after her and Elyan would be damned if he abandoned her again.

 **oo00oo00oo**

"Merlin." Arthur moaned, announcing that he was awake.

"Arthur!" Merlin scrambling to his side. "How you feeling?" Arthur tried to move but didn't get very far before letting out a cry of pain. "Lie back!" Arthur did as he was told, not having the energy to fight him, or even to make some snide remark.

"You've been injured. You mustn't move."

"That's all right, I thought I was dying." He tried to joke, though it was no joke to Merlin.

"I'm sorry. I thought I defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time."

"The prophecy said that Mordred would kill me. You stopped that from happening when you convinced me not to execute Kara." Merlin shook his head.

"Kilgharrah saw that Mordred was to be the one to kill you, but that was never actually part of the prophecy. Only that you would die at Camlann was prophesized." Arthur was silent, unsure how to respond. "I defeated the Saxons, Morgana, and yet…it still wasn't enough."

"It's just a scratch, Merlin." Arthur tried to comfort him, hearing the deep sorrow in his voice.

"You should rest." Merlin didn't meet Arthur's eye, though he could have sworn that the warlock was crying. However, too tired to think more on it now, Arthur for once did as Merlin asked and went back to sleep. Merlin took the opportunity to send for Gaius, using his magic to summon him and lead his uncle here. He arrived a few hours later, after the sun had well and truly risen.

"Any change?" He asked. Merlin jumped up immediately, following Gaius to Arthur's side.

"No."

"Let me see." Gaius began his examination and Merlin got a good look at the herbs he carried.

"Is that all you got?"

"The hills are crawling with Saxons." Gaius said, though Merlin didn't feel like that was a good enough explanation.

"There's no yarrow, no lady's mantle?"

"I've got comfrey."

"You should have got sticklewort. There must have been sticklewort!" His anxiety was getting the better of him and Gaius knew he would get no work done with Merlin hovering over him.

"Why don't you go and water the horses?" He suggested. "And make sure they're fed, we can't hide here for much longer." Merlin did as his uncle asked, though with as little grace as possible, stomping off in a fit.

"You can open your eyes now." The physician murmured.

"He'd usually never fall for me pretending to sleep and would take great pleasure in calling me on it." Arthur muttered back.

"Why would you pretend to sleep in the first place?"

"He's been hovering over me like a bloody mother hen every time I open my eyes." Gaius could well believe that. "He thinks I'm dying doesn't he?" Gaius didn't answer immediately. "So he's right."

"I couldn't say, Sire, without examining you properly." Arthur nodded and let him get to it, not even saying a word when Gaius simply smiled at him being going to join Merlin. He had his answer, and so did Merlin, the moment Gaius walked over. "The magic that hit him was powerful indeed. I fear its fatal power will not easily be denied."

"My magic. It was my magic that hit him." Gaius couldn't deny that, though he also knew it wasn't Merlin's fault.

"Morgana is to blame, not you. However, such powerful magic will not easily be countered, not even by you. I fear it will take something as powerful and ancient as the dragons themselves to heal him."

"There must be something I can do, Gaius." He sighed.

"Only the Sidhe possess such magic. In the midst of the Lake of Avalon there is an ancient isle. That is the source of their power." Though he didn't sound like he believed there was much of a chance, Merlin's eyes filled with hope.

"Then I will take him there." Immediately he began packing the horses and preparing anything they might need before helping Arthur mount his horse, the stubborn fool insisting he could ride alone.

"Gaius." Arthur called to the physician just before they left. "Give this to Guinevere." He handed over a recognizable ring.

"It's the royal seal, Sire."

"If I am to die, she must have it. She is to be regent until Thomas is of age." Gaius nodded, clasping Arthur's hand once more and wishing him and Merlin luck as they rode off.

* * *

 **A/N - No, Mordred did not actually betray them, but I did have to bring about the final battle and reveal Merlin's identity to Morgana, and I thought why not do it the same way as the show, just with different reasons and consequences? And yes, I know I kind of glossed over the battle a fair bit, but I've never been one to write battle sequences describing every swing of a sword, and without Guinevere being there to cut back and forth this is what I got.**

 **Review please!**


	38. Le Morte d'Arthur

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – Le Morte d'Arthur**

* * *

"Gaius!" Guinevere cried happily, needing some good news right now.

"My lady."

"Tell me." She knew by the look in his eyes that he had seen Arthur.

"He's alive." Relief shot through her and she began crying anew, though for a good reason this time.

"Then why isn't he with you?" Gwaine asked, the knight having been the one to spot Gaius riding into the citadel and taking him to see The Queen.

"He is wounded." Hesitantly Gaius held up the ring, giving it to Guinevere. "He wanted me to give you this, my lady." Her tears turned to sorrow once more when she saw it. If he was giving her the royal seal, it meant he didn't expect to survive.

"Where is he?"

"Though Morgana was the one to strike him down, she used Merlin's magic to do so. The power of Emrys is not easily countered, even by himself." He explained. "There is a place where he may be saved. Merlin is taking him there even as we speak."

"Well, we must send the knights." She turned to Gwaine. "Ready as many men as you can."

"No, my lady. Merlin can cope by himself."

"I don't like it, Gaius."

"I know you don't. But Morgana's forces are still searching for Arthur. Two men travelling alone stand a much better chance of evading her, especially if she has no idea where they're heading." She really didn't like it, but knew Gaius was right, knew that if anyone could protect Arthur it would be Merlin.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Merlin and Arthur rode the horses hard, travelling as far as they possibly could before stopping and doing so again the next day. When Arthur fell from his horse, Merlin hoisted him up onto his own and kept going. It was no use though, for the more time that passed the weaker Arthur grew and eventually Merlin was literally carrying him, thankful that his magic could make Arthur lighter than he really was.

"We're almost there, Arthur. We'll get there." Suddenly the horses neighed loudly and started stomping around, something having scared them. Laying Arthur down gently, Merlin went to try and calm them, only to find out exactly what it was that spooked them.

"Hello Emrys." Morgana took him by surprise and managed to send him flying, leaving her alone with Arthur.

"What a joy it is to see you, Arthur." She scoffed. "Look at you. Not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war." She smiled sickeningly. "And you're going to die by Emrys' own hand. Who'd have thought the one who swore to protect you is going to be your downfall?" Arthur glared and tried to get up, though failed miserably. "Oh, don't worry, my dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I'll stay and watch over you." Her smile vanished and a look of utter hate graced her face. "Until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood."

"No." Morgana turned around to see Merlin, holding a sword she knew to be Arthur's aloft. "The time for all this bloodshed is over. I blame myself for what you've become. But this has to end."

"I'm a High Priestess." She said triumphantly. "No mortal blade can kill me." With a simple nod of his head, Merlin thrust the sword forward, piercing her flesh. Morgana gasped as she felt the blade hurt her as no weapon had before. This wasn't possible, no mortal weapon could kill her. And Merlin knew that.

"This is no mortal blade. It was forged in a dragon's breath." She grunted painfully again and Merlin did her a kindness she would never have done them. He fell to the ground with her and stayed by her side, not mockingly, but comfortingly, as she drew her last breath. "Goodbye Morgana." When she was dead, Merlin rushed to Arthur's side and lifted him back up, knowing they needed to continue and couldn't think more on the witch.

"Come on, we have to make it to the lake." Merlin said, trying to get Arthur to stand and failing.

"It's too late." Arthur murmured deliriously. "It's too late…even with all your magic, you can't save my life."

"I can. I'm not going to lose you."

"Just…just…just hold me…please." Merlin did as asked, knowing deep down that this was it and he rather spend the last few minutes with his friend properly than carrying him through the woods. "There's something I wanted to say."

"You're not going to say goodbye!" Whatever his heart of hearts told him, Merlin would not give up.

"No, Merlin…" Arthur forced himself to keep his eyes open and look Merlin in the eye; that simple action was harder than he thought it would be. "Everything you've done, for me, for Camelot, the kingdom you helped me build,"

"You'd have done it without me." Arthur tried to laugh.

"Maybe…though probably not. I want to say something I've never said to you before…thank you." Merlin waited for him to say more, but instead Arthur went limp, losing consciousness.

"No. No, Arthur…Arthur!" Merlin tried to lift him but quickly gave up and instead did the only thing he could think of.

" _Dragon! Imala! Sungente gumenta! Keshophanekes!"_ He managed to get out from under Arthur before the Great Dragon arrived, but only just.

"Kilgharrah!" He cried. The dragon's look became concerned when he saw the distraught look on Merlin's face, while a quick glance to the Dragonlord's left told him why. "I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favour to ask." Kilgharrah said nothing as he allowed Merlin to climb on his back with Arthur, following his Dragonlord's instructions to take them to the Lake of Avalon. He knew, however, that it was too late, and no matter how hard it would be for Merlin to accept it, he knew he must.

"Merlin. There is nothing you can do." Kilgharrah said sadly even as Merlin dragged Arthur's body towards the lake.

"I've failed?"

"No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass." Merlin shook his head and began walking once more.

"I can't lose him! He's my friend!" Merlin sobbed, refusing to let go.

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin. Arthur is not just _a_ king, he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest…Arthur will rise again." Merlin felt his heart drop and he couldn't stop the pained sob that left him as he fell to the ground, cradling Arthur against him. Kilgharrah sat with him as Merlin gave in to his grief. Not one word left the dragon's mouth, nor did he chide or ridicule Merlin as he rocked back and forth, Arthur's body held tightly in his embrace. Finally, when he could cry no longer, Merlin rose and used his magic to summon a boat. He placed Arthur on it, wrapped in his brilliant red cloak, Excalibur resting atop him, clasped in his hands.

"What will you do now, Merlin?" The Great Dragon spoke for the first time in hours.

"It is tradition that The King's body lie in state for two days." He murmured. "The new King is meant to stay with him for a night, but Thomas is too young, even if I took him back to Camelot. I will go with Arthur to the Isle of the Blessed and sit with him in his son's stead. And he will be buried there, where the magic of the Old Religion can watch over him until his time comes again."

"Does not The Queen, and the people of Camelot, deserve the closure of knowing what happened to their King?" He asked softly. Merlin nodded.

"I'll return to Camelot and tell Gwen what happened. I'll even bring her to visit if she wants. Her and Thomas. I will stay with them and help them as best I can for I know its what Arthur would want. He loved them so much that even if they weren't important to me I would still care for them in his memory." Kilgharrah nodded, glad at least that Merlin had a plan for after he buried Arthur. It meant that he knew he had to continue living, and though Arthur's death would always bring him sorrow, he would move forwards, and prepare to help Arthur when he rose again as the Once and Future King.

"It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock." He said as he spread his wings, preparing to take flight. "The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men." Merlin watched until Kilgharrah flew out of sight before turning to the boat. The King was dead. There was no denying it. Though it killed a part of him, Merlin climbed into the boat alongside Arthur and cast off, his magic taking them across the lake to the Isle of the Blessed where his friend would be laid to rest.

 **oo00oo00oo**

A week had passed with no word from either Merlin or Arthur. Finally Guinevere could stand it no longer and sent men to find them, even against Gaius' wishes. They returned with no news of either of the men they sought, though they had found Morgana's body. The news that the war was well and truly over brought barely any joy to the people, who all mourned their King, though none more so than his wife. Guinevere had holed herself up in her chambers, only accepting Thomas as a visitor and turning all others away, including her brother and even her maid Sefa, who reported that The Queen barely touched the food she left for her. Everyone was worried, though they allowed her time to grieve; however, when the second week passed with still no news, they knew they could no longer let her be. Elyan decided that he would be the one to try and speak with her first, managing to gain entrance to the royal chambers by pretending to be the nurse with Thomas.

"Go away Elyan." Guinevere commanded, the smile she'd had for her son disappearing when she saw it wasn't him. Only Thomas could bring a smile to her face these days, and it was only for him that she even made any effort. Well, that was not entirely true anymore.

"No."

"I said go away!" She shrieked, her grief manifesting as anger.

"Gwen-"

"Do not forget your place, Sir Elyan. I am your Queen and-"

"I forget nothing." He said calmly. "Yes you are my Queen, but more importantly you are my sister. You're my sister, Gwen, and I love you. I cannot stand by any longer while you…waste away." The two siblings stared at each other for a moment before Guinevere's face crumbled and great sobs wracked her body. "Oh Gwen." Elyan murmured, going to her side and pulling her into his arms. They sat there on the floor for some time as she cried her heart out.

"I can't…I can't do this, Elyan. I can't do this without him."

"Yes you can."

"No." She was insistent. "Without Arthur I…I can't even _breathe_ with the thought that I'll never see him again."

"But you must. For your people, and for your son." She nodded knowing he was right, and knowing that she had to move on, whether she wanted to or not. Especially as it was not just herself she had to look after.

"Elyan…it's not just Thomas any-" She cut off as a wave of nausea hit her. Pushing away from Elyan she reached for the chamber pot and heaved into it.

"Gwen!" Elyan cried in a panic prompting the door to open and all their friends to pour in, having not so subtlety been listening at the door.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Fetch Gaius!"

"I'm here."

"Help her to bed."

"Wait till she is done losing her lunch, though, will you?!" Each voice spoke over the others and through the chaos they managed to band together to do the right thing. When Guinevere was done heaving into the chamber pot, Elyan and Leon helped her to bed where Isolde and Mithian began fussing over her before stepping back to allow Gaius to look at her.

"I'm fine." She said, though not a single person believed her; Tristan even going so far as to scoff and roll his eyes with a muttered sarcastic " _Sure_ you are."

"All right, I'm not fine, but I am not ill."

"I think Gaius will be the one to determine that." Said Mithian, her tone saying she would take no nonsense from Guinevere.

"And you'll forgive us for taking his word for it over yours, my lady, given the last couple of weeks." Gwaine added. This time she rolled her eyes but allowed Gaius his examination, smiling softly when he stopped poking and prodding her in favour of giving her a knowing look. She nodded and he smiled back.

"She is just fine." He proclaimed. "Perfectly normal behaviour when one is with child." He guessed correctly that she wanted her close friends to know, especially given that she knew they would not be brushed off and she would receive no rest until they were told the truth. The reaction was immediate and the congratulations abounded, and also explained her even more melancholy mood these last days. Discovering she was carrying Arthur's child would make her feel his loss even more. The thought of Arthur brought them back to the reason that they were all crammed inside the royal chambers.

"My lady." Leon started. "As much as I do not want to be insensitive…it has been two weeks. We must do something. The kingdom needs its King, whether or not that king be Arthur."

"I will do nothing until Merlin returns." She insisted. "So long as he is with him there is a chance…" She trailed off as she saw the look on Gaius' face. "Gaius?" The physician sighed. "Please."

"I fear Merlin may never return." He said to everyone's shock. "It pains me to say this, my lady, but The King could not have survived this long. If Merlin had been able to heal him they would have returned by now. I fear that Merlin was not successful and in his own grief cannot bear to return to Camelot." That was a thought that had not occurred to her and she did not like it one bit.

"But there is still a chance." Gaius looked like he wanted to say no, though couldn't bring himself to do it. This time is was Guinevere who sighed and all waited for their Queen's decision. "We shall give them one more week." She said finally. "On the day that marks three weeks since Arthur disappeared we shall either welcome him home…or Thomas shall be declared King of Camelot." Following that plan, it was with great sorrow that Guinevere sat on her throne, her crown on her head, as the court stood before her. Thomas sat in her lap, his tiny hands grasping the royal seal that had been placed around his neck, his father's crown sitting atop a pillow on The King's throne, for it would not fit on his little head. The entire throne room stood silent as they awaited the announcement that they knew would come, though their Queen seemed insistent on drawing it out as long as possible. Her head was bowed as she looked between the royal seal and her young son, who was far too young to be King. Still, she had promised the kingdom the peace of mind and security of knowing whether their King lived or died or if they had a new King, and so with great reluctance, she turned to Leon and nodded. Camelot's First Knight did not relish his duty this day, but he knew only too well the importance of having an established ruler, even if that ruler was but a babe and the realm would have a regent for many years to come. To continue as they had been and not knowing who was in charge would invite chaos as certain nobles scrambled for power. It was one thing to wait for a King to return from war, but when weeks passed with not even a word of whether he lived or died, people began to get antsy, and it would not be long before a grab for power was made. With a deep breath, Leon prepared to do his duty to Camelot, as he had always done.

"The King…is dead." He said in a loud and clear voice. "Long live-" He cut off as the doors to the throne room were thrown open. Each and every knight present drew their swords, fearing the worst, and the room descended into chaos.

* * *

 **A/N - Even in the show Morgana's death seemed that rushed, as did her finding Merlin and Arthur, and that worked for me since I felt done with Morgana last chapter, but still actually had to get rid of her for good.  
**

 **Review please!**


	39. A Herald of the New Age

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – A Herald of the New Age**

* * *

Whoever they expected to be standing before them, it was not this man. This man was dead, had just been declared so in fact, and yet here he was before them. Guinevere had stood, clutching her son to her when the image of her husband entered the room, unable to believe what she was seeing. The knights were unable to believe it too, those closest to the throne moved to stand protectively in front of their Queen and, for the moment at least, their Prince.

"What is this?" The man asked in Arthur's clear, deep voice as he walked down the room toward the dais, the crowd parting for him. All save for six knights who would not let him pass. "Leon, what is the meaning of this?" He appeared genuinely confused. "Guinevere?" She seemed incapable of answering, merely stared at him with wide eyes, trying not to let hope fill her. Though she seemed incapable of action, her son was not and was currently reaching out for the man who looked like his father. Arthur smiled and reached for him in return only to have his wife hold their son that much closer, turning to shield the child from him. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" He then demanded, starting to get angry. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's not too far off." Tristan was heard muttering.

"King Arthur is dead!" One of the lesser knights shouted.

"What you blabbering about, Sir Geraint? I'm standing right here!"

"Three weeks with no word of our King's whereabouts or well-being and you suddenly stroll in here on the day, and at the very moment, that Prince Thomas is to be declared King and his father dead? You call that a coincidence?" Another knight clearly agreed with Sir Geraint.

"Yes!"

"It's unlikely, but not impossible." Said Gwaine.

"Not you too, Gwaine."

"We will not have our King's memory dishonoured by an imposter." Sir Geraint spoke again.

"Enough!" Guinevere commanded, finally finding her voice. "It is not for you to determine whether or not this is indeed Arthur."

"My lady, please tell me you do not believe this is he? You have said it yourself, The King is dead!"

"I said enough, Sir Geraint." Her look quieted him though it was not as harsh as it might have been. They were all dealing with the grief of Arthur's death, or if this man was believed to be Arthur, his supposed death, and she knew Sir Geraint to love her husband dearly; it was understandable that he'd be opposed to Arthur suddenly returning when he'd only just accepted that he was dead. Handing her son to Gaius, who stood on the dais as her top advisor, Guinevere stepped forward passed the knights who moved to cover Thomas and Gaius more, though they still stood at the ready to protect their Queen.

"Guinevere." He whispered, a look of pure love she knew only too well entering his eyes and she wanted to fall into his arms then and there, though she knew she had to be sure.

"The day you found me lost in the woods all those years ago, you asked me a question." Her time with Helios was still not common knowledge, the people still believing that she had, in fact, simply gotten lost. "What was my answer?" It was a very open question, given that Arthur had asked her several questions that day, but there was only one that mattered to her, and if this man really was Arthur he would know that. The man smiled and stepped forward, taking her hands in his and replying with absolute confidence.

" 'Yes. Yes with all my heart.' " He quoted and Guinevere couldn't stop the relieved smile as she finally did let herself fall into her husbands arms; of course he would even remember the number of time she said 'yes'.

"Long live King Arthur!" Leon shouted happily. Whatever his answer meant it was clear that Guinevere knew that only the real Arthur would be able to even answer the question in the first place, and her belief that this was indeed Arthur was enough for him.

"Long live The King!" Those closest to Arthur took up the chant first, believing in Guinevere as Leon did, and were soon joined by the rest of the congregation. When Arthur got his wife calmed some he left her side and immediately went to his son who Gaius happily handed over. Seeing Thomas settle so quickly into Arthur's arms merely reinforced that this was indeed Arthur and not some highly coached imposter; Thomas would never be this relaxed with an imposter, no matter how good. Seeing the royal seal on a cord around his son's neck, Arthur gently removed it, returning it to its rightful place on his finger.

"You won't be needing that for many years." He murmured. Guinevere came and joined them, Arthur wrapping an arm around her, their little family happily reunited.

"Damn I missed it." A well-known voice interrupted the blissful moment and they turned to see Merlin standing at the bottom of the dais. Seeing him, Guinevere felt an unaccustomed anger build up and she found herself leaving Arthur's side, Merlin taking a step back as she approached menacingly.

"Three weeks. Three bloody _weeks_ and you couldn't send word that he was alive? That both of you were all right?"

"My lady-" She was about to go off on him but Arthur's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Please don't be angry with him." Usually Arthur would be the first to get angry with Merlin so for him to ask this of her meant that he had a very good reason.

"You will explain why later." She muttered back but otherwise acquiesced.

"Might you explain now, though, how you survived, Sire?" Leon asked. Seeing that everyone in the room wanted that answer Arthur decided this explanation was best given in public.

"All right. But please sit, this isn't a formal meeting." He himself took his seat on his throne with Thomas on his lap, taking his crown off it first and placing it on the ground, though Geoffrey of Monmouth rushed forward to pick it up, looking quite scandalized. Realizing there were no other seats aside from the two thrones, with Guinevere naturally occupying hers, Merlin waved his hand and dozens of chairs appeared much to the shock of those present. Only those on the battlefield had seen Merlin use magic, had learned that the old man they knew as Dragoon and Emrys, was really The King's manservant. They had, of course, told the rest of the court, but hearing about it was vastly different from seeing it with their own eyes. Arthur then began the tale of how he had very nearly died. He remembered Morgana's appearance and Merlin finally ending her and the threat she posed. He remembered the couple hours after that while Merlin tried to get him to the Lake of Avalon and then nothing for several days. He came to lying on a stone slab amidst the ruins on the Isle of the Blessed, Merlin by his side, though this was a Merlin he had never seen before. This Merlin was not his usual cheerful, idiotic self, but one who looked nearly dead himself. He was pale and clearly hadn't slept for days. His eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy from crying though he had no more tears to cry by that point. He sat immobile next to the stone slab Arthur was on and remained unresponsive for several moments after Arthur awoke until The King's voice finally penetrated the haze he was in. Initially his reaction to seeing Arthur alive was akin to the reactions he had received today: shock and disbelief. When he finally accepted that Arthur was, in fact, not dead, he broke down crying tears he thought had dried up long ago, and Arthur didn't mind admitting that he hoped never to see Merlin like that again. Arthur wasn't sure how long the break down had lasted, but Merlin finally pulled out of it when Arthur found the energy to lift his hand and smack him over the head, saying that he had to pull it together for someone needed to care for them, and given how weak Arthur was, it clearly couldn't be him. Having a task given to him, and realizing that while alive Arthur was not out of the woods, Merlin threw himself into the task of ensuring his friend didn't leave him again.

"But how did you survive?" Percival asked. "Clearly Merlin thought you dead." Arthur looked to Merlin.

"The Isle of the Blessed is an ancient place with powerful rampant magic, as well as holds the gates to Avalon, the immortal realm." He said. "I had meant to ask the Sidhe, the ancient beings that live in Avalon, for help healing Arthur, but didn't when I thought him dead. The only way I know of that he could have survived is if the Sidhe granted their help without being asked. Arthur must have been on the brink of death when we arrived at the Lake of Avalon, though I thought him dead already, and the Sidhe's magic stopped him from dying. In my grief I didn't realize he was recovering until he awoke." The reason Arthur hadn't wanted Guinevere to go off on Merlin for not sending word that he lived was make all to clear. Like Guinevere, Merlin had been grief stricken by the death of his friend, so much so that he deserved some leniency.

"I was still ridiculously weak though." Said Arthur. "It took far longer than I would have wanted to be able to stand and walk again, let alone make the journey back here. It is why we arrive only today." Everyone accepted the explanation, hearing the ring of truth to it, though parts seemed unbelievable. When they were finished Arthur dismissed everyone and he and Guinevere retired to their chambers with Thomas, wanting to spend some time alone just the three of them. After playing with Thomas for awhile, the little Prince fell asleep, though Arthur refused to return him to the nursery and continued to hold his son as he slept.

"I was so worried." Guinevere murmured from her place next to him, one of his arms wrapped around her while the other held Thomas.

"I am sorry to worry you so, sweetheart."

"It wasn't your fault. Wasn't even Merlin's." Even so, she had had a very bad reaction to thinking him dead and told him as much, his arm tightening around her while she did. Then there was that last bit she had to tell him.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm." He hummed contentedly, telling her he was listening, as he lazily ran a hand through her hair.

"I am with child." His movements stopped suddenly, wondering if he had heard her correctly. "The others know. I had to tell them when they finally broke down the door and refused to leave without knowing that I would be all right." Arthur's arm tightened around her once more, this time to bring her closer so he might kiss her.

"This is wonderful news, Guinevere." He said when they pulled apart, his eyes shining brightly. "Truly wonderful." Laying her head down on Arthur's chest, Guinevere was absolutely content for the first time since Morgana returned over a year ago, and she knew now that everything would be all right. They had each other, and the war was won.

 **oo00oo00oo**

A month passed in a state of peace that the people of Camelot could not remember ever having had before. Even during the months before the final battle where Morgana was conspicuously quiet, they were all on edge, knowing something was coming. Now though, their peace was absolute for not only were there no attacks taking place, there were not even any enemies to fear an attack from. The kingdom rejoiced at having their King back and all threw themselves into the celebrations that were planned for their Prince's first birthday, and especially the holiday Arthur declared for it. Within the citadel the mood was bright and happy as all worked hard to ensure everything was perfection, even when their carefully laid plans were suddenly altered by the arrival of three unexpected guests.

"Queen Annis, King Odin, King Rodor." Arthur greeted as he hastily made his way out of the citadel, his son in his arms. He had only just been informed of their arrival in the city – for which the sentries would be receiving a long-winded lecture from Leon for allowing them to get so close before informing their King – and had hastened from where he had been in the nursery, taking Thomas with him for he had dismissed his nurse for the afternoon, having intended to look after Thomas himself. "What brings you to Camelot?" None of them had sent word of their arrival nor had any invitation been sent, though they clearly knew they would be made welcome given they came anyways with no warning.

"This little one." Annis replied. "He is a year old in a few days is he not?"

"Yes, he is." Arthur was still confused.

"We thought we would celebrate with you, Arthur." Said Rodor, to which Arthur smiled.

"That is kind, thank you." He said sincerely. "Your grandchildren are out in the gardens, by the way. I believe Leon and Mithian are with them." Both grandfathers smiled a bit sheepishly, having been caught out so quickly. They would, of course, be happy to celebrate Thomas' first birthday, but as always their children and grandchildren were the centre of their focus and no one could blame them. "I'm afraid Tristan and Isolde are…indisposed at the moment though." Odin's smile turned into a scowl at the implication. It was clear they had taken the opportunity of having no duties and no children around to spend time together in bed, though Arthur tried to be delicate about it. With that said, the two kings went off in search of their grandchildren, leaving just Annis.

"We also came because of worry for you, Arthur, though those two would never admit such worry." Annis was very straightforward and forthcoming, getting to the point and not hiding behind courtly manners; it was one of the things Arthur liked best about her.

"Oh? Why?" His confusion seemed genuine and Annis could not help the look of exasperation she gained.

"Why, he asks." She muttered. "It might have something to do with you _dying,_ or as close as one can get to it, and then your miraculous recovery. You did not send word that you were alive." Her tone turned reprimanding. "We had to hear of it through the gossip mills, which took a few weeks to reach us in Caerleon. I thought our next visit to Camelot would be to pledge to maintain the alliance with the new King Thomas," She smiled fondly down at the infant. "Only to find that he shall not be king for some time as his father yet lives." Arthur smiled guiltily and offered apologies for not sending word sooner, though Annis brushed him off and the two made their way inside, being met by Merlin.

"Lord Merlin." Annis greeted Camelot's Court Sorcerer. Within the first week of his return, Arthur had officially proclaimed Merlin Court Sorcerer, giving him a title and land to go with his new position, and finally allowing him to openly stand by Arthur's side as he was destined to. It had taken some adjusting for the now former manservant, though Merlin still served Arthur similarly as he had before, albeit without washing his socks, polishing his armour or mucking out his stables. That was now officially George's job, Arthur having accepted him as his new manservant when he discovered that George wasn't so bad now that he could keep Merlin close still and was not was not stuck spending so much time with him and his brass jokes.

"Queen Annis." He bowed a greeting in return, attempting to make it look like he had come to greet Caerleon's Queen, though in truth he had been following Arthur. After what had happened, Merlin didn't like letting his friend out of his sight if he could help it, and though there were times he had to leave Arthur's side – Guinevere would certainly allow for no less – he was with him as often as possible. Arthur, of course, wasn't fooled by Merlin's ruse, though didn't call him on it. Instead he shot a gibe that George was currently busy – a lie – so Merlin would have to oversee the unpacking of their guests things.

"Done." Merlin replied but a moment later and Arthur whirled around to look out the door where several saddlebags had been placed and were now absent.

"You know it's no fun when you use magic, Merlin." He grumbled while Merlin smiled triumphantly.

"I know." Annis laughed and, seeing that an argument was about to break out, wisely distracted Arthur, asking if his Queen was receiving and allowing Arthur to lead her away.

 **oo00oo00oo**

Three days later a feast was held in honour of Prince Thomas, though the child himself slept through most of it. At first he had been quite in awe by the sights, sounds and attention he was getting, but rather quickly he grew bored with it all and cuddled up to his mother, falling asleep soon after.

"I should take him to bed." Guinevere said for the fourth time, though like each time before, Arthur stopped her. It was obvious that the noise wasn't disturbing his son's slumber, and so long as it wasn't Arthur wanted him close tonight.

"Not until I've given my speech." He protested.

"A speech he will not hear, being asleep, nor would he understand it were he awake."

"Regardless, he should be here for it." Guinevere's eyes narrowed and Arthur saw he'd reached the end of her indulgence.

"Then make it now, for I am taking him to bed in ten minutes, whether or not your speech has been made." Arthur pouted but his wife had no sympathy for him and so he sighed and did as he was told.

"My friends, honoured guests, my lords and ladies. Merlin." The hall chuckled, well used to the way things were between The King and new Court Sorcerer. They had been used to it for years, though since Merlin had been given his new title, it had become even more obvious. "I want to thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate my son's first birthday. Whether or not he seems aware that we celebrate in his honour." Another chuckle as everyone turned to look at the sleeping Prince. "This past year has been filled with both joy and sorrow, though I daresay more joy, for not only are we now well and truly at peace," A cheer broke out with applause following, though Arthur was quick to silence them for Thomas had begun to fuss as the noise grew beyond what he could sleep through. The hall waited a few moments until his mother's gentle rocking had put The Prince back to sleep before they breathed a sigh of relief; they all knew their King and Queen would be most unimpressed had they woken the sleeping babe. "Well and truly at peace," Arthur continued to no cheers this time. "But I also have my family, whole and healthy. All is well, and I could not ask for more than this right here." He placed a hand on Guinevere's shoulder and she leaned in to him with a smile, making him forget everything around them for a few moments before he snapped out of his reverie. "Uh…I forget where I was going with this. So, if you would all raise you cups – quietly – in a toast to Prince Thomas!" Everyone got to their feet as quietly as they could and a subdued, though no less heartfelt, "To Prince Thomas!" rang out as they drank to The Prince's health. The hall then returned to the feast and Arthur and Guinevere excused themselves for a bit to put their son to sleep. For once Merlin didn't shadow Arthur, his attention on another within the hall as she refilled several goblets of wine. He had been thinking of her a lot this past month, which he had not allowed himself to do before the war was won and his true nature was revealed. But now there was no reason not to think of it, and hearing Arthur speak of peace – a foreign concept until recently – gave Merlin the courage he needed to approach her.

"Merlin?" Sefa asked as he gently led her to a back corner in the hall, hidden in the shadows.

"I'm glad I'm still Merlin to you and not 'my lord.' " He murmured before screwing every ounce of his courage together and leaning down for a kiss. For a moment he thought he had overstepped and mucked things up badly, but then she kissed him back and Merlin couldn't help but think that his friend was right: all was well.

* * *

 **A/N - Naturally he's alive. I've said more than once that I'm a sucker for happy endings. One more chapter to come, which will be posted tomorrow!**

 **Review please!**


	40. For the Love of Camelot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – For the Love of Camelot**

* * *

 _Five years later…_

Arthur paced his presence chamber as another scream was heard, cringing as he did every time his wife cried out, though with this now being his fourth child, he had long ago stopped trying to rush upstairs, knowing he would only get in the way. After Thomas, Guinevere had given him a daughter and another son. Ygraine Helena Pendragon, named for both Arthur and Guinevere's mothers, was born seven months after Arthur all but returned from the dead. Her brother, Tristan Elyan Pendragon, who was named for Guinevere's brother and Arthur's uncle, though Sir Tristan liked to joke that they had had a different knight in mind, was born two years after that. Now, three years after Tristan had been born their fourth child was on its way. They didn't know why they were suddenly overwhelmed with children after so many years of not even once conceiving, though Merlin had his theories. That day that Arthur had sworn to return magic to Camelot, he had asked the Disir if they would heal Mordred. But, instead of saying either yay or nay, they had promised that _everything_ would be as it should. He hypothesized that the Triple Goddess herself had had a hand in stopping them from having a child, believing at the time that another Pendragon on the throne would change nothing for followers of her religion. However, once magic was to be returned to the realm, by choice, not through force, she saw no reason for Arthur not to have an heir. Gaius was not so certain, not entirely believing the Triple Goddess' interest would extend that far, and Merlin certainly had no proof, but in all honesty they didn't care, and so it remained a mere theory.

Merlin himself had a son and daughter of his own, having married Sefa four years previously. The now former maid had taken time to adjust to being a lady of the court after marrying Merlin, but knew that if her former mistress, now good friend, could go from maid to queen as gracefully as she did, then Sefa herself had no excuse to fail and so she joined Isolde and Mithian as one of Guinevere's ladies. Her daughter Mary was a miniature of her while Mary's older brother, Balinor, became good friends with Prince Tristan as well as the Lords Rowan and Cedric, who were Leon and Mithian's third child and only son as well as Mordred and Kara's first, and so far only, child. All four boys were of a similar age and were nigh inseparable, except when it came to Princess Ygraine, whom Rowan had a soft spot for, and whom Ygraine seemed quite fond of in turn. At first it was cute to see Rowan leading Ygraine by the hand, holding her in a comforting embrace if she was scared and protecting her from her brothers' pranks, but now with Ygraine almost five years old, and Rowan a couple months older than that – Mithian having gotten pregnant shortly before Guinevere, though she and Leon had not said anything given the war going on – it was starting to be less cute and Leon was often on the receiving end of Arthur's glares when he saw the two children together; unable to bring himself to get upset with the children, the impropriety was naturally all Leon's fault.

Over the years three other children had joined the others in the nursery. Elizabeth, one of the daughters of a fellow knight, had gained Percival's affection and they now had a three-year-old daughter name Adelaide, and a newborn son Frederick. Princess Vivian, of all people, had become Elyan's wife. On a second visit to Camelot with her father, King Olaf, Vivian had showed an entirely different personality to the spoiled, self-centered princess she had been several years ago. She and Elyan had quickly fallen in love, though Olaf had tried to stop it from happening, he still being a highly overprotective father, though he had eventually given his blessing and welcomed a grandson, Henry, two years ago. Tristan and Isolde had had no more children, though they were perfectly content with their son and daughter and now spent a fair bit of time in Meredor, King Odin having become too sickly to travel to Camelot. Sir Gwaine remained the only knight of the Privy Council unmarried and childless, though he seemed quite happy that way. At least, he claimed to love the life of a bachelor, though it had been noted over the last few months that his trips to the tavern had diminished while his time socializing at court increased, and they were almost certain that the Lady Juliana had something to do with that. Gaius too, socialized more in his role as Privy Councillor, and a woman was also the reason for it. Alice, who had at one time been Gaius' fiancée, arrived in Camelot not long after the Battle of Camlann. She had magic, and unlike Gaius, had an innate talent for it and so had been forced to flee during the Great Purge. Having heard magic was no longer outlawed, she returned to Camelot and to Gaius, thrilled to discover that he loved her still, as she did him. The two lived happily together, sharing the work of Court Physician, Alice being a talented healer in her own right, and had just begun training their replacements, both getting too old to continue as they were for much longer. Gaius insisted they marry, though Alice tried to say it wasn't necessary. However, Gaius knew, somehow, that he would pass before her and wanted to be able to legally leave her everything as his widow to ensure she was well taken care of, though Merlin would allow for nothing less, having come to love Alice as he did Gaius.

As the years passed, Merlin had helped to see magic fully restored to Camelot and worked hard to remove the stigma surrounding magic, and those who used it, in the other kingdoms. With the legendary Emrys keeping watch, and not just over Camelot, but all of Albion, crimes with magic were few and far between, those who would commit such crimes knowing Emrys would not let them get away with it. At the same time that Merlin worked to bring magic back properly to all of Albion, Arthur worked to ensure that their land could never be divided again. Though it was hard, and took many months, he finally managed what his ancestor Bruta had centuries ago: peace throughout Albion. An alliance had been agreed upon by every monarch of every kingdom on the island, though how they had all managed to agree on something was still a bit of a mystery. There were only two things that could be said for certain. First, Arthur's unwavering stance that war and bloodshed accomplished nothing for anyone but caused much harm for all involved reminded the other monarchs that they owed their people peace, and that if the other kingdoms were willing to stop the fighting, they had no reason not to themselves. This was augmented by Merlin's own campaign to see magic peacefully accepted throughout all of Albion, which saw many positive changes throughout the kingdoms. It was proven that Arthur and Merlin together were a force to be reckoned with, and not merely on the battlefield. They had together united Albion in a golden age of peace, and the ancient prophecies were fulfilled.

Though peace reigned throughout Albion, the citadel was anything but peaceful at the moment. Arthur continued to pace his presence chamber, awaiting word of his child's birth, while his eldest paced with him. Thomas was almost six now and old enough to know what was happening, especially as he had been through it twice before. He was worried for his mother, and in his anxiety mirrored his father's actions unconsciously. Balinor was the only other child in the presence chamber with the adults. The son of Emrys, Balinor had very strong magic and often shadowed his father as he learned to control it. He would also one day inherit his father's gift as a Dragonlord and unlike Merlin, who not having known his father could not have been taught about it, was learning a great deal about the gift that would be his, as well as his kin the dragons. Or rather, dragon as the case now was. Kilgharrah had passed on just over a year ago, much to Merlin's sorrow, though he had been expecting it. In the four years after the Battle of Camlann, Merlin had not once seen the Great Dragon and had simply felt his passing through their shared soul. Aithusa, who as the last of her kind was now the Great Dragon herself, had surprised Merlin and was a frequent visitor. He had thought never to see her again either, unless he must summon her for some reason, and so was quite shocked to hear her call one day shortly after Kilgharrah's death. She had become a good friend in the years since, having sought him out for that very reason, realizing she wanted, and needed, a friend, and was always happy to see Balinor. Mary too possessed powerful magic though was less inclined to use it as her brother was, though she certainly enjoyed the time with her father as he taught her to control it. She too became friends with Aithusa; the new Great Dragon having a soft spot for her Dragonlord's daughter.

Another loud cry sounded throughout the citadel before all was silent and everyone turned expectantly towards the door, not having to wait long before they opened to admit Alice.

"You have a son, Sire." She said with a smile before immediately moving aside for the mass exodus as all within, led naturally by Arthur, happily made their way upstairs. When they reached the final staircase before the royal chambers, Arthur suddenly came to a stop, halting those behind him who then craned for a look as to what could possibly have stopped The King in his quest to see his wife and newborn son. Leon groaned seeing that what had stopped Arthur was his son, or more importantly, his son and Princess Ygraine who were sitting on the stairs, the formers arms wrapped around the latter.

"Ygraine…" Arthur said, seeing the tears in his daughter's eyes.

"Mama was hurt." She said with a sniffle. "Rowan brought me out here until I stopped crying." With a sigh, Arthur's anger mostly left him.

"Mama was in pain, yes, but it was only temporary and you now have another baby brother." Ygraine smiled softly, though her tears didn't quite fade just yet. "Stay here with Rowan. You can meet your new brother shortly." The two children nodded and Leon wondered if he would escape Arthur's wrath given the circumstances, though he should have known better. "We will be having words, Sir Leon, about your son's penchant for being inappropriate with The Princess." He growled, though continued to move upstairs.

"He makes it sound like they're lovers having a tryst. Not children comforting each other." Leon muttered, much to his fellow knights' amusement. They arrived outside the royal chambers and the knights were met by their wives and children, the women having tears in their eyes as they always did when one of them welcomed a new child. After not meeting Thomas for several days, and then only seeing him once before Guinevere was allowed out of her chambers, the close knit group had told Arthur to screw tradition, and not finding it in himself to do otherwise, they had been given leave to visit whenever they wanted. The entire group would converge on Guinevere and the new baby soon, though Arthur would obviously get the pleasure of meeting his son alone first. Like each time he had entered their chambers after one of his children's birth, Arthur found his wife sitting up in bed holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Following an unwritten ritual he had begun with Thomas, Arthur slowly approached and sat next to Guinevere, wrapping his arms around her and helping to cradle their child.

"He's beautiful."

"That's what you said about the last three." Guinevere joked.

"Not true. I do believe I said _she's_ beautiful when Ygraine was born." His wife rolled her eyes but otherwise said nothing. The two had not quite ten minutes alone before the doors opened to admit their children, followed by their large brood of friends, though they hung back to allow the little royals to meet their new brother.

"He's so small." Said Tristan.

"You were that small once." Said Thomas, remembering his brother's birth from a couple years ago.

"What's his name?" Ygraine asked. Arthur and Guinevere looked to each other and smiled.

"His name is Edmund Merlin Pendragon." Said Guinevere. Merlin froze and his gaze shot to Arthur, who wouldn't meet his eyes, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Arthur?" He asked, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Don't make The Queen repeat herself, Merlin." He muttered.

"Aw! Dollophead, you _do_ care!" Arthur's head shot up and he shot a glare at his former manservant. The adults in the room rolled their eyes, while the children laughed. All were well used to Arthur and Merlin's antics, though the children hadn't been around long enough to grow exasperated with it.

"It's only a middle name, Merlin, and only because Guinevere begged." He felt an elbow hit him in the gut and knew he'd be paying for that comment later. "I mean, it's not like we could have used it for a first name. Call him Prince _Merlin_? He'd be laughed at his whole life, I couldn't possibly do that to him." The look Merlin sent him clearly said that he didn't believe him and Arthur's glare intensified.

"That's it. Out!" He barked, albeit quietly, given the sleeping newborn. "Now! Get out! And don't return to my presence until I summon you." Still amused, yet willing to play at being as angry as Arthur was, Merlin threw his hands up in the air and turned to leave.

"Fine! Send me away! It won't change the fact that you love me."

"Merlin…" Arthur growled, trying to keep his voice down, though it had risen some.

"Go on and hide behind your title, _Sire_." He continued as if Arthur hadn't spoken. "It still changes nothing."

"Merlin!" Edmund whimpered and Guinevere issued her own growled warning, though ultimately knew it wouldn't have any bearing on their argument.

"I'll just have a word with George, shall I?" Merlin was out the door now and his voice had risen accordingly to be heard inside the room. "Remind him how much you like to be woken at the break of dawn, especially when you have a newborn babe who doesn't sleep through the night sharing your chambers."

"MERLIN!"

 **oo00oo00oo**

This being Guinevere's fourth child her confinement after the birth lasted only a week after which she was moving about normally, albeit with a newborn in her arms more often than not. Today was the day that the new Prince Edmund would be presented to the people and a crowd had begun gathering in the courtyard shortly after dawn. Another crowd had begun gathering inside as the time of the appearance on the citadel's balcony approached. Mithian, Isolde, Sefa and Guinevere all checked their children over, ensuring they were dressed properly, though not all the children were currently present. Arthur and Merlin had gone in search of Thomas, Tristan and Balinor, the latter two having hidden Thomas' coronet, prompting Thomas to chase after them, demanding they return it. Though they were close friends with Rowan and Cedric, it was undeniable that Tristan and Balinor had a special bond similar to their fathers, which caused their mothers no small amount of worry. Arthur and Merlin were bad enough, but it made the their sons, who shared a similar bond, all the more dangerous for they had grown up together and did not have a distance between them due to their stations; the amount of mischief the two got in to was quite staggering. Finally though, the boys returned, followed closely by their fathers who looked far from impressed. Thomas was looking over his coronet, which declared him The Crown Prince, for dents or other marks. It was a smaller version of the coronet that had been bestowed upon Arthur when he came of age. Arthur, by right of birth, was the heir apparent of Camelot and should have been officially titled The Crown Prince from the moment he was born. However, Uther had gotten it into his head to withhold the title from Arthur, to withhold officially declaring him his heir – though the entire kingdom knew that had Uther died much earlier, Arthur would have still become King, regardless of not having the title of Crown Prince – until he had proven himself worthy, which, in Uther's eyes, meant after he had proven himself as a knight and a warrior. Arthur held no such notions and was only too happy to name Thomas as Crown Prince from birth, giving him the coronet on his fifth birthday last year.

"You look fine, darling." Guinevere assured her eldest son as he fiddled with the gold band around his head, trying to get it to look perfect. He only got to wear it on special occasions, the same ones that his parents wore their crowns for, and given Arthur and Guinevere wore those heavy things as little as possible, it was quite rare for Thomas to wear his coronet and he wanted it to be perfect.

"And Tristan and Balinor know that if they ever hide it again they will be polishing all of our armour under George's eagle eye." Arthur added, shooting a raised eyebrow at the two boys who looked quite fearful at the prospect. George had come a long way in the five years he'd been in Arthur's service, and had been welcomed as a friend as much as his sense of propriety would allow, meaning not much at all, though they could tell that the mere fact they would call him friend if he allowed it meant a great deal to the manservant. However, regardless of the changes in him, George was still a perfectionist and was used to oversee many a punishment. All the parents present were staunchly against corporal punishment nor would they lock their children in the dungeons – as had happened to Arthur and Morgana several times throughout their lives for even Uther could not bring himself to have them beaten – but doing George's chores to his satisfaction instead of being allowed to play was a fitting punishment for any mischief the children could come up with.

"Are we ready then?" Leon asked.

"Just about…" Sefa muttered as she wrestled with her son, trying to wipe off the dirt that had gotten on his face when he'd retrieved Thomas' coronet from its hiding place. Seeing his wife struggling, Merlin cast a mild immobilization spell that stopped Balinor's struggles long enough for his mother to clean his cheek. It lasted no longer than that though, for Balinor himself was able to break the spell, shooting his proud father a dirty look. Balinor had come far in his training, and though there was no doubt that Merlin could immobilize him for good if he wanted too – partially because of his son's young age, and partially because as powerful as Balinor would one day be, no one would ever be as powerful as Emrys – breaking any of his father's spells, no matter how weak, had been beyond Balinor's capabilities as little as a few months ago. "There. All ready." Sefa said, sending a smile Merlin's way.

"Good." Said Arthur as he placed his crown on his head and prepared to lead the way outside. The crowd roared their love and approval as their King and Queen finally appeared on the balcony with their new son held safely in Guinevere's arms. Not a minute later the rest of the highest ranking members of the court, in reality their family, joined them, and the cheers grew deafening. Arthur smiled as he waved, looking out over his people, before taking a moment to look over his family.

"Ygraine." He called, holding out his hand for his daughter as his eyes narrowed, seeing that she was stuck to Rowan's side. With an unhappy pout, Camelot's only Princess did as her father commanded and came forward, taking his hand.

"You know it's futile." Guinevere muttered to her husband. "It's only a matter of time before they're together, Mithian and I have no doubt."

"She's only just four years old!" He hissed unhappily.

"Five in a week," Guinevere corrected him. "Though we do not mean that anything will happen so soon. Merely that Mithian and I are both certain Rowan will be courting Ygraine when they are both old enough."

"Over my dead body." Arthur snarled.

"That can be arranged." His wife quipped back, though otherwise let the matter drop for now. After a few minutes their extended family returned inside, leaving just the royal family standing before their people. As the crowd continued to cheer, Arthur and Guinevere felt their previous argument fade away as they looked on the faces of those they had cared for for the last ten years. Every single face was smiling and it was that, more than anything else, that told them they had succeeded as monarchs. Their people were happy, the kingdom was prosperous, and all of Albion was at peace. The prophesised Golden Age they had heard about from Merlin so long ago had well and truly begun.

* * *

 **A/N - Done! I'm sad this is over, more so than my other Merlin fics. The others I felt good about ending them and while I'm happy with this ending, I'm wondering about a sequel for this fic where I wasn't for the others. Your thoughts? Should I just leave well enough alone? Or could there be a sequel here?**

 **Review please!**


End file.
